The Most Ancient Magic
by Dementor149
Summary: The course of true love has never run smoothly, but for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger how bad could it get. A/U Hermione precociously magical starts Hogwarts at age ten turning eleven on her birthday. There is a scene of sexual assault in this story it is not especially graphic but you can skip the chapter if you are sensitive to this material.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter One - Letters

The July sun was beating down on Harry Potter as he weeded the flower garden of Number Four Privet Drive. Most times he would have hated the menial labor, but these days he usually fell into bed too exhausted to dream, and the work kept him from the visions of Sirius falling through the veil, or Hermione lying unconscious on the floor of the Department of Mysteries, or the secret prophecy which said he must either kill Voldemort or be killed by him.

In the week since he had returned from Hogwarts, he had mowed the lawn, edged the walks, and painted parts of his Uncle Vernon's house. Now as he was weeding the garden he wondered what else his aunt and uncle would come up with for him to do. The Dursleys had always tried to maintain the appearance of their property and he was almost afraid of what might happen when he ran out of work here. Perhaps Mrs. Figg might have something he could do.

"Harry, come in here! Now!" Harry's Aunt Petunia called, "and don't forget to wipe your feet."

Harry packed the weeds into a plastic bag and made his way into the house. Petunia handed Harry a letter in an official looking envelope. It had arrived by Muggle post, but the return address was Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. Harry carefully opened the letter,

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **Your presence is required at the reading of the will of Sirius Black.**

 **Please bring this letter to room 325 at the main office of the bank**

 **at nine thirty A.M., on Monday the twelfth of July.**

"Well?" asked aunt Petunia.

"I have to take care of some legal matters, in London, for my godfather's family."

"How are you going to get there? Your uncle won't take time off from his job for something like this." His aunt snapped.

"I'll contact my friends, the Weaslys. They can help me get there." _I hope_ , he thought.

Harry had gotten a letter from Ron saying Fred and George had left. Since he was the oldest at home he was doing most of the chores around the house.

Harry went back outside to finish the garden. As he worked he noticed an old woman walking down the street towards Number Four.

The woman smiled as she drew near him, "Wotcher, Harry?".

" Hi, is that you, Tonks? Just pulling some weeds."

"Yes it's me. I have a letter from Dumbledore for you.". With a wink she handed Harry a cream colored envelope, addressed in green ink.

"Anything interesting going on?" Harry whispered.

"Not concerning the Order, but that letter is of personal interest to you. See you later."

The Auror walked slowly on down the street and turned the corner. Harry stuck the letter into his back pocket until he finished weeding, then went into the house to wash up before dinner.

He sat down on his bed and opened his letter,

 **Dear Harry,**

 **We will be having a memorial service for your godfather at six o'clock on the evening of the Sunday the eleventh of July. Remus Lupin will be at your uncle's house at two o'clock to get you. You will spend the night here and we will get you to the bank on the twelfth.**

 **This is a formal occasion so your dress robes will be in order. They will also do for the reading of the will.**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Harry went down to help Aunt Petunia with dinner.

"You don't have to worry about London, it's all taken care of. I'll be leaving next Sunday and will be gone overnight." His aunt appeared relieved that the situation appeared to have resolved itself and Uncle Vernon seemed somewhat relieved that he could be gone when whatever "weirdo" showed up to collect Harry. Knowing that a fully trained wizard was coming seemed to have convinced the Dursleys to make plans to be somewhere else.

oOoOo

The weekend passed uneventfully, with the exception of a letter from Hermione. The short, neat note said she and her parents were spending their vacation on a cruise and they would be back in time for Harry's birthday.

When Sunday came Harry had packed what he needed in a paper bag and was waiting by the door when Lupin knocked.

"You don't have a suitcase, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"No sir, Uncle Vernon never took me anywhere, so I never needed one. I got my trunk so I could go to Hogwarts but it's too big for over night trips. How are we going to get to Grim … there?" Harry remembered how much "Mad Eye" Moody stressed security, He would have to monitor his speech more closely.

"We'll have to make a detour before coming back here. You ought to have one," grinned Lupin, "you never know when you might have to hit the road with an angry mob on your tail. It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf, but seriously, Harry, your aunt and uncle have never taken you anywhere?"

"No," Harry shot back.

Lupin shook his head sadly, He never really realized how deprived Harry's childhood had been. It was little wonder he had been so angry last year.

"How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess," Harry said, wondering if Lupin knew he wasn't exactly telling the truth.

"What have you been doing? Tonks said she has seen you weeding and painting."

"Just trying to keep busy," Harry replied.

"Has your uncle been making you do all this?"

"No, I volunteered, being tired helps me sleep. Uncle Vernon did complain about me waking everybody."

"You were having nightmares, Harry?" Lupin asked, his voice showing concern. "Have you told anybody?"

"Like who?" For an instant some of the old resentment began to kindle in Harry's heart, but he just didn't have the energy to get really angry.

Lupin decided to change the subject, but resolved to talk to Dumbledore that evening. Maybe the memorial might bring Harry some closure.

"Portkey, to answer your original question. It's set for two fifteen."

oOoOo

They arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to find a plate of sandwiches and a jug of Pumpkin juice waiting for them. After eating Harry took his bag to the room where he had stayed the previous summer and Lupin disappeared. After unpacking he lay down on the bed.

Time dragged on toward six o'clock.

At four thirty Tonks knocked on Harry's door. She brought in a large box and handed it to him. "Remus seemed to think that this was important." Harry opened the box to find a suitcase.

"Hey, thanks," Harry said. He pulled the new suitcase from the box and began to examine it.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, it is Dobby, sir!" Harry looked up to see the House Elf standing in the door way, with a broad grin on his homely face. "I is wanting Harry Potter's dress robes to be pressing them, sir. Dumbledore's orders, sir."

Harry took his Bottle Green robes from the wardrobe and gave them to Dobby. "How have you been, Dobby?"

"Dobby has been fine, Harry Potter, Dobby has been worried about you, sir.

Dobby thinks Harry Potter is very sad that Sirius Black has died. Dobby wishes that he could help Harry Potter be happy again. Can Dobby help?"

"I wish you could, Dobby, but I don't know how," sighed Harry.

At six Harry went downstairs to find that many of the Order of the Phoenix he knew had gathered in the large sitting room. A large candle burning in the center of the room provided the only source of illumination. Albus Dumbledore, wearing robes of deep blue with silver embroidery, nodded as Harry entered. Although he looked as serious as Harry had ever seen him, Harry was sure his headmaster spared him a reassuring wink as he took his place in the group standing around the room. Remus passed a box of tapers around to the people in the room.

"Sirius Black has passed from this life and we are here to honor his memory," Dumbledore said quietly as he stepped to the candle at the center of the ceremony.

"From Sirius Black I have learned the value of perseverance and steadfastness in the face of adversity. Few could have endured what he did, and only by holding on to truth, unpleasant though it might be, are we able to continue to fight no matter the odds." He lit his candle and returned to his place in the group.

Remus stepped forward, "From Sirius Black I learned friendship and how to look beyond the surface of people's circumstances before forming judgment. He taught me joy when my life had but little and showed me acceptance when few others would. He showed me life is always worth the living." Lupin's hand shook as he lit his taper and in the light of his candle the tears showed in his eyes as he returned to his place.

So it went, around the circle, some shared lessons, some shared memories, all shed their tears. At last Harry moved to the candle, "Sirus Black showed me almost what it was like to have a family. I'm glad I knew him and I miss him so much, but now I feel I know him a little better." Dumbledore appeared blurred by the tears in Harry's eyes but he saw him nod all the same. Arthur, Molly, and Lupin gathered around Harry as he returned to his place.

Dumbledore spoke again, "Sirius Black imparted his wisdom and knowledge to us as the candle has given its light. His light has gone out now," with a gesture Dumbledore extinguished the candle at the center of the room, "but the gift of his light we take with us as we go from this place. Go in peace."

With the light of all the tapers the room was now brightly lit. The celebrants filed from the room.

In the hallway Harry tried to dry his eyes, but somehow he felt better for the tears and memories. As the pain of loss was shared it grew less to bear. Molly came to him and gave him a hug. "How have you been, Harry? We haven't heard from you."

"I've been trying to keep busy, it's kind of been easier, trying not to think too much. Tonight made me feel better though. Where are Ron and Ginny ?"

"They are at home, Dumbledore didn't invite them. He felt they did not know Sirius that well and you might be more comfortable without them here, and I agreed," answered Arthur.

"Harry, we'd like to host your birthday party, would you like that?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, that would be really great, when would you come to get me?" Harry asked with a small smile. His first in what seemed a long while.

"We will work out the details and let you know." Said Molly.

Dumbledore came over to the group, "Dobby is serving refreshments in the kitchen if you are hungry, and Harry, you did well tonight at the memorial, I wish to congratulate you."

"Thanks, Professor, I think it helped. I feel a little better," answered Harry.

"Time and patience will heal your grief, though the path is usually long and difficult, I hope this will have been a good start, and Harry, I'd not stay up too late tonight, you may have much to do tomorrow. Good night." Dumbledore bowed and made his way out of the front door.

"We will say good night as well, Harry. You know we will help in any way we can, just ask. You know we love you." Molly whispered. Tears were making her eyes shine.

Harry's throat seemed to tighten, "I know, and thanks again." Harry returned Molly's hug as Arthur placed his arms around them both. "Be careful," he told them.

The Weasleys followed Dumbledore into the night.

oOoOo

Harry was awakened the next morning by a gentle rapping on his door.

"You need to get up, Harry!" Lupin called. "It will be time to go soon."

With a loud pop Dobby appeared carrying a large tray. "Good morning Harry Potter, Dobby has your breakfast." He served Harry a large bowl of porridge, sausage, toast, and marmalade, with grape juice. After eating Harry washed up and was able to make his hair lay reasonably flat. He brought the tray down to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Dobby, breakfast was great." The House Elf beamed with pleasure. "I noticed the portraits are gone, how'd you get them down?" Harry asked Lupin.

"Dobby did," answered Lupin, "he used his own kind of magic to get them down. Professor Dumbledore asked some of the House Elves to help clean up around here. About twenty of them came and really set this place to rights."

"What happened to Kreacher?" asked Harry.

"He died about six days after Sirius. We found his body in his sleeping area under the boiler. The Elves took care of him. We need to go, we're going to catch the Knight Bus."

Harry and Lupin arrived at Diagon alley with no more than the usual number of bruises and made their way to Gringotts Bank. Harry gave the goblin at the entrance the letter and they were shown to Room 325 where he was suprised to find Arthur and Molly Weasley waiting for them,

A goblin entered the room. "I am Grathez. Everyone is here for the reading of the will of Sirius Black?" he said opening a scroll. "Good, we shall begin." He unrolled the scroll, sat down, and began to read…

 **Being of sound mind and body I give this as my last will and testament.**

 **Harry, the Order has received word that Voldemort has tricked you into believing that I am being held at the Ministry of Magic. We are going to try to help, if I do not survive this battle I want you to know that I am doing this of my own free will. Don't beat yourself up too badly, Voldemort has tricked older and wiser wizards than you. I am leaving all that is left of the Black fortune and property to you with the following exceptions. To Remus Lupin, I give the sum of one million Galleons and bequeath the guardianship of Harry James Potter to him for the remainder of Harry's minority.**

 **In the event of or on occasion of Remus Lupin's inability to perform this duty, and upon his acceptance of this responsibility I appoint Arthur Weasley to act in Lupin's behalf. To aid him in this I give the sum of one thousand Galleons a month for the remainder of Harry's minority. When Harry is of age, all money not spent on Harry's behalf will revert to the Weasleys. Done in my hand.**

 **Sirius Black**

 **Witnessed by Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks**

"Do you, Arthur Weasley, accept the charge laid on you by this bequest?" the goblin asked in a solemn tone.

"I do, " he answered.

"Then it is done, ownership of the Black family money and property is transferred to Harry James Potter." Grathez concluded.

"Er…How much gold are we talking about, Grathez?" asked Harry.

"The Black family fortune has been in decline for the past two hundred years, It now amounts to only two hundred seventy eight million Galleons. This is the amount coming to you, the other bequests have been transferred to the proper vaults. The deeds of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Idewild, and Falnost are also placed in your name, here is the key to your vault. Good day to you all, " he said as he rose to his feet. He handed Harry an intricate golden key and left the room.

As Harry, Remus, Arthur, and Molly left the bank, they met Albus Dumbledore on the steps.

"We have some matters to discuss, may I join you for lunch? I have a private room reserved at the Leaky Cauldron."

A short time later they were all seated around a table in a back room of the pub.

"Harry," began Dumbledore, "Number Twelve belongs to you now…"

"That's okay, Professor, the Order is welcome to use the house as before."

"Thank you, but my main concern is for you, do you wish to live there or stay with the Dursleys. You need to stay with your aunt for at least a fortnight to renew the protection of your mother's blood plus Voldemort cannot harm you while you are there. Since the ten days have passed you may move to Number Twelve for the rest of the summer if you wish, although you would be safer on Privet Drive.

"I think I'd rather live at Grimmauld Place until I go back to school. Would you stay with me there, Professor Lupin?"

"If you wish, Harry," answered Lupin. "Thanks for the invitation."

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance of Harry's decision. "What do you wish to do with the money your godfather left you?"

"Nothing now, Professor. I have plenty in my own vault for school, the money my Mum and Dad left me. Perhaps the bank could help me invest it."

"Very wise, my dear boy," smiled Dumbledore. "I hoped that you would make some good decisions, but again, you have exceeded my expectations. Would you allow me to ask for a couple of small favors…"

oOoOo

Later Harry was talking to Dobby, "What do you think, Dobby, would you and Winky like to work here, for me?"

"Oh yes, Harry Potter," Dobby squealed delightedly. "Dobby would be honored to keep Harry Potter's secrets and our silence for him and I think Winky will too, sir."

"Tell Winky that if she agrees we will take her clothes and she will work here, but you will go back and forth to Hogwarts with me. Would you please meet me at Privet Drive in an hour."

Tonks and Harry appeared in the back yard of Number Four. Tonks pocketed the portkey, unlocked the back door, and Harry crept up the stairs and into his room. The voices coming from the front room told him that the Dursleys had company. One hour later Harry helped Dobby pack up his Hogwarts things, the House Elf then Disapperated with them. Harry went downstairs to find the Dursleys at dinner with Aunt Marge.

"Where have you been!" shouted a startled Uncle Vernon.

"Taking care of some business," answered Harry quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Don't they expect you to be punctual at the school of yours." Growled Aunt Marge. "You're late for dinner."

"Yes, they do," answered Harry, looking sharply at her. Aunt Marge went slightly pale for some reason and fell silent. "You were wrong about my Mum and Dad, you know, they weren't lazy scroungers. They didn't work because they were rather wealthy. Uncle Vernon, it is a pity you didn't get to know them better. You've said that I'm ungrateful and I guess it's true. I want to apologize for never telling you thank you for the food and clothes that you have given me. Thank you for making me live in a cupboard, thank you for not over indulging me, so I'd learn to appreciate what I have and make do with what is available, thanks for not making me like Dudley. Here is a token of my gratitude." Harry handed his Uncle an envelope, "There is a card included, a solicitor who can help with the taxes."

"Where do you think you're going, Harry?" asked Aunt Petunia her voice rising in anger.

"Home," said Harry defiantly, "My head tells me I'll be here for a few weeks after next year, my heart tells me I'll never see you again."

Harry headed for the front door as Vernon opened the envelope.

Harry walked into the night.

"Vernon what is it?" Petunia cried. Vernon Dursley was turning the same shade of color as a plum as he read the letter he held in his shaking hands.

"A l-l-letter of credit f-f-for t-t-twenty thousand Pounds," Vernon stammered. He stood up and made for the door.

As Harry reached the corner he met Tonks under the street light, looking back he saw his Aunt and Uncle looking out of their front door as the Knight Bus arrived with a bang.

All the Dursleys saw were two figures standing under the street light, there was a shimmer and they were gone.

A/N I wrote this story nearly ten years ago. It is my first attempt at fanfiction. I will try to correct the most egregious spelling and grammar errors, but it is a snap shot of Harmonian thought as it was before Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows were published. I hope you enjoy it. Dementor149.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Two – An Unanticipated Encounter

In the days that followed Harry's departure from the Dursleys in the middle of July he, Lupin, Dobby, and Winky spent their time setting up their new household. Harry took over the master bedroom suite turning it into a small apartment on the third floor. They constructed a spiral staircase down to the library on the second floor and set up a study area for Harry's school work. At Dumbledore's request the books in the Black family library concerning the Dark Arts were moved to the Restricted Section at Hogwarts and some rare old books were moved there as well, Madam Pince created a new collection named for the Black family in honor of the acquisition.

Evenings usually saw members of the Order coming by for meetings and/or dinner. Harry was excluded from the meetings but he did come to know Mundungus, Tonks, and Shacklebolt better as they would come by and talk to him either before or after the meetings. Molly and Arthur came a couple of times. Harry got to see Ron and Ginny when they came for the weekend.

In order to try to keep Harry busy, Remus suggested that they explore the two other properties that Harry had inherited. The three holdings were all connected by their own private floo network. Wealth had some privileges.

Falnost was a forbidding stone structure with a tower that looked like it had been built in the Middle Ages, it had been unused for a long time, and was largely empty. There were no modern conveniences and would take a great amount of time and money to make into anything other than a camp or hideout. It turned out to be the ideal place to hide Buckbeak.

Stepping out of the fireplace at Idewild was like stepping into another world. The kitchen (where the fireplace was located) was bright, sunny, and showed signs of use in the not-too-recent past. The design of the house was based on the houses of the Romans with all the rooms opening on a central patio. Dust cloths covered the furniture. The bed linens had been placed in storage and protected by magic so the beds were ready to use. The plants in the patio were overgrown and would need some serious work. The yard around the outside of the house was more overgrown than the patio. The brightly colored birds in the trees gave noisy evidence that Sirius had spent some time here after he and Buckbeak escaped from Hogwarts. " _He might still be alive if only he would have stayed here,_ " thought Harry.

"Where are we, Remus?" asked Harry.

"I dunno, Harry, we'll have to get to where we can see better."

They forced their way through the bushes and found themselves on a street. The houses appeared to be well taken care of unlike the houses on Grimmauld Place. Ahead of them, across a road, an ocean of clear water washed a beach of shining white sand. The water was dotted with boats and there were people sunning themselves on the beach. A short walk took them to what appeared to be a large town.

A couple of hours later Harry and Lupin had discovered that they were in Nassau in the Bahaman Islands. The city's chief industry was tourists so it was filled with shops, cafes, casinos, as well as some interesting historical sites. There was a large harbor with some large ships visible in the distance. Their impression was that the city was clean, well ordered, and full of people.

Lupin showed Harry how to find the places where the wizards gathered, how he could get money or buy the things he needed for magic. They visited a couple of the wizarding shops. The first was a shop selling potion ingredients. There were many that could not be found in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. The second shop was a bookstore. Harry had found it a relief that he could walk among wizards and not be immediately recognized or stared at.

"Harry, would you mind if we visited Rawson Square before we left?"

"Sure, but I'd like to see the forts too, could we spend the night and check them out tomorrow?" Harry replied.

"We can, but we'll have to leave in the early afternoon. London is about three hours ahead of Nassau, and the Order has a meeting tomorrow night. I think Severus is giving another report."

Harry frowned, "Wonder how he feels about coming to my house to give it, guess it's no wonder he never stays."

It happened as they approached the square. Harry had the impression of large and brown in his peripheral vision.

WHAM - he collided with something. Harry struggled to keep his balance, but he stepped on a rock and sprawled on the sidewalk, his glasses went flying. As he sat up he had the blurry vision of a large hat, sunglasses, a yellow dress, and a large square of paper.

"Ohh…Sorry … I'm so sorry…here let me help—HARRY POTTER? Harry is it really you? It's me, Hermione! Mum, Dad, it's Harry from school!" Hermione was practically squealing with delight. Hermione, Lupin, and Dr. Hugh Granger all reached to help Harry up from the sidewalk. Hermione's mother bent to retrieve Harry's glasses. Harry had seen many expressions on Hermione's face but this was the first time had seen her open mouthed in surprise and wonder as she looked back and forth between them.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter, he's a friend from school and this is Professor Lupin, he was one of my teachers there. Harry, Professor Lupin, these are my parents the Doctors Hugh and Janet Granger." Hermione made introductions all around.

Dr. Hugh Granger was a balding man of medium height with a powerful grip and a kind face. Dr. Janet Granger was slightly taller than her husband. Her hair was brown and curly but not as bushy as Hermione's.

"Harry, how did you get here?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned rather sheepishly, "Floo," hoping Hermione would misinterpret what he was saying. He didn't feel comfortable admitting that he had several houses and a lot of money.

"Are you going to be here long?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure, Remus and I were talking about spending the night, we have to be back in London tomorrow evening."

"Remus?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, well, we read Sirius' will, he's my guardian now. He's asked me to call him that." Talking about Sirius made Harry's face fall. Hermione could tell that he was still deeply grieved by his godfather's passing.

Reading Hermione's expression of concern, Harry said "We had a memorial for him, I feel a little better. Were you going to visit Rawson Square?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, then we were going to have dinner, maybe you could join us? That is, if it's all right with Mum and Dad. Let me ask them."

As Harry and Hermione were talking, Hugh and Janet were chatting with Remus, but Janet was also observing her daughter as she spoke to Harry. She recognized him as the boy on the train platform from last June and that Hermione's mood had changed since she had literally run into him. Before she had been happy but emotionally uninvolved, now she was excited and her eyes were shining with joy.

"Mum, may Harry and Professor Lupin come to dinner with us?"

"Professor, would you care to join us for dinner after we visit Rawson Square?" she interrupted.

The fact that Harry had grinned when speaking to Hermione, however briefly, had not gone unnoticed by Lupin either. "We would be honored," he replied.

After admiring the buildings in Rawson Square, the group found a nearby restaurant that faced the beach. Hermione spent their dinnertime recounting their voyage around the Caribbean. Harry was reticent about his activities since school ended, and Hermione sensed he might rather speak privately. "Dad, would it be all right if Harry and I took a walk on the beach. We won't go far."

Hugh choked slightly on his tea, and looked at his wife. Janet nodded assent. "Okay, but remember, we need to be leaving soon, we have to get back to the ship."

They left the restaurant and crossed the street. When they reached the beach Harry took off his sneakers and socks and Hermione slipped off her sandals and they walked barefoot to the waters edge. Since the sun was setting she placed her sunglasses in her bag.

"You said there was a memorial for Sirius, tell me about it?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry described the ceremony and talked about who was there. "When it was all over I told Professor Dumbledore that I felt better. At least the nightmares have stopped. Especially after I moved into Grimmauld Place."

"Huh? You live at the Headquarters!" Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry realized he had said more than he intended. "Well…ummm…yeah. Remember I told you that we read Sirius' will? He kind of gave it to me. They still didn't let me join the Order though. You'll have to come see my library, it's great, but the best stuff went to Hogwarts. Dobby and Winky live there now too. Winky seems happier now too, I guess you'll be mad at me though, since we took back her clothes."

Hermione frowned, "So your back to treating her like a slave, are you?"

"No," he protested, "not exactly, we set up an account for her wages, we're just not telling her she's being paid, and we are trying to eventually get her to start wearing a uniform. You know…try to bring her along gradually." Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously. He let Hermione lecture him on Elf rights while inwardly being glad he had side tracked her from the subject of his money.

As she prattled on Harry began to notice how much he enjoyed watching her animated face, her earnest expression, and especially the light in her eyes.

Meanwhile Lupin was talking to the Doctors Granger.

"They have been friends since their first year? " Janet was asking.

"I believe so, Professor McGonagall told me there was some incident involving a troll. She did not provide me a lot of details."

"Hermione neglected to provide us with any, either" she interjected.

"Does she have a lot of friends at school?" Hugh asked hopefully. "She never had many friends when she was growing up. We were worried because Hermione seemed to be excluded from a lot of the activities of the girls in her primary school. That's why she's such a bookworm."

"Well, Hermione is still a bookworm. She appears to have friends among the girls in her year, but they are not close. Her closest friends are Harry and the Weasleys, Ron and Ginny. You have met them and their parents, I believe?"

"Yes, we have met them, they are nice people," answered Hugh, "Although their attitude toward us, Muggles, I think the word is, is not universal, that blond-haired fellow in the bookstore just before Hermione's second year seemed rather unpleasant."

"If you are talking about Lucius Malfoy, you're right," snorted Lupin. "And calling him unpleasant, is a vast understatement."

"Tell me about Harry, Professor Lupin. He was very quiet at dinner." Asked Janet, "I'd say he was almost melancholy, is there something wrong."

"Yes, there is," Lupin looked down at the table, "Harry was orphaned when he was about a year old. His aunt and uncle, in a situation that was almost abusive, raised him. Because of that he has always been reticent. He had a godparent who had been out of the country. This godfather, Sirius Black, returned a couple of years ago. He and Harry hit it off pretty well and Harry was hoping to get to stay with him, but Sirius died suddenly at the end of June and he is grieving that loss. I expect that is why Hermione wanted to speak to him privately. I'm grateful that you allowed her to. Your daughter has a big heart Dr. Granger, Harry is lucky to have her as a friend."

"Thank you, Professor," smiled Janet.

"About time we were leaving. I'll call them," smiled Hugh. After paying the check they went outside. Hugh crossed the street, placed his fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle. Far down the beach Hermione turned around and waved. Lupin saw that Harry and Hermione started back immediately. As Hugh re-crossed the street he noticed the surprised look on Lupin's face. Smiling he shrugged, "It's a Muggle thing."

By the time Harry and Hermione got back to the restaurant the Grangers had hailed a taxi. They quickly made arrangements to meet at the nearer of the two forts the next morning.

"Tell me Harry, what do you think of Hermione?" asked Remus as they walked back to Idewild.

"She's one of the best friends I have. I couldn't have made it without her," Harry replied. As they walked Harry shared some of the things she had done for him and Ron over their years at Hogwarts. He told him about the Polyjuice Potion, how she stood by him during the Triwizard Tournament when it seemed the whole school had been against him. How she helped him learn the summoning charm that had saved his life, and how she had saved him when Umbridge wanted to use the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"Something must be done about that witch," Remus bristled at the mention of Dolores Umbridge. "But on a more pleasant note, Hermione seemed very pleased to see you."

"Yeah, she hugged me so hard I could hardly breathe when she saw me at Number Twelve last summer. Ron said she was going spare over me."

"Do you think she might want to be more than just 'friends', Harry?" teased Lupin.

"I never thought about her that way," answered Harry. He frowned, "After hearing the prophecy, I guess I have been kind of avoiding everybody. I don't want to put my friends in danger."

"You may not want to but, Harry, your friends care about you. They may follow whether you want them to or not. They followed you to the Ministry didn't they?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, his eyes beginning to burn with tears, "and they all got hurt because they did."

"I'm sorry Harry, but that's what happens in war. Not everyone will come out of this alive, because the Death Eaters are serious and they are really evil. That's why you aren't in the Order yet. We are trying to keep you and all of your friends as safe as we can. The war is very real and you need to keep in mind that some of its victims will be innocent, like what happened to Cedric. In the meantime you should enjoy as much of life as you can. It's what Sirius did and what he'd want for you."

They walked the rest of the way in silence under the deepening night. Sleep did not come quickly to Harry James Potter as he thought about what Remus had said.

oOoOo

When Harry and Remus arrived at the fort the Grangers were waiting for them. They spent a pleasant morning exploring. As they made their way around Hermione managed to get to talk to Remus out of Harry's hearing.

"Professor, how has Harry been? I know he's been sad but it seems something is really bothering him."

"I can't tell you, Hermione, it's Harry's place but I think he'll let you know when the time is right. I know it's hard but the best thing you can do is keep being there for him. Although I can tell you he is trying to deal with a new set of circumstances and that has him on edge too. Sirius left every thing to him. He's trying to learn to be rich without becoming as big a prat as Draco Malfoy." Lupin winked at her. "That's our little secret, okay?"

"Okay, Do you think it'll really change him?" Hermione smiled back.

"No, Harry would trade it all in a heartbeat to be part of a regular family. We'd better catch up."

Meanwhile Harry, Hugh, and Janet Granger had been walking on the ramparts of the fort. Hugh began pointing out the boats in the harbor, describing the types of rigging, and describing the skills needed to sail a boat. Further out to sea he pointed out a visiting naval vessel.

"Were you a sailor, Dr. Granger?"

"Before I married Janet, I did a tour in Her Majesty's Navy, the service needs dentists too, you know."

"Harry, have you not seen the ocean before?" asked Janet, "This all seems new to you."

"Once, I spent a night on an island, my Uncle Vernon was trying to get away from my school, but Hagrid came to get me anyway."

"Hagrid?" Hugh looked puzzled.

"Remember, One told us about him, he is a gamekeeper and teacher at the school," answered Janet.

"One?" asked Harry.

Janet smiled, "It's our nickname for Hermione. When she was learning to read she came to us and asked how come we called her 'Her-my-oh-nee' when her name was spelled 'Her-me-one'. We thought it was cute and we've called her One ever since."

Harry laughed at the story, "I'll have to remember that one, it might come in handy if I ever need to blackmail her."

"Blackmail who, Harry?" asked Hermione as she and Lupin caught up to the group.

"You," Harry replied with a wicked grin. "Your parents have been telling me stories about your childhood."

"Mum!" cried Hermione, blushing furiously, "what have been telling him?"

"Oh, just the usual stories parents keep around to embarrass their daughters in front of their boyfriends," laughed Janet.

"Harry isn't my _boyfriend_ , Mum. We're just good friends," Hermione stated briskly.

"I see, " Janet replied soothingly. "It's getting late shall we go? Perhaps we could have lunch before we have to get back to the ship?"

"I'd like to get a few pictures before we go, do you mind?" asked Hugh.

"Sure, Dr. Granger. Could I get some copies? I've had a great time with your family. I'd like to have something to remember," answered Harry.

After taking a few pictures, they had lunch in an outdoor café. The restaurant had a band performing for their customers. Harry was amazed that the drums were made from steel barrels. "What do you think Mr. Weasly would think of this?" He and Hermione had fun imagining what each of the Weasly's would say.

All too soon it was time for them to part. Hermione waved through the back window of the taxi until Harry and Lupin were out of sight. She settled back with a small sigh.

"Well, did Professor Lupin tell you what you wanted to know about Harry?" asked Janet.

"Was I that obvious? No, Ma'am, he said it wasn't his place, but something is definitely bothering him. I just wish he would let me help."

"Obvious? Only to your mother, Harry didn't notice."

The Granger's cruise ship left the harbor bound for England. They spent time together on the deck observing some aircraft flying overhead.

"Still looking for Harry?" teased Hugh.

"Not really, I thought Harry came on a plane, but after what Professor Lupin said I guess they got to Nassau by magic."

Hugh and Janet watched their daughter sitting on a deck chair. Hermione watched as the island faded into the distance.

"She really likes Harry doesn't she?" asked Hugh.

"Yes. Possibly it's already beyond 'like'. Does he like her?" responded his wife.

"I think so, but I believe he has a lot on his mind and he's not really looking for romance right now. He just seems so sad. Do you think One is responding to the fact he is hurting emotionally or is it deeper than that?"

"Deeper, from what she and Professor Lupin have said, this has been growing slowly and steadily from their first year. Although his pain may have accelerated what she feels for him. Do you like Harry?"

"Yes, I really think I do," answered her husband.

"I do too," smiled Janet.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Three: Birthday at the Burrow

After the Grangers had gone, Harry and Lupin made their way back to Idewild. "How much did the Blacks use this place?"

"Not much by the looks of things," replied Lupin.

"Would you like to live here?" Harry asked. Now that the Grangers were gone Harry didn't feel like enduring silence.

"I guess I could get used to it but it just doesn't feel like home."

"What are we going to do when we get back?"

"Wait for your OWLs, we need to buy some clothes for you, get supplies for the kitchen, and perhaps change the furniture in your apartment. You know the usual chores that go with running a house. Of course we could come back here and clean up all that overgrowth on the patio. Turn Idewild into a real retreat. We might let some of the members of the Order come to get away from it all. Moody and Tonks might have used it after that battle at the Ministry."

They returned to Number Twelve in the late afternoon London time. Harry went to his room while Remus prepared for the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. In his room Harry was surprised at the amount of sand he found clinging to his clothes. He swept all of it together and was about to throw it out when he had a sudden idea. He went down to the kitchen to find Dobby…

oOoOo

The meeting was to begin at six o'clock but people began arriving about an hour early. Almost all of them came up to the library to check on how Harry was doing. Ron came with his parents and he and Harry played chess while the meeting was going on.

"Have you heard from Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I got a note from her at the beginning of July, she said that her family was going on a cruise. They are on their way back now. Her note said she'd be back for my birthday. You heard from her?"

"She managed to send me a post card, but it's kind of slow sending mail across the ocean."

"Sirius sent me a couple of letters, was the card delivered by a tropical bird?"

"Yeah, it was. Been doing anything interesting this summer?"

"The best thing was moving away from my aunt and uncle, I saw Tonks a couple of times, and the memorial for Sirius it was interesting but sad." Somehow Harry didn't feel like telling Ron about his inheriting all the Black fortune or seeing Hermione in the Bahamas. Especially since Ron was sensitive about being poor.

"Do you see much of Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"They come home a couple of times a week, but they live over their store. Hey, if you come to The Burrow, we could get the chores done sooner and we might help them out at their store a couple of days a week. They said they could pay us if we did, I'll ask Mum after the meeting if you want?" Ron asked hopefully.

The prospect of spending time with the Weasleys seemed much more interesting than gardening in the tropical sun. "I'll have to ask Remus, but it sure sounds fun. Are you hungry, Ron?"

"A little. Remus? Why ask Professor Lupin?"

"Because he's my guardian now when I'm not with my aunt and uncle. Dobby!" Harry called.

Dobby appeared with a soft popping noise. "Yes, Harry Potter," he squeaked happily.

"Could you get us a couple of sandwiches and some Pumpkin juice, please?"

"Oh yes, sir. Would sirs like Roast Beef or Ham and Cheese? And Dobby has made cookies for refreshments. Could Dobby bring some?"

"Uh…Ham for me and cookies too please, Dobby," said Ron looking surprised.

"Ham and Cheese sounds fine," Harry said as Dobby vanished.

"You've got a House Elf, Harry? What about spew? Hermione's gonna go berserk, we'll never hear the end of it."

"No, Ron, Dobby just works here, he gets paid just like he did at Hogwarts. He's the one who got rid of those awful portraits and that tapestry, so show a little respect please. Besides he'll be back at Hogwarts at the start of the term." Harry smiled.

"Okay," said Ron with an evil grin, "and by the way, check, with mate in three."

Harry lost once more before gaining a stalemate in their last game. Mostly due to Ron paying more attention to his sandwich than the game. As they finished the game, noises coming from downstairs indicated that the meeting was over. Harry gathered the tray and jug and he and Ron went down. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Snape was standing by the door talking to Dumbledore. "Welcome, Professor Snape, having a pleasant summer?" Harry asked brightly as he carried the tray toward the kitchen. Snape looked startled as he recognized Harry but said nothing as he passed. He looked back and Harry thought he could see the wheels turning as his least favorite teacher realized that he was standing in Harry's house. With a look of extreme distaste Snape swept out the front door. A feeling of grim satisfaction crept over him as he realized that he had been able to cause his enemy some discomfort, especially after all the points Snape had deducted from Gryffindor over the years.

Harry went into the kitchen.

"Mum, can Harry come and spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow? He said he would help me with the chores and we could spend some time helping Fred and George at the shop." Ron was saying when Harry caught up with him.

"Hello, Harry," Molly beamed, "We were going to ask you to come the last week of July. Would you like to spend August too?"

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Weasly, Remus and I were discussing a couple of projects. We should get together and talk about it."

In the end it was decided that Harry would spend the last week of July and the first week of August with the Weasleys. Professor Dumbledore sat in on the discussion and when it was over he handed Harry a letter with a smile. "Here are the results of your OWLs, Harry you did well. You did very well on the practical parts. Your academic work could stand some improvement though. Try to study harder in the coming two years. Professor McGonagall has told me you wish to become an Auror. If you follow her advice I see no reason you should not succeed, all of us will help as best we can. I bid you all a good night. Oh, Mr. Weasley, you did well too, your scores are waiting at your home."

Harry and Lupin bid the Weasleys a good night, with the promise of a celebration at Number Twelve on the following evening. All in all, this summer, Harry thought, was turning out much better than the last one had. He just wished that Sirius had been here to enjoy it too.

oOoOo

Memories of the last week of July he spent at the Burrow were among the best in Harry's memory. He and Ron worked in the gardens, and did some repair work on the house. Ginny joined them when they played Quiddich in the afternoons after finishing their work. Fred and George joined them on the days that they came home. The best surprise Harry received was the addition of a new hand on the Weasley's clock. One with his name on it! He couldn't find words to express how the way that was he was included made him feel. Arthur and Molly hugged him and smiled as he tried to find words to thank them for making him part of their family.

As the days ran down to his birthday Harry became more excited, he had never had a real party before. The only thing wrong was that his birthday fell on the night of the full moon and Lupin would not be able to attend, he would be staying with Hagrid.

The guests began to arrive in the early afternoon. All of the Weasleys except Percy, who was still ignoring his father at the ministry, and Charley who was still in Romania, were there, Bill brought Fleur Delacour, who was delighted to see Harry again. As the afternoon wore on Harry was amused to watch Ron try to avoid being around Fleur, apparently he was still embarrassed about asking her to the Yule ball. Tonks arrived with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Shortly thereafter Hermione arrived escorted by Arthur, he had evidently had the Granger's fireplace connected to the floo network. Harry beamed at her, noticing that she was wearing the same robes that she worn to the Yule Ball. She smiled back and handed him a small envelope, "Happy Birthday, Harry, here are the pictures you asked for."

"Tell your father I said thanks." They were interrupted by the arrival of Neville and Luna. Neville stopped to chat with Harry and Hermione, but Luna drifted away, she had evidently not gotten over her crush on Ron and had apparently set off to look for him.

The party proceeded with a dinner outside. The primary topic of discussion among the fifth years was, of course, the number of OWLs that each had received. Hermione had the most, but all had surprised themselves at how well that they had done. After dinner Molly insisted on dancing. Stories about the poor showing at the Yule Ball had convinced her that this area of their education had been sadly neglected. At the end of each dance she made them switch partners so they could gain experience. They danced until dark when Fred and George brought out one of their "Deflagration Deluxe" boxes (their gift to Harry) and entertained the party with a fireworks display.

After the fireworks were over, including one that spelled "Happy Birthday Harry" in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold, they cut the cake and Harry opened his presents. He received a wand care kit from Neville. Hermione replenished his broom care supplies. A supply of sweets from Honeydukes came from Ron and Ginny. Dumbledore gave him a set of books entitled _"Practical Theory of Advanced Potion Making"_. A cloak to go with his dress robes came from Lupin and the Weasleys. Harry took his presents up to his room (he had taken over Fred and George's old room) when he returned, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, and Dumbledore and McGonagall were dancing to a waltz. Bill, Fleur, Ginny, and Tonks were talking together. Arthur was beginning to clean up the dinner things and Molly was taking a few pictures.

All at once the thought hit Harry that the picture that Moody showed him had been taken at an event like this. All those people were smiling in the photo, most of them would be dead within a matter of months. It was as if some icy hand had taken hold of his heart. Fighting tears he ran around to the front of the house hoping no one had seen him. Harry buried his face in his hands silently crying, trapped in a storm of emotion, he felt sorrow about Sirius, mixed with anger at Voldemort, worrying how many of the people gathered here would still be alive on his next birthday.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Harry? What's the matter?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'm being stupid." Harry managed to choke, the tightness in his chest seemed to have expanded to his throat. He swallowed and told her about the picture he had seen.

"You are not being stupid, Harry, it's normal to feel grief, it's okay. It's normal to feel worry. We can't control the future. You know that from divination. We can't control Voldemort either. That's what we have the Order for. It's not like you have to do it all yourself."

"Yeah, Harry, we're all in this together," Ron chimed in.

Hermione mouthed to Ron "Go get your Mum." Ron slipped away heading to the back yard.

"No, Hermione, you're wrong. I do have to do it myself." Harry whispered. "It's the prophecy. The one in the ministry. I heard it. Professor Dumbledore had a copy of it. He quoted the terrible words that had burned themselves into his memory.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry…it must be horrible for you." Hermione whispered, giving Harry a hug. "But, Harry, just because you have to do it yourself doesn't mean you have to do it alone. We can all help…we want too."

To her surprise Harry hugged her back, he held her tightly, burying his face against her shoulder. Hermione patted him on his back, trying to comfort him as best she could. "Harry, it will be okay."

Two arms encircled them as Mrs. Weasley hugged them both. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"He's just missing Sirius and his parents, ." Hermione said. "It just caught him by surprise." She suspected that Harry hadn't told the Weasleys about the prophecy and tried to cover for him.

"It just happens, Harry, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's part of the grieving process, like Albus said. Come inside I'll get you a cup of tea." Ron, Molly, and Hermione led Harry back into the kitchen, where Molly made him a cup of tea.

Harry calmed down as he drank his tea. The other guests, warned by Molly, gave him time to compose himself, then came to offer their congratulations and say good night. Hermione was the last to leave. "Write soon, Harry" she said.

"I will, and thanks for everything, " Harry sighed. "By the way, you look pretty tonight." Harry gave her a small smile. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Blushing furiously Hermione stumbled toward the fireplace.

With a flash of green flame Hermione and Arthur appeared in the Granger's fireplace. Hermione told her parents good night and, touching her cheek with her hand, she made her way up the stairs.

"It seems Hermione had a good time," remarked Janet.

"Yeah, usually when she comes home she walks on the floor. What happened?" asked Hugh.

Arthur grinned, "Harry kissed her, he had a bad moment and she helped him through it. Molly and I thought it was really sweet. Thanks for letting her come." With a pop Arthur Disapperated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Four: A Date in Diagon Alley

Smiling at one another the Drs. Granger went upstairs to Hermione's room planning to tease her about her evening. When they arrived at her door they were surprised to hear her crying softly. Janet knocked and asked anxiously "May we come in, One?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Hermione replied the tears audible in her voice.

They found her sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. Sitting on either side of their daughter Hugh asked, "Hermione, you looked so happy when you got home. What is the matter? Did Harry hurt you?"

"Nooo," said Hermione, with a somewhat watery smile. "He kissed me," she continued with a half giggle, a blush, and her hand touching the spot on her cheek. "Mum, Dad, he said I looked pretty tonight," she added breathlessly.

Looking at the floor Janet asked, "You found out what's been bothering him, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded, hugged her knees, and gave a heavy sigh. "You remember when I was getting ready to go to Hogwarts I told you what I had read about an evil wizard called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and a child who caused him to vanish. Well, that child was Harry, and that wizard, whose name is Voldemort, is back and he's after Harry because, according to a prophecy made before Harry was born, he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort once and for all. Now Harry is worried that Voldemort and his followers will be killing all of us, he grieves for his godfather, and he feels out of control.

Tonight it was just too much for him. I hugged him and he held on to me like he would be lost if he let me go."

"How did that make you feel, One?" asked her father.

"I felt a little scared, Dad," she answered thoughtfully, "but it was wonderful too."

Later, Janet, navigating the darkness, entered Hermione's room and sat at her daughter's bedside, " I know you aren't asleep. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Mum."

"One, are you in love with Harry?"

"I don't know, Mum. I think I—I'm still trying to decide."

"I need to tell you something that you may not want to hear."

"What?" she asked warily.

"First, your father and I want you to know that we really like Harry. But from what Professor Lupin said, he may be damaged psychologically. It's not his fault. It's the fault of his foster parents. He hasn't had anyone to show him love. Harry may not react the same as other people, he may not understand the usual signals we send each other. He could hurt you without meaning to."

"I think I know that. Sometimes he just doesn't understand how other people are feeling. He didn't understand Cho Chang," Hermione replied.

"We just wanted to warn you that you will have to work extra hard if you want a relationship with him. You will have to be more direct with him than you would with other people. I'm afraid Harry is going to cost you all the wit, compassion, and maturity you can conjure up."

"Mum, how did you know you were in love with Dad?"

"Well, I just made the choice to follow him, because I wanted to help him no matter what it cost me. We chose to be there for each other. The feelings were pretty intense too. However, over time the feelings change so it comes down to choosing to do what is best for your partner and him choosing what is best for you. When it works it's like dancing, when it doesn't you just have to try harder, or give up. Once you start thinking more about yourself than your partner, on a regular basis, a relationship is pretty well over. We had to try harder at first because I didn't want him in the Navy, but I accepted his decision. Our relationship has been growing ever since."

They sat in the darkness for a few minutes. "Good night, One."

" 'Night, Mum," replied Hermione, beginning to sound sleepy at last.

oOoOo

The week Harry spent at the Burrow after his birthday seemed to pass in a flash. Ron seemed slightly distant after the party but they managed to work at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes a couple of days. He thanked the Weasleys for their hospitality and returned to Number Twelve.

"Tell me about your party, Harry," requested Lupin, with a bright smile.

"We had a good time. Mrs. Weasley made us dance. The twins brought fireworks. The cake was good. Hermione brought the pictures from the Bahamas, want to see?"

"Okay, but what's this I hear about someone kissing someone else. Arthur told me so you can't deny it," Lupin was grinning even more broadly.

Harry, slightly embarrassed, said "Hermione's kissed me a couple of times now, I got kind of upset about something at the party and she and Mrs. Weasley helped me. I just wanted to say thanks to her. Ginny giggled about it for a couple of days though."

Harry then explained about the picture Moody had showed him of the original Order of the Phoenix and how it made him feel. "What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Spent the full moon in the Shrieking Shack. It was just like old times." Lupin said ruefully. "Except for the Wolfsbane Potion."

Remus and Harry went back to Idewild and began to clean the place up. They spent a week cutting back the vegetation on the patio and around the house, although they left the tall hedges close to the street.

When they arrived back a Number Twelve, Harry found that his book list from Hogwarts had arrived. "Harry, why don't you invite Hermione to go shopping with us. We could meet her on Tuesday morning at the Leaky Cauldron." After thinking about it Harry went upstairs to get Hedwig.

"Hedwig, wait for her answer, okay?" The owl hooted softly to show she understood, nibbled affectionately at Harry's finger, and then flew into the darkening Friday evening. Hedwig returned the following morning with Hermione's acceptance. Somehow her handwriting didn't appear quite as steady as it usually did, and Harry couldn't help but imagine a bright smile on her face, like the one he had seen on the beach.

oOoOo

Tuesday found Harry and Lupin waiting for the Grangers at the Leaky Cauldron. The Grangers dropped Hermione off on their way to work. After entering Diagon Alley, Remus told Harry and Hermione that he would meet them for lunch, and set off to do his shopping.

Hermione was staring at him. "Harry, what have been doing? You've got a really nice tan."

Harry started to tell her, but then whispered, "Something for the Order, sorry, swore not to tell."

Hermione was taken aback, but then she saw the smile in his eyes and she punched his arm. "Okay, guess I deserved that."

"Really, it was something for the Order. I'll tell you when it's ready."

"Where to first, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Gringotts," replied Harry, as he set off toward the snow white building in the distance. The goblins at the entrance bowed especially low to Harry and let them in. Hermione went to change her muggle money for Galleons. Harry watched her and then they went to the desk. Harry presented his key to one of the free goblins. The goblin summoned Griphook. Griphook nodded a welcome to Harry as they proceeded down the passage to the cart. Harry helped Hermione into the cart and they hurtled off down the underground passages towards Harry's vault. Hermione clutched Harry's arm in surprise, but did not show signs of getting sick like Hagrid had. "Wow! This is amazing, Harry. I never would have believed all this." She stared in wonder as Griphook opened the vault and Harry began to fill his moneybag with Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons.

"Is all of this yours?"

"Yes, my Mum and Dad left it to me." Harry filled his bag without making much of a dent in all of the coins in the vault.

"Is it a lot?"

"It's enough to finish school and start a life on. But you should see the really big vaults. The ones families like the Malfoys have, they're huge." _One of these days I'll show you my other vault. It's even bigger than the Malfoy's,_ Harry thought.

Hermione settled against Harry for the trip back, smiling as the wind blew through her hair.

As they emerged from the passageway Harry was telling Hermione about his first trip to his vault, about thinking he saw a dragon, and Hagrid being sick. They didn't notice a blond-haired figure observing them from another passageway.

After leaving the bank they decided to purchase some of the lighter supplies so they wouldn't have to carry them all day. "Is there anything special you needed to buy, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, I need to get some new dress robes. Want to help me pick some?"

"Okay, but what is wrong with the blue ones? I thought they were pretty."

"They're getting too small," she said blushing slightly. Harry was surprised, Hermione didn't seem that much taller than when she wore them at Christmas two years ago.

On the walk to Madam Malkins something brushed Harry's hand, he looked but it was just Hermione walking next to him. They spent the better part of the morning looking at various styles and colors of dress robes. Harry was bewildered by all of the time Hermione was taking in picking a set of robes. He helped her choose a set of Ivory colored robes, with dark brown and gold filigree embroidered around the neck and cuffs that set off her hair. As they left Madam Malkins they waved at Parvati and Padma Patil who were buying their school supplies.

"Harry! Hermione!" rang a familiar voice.

"Hi, Ron!" Harry answered happily, "are you working or shopping?"

"Shopping. You okay, Hermione?" asked Ron. Harry saw Hermione was looking somewhat disappointed.

"Yes," she answered rather flatly. "Harry, I need to buy some ink and parchment. Can we get those next? It'll be lunch time soon," She reminded him.

"All right, Hermione, what do you need, Ron?" answered Harry.

"Mainly I need my books, but I wanted to go by Quality Quiddich Supplies too. Where are you going to eat?"

"We're meeting Remus at the Leaky Cauldron," answered Harry, "Want to come?"

"We better ask Remus first, Harry," chided Hermione. "He might not have planned for four."

"We'll ask him when we get there," answered Harry. "Let's go get our parchment."

They set off to get their supplies with Hermione trudging along behind.

Lupin looked surprised when the trio showed up for lunch, but invited Ron to eat with them. They enjoyed a lunch of Roast Beef, boiled potatoes, and green peas. Lupin asked them questions about the coming school year. Ron and Harry began talking about Quiddich so Hermione and Lupin began chatting. "Sorry, Hermione, I hadn't thought about Ron coming today too."

"It's all right Professor," sighed Hermione. She began telling him about what she had seen at Gringotts.

After lunch Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out for Quality Quiddich Supplies. Along the way they met and chatted with Seamus Finnigan. After spending an hour there, Ron bought some new gloves and they made their way to Fortiscue's where Harry treated them to ice cream sundaes.

They stopped at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes to visit Fred and George and check their new gadgets.

Harry and Hermione stopped at the apothecary to replenish their basic potion ingredients.

The next stop was Flourish and Blotts as they purchased their books for the coming year. There was quite a crowd of students buying books so it took them some time to gather all their books and pay for them.

Carrying their purchases they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer and to wait for the Grangers. Ron was going to wait for Fred and George, who were going to the Burrow. Because Ron could not Apperate they were going to leave from the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Remus were going by the Knight Bus. At last the Grangers arrived, Hermione stood by Harry, "Well bye, Harry, I had a good time, thanks for helping me pick out my new dress robes. Bye, Ron." As she stood there, Harry had the awful feeling that he was missing something, like on his date with Cho. Slowly Hermione turned away and was walking toward her parents.

"Hermione," said Harry, as she turned back to face him, he opened his arms slightly to her. She ran lightly back to him, a smile breaking out on her face. They hugged. "I had a good time too, could I save you a seat on the train?"

"Oh, yes, please. I'll see you the First of September," Hermione beamed at him. She walked to her parents, as they reached the door, she waved one last time, and they were gone.

Harry and Ron were both staring at the door. "Well, Ronnikins, you ready?" shouted Fred as they entered. Ron, looking startled, nodded at his brother. He turned, walking toward the back room. "Bye, Harry" he said over his shoulder. He seemed to want to say more, but George was grabbing his arm, hurrying him along.

"See you, mate," waved Harry as they left.

"Well, do you want to get some dinner before we go home?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Harry. "Where to?"

"Come on, I know a little place near here."

After they arrived at Number Twelve, Harry joined Lupin in the sitting room. "Tell me about your day, Harry," asked Lupin. Harry repeated the details of his experiences of the day. "I had an ulterior motive for asking Hermione along today," Lupin confessed.

Harry looked at his guardian with a frown. "What motive?"

"Oh, to help you catch up a little. How many friends did you have when you were little?"

"None, they were all afraid of Dudley," replied Harry somewhat bitterly.

"So you didn't have any friends until you came to school?"

"Yeah, Ron was my first real friend, we met on the train."

"That's my point, Harry, you haven't had a lot of chances to get to learn to relate to people. I thought Hermione might help you learn to get along with girls a little better. Your previous relationships haven't gone too well, have they?"

Harry shook his head.

"I heard about the Yule Ball from Professor McGonagall and Hermione told me a little about Cho Chang. I knew Hermione was your friend, I hoped you two could have a 'date' in a familiar place, with something to do, so there wouldn't be too many awkward silences."

"We did okay."

"Until Ron showed up. That sort of messed up my plan. Did you know that Hermione wanted you to hold her hand?"

"No. When?"

"When you were on your way to Madam Malkin's. That's why she brushed your hand."

"But why didn't she just ask me?" protested Harry.

"She did, Harry. She just didn't use words. That's one of the lessons. She brushed your hand hoping to give you a hint. She wanted to hold hands with you, but she wanted it to be your idea. Girls don't usually ask about that kind of thing with words, they will, however, show you by their actions what they want. You need to learn to watch what they do, read their facial expressions, and body language, that will give some insight into what they expect or hope for from you. That's a skill that takes time and effort to learn, but once you do it is very rewarding."

"Are you saying Hermione is in love with me?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"No, but I think she might like some time alone with you to try and find out."

"She did sort of act disappointed when Ron showed up. Why didn't she say something when he asked her if something was wrong?"

"Because you were happy to see him, she didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings, and this wasn't an official date. She was disappointed when you ignored her, in favor of Ron, at lunch too."

"She doesn't understand Quiddich," Harry said defensively.

"You'll just have to find other things to discuss with her. You were uncomfortable with the amount of time she spent picking her new dress robes?"

Harry nodded.

"Any ideas on why," Lupin grinned. "This is a test."

"She—er—she wanted to buy something—something she liked?"

"Good, anything else?"

"Uh, something that—umm—I thought—I thought made her look pretty, too?"

"That's good, your opinion was probably important to her. How about she also wanted something that would look nice together with yours if she went somewhere with you. You think that's possible?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm through testing you for the night. Any other questions?"

"There was one thing I'd like to ask you, it's about building something for my room …"

The days ran down to the end of the summer. Harry hoped this coming school session would prove less traumatic than last year.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Five: Back to Hogwarts

Hermione rose, showered, dressed, and went down to breakfast on the morning of the First of September. Her trunk and books were waiting in the front room. Her parents were having breakfast, she got a bowl of cereal, toast, and a cup of tea.

"All ready to go, One?" her father asked.

"Yes, Sir. All but getting Crookshanks into his carrier."

They spent a pleasant hour saying goodbye at the breakfast table, then packed all her things into their car and left for the train station. Hermione gave each of her parents a hug and kiss then she disappeared into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Janet placed her hand on the impenetrable wall that separated her from her daughter. Sadly they turned to leave. "I know it's for the best, but sometimes I just hate that school. One is growing up, Hugh, and it seems we're missing out on so much of it." With a small smile she leaned close to her husband and whispered, "We haven't even found out what a troll looks like."

"Or any kind of dragon, except a Horntail, either," commiserated Hugh, as he placed his arm around his wife.

As they walked toward the door, they saw Molly Weasley entering the station with Ron and Ginny. They chatted briefly, then decided to have lunch after the train departed. So they all started back to the platform together. When the Weasleys had passed through the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters the Grangers found an unobtrusive bench and sat down to wait. They thought it was rather amusing to watch the wizards pass onto the platform without their noticing that they were being observed, the other Muggles apparently noticing even less about what was going on. Hugh Granger shook his head, "It's amazing how much magic goes on right before our eyes and we're just too busy to notice."

"That's why it's magic, Hugh."

oOoOo

Hermione stowed her luggage on the prefect's carriage and boarded the train to wait for Harry. She sat for a while, greeting the new head boy and girl, and her fellow prefects. She saw Ron and Ginny arrive with their mother. He went to help Ginny with her luggage and then came to the prefect's carriage. "Hi, Hermione, what's up."

"Not much, you?"

"Saw your Mum and Dad they're going to have lunch with Mum after the train leaves. Seen Harry yet?"

"No, have you?" replied Hermione somewhat anxiously.

"I haven't really looked," said Ron, looking at the ceiling. "Guess he's running late."

Hermione continued looking out the window. She saw Kingsley Shacklebolt and another auror that she didn't know, as well as most of her classmates arrive on the platform, but there was no sign of Harry. She thought he might be using his Invisibility Cloak, but wondered about how he'd handle his trunk, plus Hedwig was hard to miss.

The train began to move out of the station. Hermione was now really anxious about Harry, but had no time to do anything about it. For the first hour of their journey the Head Boy and Girl explained their duties to the new prefects, she and Ron set up the passwords for the common room, and they all discussed duty schedules. As soon as the meeting was over she made her first patrol through the train, confirming her suspicion that Harry wasn't aboard. She found Luna and Ginny talking together in the last carriage. "Have you seen Harry," she asked, hoping she had just missed him, perhaps he was in the loo or something.

"No, he's not here, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, he said we could sit together and promised to save me a seat. But I never saw him on the platform."

"When did he ask you?" Ginny frowned as she asked.

"After our shopping trip to Diagon Alley about a week ago."

"You and Harry went shopping together?" smiled Luna.

"Did you see Ron there?" continued Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"So that's what he's been moping about. He fancies you, you know."

Hermione nodded. "I've been trying to discourage him. Especially after that perfume he bought me for Christmas. At least until I find out how Harry really feels. I mean I do like Ron just not like that."

Hermione left Ginny and Luna to make another search of the train.

"Still haven't seen Harry?" asked Ron. He was sitting with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"No, not yet," Hermione replied anxiously.

"Sorry, we've not seen him either, you think he's missed the train? Won't be the first time," said Ron airily.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me he had changed his plans."

"Well, this time I'm sure he'll send Hedwig for help. We will see him soon enough."

Hermione decided to sit with Ginny and Luna and made her way to the back of the train.

In the next to last carriage she ran into Draco Malfoy.

"What's the matter, Mudblood? Can't find your boyfriend?" Sneered Malfoy. "I saw you in Gringotts. Just one date and he decided he couldn't show face at Hogwarts any more?" Crabbe and Goyle, smirking, blocked Hermione's way.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" snarled Hermione.

"Even I didn't think you could be that—,"

" _Silencio!"_ a deep voice vibrated through the compartment. "The lady said be quiet, Malfoy." Neville lowered his wand. Draco clutched his throat unable to speak. Crabbe and Goyle whirled to face Neville but saw Anthony Goldstein, Hanna Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, and Susan Bones behind him, all with their wands drawn.

"Neville, your voice it's…" said Hermione, surprise showing on her face.

"Yeah, it kind of changed after Harry's party." Neville smiled.

Hermione performed the counter-charm to restore Malfoy's voice.

"If you want to keep that badge, Malfoy, you better keep your trap shut or I'll complain to Dumbledore, and they'll believe me, my blood's as pure as yours."

"You'll pay for that one, Longbottom," hissed Draco as he turned to go. He, Crabbe, and Goyle shoved past Hermione and made their way toward the front of the train.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't care about whether a person is a Pureblood or not," said Hermione.

"True, but Malfoy does," smirked Neville. "You okay, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "Thanks for the help, all of you. By the way, have any of you seen Harry?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well, I've got to look after my cat, see you later." Hermione turned to go to get Crookshanks.

"Hermione, is there something wrong with Harry, and where's Ron?" asked Neville.

"Harry was going to save me a seat. But he didn't, I didn't even see him on the platform, and I can't find him on the train. Ron is in the next car with Dean and Seamus."

"He'll turn up, remember that flying car of the Weasleys."

"Yeah," sighed Hermione.

Hermione picked up Crookshanks and returned to the compartment where Ginny and Luna were waiting. The witch with the trolley passed by and they bought a few snacks, Hermione realized that it was usually Harry who treated them, sharing his Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs. As the train pressed northward the sky grew darker and it looked like it was going to rain.

"Hermione," asked Luna, "isn't that Harry's owl?"

Hermione looked out the window to see Hedwig flying outside the window of their compartment. Ginny opened the window so Hedwig could enter and she perched on the seat behind Hermione. Hermione found a note addressed to her tied to Hedwig's leg.

 **Dear Hermione,**

 **The Ministry decided not to let me ride on the train to Hogwarts this year. They sent a couple of Aurors to escort me. They were afraid the Death Eaters might attack the train to try to get me. They spread the news expecting Voldemort to pick up the information so he wouldn't attack but I don't if they told the students. I arrived at Hogwarts early this morning.**

 **Sorry about not being able to save you a seat like I promised. See you at the feast.**

 **Love from Harry.**

 **PS Hedwig agreed to guard you for me.**

She looked up at the beautiful, white owl, who was looking exceptionally vigilant. Her head swiveling constantly. "Thanks, Hedwig," smiled Hermione. The owl hooted softly. Hermione passed the note to Ginny.

The rain began to beat soporifically on the carriage roof, with Crookshanks curled in her lap and Hedwig standing guard at her shoulder, for the first time on the Hogwart's Express, Hermione slept.

Ginny gently shook Hermione awake, "We should be arriving soon. You better get changed." Returning to the prefect's carriage Hermione got into her robes, and made sure her badge was pinned on straight. The train came slowly to a stop and she got off to the familiar cry of "Firs' Years! Follow me! Firs' Years! This Way!" Hagrid waved to Hermione as she carried Crookshanks to Ginny, who had volunteered to look after him. Hedwig flew off to the Owlery. Hermione then helped make sure the first year students were transferred to Hagrid's care.

She joined Ron and they went to find Ginny for the ride to Hogwarts. They found Ginny waiting for them with Luna. As they squeezed into the carriage Hermione noticed that Luna had not only changed into her robes she was also wearing her necklace of butterbeer bottle corks and radish ear rings.

"Luna, what do you wear that rubbish for, don't you care everyone laughs at you."

"Ron!" cried Ginny and Hermione together.

"Not really, Ronald," replied Luna, apparently not offended by Ron's tactlessness. "You see, my mother made them for me. Years ago _The Quibbler_ wasn't making us much money. I enjoyed playing dress-up. She transfigured some radishes so I could pretend to have ruby earrings and a golden necklace. She died, so now I wear them when I miss her or when something special is happening. She loved Hogwarts and would have been proud I am following in her footsteps. I'm wearing them in her memory."

Ron looked slightly stunned, he mumbled "Sorry."

They made the rest of the trip in silence.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall she saw Harry sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. She sat next to him as the other students filed into the hall. Many were staring at them, whispering and pointing. Ron sat a few seats down from them. Harry was absorbed in one of the books Dumbledore had given him and didn't notice. "Hi, Harry," she smiled.

Harry smiled slightly, "How was the trip?"

"About the same as always. Thank you for sending the note, we were worried you had missed the train. What happened?"

"Remus woke me early this morning. Dobby helped me pack and he brought my trunk with him. Remus, Mad Eye and I traveled to the Ministry, Tonks and Dawlish escorted me here by portkey. I've been here all day. I had a meeting with Professor McGonagall about my course schedule. Snape won't take me into his NEWT potions class, but he can't stop me from taking the exam. So I'll be doing self study, guess that's why Professor Dumbledore gave me these books. I got a list of the potions required, I have to do essays on the properties of the ingredients, do a paper on the steps involved describing the interactions of the ingredients, then make a sample of the potion and turn it in to be graded. I have access to the student's stores and a small lab in the dungeon. I also have the usual Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Defense against the Dark Arts classes. Guess what?"

"What."

"Professor Dumbledore said he would tutor me in Legilimens and Occlumency, when he had time, all the staff said they'd help me become an Auror." Harry said, looking happier than he had in a while."

Hermione smiled back.

The Sorting and feast were as fun as usual, especially since Umbrage was no longer a part of the faculty. When they had eaten and Dumbledore had given the start of term notices, Hermione and Ron gathered the new first year Gryffindors and set off to the tower. Harry followed along since he didn't know the new password to the common room. He walked up to the dormitory, pulled on his pajamas, and fell onto his bed. He picked up the picture of Hermione and him that had been taken in the Bahamas, wondering what kind of frame he should get for it. Ron entered a few minutes later.

"Harry," asked Ron, "when did you get so chummy with Hermione?"

"Ron, she's my friend, _our_ friend!"

"Then why is she trying to spend all her time with you?" accused Ron. His ears were getting red. "You mean to tell me you don't fancy her, 'cause she sure seems to fancy you."

Harry was taken aback, "Ron, I – I d-d-don't know. All of a sudden – everybody's telling me how much Hermione likes me. I – that is – we – we're just going to see if we like each other 'that way'. We ran into each other on vacation and we went shopping one time, you know, you were there."

"What about your party? Didn't you kiss her? What was all that hugging you were doing?"

"Ron! I was upset," Harry, feeling angry and embarrassed at the same time, raised his voice. "You saw, she tried to make me feel better, I just wanted to thank her. I mean she's kissed me before, remember, on the platform. She kissed us both in the Great Hall last year."

"Wait, wait you saw her on vacation?" Ron snatched the picture from Harry's hand. "She was out of the country, how did you run into her?" he demanded, staring at the picture.

Harry dropped his gaze, "Sorry, mate, I – I can't say." Harry whispered. "It has something to do with the Order." Harry couldn't bring himself to tell Ron about his money.

"Yeah, well thanks for nothing," hissed Ron as he tossed the photo back to Harry. He turned on his heel and stomped off to his bed.

Harry followed. "Ron," he said, almost pleading, "I promise, I'll tell you when I can."

"Don't bother," he snarled, pulling his curtains shut.

Harry stood there for a few moments and then returned to his bed.

The door opened quietly and Neville, Seamus, and Dean entered, apparently taking the silence as a cue. They prepared for bed quietly, ignoring the odd noises coming from behind Ron's curtains and Harry sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the floor.

When Harry woke the next day he saw that Ron had already left for breakfast. In the Great Hall he joined Hermione and Ginny, helping himself to porridge and sausage. "Is Ron that jealous of Hermione and me?" he asked Ginny.

"He's been acting differently since he came back from Diagon Alley," she said, glancing at Ron. Who was pointedly ignoring them.

Harry sighed. He didn't want to repeat the experience of Ron not speaking to him. Ron's friendship meant too much.

"It's something he's got to work out on his own, Harry." said Hermione looking equally distressed. "Just give him some time. He'll be okay."

They were interrupted by Professor McGonagall passing out course schedules. After finishing breakfast they gathered their books and plunged into the new school year.

oOoOo

The days passed quickly as they adjusted to the routine. Now in their sixth year their courses were more individualized as they prepared for their lives after Hogwarts. The different requirements of their career choices making different demands on their time. Harry was so busy he didn't even realize that there were no unusual mysteries or threats to be dealing with along with his regular school work. Harry was now a more or less permanent fixture in the library with the extra work he was doing on his Potions. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had Transfiguration and Charms together, but their attempts to include Ron were being rebuffed.

Harry also tried to repair their relationship before and after their Quidditch practices, but with little success.

With the ministry not interfering at Hogwarts the DA had been renamed the Dueling Club. Harry had been elected as its president. Although they were only going to meet twice a month there was still a lot to do. Even Harry and Hermione were not finding much time to talk together, except at mealtimes.

At the end of October, Hermione managed to visit Harry in his little lab in the dungeon. Harry was struggling to powder some beetle's eyes in a badly cracked mortar, all the other equipment, except for his own personal scales, vials and cauldron, was in equally bad condition. "Where did all this junk come from, Harry?" she asked.

"Snape. It's his last chance to sabotage my being an Auror."

" _Repairo_ ," Hermione tapped the mortar with her wand and the crack disappeared.

Harry smiled, as he continued to work on his potion. After a couple of minutes the mortar cracked in a different place. "Tried that," he said quietly. "It's been broken too many times. "Thanks for trying though," he said as she fumed.

Harry took a deep breath, "Hermione, the next Hogsmeade weekend is in a couple of weeks, would you – you like to – like to go with me," he stammered.

"Sure," she answered, blushing. "But don't you have Quidditch practice?"

"Yes, but it's in the afternoon. I have an errand in Hogsmeade that's kind of private, but we would have the morning and we could have lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

"Then it's a date? Just us?" Hermione asked, her blush deepening.

Harry nodded blushing slightly himself.

"What are we going to do about Ron?"

"We'll tell him he can come with us some other time. Maybe at Christmas."

"Christmas seems like a long time away." Hermione frowned.

"Not with all the Transfiguration stuff Professor McGonagall is making me do."

"Well, Harry, I've got to go. I need to get up to my Arithmancy class."

"Thanks for coming. See you at dinner?"

"Okay," she beamed at him and disappeared up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Six: A Date in Hogsmeade

The Saturday of the Hogsmeade weekend dawned as a clear and beautiful Fall day, with a brisk wind blowing the leaves from the trees. Harry was coming from breakfast with some toast for Hermione. She had left him a note asking him to meet her at the door. As she came down the staircase he could see why. Hermione had done her hair again. It lay softly around her face and shoulders. She was blushing as he smiled his approval at her. They checked out with Filch and walked down to the gate, waving at Hagrid who was working in his garden.

They were talking over plans for the Dueling Club when he noticed how close Hermione was walking beside him. He remembered what Lupin had tried to tell him after his 'date' at Diagon Alley. For some reason his heart started hammering as he tried to think of how to ask.

"Hermione?"

"What, Harry?" she said as she finished her toast.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He blurted.

"Don't want to do what, Harry," she asked softly, looking hopefully at him.

"Hold hands with me," he said, suddenly unable to meet her eyes.

Hermione slipped her hand into his. Harry seemed to feel a mild and pleasant electrical shock as their palms met. His fingers laced through hers as if they had a mind of their own. He smiled shyly at Hermione as he marveled at how soft and warm her skin was.

"I would like to, Harry," she smiled at him. "Thank you for asking."

They walked onward, a bit more slowly and in silence, stealing glances at one another. Somehow the morning looked a little brighter. A group of Slytherin girls, including Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, passed them and glancing back they immediately recognized Harry. Pansy began to say something when she froze in shock, pointing at Hermione. They all began whispering to each other as Harry and Hermione passed them again, but they were unable to think of anything insulting to say.

Harry was admiring the way Hermione looked as she walked beside him. He noticed she was holding herself like she had when she was at the ball with Victor Krum. Then he realized that it was pride! She was proud and happy to be seen with him. With that thought he held himself a little straighter too.

They entered the village and walked down the main street, looking in the various shop windows. They spent some time in Honeydukes stocking up on their supplies of chocolate. They also stopped at Zonko's primarily to check out Fred and George's competition. Hermione also wanted to buy some new quills and parchment. The morning passed all too quickly.

"I've got an errand to do. You want to wait for me at the Town Square?" Harry asked.

"How long?"

"About thirty minutes. Then we can have lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

"Can I ask where you are going?"

"It's a surprise, you'll find out soon enough," Harry answered mysteriously.

As he walked away Hermione went to the window of the local bookstore looking at a book on ancient runes. She noticed the reflection of someone standing behind her. Gripping her wand she quickly turned around. It was Ron.

"May I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. At least until Harry gets back. We're on a date," she said firmly.

"Why Harry?" he asked, looking down at his feet. "What's wrong with me. I gave you perfume, I was trying to show you how much I fancied you."

"I know, Ron. I just – I haven't felt – I mean …"

"What?" He said shortly.

"Look, in second year, when you stood up for me against Malfoy, I kind of thought you were really nice. Then in third year you accused me of trying to be mean to Harry over that broom when all I was trying to do was keep him safe. That comment 'Haven't you done enough damage this year.' When he got it back, he came and talked to me, but all you cared about seemed to be that stupid Firebolt. Then you accused Crookshanks of eating Scabbers when he really hadn't, did you say sorry?"

"I asked Crookshanks about Pig?" he said defensively.

"But you never told me you were sorry, did you?" she pressed.

"I—I – no, I guess not." Ron mumbled.

"Then you called me a liar and said all those awful things at the Yule Ball during the Tournament," she said, tears starting in her eyes. "Ron, those things really hurt, all I ever did was try to help Harry, I wasn't a traitor," she choked, "and you still _never_ said you were sorry. Don't you understand? I would have gone with you if you had only asked first. Instead you wanted to go with someone pretty." She tried to collect herself so her words came more calmly, "I've been helping Harry ever since first year, Harry's never ridiculed the things I think are important, we seem to work well together. I want to see if it can be something more. I like you, Ron, but only as my friend," she finished quietly.

Ron started to tell her exactly how Harry felt about S.P.E.W. but he held his tongue, he still felt guilty about the Ball, and this was Hermione's first date with Harry. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay," he said, "What—if things—don't work out between you and Harry?" he asked hopefully.

"Harry's not like us, Ron, he doesn't know what it's like to have a normal family. I think it's going to take a long time before he really knows what he wants or how he feels. Don't think it's going to take only a few days."

Ron turned to go, "Well – bye." He started walking back down the street he looked very unhappy and defeated.

Sadly Hermione walked back to the square to wait for Harry she really did like Ron and hated to hurt him like that. Looking down the street her jaw dropped as she saw Harry coming back, he was walking with Luna Lovegood! Luna was obviously explaining something to Harry.

"Harry, is this the surprise you were telling me about?" she asked, rather sharply.

"No," Harry smiled at her. "I just met Luna on my way back here, she has something to show us at the next meeting of the dueling club and wanted to tell me about it." He turned to Luna, "Sorry, Luna, Hermione and I are having lunch together. See you." He took Hermione's hand again, leading her toward the Three Broomsticks.

Luna watched them go. Then deciding that lunch sounded like a good idea she set off behind Harry and Hermione.

"Did I see you talking to Ron?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

Hermione sighed, "One day I'll tell you, maybe. It's nothing bad. It's just private."

Harry nodded. They walked on in silence until several quiet popping noises caught Harry's attention. He released Hermione's hand and grabbed his wand. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes. It sounded like people Apparating."

Harry was looking around when he saw several hooded figures advancing between the buildings on his left.

" _Protego!_ " he commanded. He was just faster than the Death Eaters who had fired stunning spells at them. The shield charm deflected the stunners. He grabbed for Hermione's arm and began to pull her backwards, closer to the buildings behind them.

" _Stupefy!_ " Hermione fired at one of the advancing, masked figures. Two Death Eaters dodged out of the way of her spell, the other four continued to advance, in groups of two, their wands at the ready.

Luna came running to Harry and Hermione, " _Protego Orbilius_ ", she ordered. A dome of red light sprang into existence around them. She was moving her wand in a complicated motion, maintaining the shield. Harry and Hermione glanced questioningly at her. "My mother liked to experiment. I found it in her notebook," she hastily explained as they fell back to the shop behind them. Four spells had bounced off the shield as they got between the buildings. "I don't know if the shield will hold if it takes several hits at once."

Harry was thinking rapidly. "Hermione, I'll try to disarm them, try to get their wands. Luna, if they break this shield use a regular shield spell. We will work from left to right."

As if reading Luna's mind, the Death Eaters fired four spells simultaneously shattering the shield.

Harry cried " _Expelliarmus!_ " followed closely by Hermione's " _Accio wand!"_ He disarmed first one Death Eater, then another. Luna shielded them from the Death Eaters on their right. The disarmed Death Eaters retreated behind the buildings across the street as Hermione managed to catch one of the wands. They ducked back between the buildings.

"Same tactics, center two." He said as several spells hit the corner of the building they were hiding behind. He prepared to attack again. As he stepped into the street he heard a new voice cry out. " _Stupefy!_ " yelled Ron, from the other side of the street, stunning one of the attackers. Harry ducked and fired another stunning spell at the three remaining Death Eaters, Hermione and Luna followed close behind him. The Death Eaters faced by attack from an unexpected direction and facing even odds Dissapperated.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Ron, scanning the area.

"Death Eaters attacked us. We disarmed two and you stunned one. Thanks, but how did you know?" asked Harry, breathing hard.

"I heard you being attacked, I came to help."

" _Petrificus Totalus_ " said Hermione, putting the full body bind on the fallen Death Eater.

They all looked around, people hearing spells being used, were peering out from the shops along the street.

A movement to his left caught his attention. Two masked figures, one very short with a silver hand, accompanied by a taller figure, were sneaking between the buildings across the street. Harry raised his wand, " _Stupefy!_ " he yelled, sending a red jet of light streaking toward Wormtail. The other figure raised his wand, aiming at Harry. Wormtail broke to his right dodging the stunner. Harry automatically tracked the moving target. " _Impedimentia!_ " he commanded. The spell hit Wormtail knocking him to his knees.

The tall figure crying in a rather hoarse voice incanted, " _Avada Kedavra!_ " sending a bolt of green light at Harry.

Ron, Hermione, and Luna attacked the tall figure at the same time. Ron instinctively used a shield charm, while Hermione tried to summon the attacker's wand, and Luna attempted to stun him.

Several things seemed to happen at once. The killing curse shattered the shield charm, but a part of its energy appeared to reflect back on its caster. The Death Eater's wand came flying to Hermione, as he was blasted off his feet by Luna's stunning spell. Harry's momentary look of triumph faded as he crumpled to the ground, his wand rolling from his nerveless fingers.

Time stopped. Ron and Luna saw Harry fall, it seemed to take an eternity for him to hit the ground.

"NOOOOO!—NOT HARRY!—NOT HARRY!—," Hermione screamed, shaking her head in disbelief. She flew to Harry's side and began shaking his shoulder. "HARRY, WAKE UP—WAKE UP!" Ron knelt beside her and helped as they rolled Harry onto his back. His green eyes were half closed and glassy, his face expressionless. The lightning scar on his forehead had been torn open and was bleeding steadily. Hermione was trembling as she looked down at him. She took several deep breaths, "HARRY, YOU WAKE UP!, Wake! Up! Right! Now!…" she ordered in her bossiest voice. She got no response. It seemed as though she were running out of air because her voice was becoming breathy, "…Harry, wake up…please, wake up," she wheedled. " …Harry, you're scaring me…" Tears began running down her face as she whispered, "please don't …you can't be…not now…ooohhh, plleeease don't be dead." Hermione covered her face with her hands, she was chanting "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening …"

Ron was trying to check Harry's pulse but he couldn't find one. He looked helplessly between Luna and Hermione. Luna knelt beside Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione seemed to come to herself and cradled Harry's head in her lap, her tears splashing on his face, her breath coming in short gasps. She was staring straight ahead saying "I've got to wake up…why can't I wake up."

Ron tried to talk to her, "Hermione, … I'm sorry … it's not a dream." But she didn't seem to be hearing him. "Luna, I can't find a pulse," he whispered.

"Ron," Luna replied, "I don't believe he's dead, dead people don't bleed." She tried to tell Hermione but Hermione was beyond hearing.

A large crowd was gathering because of Hermione's desperate cries. Suddenly a bearded face appeared above the others. Hagrid forced his way through the crowd. He gently disengaged Harry's body from Hermione's grasp lifting him as easily as an adult might lift a kitten or puppy. " Hermione, le' me have 'im. I kin take him ter the hospital wing."

Hagrid set off at a dead run. Though he often appeared clumsy he was able to cover ground with amazing speed.

Hermione stared at the ground for a few moments, picked up Harry's glasses and wand. She began to look around. "Harry, wait! Wait for me!" Hermione stumbled after Hagrid, she made a few steps before she tripped and fell. Harry's glasses cracked when they hit the street. Hermione picked them up, giving a wordless cry on discovering the broken lenses. She noticed that she had some of Harry's blood on her hands. She began to tremble violently, her face a mask of horror, it was as though she was trying to scream but nothing was coming out. Seeing the blood was just too much, she collapsed from the shock.

Gentle hands caught her before she could hit the street. People in the crowd lay her on a couple of cloaks and someone conjured a blanket.

Dumbledore appeared in a flash of red-golden fire with Fawkes on his shoulder and Professor McGonagall in tow. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Lovegood, what's happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked—,"

"Harry, Hermione, and I fought—,"

"They got Harry with a killing—,"

"But I don't think he's dead, his scar is bleeding." Ron and Luna were interrupting each other.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Where is Harry?"

"Hagrid is taking Harry to the hospital wing," answered Ron.

"Fawkes, intercept Hagrid. Please take him to the hospital wing, then return for me." Fawkes flew after Hagrid.

Seeing the bystanders were talking care of Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, and, Luna walked across the street. Professor McGonagall conjured ropes to bind the Death Eater that Hermione had bewitched. Tonks and two other Aurors appeared their wands at the ready.

"The one that got Harry is over there," Ron pointed. "Harry got one with a jinx, but we didn't see where he went."

The Aurors spread out doing a quick search of the area. Tonks moved to protect Hermione, "What's the matter with her, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

"I believe she's in shock, Tonks. She was on a date with Harry Potter, when they were attacked. She thinks Harry is dead, he was hit with a killing curse."

"Oh noo," Tonks blanched. "Is Harry…really…"

"I don't know."

Kingsly Shacklebolt Apparated onto the scene.

One of the Aurors came over, "It's Augustus Rookwood. He's dead. I don't recognize the other one."

Fawkes reappeared. "Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore called, "please give Auror Shacklebolt a complete report on what has happened here. Professor McGonagall, kindly wait here and escort Mr. Weasley and Miss Lovegood to the hospital wing. I will have Hagrid send a carriage for you." With a strength that belied his age Dumbledore picked up Hermione, Fawkes perched on his shoulder and they disappeared in a flash.

"Is he really dead?" Ron asked pointing at the fallen Death Eater.

Tonks nodded.

"Is there any sign of the one Harry got?"

"No, he probably Disapperated in all of the confusion."

Kingsley Shacklebolt questioned them for about half an hour. As Ron and Luna answered the Auror's questions they began to shake as their adrenaline rush abated. Professor McGonagall had them to sit down. She transfigured a couple of handkerchiefs into blankets for them. Noting Ron's expression she said kindly, "Don't be ashamed Mr. Weasley, it's perfectly normal after something like this."

"It's worse. I think I'm gonna be sick." Ron gagged. He lurched to his feet and scrambled into the alleyway. He returned a few minutes later, pale and breathing hard. Shacklebolt handed him a cup of water.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Ron looked up to see his father running down the street.

As Ron ran to meet him, Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Luna. "Can I get you anything Miss Lovegood?"

"No, thank you. I just want too see if Harry and Hermione are going to be okay."

Professor McGonagall went to talk to Arthur as Ron came back to sit with Luna.

"I've never seen Hermione act like that. She was hysterical. It was scary. What do you think?"

"I've never seen Hermione like that either," she seemed to be slipping into her usual dreamy detachment. "I believe she's in love with Harry. She hasn't told him, and now she thinks she's lost him."

Finally in the distance they could see a carriage approaching.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Seven: Vigil and Confession

Dumbledore gently lay Hermione in one of the beds, slipped off her shoes, elevated her feet and covered her with a blanket. Madam Pomfrey had placed Harry at the far end of the ward. Hagrid was leaning against the wall, tears streaming into his beard. Madam Pomfrey was working quickly and efficiently on Harry.

"Hagrid, will you please prepare one of the school carriages and pick up Professor McGonagall, Mr. Ron Weasley, and Miss Luna Lovegood in Hogsmeade. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey will know more when you return."

Hagrid nodded shakily and left, pausing briefly to check Hermione.

"How is he, Poppy?" asked Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey had ceased her ministrations.

"His condition is very bad, Headmaster. I've done all I can for him, his heartbeat and breathing are better, I've called for my teacher, Master Healer Galen, he should be here soon."

"That's good, because you have another patient. Miss Granger needs your attention as well."

At that moment Master Healer Marcus Galen entered the ward from Madam Pomfrey's office, brushing off a little soot from her fireplace. He and Madam Pomfrey conferred for a minute, he drew his wand and set to work.

Madam Pomfrey curtained off Harry's bed and moved to attend to Hermione.

After her examination she told the Headmaster. "You're right, Albus, she's in shock. She picked up her wand and pointed it at Hermione. ' _Ennervate_ ,' Hermione opened her eyes as Madam Pomfrey helped her to sit up. Hermione was shivering slightly, as though she were cold.

"Miss Granger, you are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Can you tell me about what happened."

It took a few moments but Hermione collected her thoughts and began, "Harry and I had a date at Hogsmeade. We were…on our way to…to the Three Broomsticks. Wh – when the Death Eaters came." Hermione's eyes began to tear up. "We fought them. There were about six, I think. … Harry disarmed two of them … Luna was shielding us … I tried to get their wands. Ron came to help. He stunned one. They Disapperated and I thought we'd won. Then two more came, and they k-killed Harry," she sobbed. "Ron tried to shield us, I-I tried to get his w-w-wand, and Luna tried to stun him." Hermione began to take short hitching breaths. "But it was just too late. I t-tried and tried and tried b-but he wouldn't…I…I couldn't get Harry to wake up." Hermione said plaintively and dissolved into tears.

Madam Pomfrey brought Hermione a potion to help calm her down and help restore her vital functions.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Harry is not dead." Hermione started and looked at Dumbledore. "His condition is very grave, and he may yet die. But he is still alive for now." Dumbledore continued, his voice was gentle, but seemed to carry some indefinable power. "You, Miss Lovegood, and have given him what chance he has for survival. Your breaking Rookwood's contact with his wand, and Miss Lovegood's stunning him may have not allowed him to transmit his full power to the curse. The shield charm may not have allowed all of the power there was to reach Harry. Finally, the _Avada Kedavra_ curse may not work on Harry like it does on others, he has survived it once before."

Hermione nodded, she drew up her knees and hugged them as her trembling abated somewhat.

The word of the attack began to spread through Hogsmeade. Many of the students had heard the commotion and Hermione's cries. Some had seen Hagrid running toward Hogwarts. Many frightened students had begun to return to the school where rumors began to spread through the common rooms.

Some of the Gryffindors had come to the door of the hospital wing trying to find out about Harry. Madam Pomfrey shooed them back to their common room. Dumbledore made his way to where Madam Pomfrey stood at the door, "Headmaster, you need to make some kind of announcement. The students are trying to find out how Mr. Potter is doing."

Galen made his way to where Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were standing.

"How is he, Marcus?"

"Madam Pomfrey did wonders for the young man. I was able to do a little more. His heart is beating and he is breathing. That scar of his is still bleeding. The spell will sustain him for a few hours, unfortunately, he is slowly but perceptibly failing. The spell can be used again but with greatly diminishing returns. He will probably survive the night but will, if nothing changes, expire some time tomorrow afternoon. However, change for the better or worse is possible. I will continue to monitor him. I'm sorry, Albus," he finished, shaking his head.

Professors Sprout and Flitwick arrived to confer with the Headmaster. Madam Pomfrey went to attend Hermione.

"Here Miss Granger, I want you to drink this," she said, "it will help you sleep. What you need most is rest."

"Will I be awake – tomorrow afternoon. I have to be there if Harry – if Harry …" tears began to sparkle in her eyes again.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you will be awake tomorrow and I will come and get you if something happens in the meantime," her voice tightening with her own emotion. "I'm sorry you heard what Healer Galen said."

"It's—I'd rather know what's happening," Hermione said quietly. "Please, may I have a sheet of parchment and a quill. I want to send a letter to my parents. They'll hear about the attack and I want them to know I'm okay."

"Of course, but please drink your potion when you finish, you will need your strength, no matter what happens." Madam Pomfrey went to fetch the writing materials.

Hermione wrote her letter. She finished and sealed it and sat for a few minutes looking rather forlorn.

Professor McGonagall entered the hospital wing with Ron, Luna, and Arthur following her. McGonagall called Madam Pomfrey to attend to Ron and Luna, Arthur went immediately to check on Harry. While the nurse checked them out McGonagall went to talk to Hermione.

"Miss Granger," she began. But Hermione seemed to pay no attention. "Hermione," she tried again. Startled by the use of her given name, Hermione looked at her. Professor McGonagall smiled tenderly. "I saw you and Mr. Potter in Hogsmeade this morning. For what it is worth to you I have never seen him look happier. I'm so sorry this happened." Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a hug and left to check on Harry and join the conference with the other heads of the houses.

After taking their Calming Drafts, Ron and Luna joined Hermione at her bedside.

"How are you?" asked Luna.

Hermione shook her head.

"Harry?"

Hermione swallowed, "Unless something happens he will die. Possibly tonight. Probably tomorrow." She started to cry silently. Both Ron and Luna both tried to comfort her. After a few minutes she regained control. "Ron, would you do me a favor?"

Ron, stunned by the news he had just heard, whispered, "What?"

"Please, find Hedwig, ask her to take this letter to my parents. It needs to go now. Please," she begged.

Ron nodded, took the letter, and slipped from the hospital wing. Luna helped Hermione change into a nightdress and watched as she drank her sleeping potion.

Dumbledore stood for a moment looking at Harry. He lay unconscious and pale on his pillow, a large bandage covering his scar, he looked extraordinarily small and helpless.

"The curse re-opened the scar, I thought it best to let it close on its own, I am disturbed that it won't stop bleeding," said Galen.

The headmaster conjured a couple of couches in the corner. "Cancel dinner for tonight, we will send food to the common rooms, tell the students we will send reports. I need to go to my office to send word to the ministry." He sighed, turned and swept from the room.

oOoOo

Ron found Hedwig and gave her Hermione's letter. He watched as she soared off over the forest.

As he returned to the hospital wing he heard his mother calling to him, "Ron, Ron, wait!" he turned to see her hurrying up the stairs, looking anxious.

Molly swept her son into her arms, "Oh Ron, what happened? The clock says Harry's in mortal peril." Ron began his story about how he was visiting Hogsmead and he heard the shouts and spellfire and ran to help. He had difficulty controlling his tears as he told her about how Rookwood had used the Killing Curse on Harry and how he had tried to stop it, about how he had been sick after learning that Rookwood had died too. "I tried to help, but Hermione said Harry's probably going to die anyway." Molly appeared shocked but hugged Ron, attempting to comfort him.

They went into the ward. Ron anxiously checked on Hermione, she was asleep, curled in a ball under her blanket. At the end of the ward, Luna was sitting with Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall was talking to Arthur and Professor Sprout. Hagrid was sitting in the corner.

Screwing up her courage Molly walked to the end of the ward. Her hands flew to her mouth to stifle a cry as she saw Harry lying in the bed. She began to weep quietly, the memories of the Boggart and her own dreams were too strong. Arthur came to support his wife. "Arthur, what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do, except wait," Arthur sighed, wiping his wife's tears with his handkerchief. Slowly Molly began to calm down. Madam Pomfrey prepared a Calming Draft for her in case she needed it.

The door opened and Lupin came hurrying into the ward. He blanched as he saw Harry. "What happened?" he asked the Weasleys.

"Professor Lupin," began Luna, "I can tell you what happened." Luna launched into the story of the events of the morning. As she was telling the story Ron came down and sat with Luna and his parents. Master Healer Galen came and filled them in on the medical details of Harry's condition while he checked Harry again.

The afternoon hours crawled on. Dumbledore returned to sit with them. With a flick of his wand he conjured a tray of sandwiches and a jug of grape juice. After a while Snape came in, he sat stony faced with the other heads for an hour, then left again. The prefects of the houses came at regular intervals to get reports. Each time they returned with the same information. Harry's condition was very bad, but he was still alive. Madam Pomfrey came every couple of hours to change Harry's dressing because the wound refused to stop bleeding.

As night was falling Dumbledore heard an odd noise coming from under Harry's bed. He lifted the edge of the blanket to find Dobby sitting under the bed. He had tears in his enormous green eyes, his bat-like ears drooping. "Harry Potter is far away and lost, sir. We is calling and calling to him, but he doesn't answer. All the elves is calling, but Master is far away." He shook his head sadly.

The evening hours passed as slowly as the afternoon hours had. A feeling of foreboding hung about the common rooms as the students whispered the rumors that had come from the village. All through the wizarding world people were talking about the Boy Who Lived and the attack in the village. There was little conversation in the hospital wing, all they could do was watch as Harry's breathing grew steadily more ragged. He was failing faster than originally predicted. Snape returned about eleven o'clock.

By midnight Ron and Luna had fallen asleep. Luna's head was resting on Ron's shoulder.

Hermione came around the curtains of Harry's bed. They heard the light slap of her bare feet on the stone floor. She was obviously fighting the effects of the Sleeping Draft she had taken in the early afternoon and had forgotten her slippers and dressing gown.

Professor McGonagall was at her side in an instant. She pulled up a chair for Hermione, Hermione knelt in the chair so she could lean close to Harry. Pulling her wand Professor McGonagall summoned Hermione's slippers and placed them on her feet, then she draped her tartan shawl over Hermione's shoulders. Hermione gently took hold of Harry's right hand and pressed it to her cheek. "Professor, he's so cold," she said, "is he dead?"

"No, dear, not yet," she replied. Professor McGonagall's voice was rather husky.

"Harry, I feel you slipping away. Please don't go," she said plaintively. The sound of her voice woke Ron and Luna. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you. I – I love you. Please don't die." Tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks.

Molly gasped at Hermione's admission, and began to tear up also. Ron went to stand on the opposite side of Harry's bed, he had clenched his fists, and his face was impassive as Hermione's words shredded his heart. Luna went to stand beside Ron. She took his arm in a gesture of comfort. Arthur watched his son as he realized what Ron was feeling. Lupin, feeling Hermione's pain closed his eyes.

Hermione let go of his hand as she lay her head on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She heard his heart miss a few beats then start again. Sitting up, she held his hand to her cheek again. Galen came and re-cast the spell that was helping Harry's heart to beat. They all continued their vigil.

oOoOo

Harry felt he was moving through a dense fog. He thought he could see shapes like trees but he just couldn't get them to focus. He remembered hearing voices earlier but there was only silence now. He knew he was in trouble. He had seen the green flash and suddenly the world had gone gray. He had called to Hermione, then to Ron and Luna, but no one had answered. He had seen a golden flash but no color since then. Earlier he had felt a sensation of weight, it had increased after the flash but had been steadily growing fainter until he felt the weight of his hand again. The only other place he could feel anything was the scar on his forehead. The scar was aching dully and persistently. Harry was trying to decide what to do when a voice spoke to him, "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Hello? Please, where am I? Who are you?" he asked, vainly searching for a face.

"You don't recognize my voice?"

"Sirius? Is that really you? But you're dead."

"Yes, I am. Do you know where you are now?" the voice gently asked.

"Dead?" Harry asked.

"Not dead or we would see each other. You are close enough to death that we can talk, however. What happened, why are you here?"

"I was visiting the village. Hermione and I were on our first date—,"

Sirius' delighted laughter interrupted him. It was unlike anything Harry had heard from him before. It was light and easy as a swiftly running stream. Its joy was contagious and Harry's heart felt lighter for hearing it.

"Well, it's about time you noticed her. I can't tell you how happy this makes me."

"Anyway, we were attacked by Death Eaters. One of them must have used a killing curse. I saw this green flash and then I was here. Sirius, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you died." Harry felt like crying.

"I told you not to beat yourself up over it, Harry. It's my fault too. If I had listened to Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, and Tonks, I wouldn't have gone. Sorry, Harry, I had to come after you, just like you came after me."

Sirius paused. "I should have paid more attention to dueling Bellatrix instead of taunting her. I might still be alive today, but that is not guaranteed," Sirius voice seemed to shrug. "I could have fallen down the stairs at home and be just as dead today.

"See Harry, you shouldn't blame yourself for everything. You were deceived, you made a mistake, we all do. You have to learn from your mistakes, try not to repeat them as you go out and make new ones. The only people who don't make mistakes are the people who don't do anything. Can you think of anything you might have done differently?"

"Listened to Hermione, she tried to tell me it might be a trap," he said glumly.

"Learning not to be so rash is a good lesson, but that takes wisdom, and wisdom comes with time. Usually by learning from mistakes." Sirius's voice smiled.

"Anything you might have done differently today?" he asked.

Harry explained what happened during the fight.

"So, outside of learning when to duck, I'd say you did everything right. So how come you're almost dead?"

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Even when you do things right, bad things can happen, Harry. In combat, things go wrong, after the battle is over, learn, but don't dwell on the mistakes. You lacked situational awareness, but that only comes from training and practice. Just remember and do better next time."

Harry silently considered what Sirius had told him.

"Some words of advice?"

"I'm listening."

"Enjoy every day, Harry. There will be good and bad in every one. Don't put off doing anything if you can help it, especially if it will help someone else. Keep on good terms with everyone you can because you never know how much time you have left. That way you may have fewer regrets. Promise?" Sirius asked.

Harry replied thoughtfully, "I'll try."

"Now, I have a message for you. Go back, it's not your time to be here."

"Who sent the message? …Can't I come with you?"

Sirius laughed again. The sound made Harry feel like warm water was being poured down his back. "First, it's not whether you could but whether you should, because if that is your choice, you can stay, but remember the prophecy, what will happen if you die?"

"Voldemort wins," said Harry.

"Should you come?"

"I guess not."

"Second, I can't answer about who sent the message. The answer will take a lifetime, your lifetime. You must discover the answers for yourself. All I can tell you is that Voldemort, in attempting to become immortal, is raising against himself enemies that are more powerful than he can imagine.

"One day it will be your time and we will see you then. Are you really dating Hermione? Your Mum and Dad will be so pleased when I tell them. I'm on my way to visit them as a matter of fact."

"You can tell them I think that…I hope that…I have a girlfriend. Could I see Mum and Dad too?"

"Your new senses have not awakened, that's why you can't see or hear anything but me. Your parents have long lost their ability to perceive you, so no, you can't. I haven't yet lost that ability, but it will not be long before I cannot either."

"Wait! What does it look like?"

"Questions," Sirius sighed. "Can you explain purple to a blind man, or a symphony to a deaf one?"

"No."

"Same problem. You have no point of reference. You'll just have to discover for yourself when you get here."

"How do I get back home?"

"Your journey lies inward Harry. Try moving toward whatever is attaching you to your life. You have moved beyond the confines of the space you know. Search for your anchors. Farewell, son, I'll see you again when you come to stay."

Harry somehow knew that Sirius was leaving, receding at the speed of light, yet it seemed to take a long time before he was gone. Harry willed himself to move inward toward the pain from his scar and toward the sense of weight that was coming from his right hand. The world around him began to grow darker and he felt as though he were falling. Suddenly he heard voices again, many voices, high pitched and squeaky, they seemed to be welcoming him. He became aware of his heart beating, his breathing, and someone holding his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Eight: The Grangers come to Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore noticed it first. Dobby was peering out at him from under the bed. His ears had perked up and he was smiling faintly. "Harry Potter is coming." He whispered.

Dumbledore gripped Lupin's shoulder. Remus noticed Harry's fingers curling slowly around Hermione's hand. The change in pressure was so gradual that she hadn't noticed. Professor McGonagall started slightly when she saw Harry open his eyes, she beckoned and everyone except Snape gathered around Harry's bedside.

With a great effort Harry turned his head toward Hermione. She had momentarily lost her battle with the sleeping potion.

"Hermione," he tried to say, but nothing came out. Gathering all of his concentration Harry took a deep breath, wet his lips, and managed to say in a loud, harsh whisper, "One, …what's wrong? Why…crying?"

Hermione jolted awake, She gasped, "Harry!?" She looked at him, then her eyes widened with surprise as she realized what he had said. "Harry, w-what did you call me? …How…how did you know that?" she asked in an awed voice.

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched as he tried to smile.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"I feel…terrible," he confessed.

"Mr. Potter, drink this. It will help," said Galen. He poured a few drops into Harry's mouth. After Harry swallowed, he poured a little more, small mouthfuls at a time, until Harry had taken the entire flask. Harry began to feel a sensation of warmth spread through his body. It didn't seem to take as much effort to move.

Harry tried to stroke Hermione's cheek as he looked at her. Her eyes and nose were red from her crying, there were tears on her face, her nose was beginning to run, and the Sleekeasy's Hair Potion was beginning to wear off. As the medication began to take effect he really smiled at her, "You look awful," he teased. She gave him a wavery smile in return. Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a cloth for her face.

While she cleaned up, Harry looked around the circle of faces surrounding him, "Mum, is it that bad?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Harry, it was," she whispered. "We all thought you were going to die."

The depth of their concern touched Harry and his own eyes began to burn, he began, "I'm sorry—."

"It's not your fault, son," interrupted Arthur, "there is nothing to apologize for. We were very worried about you is all. We came to help if we could."

"Ron, Luna, Hermione," he looked at them each in turn, " you saved my life. Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

Ron said gruffly, "No problem." Luna beamed at him, Hermione blushed with pleasure as she whispered, "You're welcome."

"Mr. Potter, you need to get some sleep," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and very quickly dropped off to sleep.

"Miss Granger, you too. We'll move you so you will be able to see Harry. Poppy, will you please see to it."

"Yes, Headmaster," she answered.

"Oh, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled gently.

"Yes, Sir?"

"We're not going to make a habit of it, but this once you may kiss your love goodnight."

Hermione bent down, hesitated, then she leaned over and kissed Harry softly on the lips. "I love you, Harry," she whispered. She then lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Professor Dumbledore, his heart, it sounds different…alive again," she told him. Then she allowed herself to be led away to her hospital bed, which had been placed next to Harry's. Madam Pomfrey rearranged the curtains so she could see his face. Hermione quickly surrendered to sleep as well.

"Dobby, will you make up the guest quarters?" asked Dumbledore, referring to a small room just outside the hospital wing. "Arthur? Molly?, will you please stay the night? I have something for you to do tomorrow, if you will. Remus and Hagrid will look after them tonight," he glanced at the curtained beds.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," answered Arthur.

"Minerva, please escort Mr. Weasley to his dormitory. Then get some rest, I need you tomorrow, please see me at breakfast. , today you have behaved in accord with the highest traditions of Gryffindor House, one hundred points to Gryffindor."

Ron mumbled his thanks and set off after Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Flitwick, will you kindly escort Miss Lovegood to her dormitory. Miss Lovegood, that spell you used this morning, one of your mother's?"

Luna nodded.

"I remember her quite well. A real joy to teach. You did well today, one hundred points to Ravenclaw." He drew closer and told her privately, "Give some time, I think he will come around in the end."

Luna smiled and left with Flitwick. Snape stalked out as well.

Dumbledore watched as Galen worked on Harry. He was casting spells on the nerve centers of Harry's body. "The _Avada Kedavra_ curse is a terrible thing, Albus. It rips the spirit from the body. I don't know how well his spirit will bond with his body again, he may be permanently crippled. We won't know until he tries to move. There are some treatments we can try, but we will have to wait to see how effective they will be." Galen began to change Harry's dressing. "Look," he said in a surprised voice, "The scar has closed again. I wonder how You Know Who will feel if it was that scar that saved Harry."

"I wonder what did save him," Dumbledore mused.

"The scar just guided me, that and Hermione holding my hand," Harry mumbled sleepily, "it was Sirius who sent me back."

"Sorry, Mr. Potter, I didn't mean to wake you," apologized Galen.

"'S ok," said Harry as he drifted off again.

"Well, I'll say goodnight, I must contact the ministry," Dumbledore nodded to Galen, Madam Pomfrey, Lupin, and Hagrid. We will just have to see what tomorrow will bring." He turned and walked from the hospital wing.

oOoOo

Janet Granger woke to sunshine pouring through the bedroom window. She went down to find Hugh making breakfast. They slept through the night unaware of the fear that had swept the wizarding world the night before. After breakfast they were trying to decide how to spend the day. Hugh went out to get the paper. He noticed several owls flying overhead. Since his daughter had gone to Hogwarts he had become sensitive to such happenings. "Wonder what's going on," he told his wife, "there are a lot of owls flying today."

Suddenly there came a tapping on their kitchen window.

"Hugh, One must have sent a letter too, maybe we'll find out what's going on. Oh look, it's that pretty white one, the one that brought the news that One was a prefect. I hope it's good news."

"Isn't this Harry's owl?" Hugh got some Owl Treats and water. They had been keeping them on hand since Hermione sent them letters occasionally.

"Yes, I believe it is," replied Janet.

Hugh opened the window so Hedwig could hop in. She dropped the letter on the kitchen table. Hugh gave Hedwig her food and water while Janet read the letter.

Hugh Granger's heart stopped when his wife cried out, "Oh No!" He turned to find she had gone pale and was trembling .

"Ok … Oh Nooo … Oh My!" her hand was poised at her throat.

"What is it! What's wrong?"

She handed him the letter. Instead of his daughter's usual neat hand writing, the letter was barely legible, tear stained, but still recognizable as Hermione's.

 **Mum and Dad,**

 **Harry and I were visiting the village. They attacked us, the Death Eaters. We fought them and I am okay, but Harry is dying. I love him. I hope it is not too late. Please help me marry him. It may save him, I know I'm not of age but please let me. I saw him laying there and there was blood and I know I don't want to live without him. Please, please, please help me.**

"What are we going to do, Hugh?" Janet was becoming frantic. "One needs us."

"I don't know. Do you think the owl would carry a letter for us? Or maybe Tom at the Leaky Cauldron could help us contact the ministry; let's get dressed."

They hurried to get dressed, as they came down the stairs there was a knock on their front door. Hugh was prepared to send whoever it was on their way but when he opened the door he froze in surprise.

"Arthur, Molly! Come in please. Janet, come quick! It's the Weasleys."

The Weasleys and Professor McGonagall entered the Granger's home. Janet came running down the stairs. She stopped when she saw the Weasleys were not alone.

"Oh! Are you Professor McGonagall? Hermione has told me so much about you. She really admires you." Janet stared in amazement that someone so important would visit. "Wait, you're head of Gryffindor! Has something happened to Hermione? She said she and Harry were attacked but she was okay."

Professor McGonagall looked surprised, "You know about the attack? But you're Muggles, sorry but…how did you know?"

Hugh brought Hermione's letter, "We received this about thirty minutes ago."

McGonagall read the letter, her expression was almost horrified. Arthur reached for the letter and she gave it to him, pushing it from her in a gesture of denial. She blushed, it was as though she had seen Hermione's naked soul. With tears starting in her eyes she began, "Your daughter is physically well, but the attack caused her a severe emotional shock. She was distraught when she wrote that."

Hugh interrupted, "Is Harry…is he still—,"

"Yes. He has survived the night, but he is badly injured."

"Is there any way we can see her," begged Janet, "she needs us."

Arthur began to say something but McGonagall waved him into silence. "I'm sorry. The letter has thrown me off track. We did not expect you to know of the attack. We thought that we would need to explain, but that's what we came for, to invite you to Hogwarts. We know your daughter needs you."

Hugh and Janet looked at each other. "You go pack a few things. I'll call the office and activate the referral plan and cancel our appointments for next week. What should we pack?" asked Hugh.

"We will provide you with robes, boots and cloaks, the fewer who know who you are, the safer you will be. Pack changes of undergarments, socks, and your personal hygiene items." Molly pulled the robes from her bag and the Grangers went upstairs to change and pack. While the Grangers got ready, Arthur and Molly attended to Hedwig and sent her on her way. Professor McGonagall prepared a portkey.

When all was ready McGonagall explained," I need to warn you, first. The castle is heavily defended by magic. It is not lethal, but you will need to fight it. Do not believe what your eyes tell you, if you think of somewhere you feel you need to go, remember how much you daughter needs you. Most who try, no matter the circumstances, are unable to get past the enchantments, if you do, you will be the first Muggles to visit Hogwarts in two hundred years." She set a small cauldron on the table, "touch this, a finger will do. On the count of three, One…Two…Three…"

oOoOo

The kitchen vanished in a whirl of color and wind. They appeared in a meadow beside a road. Looking around Hugh and Janet saw that they were alone. Ahead of them appeared an enormous ruin surrounded by treacherous deadfalls and steep ravines. The area sloped down to a marsh before a swampy lake, in the distance a dark overgrown forest loomed. The area around the ruin had been fenced off and there were large warning signs posted.

They began to walk toward the ruin. Almost immediately Hugh remembered an emergency he had to take care of, as he turned, Janet caught his arm, "One," was all Janet said. They turned and trudged toward the ruin.

Somehow it was easier to look down at their feet as they walked on. Several times one or the other would stop and turn back as feelings of needing to be elsewhere forced them back before the other stopped him or her. There seemed to be a force pushing them away, making it harder and harder to lift a foot and place it in front of the other, like struggling against a high wind. They staggered onward. Janet stopped, trembling from the exertion, "Rest a minute, please." They looked around. The ruins appeared no nearer but there was no sign of the warning fence, everywhere around them the ground appeared rocky and dangerous. They were afraid, Hugh took Janet's hand. Fixing the memory of their daughter's face in their minds they plunged on.

It seemed they had been struggling for hours. Finally Hugh sank to his knees unable to continue. He was almost in tears from the effort. Janet sank beside him. He reached into the pocket of his robe and took out Hermione's letter to better remind him of why he was trying to get to a worthless old pile of rocks. The memory of his precious daughter's desperate need enabled him to stand up. He looked up, and up, before him was an enormous castle with several towers. There were greenhouses and a beautiful lake. The grounds were well kept. The forest was still there though, looking dark and mysterious. A few birds were singing. The enchantment was broken.

He lifted Janet to her feet. "One needs us," he said handing her the letter. "Come on."

A moment later he heard his wife gasp and knew that the enchantment had been broken for her as well.

"Well done! Oh, very well done." Professor McGonagall was praising them with delight and admiration. The Weasleys too were smiling. Somehow the Grangers knew that they had been behind them all along.

They began walking toward the castle steps, "How long has it been, it has seemed like hours."

"About thirty minutes," answered Arthur.

They entered the front doors and started up the marble staircase. The Grangers stared in wonder at the magnificent entry hall and the moving portraits. "Is it always this quiet?" asked Janet.

"Not at all. Especially in between classes. Most of the students are awaiting news about Harry." answered McGonagall.

When they were about half way up the stairway some voices called out, "Professor McGonagall, wait!" Several students were coming up after them.

"Yes, Miss Bones."

"We made Harry a get well card. Everyone in Hufflepuff signed it," she said anxiously. "Could you give it to him?"

"Of course," McGonagall answered kindly.

"How is he?" they asked in unison.

"About the same as last night except now we are pretty sure he will live. Hopefully we will know how badly he has been injured sometime today. We are planning an announcement at supper this evening."

After giving McGonagall the get well card they started down the stairs, but a few of the youngest remained behind. "Professor?" they asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"We first years made Miss Granger one too. She's the kindest prefect of all. Please give it to her." They gave the card to her and followed their fellows back down.

McGonagall handed the card to the Grangers, "You can give your daughter this." They proceeded onward to the hospital wing.

When they arrived a tall, red-haired young man was standing at the door. Janet recognized Ron Weasley. Arthur stayed at the door with his son as the rest of them went onto the ward.

The Grangers went quickly to the curtained area at the end of the ward. Hermione gave no sign that she had heard them. Her sleepy, brown eyes were fixed on Harry's face.

"Miss Granger, you have visitors," began Professor McGonagall.

"One, we came as soon as we could," began Janet.

Hermione frowned, puzzled by the people in robes who somehow knew her nickname. She sat up. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized her parents in their unfamiliar garb. "Mummy," was all she could say. Her mother sat on her bedside, drawing Hermione into her comforting embrace as they shed tears of relief. Hermione flung an arm around her father when he sat beside them. Hugh and Janet reassured themselves that their daughter was indeed okay.

"Dad, would you check and see how Harry is?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't bring my kit, One, but I'll see what I can find out."

Hugh made a quick assessment of Harry's condition.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" interrupted Galen, who was coming to check Harry.

"I'm Dr. Hugh Granger, Hermione's father. She asked me to check Harry."

"You are a Muggle are you not? What kind of training have you had?" Galen sounded mildly interested.

"I am a dentist, but while I was in the Navy, I received emergency medical training."

"What is your assessment?"

"All I can say, since I don't have my kit, is that his heartbeat and breathing are slightly irregular, his blood pressure is below normal, and he is sleeping very deeply. I would say he is sedated and has some damage to his nervous system."

Galen nodded somewhat impressed, "You're correct," he said as he drew his wand. He began his own examination while he explained the particulars of Harry's condition.

Lupin, who had been dozing on the couch, woke up at the sound of their conversation. He looked around Hagrid had apparently left. He arose and greeted Hugh. Together they rejoined Janet, Molly, and McGonagall and Hugh told Hermione what he could, leaving out the more serious details.

"One, will you tell us what happened?" asked Janet.

Hermione told them the story of how she and Harry had gone to the village. How Harry had held her hand. What a happy morning they had had shopping in the village. She described how the Death Eaters had attacked when they were on their way to lunch. How Luna and Ron had come to their rescue. That she had fallen to pieces when she thought Harry had been killed and how surprised she had been when Dumbledore told her that he was still alive. She admitted how scared she had become when she had heard Galen tell Dumbledore that Harry was dying. How relieved she was when Harry woke up. Now she finally realized that she was in love with him. How glad she was that they were there.

Hugh stood up and headed down to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Nine

Arthur and Ron watched the others walk down to the curtained beds at the far end of the ward. "You didn't want to visit Harry and Hermione this morning?"

"No. I came to visit you and Mum. Where were you?"

"Dumbledore sent us with Professor McGonagall to bring the Grangers to Hogwarts."

"Those are Hermione's folks?" Ron asked incredulously, "but they're Muggles … how?"

"It was quite a struggle for them, but they just kept pressing on," Arthur replied thoughtfully. "Love is a powerful force, Ron, I guess because Hermione means so much to them they were able to beat the enchantments that defend the castle. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Dad, what do you want to know?"

"Is there something wrong between you and Hermione? I could see she hurt you when she told Harry she loved him."

"I fancy her, but right now I think I hate her."

"Hate is a pretty strong, Ron. You mean that?" Arthur asked gently.

Ron face was impassive, his lips pressed tightly together. Then he nodded, "I started thinking about her after the Ball. It was so great that summer, just having her around, I didn't mind the cleaning so much, but all she did was worry about Harry, rushing off to look up all that stuff on under age magic. I thought we might get closer when we were prefects together but all she did was worry about OWLs and keeping Harry from being expelled. I tried to buy her some perfume last Christmas, so she would know how much I liked her, but all she did was gush about that book Harry bought her." He shook his head, "even when we won the Quiddich Cup, she was off somewhere with Hagrid and Harry," he was near tears.

Arthur placed a consoling hand on his son's shoulder. "She didn't encourage you or lead you on, did she?"

Ron shook his head.

"Being rejected by someone you love is life's most bitter lesson, Ron," sighed Arthur. "We don't always understand why we are attracted to certain people. When you find someone you love you give your heart to them, then you realize you can't take it back. If you're lucky they love you too, but if they don't, then all you're left with is pain that won't ever go away."

"Never?" Ron stared at his father.

"Not completely. Oh, it lessens in intensity. There will be days, weeks, even months when you don't feel it. Then in a moment it comes back, when you remember something that reminds you of the one you love, like a birthday, or some special anniversary. You all fought that troll on Halloween didn't you?" Ron nodded. "On days like that. After a few years it will be a feeling of sadness and mostly you'll wonder what might have been, because of the hopes and dreams you had."

"What can you do?" asked Ron.

"First, grieve for your dreams," Arthur answered quietly. "Go somewhere by yourself and cry your eyes out. Scream at the trees until you are hoarse. It will make you feel better for a little while to get rid of all the emotion. Second, realize that all that does is get you tired enough to sleep through the night, at that point involve yourself in your studies, try to keep busy. Third, find someone that needs help with something and help him or her out. What helps most is getting involved with other people and not dwelling on yourself."

"How does that help?" Ron was looking sour.

"Because by being involved with others you won't dwell on your own hurt and close yourself off, and you will eventually find someone that loves you back."

Ron snorted.

"Scoff if you will, but it worked for me. I met your mother after a girl I was in love with decided she liked someone else better. The argument that there is more than one fish in the sea is pretty cold comfort and no less bitter because it is true," he said ruefully.

"I could make her love me," Ron said, his anger flaring once more, "I could use a love potion or the _Imperious Curse_."

Arthur laughed grimly, "You can't really control other people like that, or not for long. The Dark Arts can be fought by the victim. You remember Barty Crouch. The Dark Arts are just as deceitful to the practitioner, because that kind of control is an illusion, it won't give you a relationship, just a puppet, and an increasingly hostile one at that. Think, son, what kind of love would rather have a slave than a willing partner. Relationships are living things, Ron. That's what makes Molly so exciting, after all these years she still surprises me with the things she says or does. The little ways she says 'I love you' make life worth living."

"Is there any chance for Hermione and me?" Ron asked desperately.

Arthur shrugged, "Anything is possible. If something were to happen to Harry, she might turn to you, do you really want that?"

"I don't know, maybe," answered Ron looking slightly ashamed.

"Do you think Hermione would love you if she finds out you wished Harry harm?"

Ron shook his head.

"You might wait years for a slight chance. It just seems foolish to waste your life on a chance when, if you get involved with others, you might find someone you like better than Hermione. You are pretty young you know. There is a whole world full of people beyond this school. Now Hermione is in the same boat as you. She just gave her heart to Harry. He was unconscious and doesn't know. Any idea how Harry feels?"

Ron sighed and shook his head, " He's trying to figure out if he likes her that way. I just don't understand. What's wrong with me?"

Arthur said definitely, "Nothing, that is what is so hurtful, she just chose someone else. If there was a bowl of apples, all pretty equal in appearance, which would you choose? Even you might not know why you picked any particular one.

"I would point out that Harry and Hermione were reared by Muggles, they share a way of looking at the world that is different from ours, that doesn't mean it's better or worse it's just different. Hermione may have chosen Harry because she had more in common with him than with you. If you decide not to throw away five years of friendship you can always ask her. What do you think?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to tell his father he already had. They heard someone coming up the stairs behind them. Arthur turned and saw Luna Lovegood.

"Good morning, Ronald, Mr. Weasley," she smiled dreamily. "Have you been to see Harry yet?"

"No," answered Ron, his voice was flat, "I don't think he's awake yet, I came to visit my parents."

They stood for a few minutes talking, Arthur was asking about Luna's schoolwork.

"Who is that?" Luna asked, pointing at the man approaching them.

"Luna," started Arthur, "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else that they are here."

"Yes, Sir, but why?"

"That is Hermione's father. Her mother is here too. If the Death Eaters find out that they are here You-Know-Who may try to harm them when they go home.

Dr. Granger approached the trio, he was looking rather serious.

"Ron, Hermione told us about how you came to rescue her from the Death Eaters, I want to thank you for helping my daughter and Harry too. If there is anything we can do to help you all you have to do is ask."

Ron looked uncomfortable, "You're welcome, Dr. Granger, but it wasn't just me. Luna here," he looked at Luna, "was there before I was."

"Dr. Granger, this is Luna Lovegood, she is a friend of my daughter, Ginevra. She is a year behind Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Luna, this is Dr. Hugh Granger, Hermione's father." Arthur made the introduction.

"I am pleased to meet you, Miss Lovegood. I was going to ask how we could contact you. My wife and I extend our gratitude to you as well. Will you both come? Please? My wife, Janet, would like to thank you."

"How are Harry and Hermione this morning, Dr. Granger?" asked Luna as she walked into the hospital wing with Hugh.

"Harry was still asleep, Healer Galen is with him. Hermione seems to be in good spirits this morning."

The Weasleys followed them toward the curtained beds at the end of the ward.

Molly looked at Arthur as they walked up. Arthur nodded at his wife as she came to hug Ron and wish him good morning. Hugh introduced Luna to Janet and then he called Ron so his wife could thank them both together.

Hugh slipped over to check Harry again. After a few minutes Harry woke up, he frowned, then said, "Dr. Granger? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Harry, how are you?"

"I'm not sure, I feel strange." Harry's face tightened with concentration. "Would you help me sit up?"

"Wait a minute, Mr. Potter," asked Galen. He left and returned with a flask. "Drink this first, then try again."

Harry slowly raised his arm to take the flask. By the time he got it to his lips his hand was trembling with the effort of holding its weight. He managed to drink it, making a face at its harshness. This time he was able to sit up with an effort.

Galen smiled, "Excellent!"

There was a soft pop down by Hugh's side, a squeaky voice inquired in a loud whisper, "Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is hoping to bring lunch. Is Harry Potter hungry?

"Hi, Dobby, yeah, I'd like something since I missed lunch yesterday," smiled Harry.

Hugh was startled by the elf's sudden appearance. He stared in open-mouthed amazement at the green-eyed little creature. Janet was staring too. Hermione beckoned him over, laughing at the expression on her Dad's face. "Dobby is a house elf," she explained to her parents, "they do a lot of the cooking and cleaning around the castle. Although I think Dobby works for Harry now." As she finished her explanation, Dobby disappeared.

"Hi, Harry, are you feeling better today?" she asked earnestly.

"Much better than last night." Harry nodded.

Dobby reappeared carrying a tray with two large bowls of soup. "Here, Miss, Madam Pomfrey says you should eat," he bowed low as he presented her the soup. Dobby then brought the other bowl to Harry.

Hermione put on her dressing gown, took her bowl, and went to sit in the chair at Harry's bedside.

"What?" said Hermione, noticing a strange expression on Harry's face.

"I wanted to have lunch with you, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind," he said sadly.

Professor McGonagall announced, "We will have lunch for everyone else in the room just outside the hospital wing." To the Grangers she said. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to meet with you after lunch."

Everyone sat in silence as Harry and Hermione ate their soup. When they had finished, Dobby collected the bowls and vanished to the kitchen.

"Miss Granger, you need to drink this," said Madam Pomfrey, "it's a light sleeping potion. You will be able to visit with your parents after supper."

Hermione drank her potion and went back to sleep.

"Professor Lupin, Dr. Granger, I need to do some tests on Harry, would you please assist me? I would like to do this privately while the others are at lunch, if you don't mind," inquired Galen.

Remus and Hugh nodded acceptance and remained behind as the others left the ward.

"Mr. Potter, would you please sit on the edge of your bed."

Harry managed to slowly turn and put his legs over the side of the mattress. He frowned. "It seems to take a lot of concentration for me to move," he said.

Galen nodded. "Will you try to stand up, please." Hugh and Remus moved to Harry's sides. Harry seemed to hesitate for a few moments then he slipped off the edge of the bed. His knees gave way so Remus and Hugh steadied him. Harry managed to stand up. They released their hold and let him try to stand on his own.

"Are you okay?" asked Galen.

Harry nodded. He was able to stand without assistance.

"Will you walk to me, please?" Harry tried to walk, but his legs wouldn't move. He willed himself to walk. Slowly his muscles began to respond. He managed to take a couple of halting steps before overbalancing. Hugh caught him before he fell.

"Here, Mr. Potter, use this," Galen handed Harry a stout oaken staff. Harry took the staff, his face became a mask of concentration as he struggled to walk to the Healer. After a few steps Galen told him to stop. "Well done, Mr. Potter, walk back to your bed."

Harry slowly turned and made his way back to the bed, his walking was becoming slightly more coordinated.

Remus had seen few struggles more terrible than those few steps of Harry's as he tried to make it to his bed. Harry turned again and collapsed backwards onto the bed, white faced and trembling with the effort.

There was a soft pop. "Let Dobby help!" the elf squeaked. He snapped his fingers and Harry floated back into the bed buoyed by Dobby's hover charm. He gazed at Harry with a worried expression on his homely face. "Dobby knew Master needed help," he answering the question on Galen's face. "Dobby knows that Master must exercise to be better, but first Master must build his strength." Harry gave the elf a grateful look.

Galen nodded. "Go back to sleep, Harry. We'll do some more of this later today."

As the three of them headed to lunch, Galen observed, "He will get better but I don't know if he will recover the ease of movement he had before he was injured."

"What happened to him?" asked Hugh.

"The spell that injured him tore the spirit from his body, the problem is reintegrating them. It is a monstrous thing. The one that cast it was killed by a portion of the energy involved, yet Harry survived it again."

Hugh shuddered, "You mean this has happened to him before?"

"Yes," answered Lupin, "the first time it happened he was about a year old. That's how he got that scar on his forehead. The wizard who inflicted it murdered Harry's parents."

"I remember you said he had been orphaned, I didn't connect it with the story One told us." He shook his head, "Then he may recover completely, the first time his reintegration may have been masked by his normal childhood development," Hugh said hopefully.

"I hope so, Dr. Granger. Only time will tell," he said as they went into lunch.

oOoOo

After lunch the Grangers followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore welcomed them graciously to Hogwarts. "I would have wished the circumstances to have been better. You have questions I expect."

For the next two hours he told the Grangers Harry's story. Answering questions about some of the adventures that involved Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Starting with the Philosopher's Stone ending with the aftermath of the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's return to power.

"Yesterday Voldemort tried to kill Harry again, he very nearly succeeded," he concluded with a sigh.

"I see that Hermione hasn't been exactly forthcoming with details of her 'extracurricular' activities," said Janet with a rueful smile, "but why would she think that the solution to the situation would be for her to marry him?"

Dumbledore asked, "May I please see the letter." After reading it he passed it back to the Grangers. "She knows about the prophecy?" it wasn't exactly a question, but a request for confirmation.

"She mentioned it the night of Harry's birthday party," answered Hugh, "but all she said was that Harry was the only one who could defeat Voldemort once and for all."

"Ah, he was upset that night." Dumbledore told them the contents of the prophecy. "I think that she believes that being married conferred some kind of advantage in resisting Voldemort's power."

"Did it?"

"We don't know. The two couples involved defied Voldemort more than any except Harry himself. Whether that was a factor is unknown."

"Could they run away and get married?" asked Janet.

"No. They are underage, no testor would perform the ceremony without your written consent and they would need to be at least eighteen for that. Harry would need written consent as well. Marriage is considered a _very_ serious commitment in the wizarding world."

"Hermione can be very stubborn once she gets an idea in her head. Would they be able to go to school here if they somehow were to find way to get married?" asked Hugh.

Dumbledore looked slightly uncomfortable. "Hogwarts has been in existence for a thousand years. If it can happen to human beings on a regular basis, it has happened here more than once. There are quarters that could be used for married students. However, in the past, married students have had very stringent restrictions placed on their interactions with non-married students. Sometimes students that were entering highly specialized, closed trades within the wizarding community, like wand makers, might marry. Their future jobs were assured. Those pursuing a more general education, and needing to concentrate on their studies would be discouraged from marrying, as it poses a significant distraction from education. It would depend on the decision of the Board of Governors whether they would be allowed to continue to attend.

Janet continued, "Headmaster, what are your personal feelings on the matter."

"Marriage now would not be my first choice for them. Miss Granger is highly gifted, and a delight to teach, for her to not complete her education would be a tragic waste of her talent. On the other hand, she is also highly disciplined, if any student could balance the demands of marriage and education it would be her. Mr. Potter is also highly gifted, though less disciplined. If they find that they truly love each other, they will make a most formidable pair. My hope is that they would find that love after their graduation and the beginning of a normal life.

"Harry, unfortunately, is one of those people who seem to be marked for some special destiny. The normal life I hoped for him has long since been denied him. Voldemort and his minions have influenced his life even under the best protections I have been able to devise. I cannot say definitely whether marriage would be in his best interest or not. The best we can do is love them and give the best guidance we can. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?" shrugged Dumbledore. "I'm sorry that my advice isn't of much help. Complicated situations necessitate complicated answers. Shall we go see how they are getting on?"

They arose and returned to the hospital wing.

oOoOo

A/N I began writing this story before I found on JKR's website that Hermione is actually almost a year older than Harry, which posed some significant problems for my plot. As a reader I wonder why, as internal evidence in _Prisoner of Azkaban_ indicates that at the end of the school year Harry and Hermione are the same age. For JKR this may be a real life age requirement of the boarding schools she is familiar with or perhaps as the result of some online criticism. It will be interesting to see if it has any bearing on the final two books, I have found happy accidents in this little story.

I have placed the story in an alternate universe based on Dumbledore's quote in _Prisoner of Azkaban "…the word of two thirteen year old wizards…"(US Ed. Page 392)._ Further, based on my own experience, while adults and free of the Decree on the Restriction on Underage Sorcery at age seventeen, I have postulated that wizards are not allowed to marry until age eighteen, and are actively discouraged from doing so until even older for reasons you will discover.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Ten: The Road to Recovery

Dumbledore and the Grangers entered the hospital wing. Hagrid had returned and was sitting between Harry and Hermione, Lupin was asleep in the guest quarters, the Weasleys including Ginny and joined by Luna were all sitting on the couch in the corner.

Hermione began moaning quietly in her sleep, evidently in the grip of a nightmare. She started awake at her mother's touch. Janet spoke to her, trying to soothe her back to sleep. Hermione smiled at her mother and Hagrid, and nodded at Harry who was snoring. With a grin, Hagrid prodded Harry in the side. Harry rolled over and became quiet.

"Aren't you going back to sleep?" Hugh asked. Hermione slowly shook her head no.

"I keep seeing Harry lying there in the street with his scar torn and bloody," she whispered. "Thanks for bringing him back here, Hagrid. I didn't hear anyone thank you for helping yesterday.

Hagrid gave her a whiskery smile and nodded his acceptance of her gratitude.

They spent the afternoon in quiet conversation. Dumbledore amused them with stories from Hogwarts' long history and Hagrid told them interesting stories of the creatures that lived in the forest.

Harry woke up as the sun was setting. Galen returned and asked everyone for to leave so he could check on Harry's condition. Everyone went to dinner in the guest quarters. Hugh stayed to help, while Madam Pomfrey curtained off the end of the ward. Harry was able to get out of bed unassisted and made it about half way across the ward and back. His steps were more coordinated but it still took a great effort of his will to get moving. He collapsed into the bed and crawled back under the blanket, his energy almost totally spent. He was almost too tired to eat the supper that Dobby brought him.

"That was better, Mr. Potter. You are progressing nicely," encouraged Galen as he checked Harry over. As he was preparing to leave he called Dumbledore to him. "Albus, Professor McGonagall said you were trying to keep the Muggles presence here a secret?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"I have brought some Healer's robes from St. Mungos. Anyone visiting will think that they are here to help Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, which is also the truth."

"Thank you, Marcus, I'm grateful."

After dinner Arthur and Molly were preparing to leave. "Good night, Harry. We'll see you tomorrow, get some rest," Arthur placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while Molly gave Harry a hug and kiss. A minute later they slipped out with Ron and Ginny. Harry waved to them as the shut the door. Luna promised to bring Hermione's homework to her, she smiled serenely, and followed the Weasleys out of the door. The Grangers were planning to take turns sitting with Hermione while the other slept in the guest quarters. Lupin was given a room in a different part of the castle he was going to get some rest as he had been up all the previous night.

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep. Hermione visited with her parents. Hugh, it was decided, would sleep first and sit up through the early morning. In the quiet evening Hermione drifted off to sleep, her mother dozing in the chair beside her.

oOoOo

"Harry! Wait! Wait for Me!" Hermione bolted upright, crying out in her nightmare.

"One, it's okay! Wake up!" Janet jerked awake and was trying to calm her daughter. Hermione, half-awake, struggled with her mother.

Suddenly Janet heard a quiet voice say, " _Lumos_ ," and a soft light illuminated them. She looked around in amazement. The light was coming from the tip of Harry's wand.

"Hermione, help me," Harry cried quietly. He was trying to get out of his bed.

Harry's cry for help did what Janet's struggling could not. Hermione's attention came into focus. She looked at Harry and snatched her wand from the bedside table.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," she commanded. Harry gently floated from his bed to hers. Janet stared in wonder, she had never witnessed her daughter's controlled powers in action.

She reached out to touch his face. Harry assured her, "Hermione, I'm still here."

He slipped off the bed and stood beside her.

Hermione blinked, "It was a nightmare…" she swallowed heavily, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Yes, it's okay," soothed Harry. He took her hand. "Can you go back to sleep?"

"I don't know, Hagrid was carrying you away, it seemed so real."

Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Here, Miss Granger, drink this, it will prevent your dreams." Hermione drank the potion and soon fell asleep, still holding Harry's hand. Madam Pomfrey checked her over. Then she and Janet helped Harry back into his own bed, and she left again.

"I didn't mean to startle you Dr. Granger, I'm sorry," apologized Harry.

"It's all right Harry, it's just I've never seen magic like this before."

"I've taken that potion before, Dr. Granger, Hermione will sleep until late morning. She won't have any more dreams. You can get some rest too." Harry smiled. "Good night." He extinguished the light from his wand.

"How are you, Harry, really?"

"I don't know, Dr. Granger. Something isn't right. But I don't know what. It takes a lot of effort for me to move."

"Good night, Harry. We will all do our best to help you be well again," said Janet. She too went back to sleep. When Hugh, dressed in the lime-green robes, woke her after midnight, she filled him in on what happened.

Hugh sat up through the early morning hours. As Harry had predicted Hermione slept through the night. The morning light filled the ward as elsewhere the sound of students going to breakfast made the school sound as though it had come to life again.

Dobby appeared suddenly carrying a tray with two bowls of porridge. Dr. Granger nodded to the house elf. "Dobby has brought breakfast for Harry Potter and our guest," he squeaked happily. He presented the tray to Hugh, who took a bowl. He was startled to see that Harry was awake too. Harry was gazing with a rapt expression at Hermione.

"Been up long?" he asked.

"No, Sir, about fifteen minutes I guess."

"Penny for your thoughts," replied Hugh.

Harry frowned.

"Old expression, it's considered a polite way to ask what somebody else is thinking."

"Oh, it's just that I've seen Hermione mad, scared, happy, sad, and anxious, but I've never seen her asleep before. She's nodded off in the common room a couple of times, but this is different, she just—looks so peaceful."

Hugh smiled and nodded his agreement before turning his attention to his porridge.

"I'm curious about the medication, sorry, the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione. My wife said you had taken it before?"

Harry nodded as his expression clouded, "Yes, Sir, it was after the tournament. I slept until late morning."

"I'm sorry, Harry, One told us a little about tournament. You won didn't you?"

Harry spent a little while explaining what had happened, how it was all a trap of Voldemort's. Hugh heard Harry's feelings of betrayal and grief come through the simple words of his story.

"I don't know what to say, Harry. Hermione never told us about the third task. She just seemed proud that you had won. I can tell Cedric's death really hurt you, but it wasn't your fault. If they had wished they could have modified his memory, right? They just liked killing. You aren't responsible for the actions of others."

Harry wasn't convinced, but he realized Dr. Granger was telling the truth.

oOoOo

Healer Galen arrived with Harry's potion. "Good morning, Mr. Potter, how are you feeling today." After taking the potion, Harry felt the familiar feeling of warmth spread through his body. He was able to make it to the other side of the ward. Harry rested a few minutes before he started back, leaning heavily on his staff. He climbed back into bed, tired but not as exhausted as the day before.

During the morning Galen set him several small tasks to check some of his other skills. He had Harry summon one of Hermione's slippers, transfigure some small objects, and make a school book fly. Hugh watched Harry with amazement. The hardest task was writing. Harry spent the rest of the morning working on one of his potion essays. Writing was slow at first, but as the morning progressed, Harry was able to write more normally. Galen was pleased. He explained to Dr. Granger, "Harry's fine motor skills seem to be coming back to him. The major impairment seems to be in his gross motor skills and balance. It seems that his ability to move is coming back but far more slowly than his other abilities."

Hermione woke up just before lunch. By the time she had washed up and changed into new pajamas, Lupin had arrived. Janet, now also in green robes, joined them just before Dobby brought lunch for them all. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came to see how they were progressing. Dumbledore explained that the Weasleys had been granted permission to visit and would be coming back later that evening. Seeing that all was well they left.

After lunch Hermione was sitting on the couch with her parents. Harry was working on his essay. "Professor Lupin, Janet and I wanted to host a small dinner, to say thank you for helping us through this. Would you be free on Friday the twenty sixth?"

Remus stiffened slightly before replying, "No, I definitely won't be able to attend that evening. Another night, perhaps?"

Hugh was looking at Janet's calendar, he noted the little full moon symbol on the date and chuckled, "Another night will pose no problem. I didn't know you were a werewolf."

"Dad! That's not funny," sputtered Hermione indignantly. Harry looked up sharply. The Grangers looked between them and Lupin who was smiling rather thinly. Hugh realized he had said something wrong.

"Hermione," Lupin began slowly, "they don't know." He sighed heavily, "Yes, Dr. Granger, I am a werewolf. In our world Lycanthropy is regarded as an incurable and highly contagious disease, much as Leprosy used to be for Muggles. That has made me the target of some regrettable discrimination and persecution during my life."

Chastened, Hugh apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know there really were werewolves, I guess I should have known given there are real dragons and trolls. But that doesn't alter the fact that I am grateful to you. You will always be welcome in our home."

Lupin smiled sadly, "Thanks, I want you to know that there are treatments now that make my condition safer for others. There is a potion that enables me to keep my human mind when I transform."

They sat in silence for a while. Hugh, looking thoughtful, queried, "If werewolves are real are there real vampires? _Dracula_ was one of my favorite stories."

"Yes, but you will never see one. They are extremely strong, very swift, and they wrote the book on stealth. You'd be dead before you knew it was there," replied Lupin with an evil grin. Seeing that he had the Grangers full attention he continued, "Most of them live on the continent, we don't allow them in the UK because they regard us as food." He glanced around the room, leaned in, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "At least we don't think there are any here." Hermione was starting to frown at him. The Grangers were leaning closer to hear what Lupin was saying.

"What do they look like?" asked Janet, intrigued by the discussion in spite of herself. They were so focused on Lupin they did not hear the door to the hospital wing open and close. "Well you need to ask Hagrid, he's the only one I know who's had dealings with one, but I hear they look something like that." He pointed in the direction of Madam Pomfery's office. Hugh started and Janet gave a small gasp. Before them was a figure garbed in black, with greasy, black hair, sallow skin, and a hooked nose, talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione glowered. Harry began laughing, he tried to stop, but the harder he tried the harder it became. Snape sensing that he was the butt of some joke turned in their direction. He looked at the people involved, sneered at Lupin, shook his head, turned on his heel, and swept from the room with his cloak billowing out behind him. Lupin began laughing with Harry while Hermione tried to explain. "That's Professor Snape, the potions teacher. He and Professor Lupin went to school here together. While he's not the most pleasant person at Hogwarts he's _not_ a vampire."

"Sorry about that," chuckled Lupin. "I knew he was coming, when you asked about vampires I just couldn't resist. Seriously, there are vampires. We don't know what animates them, but they are undead. Sunlight will destroy them. They are stronger than humans and have faster reflexes, but not to the point Muggle fiction makes out. They need human blood to survive, but they rarely kill. Their vision, hearing and sense of smell appears to be very acute so garlic, ammonia, noise, or bright light will sometimes repel them. Their bodies are dead, they don't feel pain, heat or cold, also they heal very slowly, that makes them very cautious. They are stealthy and seem to have some power to impose their will on their victims, something like hypnosis. Other than that, their society is even more secretive than ours. They appear to be very pale, unless they have just fed, and most of them are rather gaunt."

Lupin glanced at Hermione, "Did I leave anything out?"

"Just that we don't know how long they live, or how they adjust to the progress of their prey. It must be hard on them keep up with all the changes in Muggle technology. That's why you find them in quiet, out-of-the-way places."

At suppertime the Grangers ate in the guest quarters. As they were re-entering the ward Healer Galen had Harry walking across the room again. Hermione looked in consternation as Harry struggled to make the walk back to his bed, leaning on his staff. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Hugh and Janet pulled Hermione back into the guest quarters and explained what they knew of Harry's condition. "I'm sorry, One. His attackers may have permanently crippled him. The healers don't know how completely he will recover. What you need to know is that if you help him too much, you may impair his eventual recovery. You remember the story about the butterfly?"

"The one about the butterfly's wings not unfolding because someone helped it out of its' cocoon?"

"Exactly, the struggle to emerge forces fluid into the capillary structure of the wings. Without the struggle the butterfly is crippled. If you help Harry, like you did last night, you might hurt him in the long run. You need to encourage him, make him keep working, anything but do things _for_ him. You need to be strong, Hermione. If you give in to your heart, you won't really be helping him, okay?"

Hermione nodded, looking close to tears again, "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

"Because anything really worth having is worth fighting for. You will find, young lady, that effort, adversity, and labor increase appreciation," answered Janet.

As they were going back on to the ward, they heard the Weasleys coming up the stairs.

They all entered together finding Harry back in his bed. Ron had Harry's homework and Luna arrived with Hermione's. Harry found it a very pleasant evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Eleven: A Priceless Advantage

The night passed peacefully. Hermione's sleep was unsettled, but she did not wake as she had the night before, Harry slept deeply. Hugh sat up with them through the early morning hours thinking.

When Galen arrived they were all having breakfast. "Healer Galen, I wonder if we might try an experiment? That is if Harry is willing," asked Hugh.

"What did you have in mind?"

Hugh quietly explained his idea. Galen nodded his approval, "It would do no harm to try. Mr. Potter, would you care to try an experiment?"

"Sure."

"Harry, get up and stand here beside the bed," instructed Hugh. He and Galin watched Harry work to follow his instructions. Galen had Harry perform some simple exercises. Touching his toes, knees, nose, and ears. Harry's movements were jerky at worst and twitchy at best.

"Now, Harry, clear your mind," said Hugh, "think about the muscles you use when twisting from side to side. Then start twisting, don't worry about your arms, just let them hang limp by your sides. Concentrate on how the muscles in your abdomen feel as you work them."

Slowly Harry began to perform the twisting motion. It was slow and jerky at first. Janet joined them as she and Hermione watched. After about ten minutes it was obvious that Harry's control and range of motion were slowly improving.

"All right, Harry, well done. Rest for a few minutes and watch me. Janet you want to help me show him?" Janet joined her husband and together they began a series of slow, graceful stretching movements that looked almost like some kind of dance.

"Dad," asked Hermione, obviously impressed and fascinated, "is that Tai Chi? When did you learn?"

"We learned after you left for Hogwarts. It helps us relax after standing by the chair all day working or after doing complicated procedures."

"Will you teach me too?" she asked.

"I will get you started, but you'll have to wait until the Christmas holidays to really began to learn. Harry, what I have shown you is what we are aiming for. Right now you need to start small and work your way along. We need to see how much your potion will help you."

Harry drank the potion and tried again. There was a marked improvement in Harry's ability to twist, with a minor improvement in his performance with the exercises.

Hugh looked at Galen, "You see, the meditation aspect seems to help the repetitive motion. The potion enhances the total effect. Perhaps you can design a series of exercises that will help him regain his physical abilities faster."

Galen smiled, "This Tai Chi you mentioned, I've never heard of it, but there is a young healer on my staff, Augustus Pye, who might have. I'll send him around this afternoon, would you mind discussing it with him?" The Grangers nodded. "Mr. Potter, try to walk across the ward three times this morning."

Harry picked up his staff and began walking back and forth across the ward, Hermione encouraging him at each turn.

oOoO

Tuesday passed much the same as Monday had with Harry and Hermione doing what schoolwork they could from their hospital beds. Lupin came to visit at lunchtime but had to leave. He told Harry privately that he had some things to do for the Order and would return later in the week.

Augustus Pye appeared in the early afternoon. Hugh spent some time talking to him. Healer Pye was familiar with the basics of Tai Chi, so Hugh explained some of the fine points of the various movements and how they related to the "form".

Harry wanted to try to shower before the Weasleys came to visit that evening. Healer Pye and Hugh agreed to stand by to help if he needed assistance. They made their way slowly to the shower, leaving Janet and Hermione alone on the ward.

"One," began Janet, "may I talk to you."

"Of course," said Hermione, without looking up from the charms essay she was working on.

"Do you still want to marry Harry?" Janet asked quietly. "Your letter was most insistent."

The soft scratching of Hermione's quill came to an abrupt halt. She continued to stare at her parchment, there was a long moment of silence before she said very quietly, "Yes…I do."

"Why?" Janet asked, her voice was soft and kind.

"I did some research after he told me about the prophecy. Harry's parents and one other couple defied Voldemort three times. That's more than anyone else, except Harry himself. Voldemort has tried to kill him five times, it seems he gets closer each time, the only difference was the last time Professor Dumbledore was there to intervene before Voldemort got there. This time his henchmen very nearly succeeded."

"What did being married have to do with their survival, do you know why being married helped?"

"I don't know, it might be something magical," shrugged Hermione, "but maybe nothing beyond two people looking out for each other, but if Voldemort kills Harry, we all lose. If it will give Harry an advantage, even if it is only a small advantage, then I think he deserves it."

"Does it have to be you? Could anyone else give him the same advantage?" Janet pressed.

"I guess anyone who married him could give him the same advantage, but I want it to be me, I love him. There's no one else who has been with him like Ron and I have." Hermione was trying to keep the emotions out of her voice. "The only girl in our year he dated was Parvati, and that was just for the Yule Ball during the tournament. The only reason he asked her was that the girl he really wanted to go with was going with someone else."

"You went with Victor Krum, right? Who did he want to go with?"

"Yes, I went with Victor, the girl Harry wanted to go with was Cho Chang. He had a crush on her during our fourth year. They dated a couple of times. Then she and Harry broke up at the end of last year. The only other girl that has taken some time to be with Harry is Ginny Weasley. She had a crush on him from the first time she saw him, but she seems to have gotten over him and is dating other boys now. She still likes him though. Everybody else just whispers about him behind his back."

"Then the main question is, does Harry love you?"

"He hasn't told me that he does," Hermione frowned, "but we didn't even get to finish our first date." Slow tears began to course down Hermione's cheeks. "He was holding my hand, and he really seemed to be happy to be with me," she said rather defiantly.

Janet moved to sit beside her daughter, Hermione was fiercely wiping her tears away. "One, your tears are normal after this kind of violence. You needn't be ashamed. Your father cried too."

"Dad?" she looked at her mother in surprise.

"Yes. Your father fought in the war in the Falkland Islands. Several ships were sunk, even though he was a dentist he had emergency medical training. He had nightmares for a couple of years because of the wounded. We were going to wait until he was out of the service to get married, but after he came back we married earlier than we had planned."

Janet continued, "That's why we are concerned about you wanting to get married now. We don't know if your feelings are being influenced by the stress you are under or Harry being hurt. One, marriage is such a serious commitment, it isn't to be entered into lightly. It was harder for us in the beginning because we let our emotions overrule our heads. We want to spare you our mistake."

Hermione nodded, "I just can't get the picture of Harry lying in the street out of my mind. I would do anything to keep that from coming true."

The sound of Harry's staff clunking on the stone floor made them look up. Harry, flanked by Hugh and Healer Pye, was making his way back to his bed. Grim determination was etched on his face as he made his way to his bedside. He paused there for a long moment. Hermione took her wand and levitated him into the bed.

Harry smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Hermione." Harry's eyelids fluttered and he dropped off to sleep.

"Sorry, Dad. He just couldn't do it."

Hugh frowned, but nodded in agreement.

Madam Pomfrey came up to them and asked Hugh and Janet to join her in her office. When they entered they found Dumbledore waiting for them, "I came to find out how you are getting on," he inquired.

"Very well, thank you," answered Janet. "Hermione is thinking on the lines you proposed when we first spoke. Although we haven't had a long discussion about it yet."

"We are concerned about Harry's recovery. I've been talking to Master Healer Galen and his assistant, Healer Pye, about a treatment program for him," said Hugh. "I'd like to teach him some exercises based on Tai Chi."

"Indeed!" smiled Dumbledore, "Which form?"

"It's based on Yang style…" Hugh threw a puzzled look at Dumbledore, "You know about Tai Chi?"

"I do not use it, but I am familiar with the fundamentals and the thoughts behind its practice. I am of the opinion that there are many things that have value, even if they did not originate in the wizarding community."

Dumbledore continued, "Have you made any plans on how long you will remain with us? You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. I must tell you that your daughter will be allowed to return to class tomorrow morning. She will, however, sleep here for the rest of the week. We want to keep her from having to deal with overly inquisitive classmates until she is ready to do so."

"I'd like to remain until Friday evening. That would give me about six training sessions with Harry, although I'd like more time to teach him," answered Hugh. "Any thoughts, Janet?"

Janet shook her head, "I'd just like a little more time to talk to her."

"Excellent, I have a couple of proposals to make to you. First, it would be a shame for you not to see what we do here. I'd like to arrange a small tour for you if you wish." The Grangers looked at each other and grinned like two children who had just been offered a trip to the candy store. "I will take that for a 'yes' then. Second, we are going to try to hide Harry from Voldemort as much as we can. Do you think it might be possible for you to have him stay with you over the Christmas holidays? If there is the slightest problem, please say no."

"How would having Harry with us help you hide him?" asked Hugh.

"We hope that we could monitor what Voldemort's spies are telling him, it might reveal if any student's parents are in league with the Dark Lord. It would seem he knew exactly where to ambush Harry, we would like to know if that information came from here or the village," explained Dumbledore.

"If Harry is willing to come he is welcome, but we don't have a guest room. All we have is a sleeper sofa in our library," answered Hugh.

"Harry would not tell you, but much to my dismay I found out," Dumbledore's face clouded with anger, "he spent nearly ten years living in a cupboard under the stairs of his aunt and uncle's house when they had an extra bedroom. I don't think that he would need a lot of extra care."

"Then we would be happy to have him, Headmaster,"

oOoOo

Wednesday morning found Harry trying to catch up on his schoolwork, it was the first time he had been alone since the attack. He paused, thinking about the night before. He had enjoyed the visit with the Weasleys, Ginny had been telling funny stories about Quidditch practices and other happenings in the common room. Ron was being distant, but he had talked a little to him. Harry hoped that things might have a chance to become more normal between the three of them. At least Ron had brought him his homework. Luna and Ginny had brought Hermione's. Mrs. Weasley had brought him some cookies.

This morning Hermione had gone back to class. Healer Galen had brought him his potion and Dr. Granger had started teaching him the new exercises that he had wanted him to learn. They all seemed to be pleased with his progress and he was less tired after he had finished. Then they had all disappeared. Harry finished the work he had been doing on his charms homework and lay back against the pillows.

He felt tired. Harry began to think about what Sirius had told him. He was having a hard time deciding whether it was a dream, it had seemed so real. What Sirius had had to say sounded so like him and the advice was sound. At the same time, it was all stuff he had known all along, except that part about Hermione. He resolved to ask Professor Dumbledore about it.

About Hermione, why was she here? She didn't seem to have been hurt, at least not like she had been after she had followed him to the Ministry of Magic. He was confused. She hadn't been hurt, but her parents had come. It would be more right for them to have come when she was hurt before. Could she have been hurt in some way he couldn't see? Then there was something that she had said…he had been falling asleep and now he couldn't remember. He knew that it had made him feel…happy.

Harry shook his head. He had so wanted to stay with Sirius and his parents. Everything was just so hard. Now there was this injury to deal with, it seemed he spent part of every year in the hospital wing. He was tired of the attention, tired of the threat of Voldemort, and tired most of all of feeling alone even among his friends.

" _Just because you have to do it yourself doesn't mean you have to do it alone. We can all help…we want too,_ " Hermione's voice echoed through his mind.

"I know, Hermione, but I don't want you to get hurt again," he said to the air.

" _Harry, your friends care about you, they may follow whether you want them to or not,_ " Lupin's voice reminded him.

"I made a mistake, they followed, and they all got hurt," Harry argued.

" _You have to learn from your mistakes, try not to repeat them as you go out and make new ones. The only people who don't make mistakes are the people who don't do anything. Can you think of anything you might do differently?_ " added Sirius.

"Are you ganging up on me too?" Harry smiled. "Okay, Sirius, I guess I'll have to tell them about the prophecy. I will try to learn how to accept help from my friends, Remus. I will try to stop feeling misunderstood, Hermione. Now will you guys let me take a nap?"

Somehow making a simple decision eased his pain and Harry fell asleep.

oOoOo

Harry woke to voices whispering excitedly. The Grangers were animatedly talking together.

"Sorry, Harry, did we wake you?"

"No, sir," answered Harry sleepily.

"Could I ask you a question, Harry?" asked Janet. Harry nodded and she continued, "Does Hermione try to answer _every_ question that the teachers ask?"

"Umm…," Harry didn't want to get Hermione in trouble, "No,…uh…not all the time." His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Just most of it. She's always been like that," he sighed. The sudden picture of Hermione in class, waving her hand, airing out her armpit as Ron always said behind her back, made him smile.

Hugh shot Janet an I-told-you-so look.

"Shall we begin your exercises, Harry?" Hugh asked.

In answer Harry climbed out of bed. He cleared his mind and began to follow the movements that the Grangers were teaching him. He found it relaxing to just concentrate on the feeling of his body moving.

As they finished they were startled by the sound of applause. Dumbledore was clapping at Harry's performance. "Well done Harry, when you finish, I would like a chance to chat."

A short while later Harry was seated in Madam Pomfrey's office. "Harry, there is a matter of great importance to discuss with you. I must also tell you that it will require great sacrifice on your part. I know that you are working to recover from your injury, but would you consider hiding how much you are able to regain? Even pretending to be so injured you give up Quidditch?"

"Why?" Harry inquired warily.

"Voldemort may not move as quickly against you if he thinks you are less of a threat to him. By keeping you out of sight, we can keep you safe and train you."

"You want me to pretend to be hurt? To give up Quidditch? Just on the chance Voldemort will leave me alone." Harry's heart plummeted into the pit of his stomach. His look was one of dismay.

"If you do so, you may gain a priceless advantage, Voldemort is so powerful he has a tendency to underestimate his opponents. That advantage would come at the cost of your Quidditch career. As some compensation the time you would have been practicing Quidditch could be devoted to Occlumency and Legilimens, extremely important skills in your career as an Auror.

Harry's fists clenched in his anger. "You're asking this of me now when I've given up so much to be here?"

"What have you given up?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed. Tears began flowing down his face, as his breathing became more ragged. "I was nearly dead, Professor. I was just floating…there was peace beyond anything I have ever known. Then Sirius came and spoke to me. With as much as he suffered…all those years in Azkaban…all the pain was gone from his voice." Harry swallowed, "He laughed, I've never heard so much joy. He was going to see my Mom and Dad…I wanted to go with him…I wanted to stay there with all of them." For long moments Harry cried, his face buried in his hands.

"Why didn't you stay, Harry?" Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's crying slowly abated. "Sirius said I could if I chose, but he reminded me of the prophecy," he sighed. "I couldn't abandon you, Hermione, Lupin, and the Weasleys to Voldemort. He said it wasn't my time and he was sent to tell me to come back, but he wouldn't tell me who sent the message, do you know?" Harry looked with tear-reddened eyes at Dumbledore.

"I have no answer that would make sense to you, Harry. I will ask you if you have noticed how the infinite, which you study in Astronomy, mirrors the infinitesimal which you study in Transfiguration. It appears that they are opposite ends of the same puzzle, and the place where they meet is in the human heart, the only place where questions can be contemplated. You must decide for yourself who you are, what it all means, and what there is, if anything, behind the Great Dance. You notice that everything has a place and it all works together. Beyond that, what you discover will be personal to you."

Harry thought about what Dumbledore had told him. "I will go along with your plan. It's the prophecy, if I can't seem to have what I want as long as Voldemort exists, then I will do all I can to make sure he doesn't get what he wants either."

Harry wept unashamed, while Dumbledore sat beside him.

Harry's tears ended, Dumbledore sighed, "My dear boy…No, no longer, from now on you are a man, …my dear sir. You make me proud, I know your parents would be pleased."

"Thank you," Harry answered his voice flat, "I have homework to do. May I go?"

Dumbledore bowed him from the room.

Hermione entered the ward, smiling after her first day back in class. She stopped, her smile melted as she saw the look on Harry's face as he limped across the floor to his bed.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she ran to him.

Harry looked at her for a moment then he reached to caress her cheek. "Not now, Hermione. I just need to be alone. I'll tell you later. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. Harry was climbing into bed as Professor Dumbledore joined her. "Harry is grieving, Miss Granger. Voldemort may have killed Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived. In his place he has created Harry James Potter, the one who will vanquish him. Birth has always been a most uncomfortable process."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twelve: The Hero of Hogsmeade

Ron sat pushing the remains of his shepherd's pie around his plate. The ache in his heart overshadowed the emptiness in his stomach. Whenever it was quiet he either heard Hermione telling him that she only cared for him as a friend, Hermione telling Harry that she loved him, or else Hermione screaming. He looked at the ceiling the gloomy overcast of this gray Thursday matched his mood.

Last night he had brought Harry's homework. Something had happened, Harry had been very withdrawn. Hermione had been shooting anxious looks at Harry, but Harry had not responded to her. Ron didn't feel like talking to her either, some part of him was glad that she was distressed, the rest of him ached for her. The Grangers had been friendly enough, asking questions about his Care of Magical Creatures class, he wondered how they knew so much because he hadn't seen them. At last his parents had come, their arrival had lightened the mood, and Harry had come out of his shell a little. At nine o'clock he had excused himself.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall was standing next to him, "You are excused from class for the rest of the day. Please report to the Headmaster's office at one o'clock."

Ron gulped. He had only been to Dumbledore's office once, back in his second year. He couldn't help wonder what he had done wrong. Professor McGonagall wasn't angry but she had not been smiling either.

At one o'clock Ron was standing before the stone gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office. "Lemon Drop" was the current password. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a familiar face, Percy! In the background he could see Dumbledore talking with Professor McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge. There were several others standing around the room.

"Well done, Ron," Percy greeted him quietly, "you've given the family reputation a real boost. You saved Harry Potter! You're going to be on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow." Percy leaned close and whispered, "I don't mind telling you a lot of important wizards have been asking me about you since last Saturday."

Ron stared at his older brother, he could just imagine how the ambitious Percy had been answering questions about him.

"Well, here he is, the man of the hour. Quite a good job you did last Saturday, I read the reports." Fudge had switched on his fatherly manner, smiling for the reporters. "The wizarding world will be forever grateful that you saved Harry Potter, plus there is the reward due you for the elimination of a dangerous Death Eater, Augustus Rookwood."

For the next half hour Ron was pressed for details of how he had come to Harry's rescue. As he was forced to relive the emotions he had experienced during the attack he began to feel sick again.

At last Dumbledore intervened, "That is enough, you should have sufficent information for your article."

Ron gave him a grateful look as Dumbledore winked at him.

Fudge approached Ron carrying a large sack, "Here you are, the thousand Galleon reward for apprehending Rookwood.

He backed away from Fudge, becoming even more pale. "No…No I-I-I don't want it," in a flash he understood how Harry had felt about the Triwizard winnings.

"Why?" asked Fudge.

"I didn't catch Rookwood, he died. The curse hit him and he fell, just like Harry did," he swallowed before continuing. "I didn't do it myself. Harry, Hermione, and Luna were there too. We all fought together. You've tried to make it sound glorious, but it was horrible, I was so scared. I can't forget Hermione screaming when she thought Harry was dead. I-I didn't…save Harry…," a look came over his face, as though he realized something important, "Madam Pomfrey did, she and Healer Galen. I just can't take it. I didn't earn it."

"Cornelius, let me keep it for him," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps in the future he may change his mind. You wanted to see Harry."

Fudge looked confused, but he agreed.

Percy seeing that Ron was upset, "Minister, may I talk to my brother, in private?"

"Of course, but you will need to hurry, we need the photos with Harry quickly if we are to make tomorrow's edition."

Ron and Percy stepped outside Dumbledore's office. "Ron, you need to pull yourself together, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Did you tell Mum and Dad about this? This attack has been hard on us, Harry was almost killed and Hermione was hysterical. She just gets out of the hospital wing for classes and she still sleeps there. Master Healer Galen still comes twice a day."

Percy looked uncomfortable, "Yes, we sent your parents an owl, guess they couldn't make it."

"Oh, like you did for Harry's hearing?" he needed to yell at somebody, but managed to control his temper. "They are your parents too. Glad I didn't sever ties with 'Potter' now, are you?" he hissed. "So now you're trying to make up for all the lies you told about him last year by looking like you care about him now?"

Percy had gone pale, opening and closing his mouth, looking for all the world like a goldfish. "Ron please—,"

"Well, I'll cover for you this time. I'll pose for your pictures to keep you out of trouble, but this is the last time I will bail you out until you come to your senses and apologize to Mum and Dad for all the things you said to them. We better go, you've got a deadline."

The two brothers went back inside. Ron looked calmer, but Percy looked stunned. Dumbledore gave Ron a smile.

In short order every one, except Dumbledore, left for the hospital wing. He called Fawkes to him. "Warn, Poppy," he ordered quietly. The phoenix vanished. At the bottom of the staircase he was about to head for the hospital wing when he stopped abruptly.

"Miss Lovegood, shouldn't you be in class?"

Luna, looking uncomfortable, stepped up to the headmaster, "Is Ronald in trouble, Professor?" she queried. "Who are all those people?"

"No, Miss Lovegood, he isn't in trouble, but will you please hurry to the hospital wing. Tell Harry that Minister Fudge is coming. He will know what to do. I will see you are excused from classes for this afternoon."

oOoOo

When Fudge and party arrived in the hospital wing they found Harry with a visitor. Ron was surprised to see Luna with Harry, the Grangers were nowhere to be seen. Luna smiled at Ron. He looked at Harry and stared in shock, as Harry seemed to have taken a turn for the worse.

Harry was very pale, with dark circles under his eyes. His face was very drawn with the circles making his face, from a distance, look like a skull. His scar stood out, red and swollen. Ron was about to ask Dumbledore what had happened when Luna caught his attention. She shook her head, almost imperceptibly, cautioning him to say nothing.

Fudge was taken aback by Harry's appearance, he wasn't sure the wizarding world was quite prepared to see Harry looking so bad.

Percy seeing that his boss was uncomfortable with the situation took the lead. "Hi, Harry, how are you?"

"Hello, Mr. Weasly, I'd prefer to be called Mr. Potter if you please." Harry's voice was tired, his tone firm, but not hostile. "The healers are generally pleased with my progress, although it will be some time before I get back to where I was before."

"I'm glad you will recover, … Mr. Potter," said Percy sympathetically but was unable to disguise a look of hurt, "you gave us all quite a scare."

Refusing to give an inch, Harry shot back, "Tell me, Mr. Weasley, are you still fraternizing with Senior Undersecretary Umbridge?"

Percy shot a look at Ron, who met his gaze with a defiant expression. He knew at once that Harry had seen the letter he had written to Ron. "No, Mr. Potter, not recently." Realizing he had burned his bridges with Harry, Percy backed away.

"Is all this going to be in the _Daily Prophet_?" inquired Harry.

"Yes, it is," answered Fudge, "Glad to see you, Harry." He walked to Harry extending his hand as the photographer snapped a picture.

"Hello, Minister. I hope you are well." He extended his hand, the words "I must not tell lies" were faintly visible on the back of his hand. He took Fudge's hand in a feeble grip.

Harry spoke to the reporters, "Please put in your story that I'm grateful to my friends Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Reubius Hagrid, and my healers Madam Pomfrey, and Master Healer Marcus Galen for saving my life."

"Of course, Harry. We will be sure to print whatever you want," assured the minister. "I just wanted to see that you had everything you needed." He smiled as the photographers took more pictures.

"Thank you for asking, everything is going as well as can be expected."

"Harry! What on earth—," demanded Molly Weasley.

"Hi, Mum. The _Daily Prophet_ came to interview Ron and Minister Fudge came with them to see how I'm doing," Harry said brightly.

" , what are you doing here?" asked Fudge, "How did you get in?"

"Didn't you know? Arthur and I were appointed as Harry's guardians last summer. As such we have been granted visitor's privileges, since Harry has been so gravely injured." Molly looked at Ron and Dumbledore before adding, "I've brought you some soup, Harry. I'm glad to see you looking so much better to day." She held up a large basket.

Percy, stunned by the news about Harry, was trying to get away unnoticed, hiding behind the photographer.

Molly was pouring Harry's soup. "Hello, Percy. How are you?" Her voice was neutral and she didn't look at him.

"Fine." He replied, looking at the back of Fudge's head.

Molly nodded and didn't press, but Harry could see the tears start in her eyes.

At that moment Galen arrived and Fudge took his leave, with Dumbledore escorting them out and Percy gratefully leading the pack.

Healer Galen gave Harry his potion and did a quick examination. He did not seem upset by Harry's appearance.

"Harry what happened? You were looking so much better yesterday," asked Molly.

"It's a temporary side effect of the potion I'm taking," answered Harry with a smile. "But looking bad may do some good, Professor Dumbledore wants to keep the state of my recovery a secret."

Shortly after the Minister's party left the Grangers entered. Warned by Madam Pomfrey they had hidden in the guest quarters. Arthur arrived a short while later. The five of them ate the soup while Healer Galen and the Grangers looked on.

"Mr. Potter, from now on I think you should just continue to push your limits, try to combine the exercises that Dr. Granger is teaching you with walking as far as you can each day. I think that you should spend the next week in the hospital wing just in case something develops. After next week you should be able to return to your classes. Keep up the good work and I will see you tomorrow."

Shortly afterward Hermione came in from the library, and the Grangers retired to the guest quarters to eat in private.

After dinner the main topic of conversation was Fudge's visit to Hogwarts. After a pleasant visit Ron and Luna left for their dormitories. Harry and Hermione exercised with the Grangers and then settled in for the evening doing their assignments, while the Weasleys and Grangers talked.

When the Weasleys left the Grangers escorted them to the entrance of the Hospital wing. As her parents did not return immediately Hermione seized her opportunity to talk with Harry privately.

"Harry, can you tell me what upset you yesterday?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I-I can't play Quidditch anymore, Hermione. I've been hurt too badly. I just don't have the reflexes to be Seeker. I may not even be able to walk without that staff anymore."

"What about the potion, the exercises? Aren't they helping? Healer Galen has been so encouraging," Hermione felt like crying.

"My ability to move is coming back so slowly, it could take years. My reflexes may never come back, the Healers just don't know," Harry added bitterly. Hermione could see the misery written on his face.

Hermione's thoughts were racing, but there was nothing she could think of to say that didn't sound condescending or insensitive. "I just don't know what to say," she went to his bedside and hugged him. "I can't imagine how badly this must be hurting you," she whispered. "I'm really, truly sorry this happened to you. I'll do anything, _anything_ , to help. Please, just tell me what to do." She forced herself not to cry.

Harry hugged her back, just as he had at the party. She felt that he wanted to cry but wouldn't allow himself to. After a few minutes his emotions subsided and he released her. "Thanks for caring, Hermione," he whispered back. "There's nothing to say, really. It's just the way it is. I'll live." Harry managed a small smile that seemed to hurt her worse than his tears or anger would have. She turned away to hide her own tears and returned to her bed.

A few moments later the sound of quills scratching on parchment softly filled the air. As Harry had said, sometimes there was just nothing to say.

Hermione went to wash up before going to sleep. She was desperate to do something to help Harry. It was so hard not knowing what to do. When she returned she saw her mother sitting with Harry. He called to her and she went to him. "Hermione, are you still interested in teaching me to knit?" he asked shyly. "It might help with my hand-eye coordination."

Hermione smiled.

Looking at her Harry thought, _Sometimes nothing needs to be said because your expression says it all._

oOoOo

This Friday had been quite as bad as Ron imagined it would be. The _Daily Prophet_ article had dubbed him "The Hero of Hogsmeade." His picture covered half the front page.

Everyone thought it was great, students had been asking him questions all morning. Any other time it would have been just what he wanted. All his life he felt he had been in the shadows, first behind his brothers then behind Harry. It just wasn't fair. The event that had brought the notice he desired brought with it his separation from the one he most wanted to share it with. Now all he wanted was to run and hide.

A thought strayed across his mind. This must be how Harry felt. He couldn't remember the night Voldemort had killed his family, yet he was famous for it. Harry spent a lot of time running and hiding too.

Partly he just wished he had done something to deserve the attention. All he had done was what any other DA member would have done. One stunner was all he had contributed. He hadn't even been able do first aid like the _Daily Prophet_ had said he had done. " _Bloody hell, I couldn't even find his pulse_ ," he thought.

He was confused, it might have been better if he hadn't followed them to Hogsmeade, but then the Death Eaters probably would have killed them both, he doubted Hermione could have survived the _Avada Kedavra_ curse like Harry had. _So you would have lost her anyway_ , he thought. He realized that Dumbledore had been wrong, he wasn't noble enough to be glad he had saved Hermione for anyone but himself.

Not that Hermione was happy today either, he had heard that she had spent some time crying in the girl's bathroom at lunch time, but she had pulled herself together to make her afternoon classes.

Ron entered the common room and went up to the dorm. He threw his book bag onto his bed and sat down. His heart sank into his feet. All of Harry's belongings were gone! The bed curtains had been removed and all that was left was the mattress.

He went to the window, trying to clear his mind. Looking down, he saw Hermione, her parents, and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore walking toward the gates. The Grangers were still wearing their healer's robes. When they reached the Apparition point Hermione hugged her parents then they and Professor McGonagall vanished from sight. Ron watched as Hermione and Dumbledore re-crossed the lawn. With a sigh he went down to dinner.

In the Great Hall he sat with Ginny and Hermione. The mood was very somber and they weren't talking as they ate, "What happened to Harry?" he asked. "All his things are gone."

In answer Ginny nodded toward the head table, where Dumbledore had risen to his feet.

"I have a sad announcement to make this evening. As you all know Harry Potter was attacked by the servants of Lord Voldemort in Hogsmeade last Saturday. He has survived due to the heroic efforts of his friends Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Luna Lovegood, and Miss Hermione Granger. I raise my glass to these and to friendship."

Everyone stood and raised their glasses, "To friendship." After the toast the students gave a round of applause to Harry's friends.

"Mr. Potter has been badly injured and his recovery may take a very long time. To make sure he has access to prompt medical attention he will no longer be residing in Gryffindor House. In a week or so you will see him as he travels between his classes, the library, and his quarters. He now requires a staff to enable him to walk. I would ask you not to stare at him. Please give him the room he needs to navigate the stairs. Finally, do not offer to help him, the more he does for himself the more complete his recovery will be. He will ask for aid if he needs it. You will observe that his difficulty is primarily with his movement, You will find his wit, intelligence, and powers are unaffected. He did not ask for what happened to him. He has no need of your pity. He needs only your patience and the respect that you have always granted him as a fellow student."

"I thank you for your attention and cooperation in this." As Dumbledore resumed his seat, the quiet buzz of conversation filled the room. Hermione stood and left for the hospital wing, there were many who stared, pointing at her as she left the Great Hall. Ron and Ginny followed her a short time later.

They were about to enter the hospital wing when their father called out to them "Ron, Ginny, in here." Turning, they saw him in the doorway of the guest quarters. They found Hermione and their parents visiting Harry in his new quarters.

The room had been furnished with a hospital bed, a desk, a small bookshelf, a couple of squashy armchairs in front of a small fireplace, and a sofa.

"The Grangers helped Dobby move my stuff this afternoon," Harry was telling the Weasleys. "They were leaving and Professor Dumbledore thought it would be easier for me than climbing all those stairs to the tower."

"Your parents are some of the nicest people that I have ever met, Hermione," Molly said to Hermione, "you are lucky to have them."

Hermione nodded and gave Molly a small smile. Ron noted that she was being unusually tight-lipped this evening. "I need to go to bed," she said at last, "I'll be moving back to the dorm tomorrow. Good night."

"We need to go too, Ron we've got practice tomorrow," said Ginny.

"You go. I need to talk to Mum and Dad in private."

Ginny left with Harry looking wistfully after her, it was beginning to dawn on him how much he was going to miss Quidditch.

"Well Ron, if you need to talk we'd better go too," said Arthur. "Good night, Harry."

As they walked to the Apparation point Ron told his parents about the way everyone was treating him and how he felt that he did not deserve it.

"Ron, don't ever underestimate what you do for others," Arthur began. "Sometimes the smallest kindness means a great deal to someone in trouble. How many others were closer and did nothing to help. You and Luna are the true heroes here. You saw a need and took action. What you did, even if it was only one spell, was more than anyone else. The fuss that others make over you may be more than you feel you deserve, but you certainly deserve some recognition for helping."

"Ron," Molly chimed in. "I hope that what will eventually mean the most to you is that your friend recognized what you did for him. I heard Harry tell you thank you. They printed it in the paper too. As you get on in life you'll find many that will forget to thank you for what you do. In a few weeks all this will blow over and things will get back to normal, but you will always have Harry's gratitude. That can be a great treasure if you let it.

"I know Hermione hurt you, Ron, and your feelings for her complicate all of this," she continued. "But she didn't mean to. It's not her fault that she loves Harry. I hope you can forgive her one day, because she needs you too." She swept Ron into a big hug.

His folk's understanding was a relief and now that his hurt was out in the open he didn't feel so bad. After Arthur and Molly Disapperated he began the melancholy walk back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Thirteen: Mending Bridges

The Gryffindor team filed into the common room tired from the day's training. Everyone looked up as they entered. The first match was next Saturday against Slytherin and the excitement that heralded that rivalry was beginning.

The first thing Ron noticed was Hermione sitting by the fire in her favorite chair. She was chatting with Neville.

As the evening wore on Ron was trying to catch up on his reading, stealing glances at Hermione. She kept watching the entrance to the common room as she continued talking with Neville and Ginny, who had joined the conversation. It was obvious that Hermione was waiting for something.

Ron became aware of an odd noise in the hall. An irregular clunk as wood met stone. Hermione stiffened clutching Neville's wrist as the portrait swung open. Harry and Professor McGonagall entered as a stunned silence fell over the common room.

Harry was looking tired as he stood there, staff in one hand, his Firebolt in the other. He was out of breath from the exertion.

"Hi, Harry, how are you?" said Hermione, breaking the silence. Ron thought that something awful was going to happen judging from the expression on her face. She seemed unable or unwilling to move.

Ginny went up to him. "Do you want to come sit down, Harry?" she said taking his arm.

Harry nodded as Professor McGonagall conjured a tall stool for Harry near the fire. Harry slowly moved toward the stool, it looked as if he were walking underwater. Remembering Professor Dumbledore's words the Gryffindors waited patiently, looking at one another.

Harry sat down, leaned his staff against the hearth. He sighed, as if trying to put off something unpleasant for as long as possible. Then he slowly pulled a letter from a pocket in his robe. He looked down at his feet as he held the letter out to Katie Bell. "Here Katie, I'm resigning from the team." The pain in his voice was evident to all in the room. No one protested, the reason he was resigning was obvious from the way he walked, but it wasn't right somehow. "I'm sorry I let the team down. I just can't play now. It's not fair for me to keep my place when you need to have someone who can do something."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried silently. Neville tried to comfort her. Professor McGonagall went to stand by her. "I know it's hard, Miss Granger, but try to be strong, Harry needs you."

Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall, "I know, but this is tearing his heart out. It just seems that everything he loves is being taken away from him. I don't know how much more he can take before—I just don't want him to be like he was last year."

Katie had quickly crossed to Harry and had given him a hug. Tears were coursing down her face "It's not your fault, Harry. You didn't ask for this…you haven't let us down. We hope you get better. Maybe you can play again next year," she added hopefully.

"Maybe," Harry responded. He looked around the common room until he found, "Ron?"

 _Oh no. He can't. I can't. Harry please don't…Oh please no._ Ron got to his feet. From the look on his face someone might think Harry had kicked him in the stomach rather than just saying his name.

"Please…?" Harry's green eyes were pleading with him. Harry held out the Firebolt.

Ron walked to Harry as if hypnotized. Harry spoke quietly so only Ron could hear, "If it makes you feel better, I'm not giving it to you. You know who it's from." Ron nodded. "I'd just like it if you got first crack at it. If, as a team, you feel someone would get better use from it, well, that's a team decision. Please, it's too good a broom to gather dust." Harry looked down at his feet. "If I can't use it, I'd like for my best friend to be able to," he whispered.

Ron was shocked. He had been avoiding Harry for weeks, but Harry still considered him his best friend. After what he had been thinking this past week he felt really ashamed. His hand trembled as he took the Firebolt from Harry, "Thanks…mate." He tried to smile.

Harry managed a small smile, "Use it well, my friend. And…uh…I expect it back in the same condition I lent it to you, or I'll hex you clean into next week."

"Oh? You haven't got that much power," Ron sniped back weakly.

"Then, I'll beat you about your head and shoulders with my staff," Harry tried to look serious but couldn't help a small laugh.

"You've got me there, Harry," Ron grinned too. "I surrender. I'll bring it by after practice so you can inspect and service it."

By the fire, Hermione started breathing again, "Professor," she whispered, "he laughed, isn't it great."

Several of his classmates came to talk briefly, most found it awkward as they did not know what to say, most just wished him a quick recovery and promised to visit. After about thirty minutes Harry wished them all a good night and left with Professor McGonagall.

After they left most of them began bombarding Hermione with questions about what was wrong with Harry. "Master Healer Galen isn't sure," was all she could tell them, "they don't even know if he will even get better. They're trying everything they think will help."

The team was gathered around Ron. "Did he give you his Firebolt?" asked Ginny?

"No, he just lent it to me…well, to the team. He hoped I could use it first. He said that if someone else could use it better, that it would be a team decision." Ron took the Firebolt up to the dormitory.

Later that evening Ron, unable to sleep, headed down to the common room. The fire had burned low. He sat there feeling miserable. "… _I'd like for my best friend to be able to_ ," echoed through his mind. Unable to sit still he walked out of the common room.

Since he was a prefect he didn't need to hide as Harry had to. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do all he knew was that he had to do something.

He was never sure how he wound up before the door of the Room of Requirement. "I wish I knew what to do," he said to no one. When he entered he was met by soft, green light. A large fountain filled the room with the soothing sound of falling water. The misery in his heart overwhelmed him. Sinking to his knees at the base of the fountain he took his father's advice, he began to weep. How long he knelt there he didn't know, but at last his tears ran out. He did feel better, but was no closer to deciding what to do. He started in surprise, Hermione was standing beside him.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Hermione coolly.

"I told you, Hermione, I love you." He was puzzled because he had not heard the door open.

"You said you fancied me, if I remember correctly. Have you forgotten what I told you in the village."

"No, but I want you to love me," Ron said plaintively, "instead you told Harry you love him. I was so angry I hoped Harry would go ahead and die. I wanted you to hurt like you hurt me."

"You didn't care that I _was_ hurting? My tears meant nothing to you," she accused softly.

Ron hung his head, "A small part of me hurt with you, most of me was angry at you."

"And now," Hermione pressed.

"Now, after all this, after snubbing and ignoring him, Harry told me I was still his best friend, you saw him lend me his Firebolt," Ron's tears were threatening again.

"So you feel—,"

"Guilty because of the way I treated Harry, jealous of you and Harry, and unworthy of all the attention."

"First, Ron, you deserve the attention because of what you did. You really were great." Hermione's voice was gentle with gratitude. "Second, I'm sorry about your jealousy, but you are the only one who can do something about that." Hermione continued, "Last, you can either confess your guilt and seek forgiveness or else you can live with it, that's your choice too. But you knew this all along, didn't you?"

"Yes," he looked up, but Hermione had vanished.

Gathering himself together, Ron left the room and started back toward the common room.

"Patrolling, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron whirled around, Professor Dumbledore ambled up to him.

"No, Professor, I was trying to decide what to do about a personal matter."

"Ahh, Yes, the Room of Requirement can sometimes provide a unique kind of clarity, can it not?"

"Yes, Sir," smiled Ron ruefully.

"However, be careful about whom you tell about this, the lessons learned here are not always kindly taught."

"Good night, Professor. I'll remember." With that Ron returned to the common room.

oOoOo

Monday evening, after Quidditch practice Ron made his way to Harry's quarters. He brought the Firebolt, as promised. Harry was practicing some kind of exercise, his eyes were closed in concentration. Ron waited until Harry was finished.

"I brought you your broom so you could service it."

"Thanks, Ron," began Harry, "how did practice go?"

"Okay, flying your broom was amazing. It's almost like it reads your mind. You can beat me now…please."

"Why, it's in perfect shape?"

Ron looked down at his feet, "For behaving like a prat. I've been jealous of you and Hermione. I've been angry with you two since the day I met you in Diagon Alley—,"

"Ron, I know. You made that clear the night we got back to Hogwarts," interrupted Harry quietly.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW BAD IT IS!" Ron burst out. "That Saturday, you were laying there unconscious, and I hoped you'd go ahead and _die_ so Hermione might turn to me. Now I know she never will and I just can't let it go." Tears started in his eyes as he continued more quietly. "I brought you your homework but I just sat there, I didn't care about you. I just visited with my folks. Then you…you said I was your best friend, Harry, this is tearing me apart."

There was a loud noise as something hit the floor. The boys turned to the door. Hermione, a look of stunned disbelief on her face, had dropped the bags she had been carrying. Books and knitting supplies had scattered over the floor.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.

Ron took a couple of steps toward Hermione. She backed away from him, into Harry's bed and sat down hard. "Ron? You…You really wanted Harry to die?" her voice sounded shocked, "Then why did you help us?"

"It wasn't then, it was later when you—,"

Realizing what Ron was about to say, Hermione groaned. "DON'T, RON…please don't…please," she begged.

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny shrugged and shook her head.

"Hermione, Ron came to say he was sorry." Harry began. "Ron, the reason Hermione is upset is because she knows something you don't." Harry sighed, "First, Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he apologized. "Anyway, it has to do with the prophecy. I heard it after the battle in the Ministry, I was trying to protect you, I thought that if you didn't know the reasons why I was doing what I was doing, you might not be tempted to follow me to where you might get hurt. That was wrong, my friends need to be able to decide for themselves."

Harry gathered his thoughts, "Everyone thinks that You-Know-Who was after my parents, he wasn't, he was after me. The prophecy says I am the one with the power to vanquish him. In order for me to live I must kill him, if he is going to live he must kill me. If I die then he wins."

Ron and Ginny stared at one another.

"You need to keep that to yourselves, You-Know-Who still wants to know what the prophecy says. He only knows a part of it. If he finds out you know anything he will come after you to get what you know."

"Wow, Harry, I don't know what to say," Ron shook his head.

"Then just keep quiet, Ron," said Harry in Hermione's usual matter-of-fact tone. Both Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Second, I know what jealousy is like. I said some pretty awful things last year when I got to Number Twelve, and I know how I felt when I was passed over to be prefect, I thought some pretty cruel things too. I forgive you, Ron, if you can forgive me." Harry held out his hand.

Ron nodded and took Harry's hand. "Why didn't he make you prefect? I never expected it to be me."

Ginny scowled at her brother, "Ron! Don't you think that's rather personal?"

"It's okay, Ginny. Professor Dumbledore felt that between You-Know-Who trying to get inside my head, grieving for Cedric, OWLs, and the Ministry trying to interfere at Hogwarts, I had enough to be getting along with. He felt the responsibilities of being a prefect would have been too much."

Ron nodded, absentmindedly fingering his badge.

Ginny was watching Hermione, "Come on, Ron, they need to talk. See you back in the common room. Good night, Harry."

As they were walking to the common room Ginny asked, "What didn't Hermione want you to tell Harry, Ron?"

"Harry was dying, Ginny, Hermione was pleading with him not to. She…she told him that she loved him. It was kind of amazing he turned around after she did. Later when he was asleep Dumbledore let her kiss him, she kissed him on the lips, and told him again."

"Ohhh," Ginny's mouth dropped open. "So that's what Mum and Dad have been going on about."

"They have?"

"Well not with words so much, just these odd looks and smiles. I'm sorry, Ron, I know you really fancied Hermione. It's just she's been falling for Harry for about three years now. I guess the attack made her realize how deeply she feels for him."

"Wish I'd seen it. Instead of making a fool of myself."

"Well it's not exactly been a deep, dark secret. Professor McGonagall noticed their friendship from the first, Colin Creevey saw it a couple of years ago then he convinced Rita Skeeter, of course by then you were thinking of her yourself so I guess you didn't want to notice. It bothered Victor Krum too. What are you going to do?"

"Don't know. It still hurts too much."

Ginny hugged her brother, "I really am sorry, Ron. I wish I could help you feel better."

Ron shrugged and headed toward the dormitory.

"Ron?" called Ginny. He stopped as she walked up to him. "What about Luna Lovegood? She likes you, you know."

Ron looked puzzled, "Luna? Don't you think she's, well, mental?"

"I think it's all an act. Her mother died, you know. I think she's trying not to let anyone get too close, so she won't get hurt again." She left Ron looking rather thoughtful.

oOoOo

"What's with the You-Know-Who stuff?" asked Hermione. She and Harry were sitting in the chairs before the small fire place. They were taking the skeins of yarn and rolling them into balls.

"I didn't want them flinching every time I used Voldemort's name, I wanted them to hear what I was saying."

Hermione nodded.

"What were you trying to stop Ron from telling me?"

Hermione took a few moments to gather her thoughts. "I sort of went to pieces when you were hit by that curse, Harry." She was looking down at her shoes with a far away look in her eyes. "I remembered the prophecy and I thought it was all over, Ron said he couldn't find your pulse. Luna said that dead people don't bleed, but I just couldn't comprehend what she was telling me. Then Hagrid came and took you away, I couldn't bear to be separated from you. I tripped trying to catch him. I saw your blood on my hands and I fainted." Hermione looked deeply ashamed, "Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were afraid that the shock might cause me permanent injury. That's why they sent for my parents." A stray tear fell down her cheek.

Harry put down his yarn, stood, and pulled Hermione into a tender hug. She melted against him, returning his hug. "Please," she asked, "don't make me think about it any more. I'd like to put that part of the day behind me and just remember the good parts."

Harry thought she was looking at his lips. She broke away from him and sat down again. He sat down and picked up the yarn. It seemed she was breathing slightly faster.

"What do you want to learn first, Harry?"

"Socks, human sized ones,"

Hermione cast a puzzled looked at him.

"They're for Professor Dumbledore. He once told me he never gets warm socks for Christmas, I thought I'd make him some," smiled Harry.

Hermione was explaining how to do knit and purl stitches when there came a soft knock on the half open door. "May I come in, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm glad you are here, Miss Granger. I came to began Harry's Occlumency lessons, I should like for you to learn as well."

"Why, Professor?"

"Did you tell any one about your date with Harry?"

"Not until that morning. Parvati and Lavander were curious when I did my hair so I told them, but I didn't tell them where we were going."

"Did you spend a great deal of time thinking about it?" Asked Dumbledore with a wry smile.

Hermione blushed slightly, "Not what I would call a great deal, but some, I had to order the hair potion."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then it is possible that one of the students is learning Legilimency, and used it to gain knowledge of your plans. The Death Eaters seemed to know when and where to attack you. We don't know for certain, but it might be wise to take steps it so that won't happen again."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. It was a disturbing thought that some student's family might be in league with the Dark Lord. They put away their knitting and began the task of learning to close their minds.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Fourteen: Making Adjustments

It was late Tuesday evening as Harry made his way down the staircase. He was practicing getting around the trick stair, the same one Neville usually missed. He was trying a kind of vault over the step and not losing his balance as he landed. Going down was harder than going up.

Suddenly on his fourth trip, his staff slipped, dropping into the step. Without the support of his staff, Harry began to fall. His arms were windmilling as he attempted to grab something.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," cried Hermione. Harry stopped, floating inches from the stairs, breathing hard. "Harry!? What do you think you're doing? And at this time of night?" With a swish of her wand, she set Harry on his feet. She was standing a couple of steps down, her arms akimbo, frowning at him. Harry was reminded of Molly Weasley the morning Ron, Fred, and George rescued him from the Dursleys'.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry replied, his voice shaking, "I couldn't sleep. W-When I go back to class…I need to use the stairs. I-I didn't want to hold anyone up or b-be in the way so I decided to practice when there was nobody around. What are you doing?"

"I'm on duty, Harry. Turned out to be lucky for you. You might have been badly hurt, why didn't you ask for help?" She demanded in her usual bossy voice.

"I didn't want to bother anybody," replied Harry sheepishly.

"Harry, it wouldn't be a bother," Hermione chided. "Any Gryffindor would be proud to help you."

"Okay, Hermione, you're right, I'll get someone to watch next time." He bent and recovered his staff. When he stood Hermione hugged him, pressing against his heart. He sensed more than heard the words, " _I love you, Harry_."

"Wha—What did you say?" he stammered.

Hermione, slightly alarmed, stared at him, "I didn't say anything. What did you hear."

Harry looked at her, and slowly shook his head. "Nothing, I guess I was mistaken," he sighed. "I'm going back to my room, Hermione. See you tomorrow night in the library?"

Hermione nodded, "Good night, Harry"

oOoOo

Severus Snape always reserved Thursday mornings for student conferences. This Thursday provided a surprise. The first name on his schedule was Harry Potter. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them the name would be different. It wasn't.

Snape felt his emotions rising, he despised emotional scenes, he had his fill of them as a child. He was still trying to get over the one that know-it-all Granger girl had put them through last week. Now Potter would probably put him through another one.

The thing he had most admired about the Dark Lord was his self-sufficiency. Voldemort needed no one else, though he would share with those whose actions pleased him. The Death Eaters spoke only when necessary. Success was expected, failure was punished. The only emotion around Voldemort was fear and he was used to that, and at least it was quiet.

The clunk of Harry's staff on the stairs heralded his approach. Snape sighed, closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst.

The door to his office opened, "Good morning, Professor Snape," began Harry. He was breathing hard and there was a sheen of perspiration on his forehead.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter."

"No, thank you," smiled Harry, "sitting down and standing up, at this point, require a great deal of energy, I'd rather stand, as I have to make it back up the stairs."

"What do you want, Potter," replied Snape, working to keep his voice even. The memories of the last time Harry was in his office still made his blood boil.

Harry started on what sounded like a carefully rehearsed speech. "First, it was unforgivable for me to have invaded your privacy as I did. I am sorry and I haven't told anyone about it as I promised at the time. I realize that may not be enough for you. I will offer you the chance to modify my memory provided you do it under Professor Dumbledore's supervision."

"Interesting, I will consider it, but surely that is not all that you have to say."

"Because I saw your memories, I have learned that my family has done you great injury. I'm sorry about that too, although there is nothing I can do about what is past." Harry shook his head, "I just regret that you never gave me a chance in your class, although I understand why. It's a shame, I find I rather enjoy potion making since I have been doing it on my own. I think it sad you despise your gifts so much."

"How touching," Snape sneered.

"Which brings me to the last item on my agenda. Over the years you have accused me of stealing from your private stores. I have never stolen any potion ingredients from you, nor have I ever entered your office until you tried to teach me Occlumency.

"However, there have been things stolen from you because of me. Barty Crouch stole ingredients for Polyjuce Potion because I was here. There is also the matter of some Gillyweed. In order to make things as right as I can, I offer you this letter of credit to replace what was stolen from you." Harry proffered a piece of parchment.

Snape took it and read it through. "If you think that giving me this money will in any way make up for anything—," he stood, a look of anger on his face.

Harry interrupted, "I'm sorry, you've misunderstood me, Professor. All I am trying to do with this gold is replace the potion ingredients that were stolen from you, on my account. The only thing I can do about the hurt I've done to you is allow you the opportunity to modify my memory. I know that no amount of gold can make up what has been done to you."

"What do you hope to gain from this?" asked Snape suspiciously as he resumed his seat.

Harry shrugged, "For me, nothing. I just hoped that, if I could replace what you lost, you might be able to go back to hating my Dad's memory in peace, at least that's what Professor Dumbledore suggested. Also, I never did thank you for trying to save my life back in my first year." Harry bit his lip, "Thank You, Professor Snape."

Snape looked a Harry, and odd expression on his face. This was not what he had expected at all.

Harry sighed. "Now is the time that I'm supposed turn around and walk dramatically from the room. Unfortunately that's a bit beyond me right now." Harry began to turn using his staff as a pivot. He walked from the room with as much dignity as he could muster. Snape sat silently, watching him go.

He sat there for a long while.

oOoOo

Ron was getting tired of correcting people's misconceptions about the attack. It wasn't the Gryffindors so much as the students in the other houses. He had been receiving a lot of mail too. Unlike the mail Hermione and Harry had received in past years all of his letters praised his actions, he just wished he felt more worthy of it.

He was sitting in the Great Hall picking at his dinner, fretting about what to do about all the attention, and worrying about the match with Slytherin the next morning. Giving up on eating he headed for the library.

Looking around he did not see anyone he wanted to study with so he sat at a table by himself, trying to work on an essay for charms. After an hour or so he gave up and sat there staring into space. He heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

"What's wrong, Ronald?" asked Luna, as she sat down beside him.

Ron sighed heavily, "I'm tired, all the attention, always trying to tell everyone what really happened in Hogsmeade. That and thinking about the match tomorrow, I had hoped that Harry and I would be on the team together. Now it looks like he won't be able to play anymore."

"I thought you wanted the attention. It seems to me that you've been a little jealous of Harry."

"I was," Ron smiled slightly, "but now I know how he's been feeling all these years. It isn't what I thought it would be like."

"Well, we could take a page from Hermione's book. What would you think about writing out our side of the story and I could ask Dad to publish it in the _Quibbler_? At least it would be honest."

Ron thought about her suggestion, then nodded in agreement. "When?"

"Is there anything wrong with right now?"

"No, I guess not," he said, reaching for a sheet of parchment.

They spent an hour writing out what had happened in Hogsmead. When they had finished Luna neatly folded the parchment and placed it in her book bag.

"I'll send this off to Dad in the morning. Good night," Luna said brightly as she stood to leave.

"I need to go too, Quidditch tomorrow."

They walked to the door of the library. As they turned to go their separate ways Ron said, "That was a really great idea. Luna, I could kiss you."

Luna turned back to face him. Losing her usual dreamy expression, she smiled. Then she reached up and gently traced his lower lip with her finger. "When you are ready, Ronald," she said softly, "I hope you will. I think I would enjoy kissing you very much."

Turning away, she left Ron stunned and staring after her.

oOoOo

Hermione found Harry doing his morning exercises. He smiled as she knocked on his door. "Join me?"

"Okay."

Harry began again as she imitated the graceful movements. When they finished she asked, "Are you going to the match today? I was hoping to sit with you."

Harry frowned, "I don't know if I can walk that far yet."

"Well, Dad said I should push you. If you will try, I promise I'll levitate you back if you can't make it."

Harry snorted, "That's all I need, have you floating me back here like some kind of balloon."

"That's just a last resort, we can leave early and you can rest as often as you need to."

"I need to check with Madam Pomfrey, but I think I'd like to go. I haven't set foot outside the castle in two weeks."

They left for the Quidditch pitch early, walking slowly through the autumn sunshine. Harry rested twice on the way, but Hermione realized that they made it more quickly than she thought they would. It appeared that once he got started Harry got along fairly well.

They sat in the lower part of the stands watching quietly as the other students began arriving. The air was soon abuzz with the sound of excited conversation among the students.

Since Lee Jordan had graduated the previous year Dean Thomas had been selected to do the commentary on the match. He surprised everyone by beginning, "Today is a sad one for the Gryffindor side. The youngest house player in our century has been forced by injury to resign from our team. We will miss you, Harry Potter. We can't let you go without a final farewell. We could think of no better way to thank you for your efforts than to give you a final lap of honor escorted by your teammates; Oliver Wood, Angilina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and the Weasleys, Fred and George."

The sound of people clapping made Harry look around, all of his former teammates were sitting in the seats behind him. They had sneaked in without him noticing, he suspected Hermione had been trying to keep it that way. "Hi, Harry, we read about what happened," said Oliver gently, he reached to shake Harry's hand. "It must have been really hard decision for you. We're sorry and hope you get better soon."

"Are you ready, Harry," asked Fred, holding out Ron's Cleansweep.

Harry mounted the broom and kicked off weakly. Fred and George quickly formed up on either side of him, prepared to catch him if he fell. With the others in a triangle formation around them they flew slowly around the pitch. The Gryffindors were chanting his name, the students of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood in honor as they flew past. Some of the Slytherin students, bowing to pressure stood as well. The flight was slow but one Harry would remember forever. As a tribute to his skill, he was able to touch down precisely on the spot he took off from.

It was said afterward that the Gryffindor team had seldom played with such focus. The Slytherin team, under its new captain, Draco Malfoy, never knew what hit them.

oOoOo

Harry returned to class on the Monday after Gryffindor's big win over Slytherin. Harry also returned to the Great Hall to eat. Along with Dumbledore's help, they worked out a schedule for the months ahead. Hermione would come on Monday and Friday nights to teach Harry to knit and to learn Occlumency from Professor Dumbledore. On Wednesday they planned to work in the library.

As the week progressed Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron were not comfortable around each other. It would have been amusing had it not seemed so sad. Hermione would arrive at breakfast and leave before Ron came down. Harry ate lunch with Ron and dinner with Hermione. The only time they were together was in class or in the library. Their conversation was not forced and they were friendly enough to each other around him, but as far as he could tell they spent no time together unless he was involved.

Harry mentioned this to Hermione that Friday evening. She sighed heavily, "Ron is trying to figure out some things. He's having some problems dealing with what happened in Hogsmeade. Did you know that he refused the reward for killing Rookwood? Ginny says he's not sure he wants to be an Auror anymore either. When you were attacked, everything changed, we're all trying to put all the pieces together again. They're just not going to fit like they used to."

oOoOo

Harry was startled by a sharp knock on his door the following Saturday afternoon. "Come in," he called out as he tried to blot the essay he had been working on.

"Here, Potty, Professor Snape sent me to bring you this," explained Draco Malfoy sulkily. He slouched over to Harry's desk and handed Harry a large, flat box.

Frowning, Harry opened the box. It was filled with glass vials, there was also an envelope on top of them. "What is all this, Malfoy?"

"I don't know, Potty, Professor Snape said give it to you," Malfoy said, using the kind of tone one usually used when explaining something to a small child. "You might try reading the enclosed instructions."

"Since when did you start running errands for Professor Snape?" Harry asked as Malfoy headed for the door.

Malfoy stopped. "Not that it's any of your business, Scarhead, but I'm doing a detention for McGonagall, she felt it would do me good spending the day running errands for the teachers. Oh, almost forgot. Professor Snape said to tell you, 'The last one is rather difficult and he would consult with you on it, if you make an appointment.'"

Harry had opened the letter, it was written in Snape's spiky hand,

 **Mr. Potter,**

 **Master Healer Galen ordered this potion for you. Take one upon arising, and one before retiring. I will send you a box each month.**

 **You will also find enclosed the names of several potions. These potions are not commonly found on NEWT level exams, but do occasionally come up. You will find it useful to study their ingredient's interactions to gain a better understanding of the more usual test potions, this should also enhance your written score. I have included the recipe for the Wolfsbane Potion, as it is of personal interest to you.**

 **Severus Snape**

"Please convey my gratitude to Professor Snape. Tell him that this must have cost him more than I could ever imagine."

Malfoy nodded, and started to leave, then stopped again. He turned and spoke over his shoulder, "What did you do to that Granger cow. She's been mooning all over the castle, it's really disgusting."

Harry was stung by Malfoy's attitude, "I didn't do anything to Hermione, Draco, and don't insult her anymore."

"Oooohhh, and what are you going to do about it,…Potty," sneered Malfoy as he drew his wand.

Harry sat back in his chair, his face grew blank. "I died, Draco, they didn't tell anyone," Harry's voice was misty and faraway like Professor Trelawney's. He slowly raised his right hand. " _Accio wand!_ "

Malfoy's wand was snatched from his hand. Harry deftly caught it as Malfoy's eyes grew wide, "How?"

"Do you really wish a demonstration of the power I brought back from…the other side? I could freeze the flesh from your bones, if you like," he continued in a deeper voice.

Malfoy was looking confused and a little frightened. Harry could sense Draco was thinking he could do magic with no wand. Harry threw him his wand, "No? then get out!"

Malfoy caught his wand and scuttled backwards from the room. Harry leaned back and eased his wand back into his pocket using his left hand. He chuckled at the expression on Malfoy's face, Mad-Eye Moody had been right. People did get used to seeing which hand you used your wand with. He was glad he had tried using either hand. He owed Mad-Eye one, and Trelawney.

Later that evening when he took his potion, he found the taste somewhat different. It still did not taste good, but its harshness was buffered somehow. The relaxing warmth spread through his body as he fell asleep.

oOoOo

As Molly Weasley predicted, life in the castle settled into a routine again. The novelty of Harry using his staff to get around wore off. December was coming on and the excitement about the end of the term and start of the Christmas holidays was beginning.

One Friday evening, after their Occlumency lesson, Harry and Hermione were knitting. On these occasions they usually talked about lessons, Harry had fallen behind during the two weeks he had spent in the hospital wing and was working hard to catch up, but sometimes they talked about other things. This evening Hermione was unusually quiet. Harry was finishing the muffler he had been working on.

"Very good, Harry," smiled Hermione. "We should be able to start socks soon, now that you can do the stitches."

Harry nodded and smiled back.

"Well, I guess that's all for tonight, it's almost nine thirty." Hermione began gathering her needles and yarn, she took a deep breath and began speaking quickly, without looking at him, "Harry, have you ever thought about getting married?"

Harry was surprised, he thought a moment and answered, "Sure, just like everyone else, but not recently. I remember seeing weddings on the television and in the neighborhood, it just seemed like something everybody did. I wondered what it would be like, who my wife might be, but that was when I was six or seven. Then Dudley started scaring everybody so I didn't have any friends, and avoiding him and his gang began taking most of my time. When I was eleven, I found out I was a wizard, now Voldemort is after me and avoiding him and his gang is taking most of my time. So, I spend most of my time thinking about other things. Why?"

Hermione's expression was inscrutable as she nodded vaguely, she continued softly, "When you told me about the prophecy, I did some research. Did you know the people who defied Voldemort the most were married?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't think about it, that would be the Longbottoms and my parents. I haven't thought much about the prophecy either, except deciding to tell my friends about it."

Hermione nodded still looking at her shoes. "Do you think there is something about being married that protects people?"

"I don't know? Maybe two people watching out for each other, teamwork?" Harry shrugged.

"I thought of that too. Could it be something magic, perhaps?" Harry did not notice that she was trembling slightly.

"I don't know enough about being married to guess, Hermione. The only marriages I know anything about are between Muggles. I don't remember my parents, and haven't seen that much of how the Weasleys are, but they seem a lot like the Muggles I know. One day I hope I find out. I think I'd like to get married…someday."

Hermione stepped over and gave Harry a quick hug. "Good night, Harry. See you for breakfast," she whispered against his neck. She gave Harry a small smile. She quickly gathered her things and slipped out the door. The sound of her footfalls disappeared rapidly down the stairs.

She stopped running and leaned against the cold, stone wall. Hermione was cycling between furious anger at herself and extreme embarrassment, _"How could have I asked him if he ever thought about getting married when I meant to ask it he ever thought about marriage."_ Fortunately, he had answered the question she had meant to ask. Did that mean he never thought of marrying her, even once in five years, that thought hurt a little. Still, they hadn't even finished one date. Her mother's words rang in her ears, _"Harry may not react the same as other people, he may not understand the usual signals we send each other. He could hurt you without meaning to. We just wanted to warn you that you will have to work extra hard if you want a relationship with him. You will have to be more direct with him than you would with other people. I'm afraid Harry is going to cost you all the wit, compassion, and maturity you can conjure up."_ Picking up her things and what was left of her dignity she headed back to the common room. She resolved to try to be more patient. She didn't know her choice of words had Harry lying awake too.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Rights to characters referenced from C. S. Lewis and J. R. R. Tolkien belong to their estates. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Fifteen: Christmas at the Grangers

December rolled on, the students became more excited as the holidays grew closer. One day at lunch Professor McGonagall came round taking the names of the students who would be staying over the holidays. Ron looked expectantly at Harry. Harry shook his head, "I'm not staying this year. Professor Dumbledore arranged for me to go somewhere during the holidays, he won't tell me where." Hermione overheard their conversation and looked at Harry in surprise.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks that with me injured, the castle, with most of the people gone might prove to be too tempting a target for Voldemort to resist."

"I'm glad you've got somewhere to go, Harry," said Hermione that evening. "I was going to stay if you did, I didn't want you to be here alone. I know Ron isn't staying this year."

The term ended on a Friday. With school being over there was no Occlumency lesson that evening. Hanna Abbot was supposed to be the prefect on duty this Friday, but she had a bad cold, so Hermione filled in for her. Twice on her rounds she stopped by Harry's room. The door was closed which meant that Harry was asleep or somewhere else. She knocked softly the first time but got no answer. Later she decided to let him sleep.

The next morning she went to say goodbye and to find out what to do with Harry's Christmas present. Harry's door was open, but he wasn't there. Hermione looked around, some of Harry's clothes were missing as were his books and wand, he had gone. Tears filled her eyes when she realized that Harry had not even left her a note. Sadly she returned to Gryffindor tower to get her things. As she brought her luggage to the common room she met Ron and Ginny. They headed down to the entrance together

"Hermione, would you like to come visit on Boxing Day? I'll ask Mum when we get to the station," asked Ron.

"Thanks, Ron, I think I'd like that. If it's okay with your parents."

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

Hermione whispered, "He's gone." She tried to fight her emotions, but a small sob escaped as she added, "and he didn't even say goodbye."

Ron launched into a small tirade about how rude people were. Ginny rolled her eyes and refrained from comments about the pot calling the kettle black. He was angered by the way Harry had hurt Hermione's feelings.

Luna joined Ginny at the doors of the castle. They chatted for a minute and followed Ron and Hermione outside. The carriages were waiting. Ginny ran into Ron, almost knocking him over, he and Hermione were staring, open-mouthed in wonder.

"Ron, Hermione, what is it? Are you okay?" she asked urgently.

"Thestrals, we can see the Thestrals," they chorused.

oOoOo

The trip to Kings Cross station was uneventful. They all shared a compartment and tried to cheer Hermione up by playing Exploding Snap. She eventually got into the spirit of the game and joined the conversation.

They said their farewells at the station and went their separate ways. There was, of course, no objection to a visit and Molly promised to have the Granger's fireplace connected to the floo network for the day.

"Why the long face, One?" asked Janet as they drove home.

"I'm mad at Harry, he left for the holidays and he didn't say where he was going. Okay, I understand why, but he didn't say goodbye, or even have the decency to leave a note."

"Surely he will have a good explanation." Hugh commiserated.

"What surprises me is how much it hurts, and I don't know why."

"Yes you do, One, you're in love with him, and you want him to include you in his plans. It hurts because you feel left out," said Janet.

"Would having Chinese food for dinner cheer you up, One?" asked her father.

"I guess so."

Hugh stopped at their favorite restaurant and they bought all of Hermione's favorites. It seemed rather a lot for the three of them, but Hermione felt they were just trying to cheer her up, and it had been rather a long time since she had had Pepper Steak or Sweet and Sour Pork.

It felt good to turn into the driveway of their house at last. Grabbing her luggage they entered her home. Hugh and Hermione took her things up the stairs to her room while Janet took the food to the kitchen. Coming down the stairs afterwards Hugh told Hermione, "One, there is an early Christmas present in the library for you, why don't you go get it and we'll have dinner." He walked, smiling, into the kitchen.

Hermione turned right at the foot of the stairs and walked down the hall to the room at the back of the house. They called it the library but it also served as an office and computer room. There was a desk, sleeper sofa, a chair, lamp, and coffee table furnishing the room. There were no windows and the room was darkened when she opened the door.

She crossed to the lamp and turned it on, looking around for a box. Hermione gasped, doing a quick double take, there was a figure sleeping on the sofa! Recovering from the shock she noted the black Hogwarts work robe. She knew it was Harry, his staff was on the floor beside the sofa. She went over to him. Harry was sleeping peacefully using his cloak as a pillow. Resisting the urge to hit him with his staff she shook him gently, "Wake up, Harry, it's dinner time."

Harry opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her. "How was your trip?"

Hermione stood up, took a deep breath, and blew up, "HARRY! YOU BEAST! DON'T YOU _EVER_ DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Tears sparkled in her eyes, "HOW COULD YOU?" She took a moment to calm down, "You didn't say goodbye or even leave me a note!" she hissed through clenched teeth. Harry recognized the look in her eyes, the one time he had seen it before Hermione had slapped Draco Malfoy.

Harry was startled into complete consciousness by the explosion. "But—but I did, I left you a note on my desk, I left the door open so you could find it."

Hermione calmed down a little. "I looked, Harry, I didn't find one," she said angrily. "Did it vanish or did you really forget? If you did what could have happened to it?"

Not wanting Hermione to be angry with him he desperately tried to remember what he had done with the note. "I wrote it, sealed it, I put it on the desk…I…got my books…and then…I added a PS, resealed it and…" Harry went to the desk where he had stacked his books. "Oh no," he gasped, "I'm _so_ sorry, Hermione," he held out his transfiguration textbook. A note, addressed to her was stuck to the back. The wax he had used to reseal it had caused it to stick to the book.

Hermione smiled slightly, pleased that he had thought of her, "Come on, Harry, dinner is going to get cold. Do you like Chinese?"

"I don't know, I've never eaten any. It's not fish eyes and guts or anything like that is it?" he asked as he picked up his staff.

"No, that's Japanese," she giggled as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I heard the explosion, did you two work out your problem, One?" asked her mother.

Hermione held up the note that Harry had written, "Yes, ma'am."

"Welcome, Harry, I like your robe, it makes you look very mysterious."

"Thank you, Dr. Granger, and thanks for letting me spend the holiday with you."

Now Hermione knew why they had bought so much. Harry found it all delicious.

He explained to Hermione that he had arrived at her house with Professor McGonagall early that afternoon. The Grangers were not there when he arrived. They had left instructions on where he was to sleep and had left a snack for him to eat. Since he had had such an early start to his day he had fallen asleep.

After dinner Hermione read the note Harry had written.

 **Dear Hermione,**

 **Sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, I'm going by portkey to St. Mungo's for a check up. Then to wherever I am going for the holiday. I had been to Hagrid's, when I came back I saw Susan Bones, she said you were on duty for Hanna Abbot. I hoped you would come by, but I guess I was asleep.**

 **Have a happy Christmas! See you after the holiday.**

 **Love from Harry.**

 **PS Hedwig will bring your Christmas present on Thursday, please look for her. I guess I'll get mine when I get back to Hogwarts. Happy Christmas**

"What did the healers say Harry?" asked Hugh.

"They are pleased with my progress, but they still can't find an underlying cause for the difficulty I have when I start to move or why I'm so jerky."

"Well, hopefully we can help your progress during the next couple of weeks. I will be able to teach you some real Tai Chi."

They spent a pleasant evening talking about the things that happened after the Grangers had left Hogwarts. Then they spent an hour learning the rudiments of Tai Chi, after which Harry was ready to go to bed.

"We just have a couple of rules for the holiday. After nine thirty you can't be in each other's bedrooms, although you can be together in any of the other rooms as late as you want to be. During the day you can be anywhere together, just leave the door open. Okay?"

They nodded.

"Come on, Harry. I'll show you how to open the bed in the library. You will need to make it up during the daytime or there will be no room."

Hugh and Harry opened and made up the bed and Harry found places for his things in the room. He then went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. When he came down, Hermione and her parents called "Good night" from the kitchen.

oOoOo

The next morning Harry woke, took his potion, dressed, and made up the sofa. He went into the kitchen where he found Janet Granger preparing breakfast. "Is there anything special you would like to eat? We don't usually make a big fuss about breakfast."

"No thanks, what ever everyone else is having."

The others joined them and after a light breakfast they practiced their Tai Chi lessons.

"Would you like to see my room, Harry?" Hermione asked when they had finished.

"Sure," Harry smiled as he followed her up the stairs.

Hermione's room was to the left at the top of the stairs. It was very much Hermione. She had her own small library, her school books and the books on the wizarding world all neatly catalogued. Her desk was stocked with ink, quills, and parchment, her class notes were neatly filed and there was a picture of them together at the fort in Nassau. Harry smiled when he saw it, his copy was still in his trunk. He had never found a frame he liked. Hermione had a shadow box on her wall with all of her school awards. The thing that surprised Harry most was Hermione had, on her bed, a small collection of teddy bears with pride of place given to a love-worn unicorn. "His name is Jewel, after a character in a C. S. Lewis story that I read. He went everywhere with me," she explained.

That afternoon Harry helped the Grangers select a Christmas tree and decorate the sitting room. He pretended not to notice the sprig of Mistletoe that Hermione had hung in the doorway, and he spent the next few hours skillfully avoiding being caught under it.

Dinner was a simple affair, after which he and Hermione worked on their homework and practiced Tai Chi. Harry gave Hermione a hug and said good night.

oOoOo

With the arrival of Monday morning Hugh was preparing to go to the office, Janet was staying home with Harry and Hermione. After lunch Janet would be at the office and Hugh would be home.

After their exercises Hermione invited Harry to go on a walk through her neighborhood. They spent the morning looking at the places where Hermione had spent her childhood. She showed him the park where she had played, her primary school, and the library that had become a refuge. She showed him the homes of her acquaintances as they wended their way towards her house. As noon approached the clouds lowered with the promise of snow later in the afternoon.

With the weather closing in they did some homework, hoping to finish so they wouldn't be working at the end of the holiday.

After Tai Chi that afternoon Harry and Hermione helped with supper so that it was ready when Janet came home from work.

After dinner Hugh asked "One, may I have Harry for the evening?"

"What for?" she asked sounding somewhat disappointed.

"I'd like a chance to get to know him a little better, I thought we'd play chess."

Frowning slightly, Hermione agreed.

Hugh and Harry went to the library where Hugh set up the chessboard. "Hermione tells me you play Wizard's Chess, tell me about it."

"You tell your pieces what to do and the pieces carry out your instructions. The pieces fight and drag each other off the board, they also try to give you advice. Hermione thinks it's barbaric, it's also the only thing she ever loses at, which Ron and I think is good for her."

Hugh smiled. "Sorry, but you'll have to move your own pieces here." They played a game, which Harry lost but he did rather well, moving his own pieces helped him concentrate.

"In Wizard's Chess is the fight real or does the moving piece always win?"

"The moving piece always wins, at least as far as I have seen," replied Harry.

"Ahh, then the normal rules apply," Hugh observed. "Have you ever heard of 'Battle Chess', Harry?" Hugh asked as he placed a couple of dice on the table beside the board.

Harry shook his head.

"In Battle Chess, when you attack a square, the piece 'defends' itself. We each roll a die and the player with the higher number wins the 'battle'. The player with the lower number loses his piece. In the case of a tie neither player loses a piece, but the attacking player loses his turn. The game is weighted toward the attacker. When attacking the king always wins, the queen adds four to the roll, the castle adds three, the bishop and knight add two, and the pawn adds one," Hugh explained. "Care to try?"

"Sure."

They played a couple of games in which Harry won one, mostly due to a couple of lucky dice throws, and Hugh the other. "Why do you play chess this way?" he asked.

"Mostly as a change of pace. You can't depend on an attack succeeding. So you must adjust your strategy, you plan not only for winning but also losing a battle. It just forces you to stretch your game. It is also a reminder of how war really is."

Harry thought about what Dr. Granger had said. "Are you saying you can't plan a battle?"

"You can plan a battle. In fact, you have to try. However a German, Field Marshall von Moltke, once said 'Plans rarely survive contact with the enemy.' What you can't plan are your enemy's reactions or the casualties. You need to have contingency plans for the parts that don't go well, or if one of your key people is taken out."

"Like Cedric being killed?" asked Harry, tears starting in his eyes.

"Well, I hadn't thought of that, but the lesson on casualties applies. Actually, I was trying to show you what is ahead. If this Voldemort is as aggressive as they say, you are in for a hard fight. I wanted to prepare you to face the fact that not everybody survives a war. Think about Voldemort's attack on you, it failed when Ron and Luna intervened. It seems obvious he meant to distract you with the first group, and hit you," Hugh swallowed hard, "and Hermione, from behind with the second two. He came off rather badly he lost two and you survived"

Harry nodded, he hadn't cried over Sirius' death for a while, and for some reason he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. To his surprise Hugh had tears in his eyes too. "It always hurts to remember lost comrades," he pointed to a picture of several sailors, "five of those men were killed by a bomb during our war in the Falkland Islands. I still cry when I think of them, they were good shipmates. I read somewhere that it is all right to weep because 'not all tears are evil'.

They sat silently together grieving their losses. After a few minutes Hugh chuckled, "You know, Harry, the character who said that about not all tears being evil was a wizard."

Harry looked at him in surprise, "Muggles have stories about wizards?"

"Certainly, I mean everyone knows the name 'Merlin', but wizards are the stuff of legend. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I never had a library card, so all I read was from school. I don't remember seeing any stories about wizards."

Hugh got up and went over to the bookshelf. He searched for a minute and pulled a large book, he thought for a minute, then put it back. "You may not be ready for that one yet," Hugh smiled. He pulled a smaller book and handed it to Harry. "You might enjoy this one more." He handed Harry the book, it was titled _The Hobbit_ by J. R. R. Tolkien. "This author has been a favorite of mine for a long time. You may have time to read this over the holidays."

"Thanks, Dr. Granger."

Hugh helped Harry set up his bed and he bade him good night.

Harry gathered his things and went upstairs to shower. When he came out he found Hermione waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. She was smiling at him, his stomach gave a small lurch as he started down the stairs. Hermione was wearing her nightdress, a light robe, and slippers. For some reason Harry noticed her ankles above her fuzzy slippers. He hadn't really noticed until now, but Hermione was different. She wasn't as straight as she used to be, of course, as he had noted before, she wasn't carrying around a load of books, but she had curves. _Of course_ , he thought, _I could just now be noticing them_.

"Did you have fun playing chess?" she asked.

"It was different tonight, but I did have fun, and your dad lent me a book. Have you ever read _The Hobbit_?"

"Dad read it to me when I was little. I liked it very much. I hope you enjoy it. Sleep well, Harry." Hermione met him coming up the stairs and hugged him.

As she pressed against him Harry sensed it again, _"I love you, Harry."_ He was sure she had said nothing, but somehow he had "heard" it. "Good night," he answered as they broke apart. Harry turned down the hall and went to his room.

He was desperately trying to figure out what he had heard, and how he had heard it. He began practicing his Occlumency lessons trying to calm his emotions. He even came up with the idea of combining it with Tai Chi. He calmed himself as he began the form. Harry allowed his mind to relax and it came to him. He was experiencing a memory of the night he was hurt. His discovery brought him no peace. In fact, he spent a restless night feeling like he was standing on the edge of a cliff. He did not know how long he lay there, his thoughts racing, but at last he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Sixteen: Together

Harry opened his eyes. He took his potion and pulled on his dressing gown. He made up the sofa and went to find out what was going on. The house was quiet as he made his way to the kitchen, there was no one around. It was obviously mid-morning. He went back to the library and dressed. His thoughts were still whirling as he made his way to the sitting room, he sat down and stared into the fire.

"I thought I heard you stirring, Harry, how are you this morning?" Janet noticed the expression on Harry's face. "Harry, what's wrong?"

There was no emotion in Harry's voice as he asked, "How does it feel to be in love?"

Janet was surprised by the question but she gathered her thoughts and answered, "Harry, it's hard to say, not everyone feels the same thing to the same degree. Most people pass through a stage called infatuation. You feel excited and happy, you want to be with the person you are attracted to. There doesn't seem to be enough time to say everything you want to say. You allow that person to be close, you discover hugging, kissing, and holding hands.

"As a couple grows together the feelings become less intense, but deeper and stronger. It is a time to find out about the other person. What do they like and dislike, what are their goals, what are their beliefs and are they compatible with yours. Each must come to a decision, is he or she willing to spend his or her life sacrificing what he or she wants for their partner. If not, they break up. If they are willing, then they began to consider marriage." Janet thought for a moment.

"How did you feel about Cho Chang?" she asked. "Did you feel anything like I described?"

"I—I thought she was pretty. We both played Quidditch, Sometimes when I saw her my stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. I wanted her to—to…I don't know."

"You wanted her to admire you?" she asked gently.

"I—I guess so. It was during the tournament, I imagined her smiling at me because I won. I wanted her to think I was cool. Later she kissed me. Then we had an argument about her friend Marietta and after that we broke up," Harry's voice was vaguely bitter.

"Harry, do you have feelings for Hermione?"

Harry shook his head, "Not like I did for Cho Chang."

Janet went to call in to her office, if Harry was going to break Hermione's heart she wanted to be here to help pick up the pieces. When she came back into the sitting room Harry was still staring into the fire.

"How did you and Dr. Granger get together?" the tone of his voice indicated his thoughts were far away.

"We met in school, Harry. I guess it began with a small group of us that studied together. The feelings I described weren't that intense with me, at least not then. Hugh was always coming up with something funny, we all laughed when he was around.

"After a few months, I realized that I missed him when he wasn't there. I started coming to class early hoping to get to talk to him. Then one day he asked me to have dinner with him. The only rule was we couldn't talk about teeth, dentistry, or school. We couldn't get together like that often, once a month or so, but I began to really look forward to those times.

"At last we graduated, it was then our relationship hit a snag. Hugh wanted to join the Navy, I wanted to start my practice here, and there was no telling where he would end up. So we agreed to go where our hearts led us. I told him I wouldn't wait for him. If, when he returned, I was still free, we could take up where we left off. He wrote occasionally, and we had a couple of dates when he was on leave. I had a couple of relationships in the meantime, nothing serious. Then the war started. It was then I realized I might lose him forever. I missed him, Harry. The fighting didn't last long and I went to find him when the fleet sailed home.

"When I found him…the light had gone out of his eyes. He had no physical wounds but he was wounded in his soul. Hugh has always been very caring and he has a great deal of empathy. Tending the wounded hurt him terribly. When I saw the pain in his eyes I just chose to put his desires before mine. I've never regretted that decision. You must know too, it's not just me giving to him, he gives to me too. I'm the most important person in the world to him. But it was my choice that brought us together.

"It's not been easy, Harry. We weren't financially prepared to be married, I gave up what I had started to be with him and the military doesn't pay much. Those early years were hard, but we made it together. That's our story."

Harry gave her a small smile, "Thanks, Dr. Granger." His smile faded and he began staring into the fire again.

A short time later Hermione and Hugh arrived, coming through the door on a wave of cold air, carrying a large box between them. They placed the box inside the door, and took off their heavy coats, scarves, and mittens.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione chirped as they entered the sitting room, "We went to get your Christmas present." As she looked at him her face fell, "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry looked at her with a stricken expression on his face. He opened and shut his mouth a couple of times. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I—I remembered."

"Remembered what, Harry?" she asked as she crossed over and sat down next to him. Hugh looked at his wife, Janet's expression was definitely unhappy. He went over to his wife with a questioning look on his face, Janet shook her head, as she watched Harry and her daughter.

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, you've done so much, you saved me from the Devil's Snare, taught me the Summoning Charm that saved me from Voldemort. You saved me again last November. I took you for granted—never said thank you—,"

Hermione's voice was bewildered as she interrupted, "Harry, you saved me too. You jumped on that troll, you saved us from the Dementors, led us out of the Department of Mysteries."

Harry's voice trembled as he plunged on, "You just keep on giving, you've always been with me, you gave up your study time to help with the tournament. Helped me practice instead of studying. I've been so blind. You've tried so hard to keep me safe even when you knew I'd be mad, to keep me out of trouble, to keep me from being tortured." Harry looked at her with an expression of awe mixed with pain.

Hermione tried to smile, "I didn't succeed at keeping you out of trouble very well, did I?" She felt as though her world was caving in.

Harry looked down at the floor as he whispered, "You're…in love…with me aren't you, Hermione?"

Hermione went rigid with shock as she stared at Harry. A long minute passed. Her lip quivered as she whispered, "Yes, Harry." Her defenses were gone and she was at his mercy.

"I remember, it was the night I was hurt. You kissed me," he touched his lips, "because Dumbledore said you could. You told me, 'I love you, Harry'," he was breathing rapidly, "Hermione, I-I'm so sorry…I don't…know…I can't…."

Hermione stared down at her shoes. She interrupted, whispering plaintively, "Don't, Harry, please, … why are you doing this… Christmas is supposed to be a happy time." A tear streaked down her cheek, she swiped angrily at it. Closing her eyes, Hermione steeled herself and asked, "Are you—trying to tell me, Harry James Potter, that—that you don't l-love me?"

Harry sat stony faced, choked by his emotions, "It's not that," he swallowed, he felt as if his heart would burst. "I've watched Cedric and Cho, you and Krum, you and Ron, at least sometimes, Ginny with Michael and Dean. You made each other happy. All I did was make Cho cry or get angry. I—I want to love you…" His mind was racing but there was no way out. He could do nothing but admit, "I don't—I don't know how, Hermione. I don't know what to do, with Cho everything I did was wrong, I couldn't bear it if I hurt you with this … if you weren't my friend anymore … I feel so stupid." He took a deep breath, "But I want to, Hermione Jane Granger, I want to be in love with you." His expression was anguished as he looked at her.

Hermione blinked several times as she tried to process what Harry had told her.

She turned toward him. "Really, Harry, really you want to be in love with me?" It seemed she could breathe again as he nodded to her. Hermione drew Harry into a gentle hug, wrapping her arms around him, she patted him on his back. Harry rested his forehead against her neck, he felt stiff against her. "Harry, I don't know everything about being in love either, but do you think we could try to figure it out…together?"

Harry nodded, "I—I'd like to try…together."

For a couple of minutes Hermione ran her fingers through his untidy hair, trying to soothe him. Finally he began to relax against her, "Harry, you and Cho were still grieving for Cedric, it just wasn't the right time for you two to have a relationship," she explained as she studied his face.

Harry drew back and looked at her, trying to smile. It was as though he was seeing her face for the first time. He could see himself in her warm, brown eyes, he noticed a few freckles scattered across her nose and her eyelashes still sparkled with tears. He stared at her lips as he whispered, "Hermione, I'm awake now—could I—,"

"Yes, please," she tilted her head slightly and leaned forward as her eyes closed. Harry found the touch of her lips on his to be soft, warm, and somehow electric. He felt power of her tender kiss pass through his lips, his stomach, and his knees. His fingers lost themselves in her soft, curly hair.

After their kiss, Hermione sighed, nestled against him. He rested his head on her shoulder and she began running her fingers through his hair again. Harry was exhausted because of his emotions and his sleepless night. He placed his arm around this new source of comfort and fell asleep.

Hugh looked at Janet, "Well, I guess that answers that question," he smiled.

"After the way he talked this morning, I just knew he was going to break her heart. Come into the kitchen and I'll tell you about it."

oOoOo

A while later the Drs. Granger came back into the sitting room finding Hermione sitting with a Mona Lisa-like smile on her face. "One, why not let Harry sleep. Please come talk to us, we'll be in the library."

Frowning slightly she nodded. She slipped gently away from Harry's side, returning with a blanket she covered him and then joined her parents in the library.

"What did he say, One," asked Janet. "He seemed very preoccupied when he was talking to me."

Hermione recounted the story of the night she had confessed her love to Harry. "I thought he was asleep—"

Hugh interrupted, "One, hearing is the last sense you lose as you become unconscious, as many doctors find out to their embarrassment. Patients often hear what they aren't meant to hear. I guess that's your mistake."

Hermione continued, "He is afraid, because he said he doesn't know how to be in love, he is afraid he is going to hurt me. He said he feels stupid," she shook her head in disbelief. "I told him we would figure it out together. I always thought finding out you were in love would be a happy thing not something scary."

"He must care for you very much, One, if he was mainly afraid of hurting you. I guess he was expecting a set of rules or formulas about relationships when he asked me about love this morning," mused Janet.

"So what do we do?," asked Hermione.

"Well, for right now I'd say just take it slow," Hugh advised. "Just be yourself and try to be patient. I remember when I was sixteen nothing seemed to happen fast enough."

oOoOo

A few hours later Hermione shook Harry awake, "Harry, my love, wake up…"

Harry looked up at her smiling face. "Then it wasn't a—a dream?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Harry," she smiled, "at least I hope it isn't, that would mean I'm going to wake up. Do you have some nice clothes? Mum and Dad are going to take us out for dinner."

"Not with me, I just packed some regular stuff for the holiday." Harry concentrated a moment, then he called softly, "Dobby!"

About two minutes later, with a soft crack, Dobby appeared. Hermione jumped in surprise. He had a big smile on his face. "Yes, Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, I'm in trouble. I didn't pack my suit or my Inverness, would you please get them for me?" Harry asked earnestly.

"Yes, Harry Potter," Dobby said as he vanished.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but she kept her silence. In a couple of minutes he was back with a dark blue suit and slate gray Inverness. He also brought a cane for Harry to use in place of his staff. As he presented the clothes to him, the little elf kept looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione, as though sensing something between them. His smile grew very wide and he bowed so low his pencil-thin nose touched the floor. "Harry Potter seems happier, Dobby is glad too."

Harry hugged the elf, "Thanks, Dobby, you're a lifesaver, you and Winky have a Happy Christmas." Dobby blushed with pleasure. He backed away, still looking at Hermione with an enormous grin he vanished with a snap of his long fingers.

"When did you get a suit, Harry?"

"Last summer, Remus thought it was a good idea to have one, in case I need to take care of any business in the Muggle world. I guess he was afraid of legal entanglements with my uncle."

"Well, Harry, you better get dressed."

Later that evening they were sitting before the fireplace. Harry was feeling very full and contented. He had never experienced food like that except at a Hogwarts feast. He had removed his coat and red and gold tie. Hermione was wearing a simple black evening dress, with a string of pearls. She had been wearing a pair of elegant boots while they had been at dinner, but now she was warming her feet before the fire, giving a small sigh of relief as she flexed her toes in her stockings.

Harry turned to face Hermione, resting his elbow on the back of the sofa, "Hermione, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, Harry, what do you want to know?"

"Why don't you have a television set? My cousin can't seem to get by without three."

Hermione looked uncomfortable, she turned to face Harry, drawing her legs up underneath her, "Erm, well, the one we had blew up when I was five. It seems that some program scared me and it just exploded, there was glass everywhere, fortunately no one got badly cut. My parents were a little used to things breaking when I was upset, mostly light bulbs or glasses. They didn't have enough money to replace it at the time. By the time they did, we had gotten used to not having one around so we used the money for something else. Why it exploded was something of a mystery for a while. Then when I turned ten, someone from the Ministry of Magic came with my Hogwarts letter, they explained that I was a witch and there was a place I could go to get my powers under control. I guess someone at the ministry thought I had better be allowed to start Hogwarts a little early, so I was ten when I met you and Ron on the train, of course, my birthday was on the nineteenth of September, right after the term started. Still, I still had nearly a year to prepare, that's why I had all my lessons learned by heart by the time the term started," Hermione smiled. "I guess I was able to do that because I blew up our television set. At least, we blamed my powers being out of control for its destruction."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I blew up a few things too, not including Aunt Marge. My aunt and uncle also blamed me for anything that broke. In my case the thing that was hardest to try to explain was how I ended up on the roof of the school kitchen when all I tried to do was jump behind some trash bins, in the end, I just couldn't."

"Any other questions you want to ask, Harry?"

Harry blushed, "Would you mind if I kissed you good night?"

Hermione smiled at him, "You mean two kisses in one day? Aren't you being a little greedy?" she chided playfully.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly, trying not to sound disappointed.

Seeing the expression on his face, Hermione responded quickly, "Wait, Harry, I didn't mean it like that, kissing you is very special to me, I just don't want kissing to become something that we take for granted. Of course I'll kiss you, especially since you asked, it's just…I'm not ready to make a habit of it yet."

"I understand," he agreed. Harry tentatively reached for her hair, he toyed with it for a couple of minutes, enjoying its softness on his fingertips, Hermione allowed him to stroke her cheek with the palm of his hand. She shivered as he traced the outside of her ear with his thumb, and tilted her head against his hand. He drew her close and kissed her gently.

Hermione took his hand and pressed it to her cheek, "I wish I had beautiful hair for you, Harry. Like Parvati, Cho, or even Luna," she whispered.

"Don't say that, Hermione, I might not fall in love with you because of your hair, but I'm coming to love this hair because it's yours," Harry whispered in her ear. He began to run his fingers through it again.

Hermione gazed into his green eyes, "I believe you, Harry. Coming from you, my love, that means more to me than you'll ever know." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She stood quickly, picking up her boots, "Good night, Harry," she said, and padded upstairs.

oOoOo

The next morning Harry completed his morning routine and entered the kitchen to find Hugh and Janet sitting at the table. "I wanted to thank you for dinner last night. I've never eaten in anyplace that nice before."

"You're welcome, Harry. It just seemed like a good time to celebrate. It's not everyday you discover love. Do you have any plans for the day?"

Harry looked out the window. The sky was gray. "No, sir, I guess I'll try to get some of my homework done today. It seems like a good day to stay inside."

"Where's Hermione this morning, did you keep her up late?" asked Janet with a small smile.

"No ma'am, she went up about eleven thirty. I stayed up until one o'clock. I started reading the book you lent me. I didn't mean to stay up so late, but it was kind of hard to put down. I just wish trolls really did turn to stone. Of course the ones I've seen don't talk that well either."

"Would you mind telling us about trolls, Harry?"

Harry sat down and launched into the story about how he, Ron and Hermione became friends, including a much-appreciated description of how trolls actually looked and smelled. Hugh and Janet had heard some of the story from Dumbledore, but it felt good to hear it from one of the participants. By the time Harry was halfway through the story Hermione had come down to breakfast. She listened with an expression of vague unease on her face.

As soon as Harry finished she asked, "Could we do some more Tai Chi now, Dad?"

"Of course, One, whenever you and Harry are ready."

They practiced for a couple of hours, concentrating on the eighteen movements. After which Harry collapsed onto the sofa, smiling happily. Hermione brought him a towel so he could wipe his face.

The rest of the morning passed quietly. Harry and Hermione worked on their homework and practiced their Occlumency before lunch.

After lunch Hermione found Harry in the sitting room reading. She sat down next to him intending to ask him if he would like to spend some time knitting. He appeared to be totally absorbed in _The Hobbit_.

"Are you having a good time here, Harry?" she asked as she began massaging his neck.

"Who wouldn't be having a good time," he purred, "You can stop that in about a year. I really envy Crookshanks." Harry reached back and patted her hand as he smiled at her. "I can't think of any place I'd rather be," he sighed. "I really owe Professor Dumbledore for arranging this for me."

Hermione blushed with pleasure, leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

Something powerful passed through him. His breath hissed as he inhaled sharply. The room slid out of focus as a wave of nausea made his stomach clench. Harry stood up suddenly. He placed his hands on his temples because he was very dizzy. He sank to his knees as his strength deserted him. He heard Hermione calling to him, as if from a great distance, "Harry, Harry, what's wrong?" He fell face down onto the sitting room floor. He could barely feel Hermione's hands trying to turn him over. With a groan he managed to roll onto his back. The ceiling of the sitting room seemed very far above him. Then he sank into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter 17 The Problem with Pancakes

Hugh and Janet came hurrying into the room in answer to Hermione's cries. Hermione was kneeling next to Harry. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed, his body was twitching gently.

"Something's wrong, I was talking to him, then he just stood up. He was holding his head then and he passed out." She looked frightened and confused.

Hugh went to the library to fetch his kit, then came back to examine Harry. He took about five minutes to assess his condition. When he finished he looked very puzzled. "He didn't say that he was feeling ill? No warning?"

Hermione shook her head.

Harry was unresponsive to their attempts to revive him. Hugh and Janet looked at each other. Janet then went to the corner of the mantle piece, opened a small silver box, and threw the contents into the fire. To Hermione's amazement the flames turned a bright blue and after about three minutes the fire turned green like it did when someone was traveling by floo powder. In a moment Master Healer Galen stepped into the room.

He looked concerned, "What happened?"

"Harry's unconscious. It happened with no warning, his breathing, heartbeat, and pressure are normal. I don't understand why he's unconscious."

Galen ran his wand over Harry. He looked as puzzled as Hugh, "Is there a place where we can take him," he asked.

Hugh nodded. "His room is at the end of the hall."

Professor Dumbledore appeared in the Granger's fireplace.

"I don't know anything now, Albus. I may know more after a more thorough examination," Galen said to Dumbledore.

Galen performed a hover charm, guided by Hugh he levitated Harry toward the library.

Janet smiled a welcome to Professor Dumbledore. Hermione looked anxiously after her father.

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Please sit down and tell me exactly what happened."

Hermione recounted her encounter with Harry, Dumbledore then followed Galen to the library. He found Galen examining Harry.

"I don't understand it either, he should be conscious, but he's not," Galen informed Dumbledore. "I don't think he's in any danger, though, we will just have to wait. Perhaps he will come out of it on his own. How has he been doing?"

"He's been doing well, the jerky way he moves has been improving slightly, he hasn't needed his staff, he still spends a lot of effort to get moving, but once started, he performs adequately."

oOoOo

Harry found himself adrift in the soft gray world he had been in before. He knew why he could not see anything clearly, but somehow there was even less detail than before. He relaxed into the deep sense of peace that pervaded the place. Oddly the idea came into his mind that this place was awaiting the dawn.

"Sirius," he called. He waited patiently but received no answer. Unwilling to give up he called for a while longer, but he received no answer. Evidently Sirius had lost the ability to communicate with him now too.

"I just wanted you to know, Sirius, I want to love Hermione. I can't stay now, I want to go back, no, I am going back. Until we meet again, Sirius, I'll miss you." He turned over in his mind seeking that inward path. He willed himself to move from that place. As before the world began to darken. Something touched his mind, some intuition, he looked back. There, where he had been, he had the impression of three faces looking at him, they were smiling. He waved to them, and they blew away, like smoke. As they dissolved back into the mist he felt himself began to fall.

oOoOo

A couple of anxious hours passed as they waited to see what would happen with Harry. Dumbledore and Galen were sitting with Harry in the library, the Grangers were all in the sitting room.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Are you all right, Mr. Potter? How are you feeling?" asked Galen. He drew his wand and began using it to do another examination of Harry. As he completed his assessment, he smiled at Dumbledore.

"I feel…fine, I think. Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Mr. Potter," nodded Dumbledore, "I'm glad to see you awake. You gave us a scare."

"Stand up, please, Mr. Potter, can you run through the exercises you have been working on," Galen asked.

"I think so," Harry began the exercises that Hugh Granger had taught him. To his surprise and delight his body responded as it had before the attack. "It's back to normal," he grinned.

Dumbledore breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Sit down, Harry, we need to talk."

Harry answered their questions about the gray world. He finally summed up his thoughts, "I guess I was having so much trouble because I didn't know what I wanted. Now I know what I want, it seems I am whole again. I really want to live, to be here and not there."

About thirty minutes later Harry quietly opened the door to the library and walked softly down the hall. Hermione was sitting with her back to him, knitting intently. Janet smiled slightly as Harry sneaked up behind her daughter.

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging gently. Hermione was so startled that she dropped her knitting and jumped up.

"Harry!? You're okay?" she asked, as she threw her arms around him. "I was so worried."

"Let's do our Tai Chi and I'll show you."

They began the form, Harry performed the movements with the same grace and smoothness that she had. Hermione's face lit up with happiness.

"When we get back to school, you can play Quidditch again!" she squealed, she looked like she wanted dance with joy.

He smiled sadly at her. He took her hands and shook his head. Hermione's smile faded with his. He sat down on the sofa with her. "No, Hermione, I can't. I gave that up when I resigned from the team. Now that you are learning Occlumency, Dumbledore has given me permission to tell you. This must remain your most closely guarded secret. I have always been doing much better than I let on. We are keeping my level of recovery a secret, trying to protect the school, and to give me a chance when Voldemort comes after me, as one day he must. If he thinks I have been crippled, he will be over confident, and I will have the advantage of surprise. When we get back I will have to act as if I am no better than before."

Hermione was stunned, "Harry…wow…I'm…This is what was hurting you so badly that night in the hospital wing," she said thoughtfully, then she whispered, "You're giving up so much."

"But if Voldemort wins we all lose everything. This war is going to require sacrifice from all of us," Harry reminded her quietly. "I think it is worth it."

Dumbledore and Galen came into the room. "Mr. Potter, I'd like for you to rest for the remainder of the day. Take your potion as before, I'd like for you to come to St. Mungo's for a check up before you return to school. Can that be arranged, Albus?"

"I believe we can accommodate you, Marcus."

"Then I will bid you all a good day." He bowed and Disapperated.

"How has your holiday been, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"It has been really great, Professor, thank you for fixing it for me," said Harry gratefully.

"Be sure to thank your hosts, it is more their doing than mine. Dr. Granger do you mind if I use your fireplace?" When Hugh indicated that he could he took a small pouch from his robe and cast some of the powder into the fire, the flame turned blue as before. He stepped into the flame, said "Hogwarts" and vanished.

After Dumbledore left Harry picked up Hermione's knitting. "Can you help me finish those socks I've been working on?"

"Of course, Harry."

The rest of the evening passed quietly. After they practiced Tai Chi that evening Harry turned in early.

oOoOo

Harry opened his eyes, he felt he had slept rather later than usual. He was able to get up without hesitation, took his potion, and went through some exercises to see if things were really back to normal. He made up the bed, pulled on his dressing gown and went to the kitchen.

Hermione was bustling about apparently making pancakes for her father. Hugh was sitting at the table. He was watching Hermione with a rather dubious expression on his face, which he was managing to hide from her behind the morning newspaper.

"Hi, Harry," she smiled happily. "Mom had to go early because of an emergency patient.

She asked me to make breakfast for you two. Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah." He came over to watch Hermione stir a bowl full of pancake batter. On first examination the batter seemed rather too thick. She looked so happy he didn't have the heart to criticize her efforts, "Where do you keep the glasses, I'd like a drink of water." She pointed out a cabinet and he took a glass from the shelf. Harry got some water from the tap.

"Hermione, I usually put jelly on my pancakes, do you have any? I'll stir if you will look." Hermione handed him the spoon and went to the refrigerator to check. While she was looking in the refrigerator he added some water to the batter and stirred it in. Hugh raised an eyebrow in surprise, then he gave Harry a quick wink.

When it came time to eat, Harry found his pancakes a darker than he liked, but he was saved from saying anything by Hedwig's timely arrival. Hedwig was tapping her beak on the window, Hermione went to let the owl in Harry quickly stepped over and turned the heat down under the skillet.

Hedwig hopped into the kitchen carrying a small wooden box, it was about five inches square and about an inch deep. Harry's smiled at his owl, "Thanks, Hedwig, did you have a good flight?" The owl hooted softly. Hugh got up and brought some Owl Treats for Hedwig. After eating, Hedwig hopped through the window and perched on the roost Hugh had built for the delivery owls to rest. Hermione was looking at the box curiously. "Yes," said Harry, "That's your Christmas present." He took the box back to the library.

The second batch of pancakes Hermione made was much better than the first. She watched as Hugh and Harry ate. "Would you like me to cook for you?" Harry asked.

"No, thanks I'll eat later."

After breakfast Harry helped clean the kitchen then he went back to the library to wrap Hermione's present. As he was finishing Hermione came into the room. She was looking vaguely unhappy as she sat on the sofa with him.

"Harry, what did you do to the stove?" she asked. Harry looked at her quizzically. "I saw you do something to the stove when I let Hedwig in. I saw your reflection in the window."

"Uh, you had the fire too hot for the pancakes, you were burning them."

"Then why didn't you tell me, instead of sneaking behind my back?" she huffed.

"You looked so happy, I didn't want to take the chance of hurting your feelings. I guess I was afraid you would be hurt like Ron was when you were trying to teach him to levitate stuff."

Hermione sighed, "Well, I guess, looking at it that way, you have a point." She scooted closer to Harry. "It's just I wanted to do something nice for you," she said plaintively, "That means cooking pancakes like you like them, but unless you tell me what you like, how can I learn?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You can't."

"If we're going to be together, we need to learn to talk to each other, Harry. As long as you're being constructive, I won't get too mad."

"What does that mean?"

Hermione laughed, "It means if you behave like a jackass, I can make you look like one too. But I'll turn you back…eventually."

Harry held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Okay, I'll try to do better. I confess, I put a little water in your pancake batter too. If you follow the recipe it always comes out too thick. I always add water or milk. The pancakes are thinner and they cook faster. I like to roll them up with a little jelly in the middle."

"I'll have to try that sometime. Are you ready for Tai Chi?"

"Okay, but let me get dressed first."

"Sure, we'll be ready when you are."

oOoOo

The rest of the day passed quietly. They talked about their early lives while doing their homework, but Harry found he had to be careful, most of the stories he told her about the Dursleys left Hermione boiling mad. They had almost finished the work assigned for the holidays, and Harry began to appreciate what Hermione was trying to teach him, if you got your work done first you could look forward to several work-free days.

That evening the Hugh and Janet tried to teach Harry and Hermione to play Bridge. He had a good time, even if there was no risk of explosion, but he was quickly lost in the complexities of the bidding. Hugh and Janet were able to communicate what they held in their hands and he wasn't completely convinced they weren't using magic to read each other's minds, even when they explained what they had done.

After the Grangers had gone up to bed, Harry and Hermione were sitting together in front of the fire. "Do your parents always go to bed this early? It's only ten thirty."

Hermione turned pink as she giggled, "They aren't real night owls, Harry, but usually they stay up later than this. Sometimes they go to bed early because of their work, emergencies and all that, but I think they're trying to give us a little privacy, a chance for us to get to know each other a little better."

Harry smiled back at her, Hermione snuggled next to him and Harry placed his arm around her shoulders. After a few moments she slipped her hand into his.

"They play Bridge really well. Have they been playing long, because they sure beat us," observed Harry.

"They have played for as long as I can remember. It's that communication thing I was talking to you about earlier. They communicate really well, because they've had a lot of practice." Hermione blushed again, "I hope we can be that connected…someday."

Harry looked thoughtfully at her, he raised her hand and pressed her palm against his cheek. "I liked it when you did this last Tuesday." He reached across and began stroking her face as well. She smiled at him, Harry's heart and stomach lurched, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione gasped. She stared in wonder at him. "I love you, too, Harry," she whispered. She slipped her arms around his neck, drew him closer and kissed him. A couple of tears leaked from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Harry, that's just the first time you actually said you loved me."

Harry returned her hug and relaxed next to her, feeling her warmth, and enjoying her smile. He was unable to stop his hands from reaching for her hair. He liked the expression of pleasure on her face as he gently caressed her ear and neck.

Harry felt a strange excitement as Hermione lay her head on his shoulder. He pressed his lips against her forehead. Harry's fingers massaged Hermione's shoulder, he could feel the strap of her bra. He had known she was a girl for a long time, and beginning with Cho Chang he had realized what wonderfully different creatures girls were. Now, however, he was coming to appreciate just where being "together" with Hermione might lead them. _Oh, no,_ he thought, _not now!_ He squirmed slightly, trying to ease the pressure.

Hermione, feeling Harry move, nuzzled his neck, "Are you okay, Harry?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "I'll be back," as he got up and headed upstairs to the bathroom, hoping that Hermione wouldn't notice. After a few minutes he crept back down to the sitting room. Hermione was resting her chin on her hands, gazing into the embers of the fire. Harry sat down next to her and began to absentmindedly rub her back.

"That feels really nice, Harry, thanks." They sat together in the dying light of the fire, each enjoying the peace and presence of the other. After a few minutes she volunteered, "Harry, let me rub your back now."

He let her massage his neck and shoulders for a few minutes before he turned to face her in the semi-darkness. "It's getting late, would you kiss me good night?"

In answer she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Hermione slipped her hand behind his neck holding him gently as she prolonged her kiss, stealing his breath away.

She drew back, leaving him gasping for air, as she watched him through half-closed eyes.

He reached across and touched her lips, "You are so amazing. See what you do to me."

Harry took her hand and pressed her palm against his heart. She could feel it beating hard. She stood up and caught his wrists pulling him up with her. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his so he could feel her heart beating against his, "Me too, Harry, me too," she whispered.

A short time later Harry lay awake as Hermione's question haunted him again, " _Harry, have you ever thought about getting married?_ He had been truthful, he really had not, but he had expected to someday. He realized that a few years had passed. He wondered if he should start. He didn't know if the thought made him very happy or scared him to death, and caught somewhere in between he fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Eighteen: The Best Christmas Ever

Harry walked into the kitchen the next morning. Hugh was sitting at the breakfast table enjoying a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Harry."

"Hi, how are you?" asked Harry as he looked around the kitchen.

Hugh smiled at Harry, "To the question you asked with your voice, I'm fine. To the question you asked with your eyes, Hermione and her mother went shopping for the ingredients of our Christmas dinner."

Harry sat and ate breakfast with Hugh, then went back to the library to read, he was a little more than halfway through _The Hobbit_ and enjoying it very much. He heard when Hermione and Janet came home and went to help carry their bags into the house. He then worked through the afternoon helping to get everything ready for Christmas dinner.

He found being included in the holiday preparations increased his anticipation of the holiday. With the Dursleys, he had had to help without getting anything for Christmas. At Hogwarts everything was done by others, and he had just awakened to find his presents at the foot of his bed. Now with the Grangers, he felt really a part of things for the first time.

The evening passed quietly except for a group of carolers. The four of them stood on the front steps listening to some songs of the season.

Harry and Hermione spent a happy hour together before the fire, Hermione telling Harry about some of her Christmas memories before she kissed him good night.

He was awakened the next morning by Hermione knocking on the door calling his name. "Wake up, Harry, it's Christmas!" Tradition at the Granger home evidently included Hermione waking everybody up early and opening presents. So they gathered in the sitting room in pajamas, slippers, and dressing gowns as she passed them out.

Hermione pushed the large box over to him and handed him an envelope addressed to him, "I found this on the mantle piece this morning," she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Harry opened it, it was a note from Dumbledore thanking him for the socks. He handed the note to Hermione, "This belongs to you too, you taught me." He explained about his first Christmas at Hogwarts, "I thought a few times about it, but this was the first Christmas I could really do something about it." Hermione smiled.

He turned his attention to the large box; he tore the paper away and was confronted by the box he had barely noticed the previous Tuesday. The Grangers watched eagerly as he opened his present. Harry's face lit up, inside he found a box full of laboratory glassware, beakers, flasks, retorts, a mortar and pestle, and a distillation tube. He sat down on the floor and began sorting through it all. "Thank you, I've been needing all of this for my potions, I don't know what to say."

Hermione sat next to him. "Out side of saying 'thank you' your expression said it already."

Harry handed Hermione the box Hedwig had brought. It wasn't wrapped as neatly as he would have liked, but Hermione seemed to appreciate it.

Hermione tore the paper from her present. She had seen the wooden box, her hands fumbled slightly as she opened it. She gasped. Inside she found a heart-shaped locket, something over an inch across, resting on a bed of royal blue velvet. It was so highly polished that it seemed to glow. Indeed when she opened the box the light reflecting from it lit her face with a soft, golden light. Instead of a chain the locket was suspended from a rope made from braided gold filaments, it was as pliable as cotton and smooth as silk. On the back it was engraved "To Hermione from Harry" in elegant Old English letters.

"Does it open? Can you put a picture in it?"

"It opens, but our pictures are already in it." Harry stroked the outer edge of the heart. The locket opened, it was cunningly hinged, with a heart opening to the right and left. Their faces were etched on the gold leaf with photographic quality, copied from the picture she had on her desk. In the center, was a crystal vial, filled with white sand. The inscription read, "The first time I saw your face".

Hermione looked at Harry with amazement. "Where did you get this?" she seemed barely able to speak. She passed the locket to her parents, who looked at it with awe.

"Goblins made it. I asked Dobby to help me, I told him what I wanted and he contacted the goblins for me. That's what I had to do in Hogsmeade, I met the goblins to finalize the design."

"This is the reason we went to Hogsmeade." The happy expression faded from her face. "You almost died because of this."

Harry sat down on the sofa next to Hermione, "No, Hermione, we went to Hogsmeade that day because we had a date. I just met the goblins there because it was convenient. Don't blame the locket for Voldemort's work. I planed to go to the village with you that day so we could be together. Voldemort found an opportunity and took it." Harry took the locket and closed it. He opened the clasp and slipped it around her neck, he held her face in his hands and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you for the lab equipment, my love."

Reassured Hermione smiled again. "Thank you for the locket, Harry, it's very beautiful. What does it mean?"

"The sand is from the beach in Nassau, there was just something about your face that day. I was hurting about Sirius and you just seemed to care so much, it was like I had never seen your face before. I wanted us to remember a happy moment."

Hermione beamed at him, "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Harry."

"I didn't know that is what it was," he returned sheepishly.

Hugh and Janet went upstairs to get dressed. "That is some gift Harry bought. I wonder how much something like that costs, it's obviously magical." He sounded uneasy.

"You might ask him, I don't think he'd be offended," Janet answered.

"I think I will."

Harry was making up the sleeper sofa when Hugh knocked on the door of the library. "Harry, may I talk to you."

"Yeah, please come in," he answered as he threw the cushions onto the sofa.

"Sit down, Harry." Harry sat down as Hugh sat with him, "Harry, this is rather personal but I'd like to know how much you spent on that locket. It looks very expensive."

Harry looked at Dr. Granger for a couple of minutes, his expression became more puzzled, "I—I don't remember, we worked out the price and I signed a bank draft for it, but now I can't recall how much it was. The price seemed fair though, I think they gave me a discount because I'm famous." Harry blushed, "I guess they thought it might bring them more business.

"Our final negotiations took place on the day of the attack, it seems a lot of details of that day are missing. I didn't recall asking them to put that inscription on the back."

"A certain amount of memory loss after a trauma is normal, Harry, don't worry about it too much." He patted Harry on the shoulder and rose to leave. His face was thoughtful as he left.

The rest of the day passed in the kind of golden haze that always seems to permeate the holidays. Christmas dinner was excellent. Harry felt well fed and content. Having Hermione with him somehow just made the day feel complete.

They ate a late supper and after putting the dishes away all of them gathered at the kitchen table. Hugh looked slightly uncomfortable as he asked, "Harry, what are your intentions concerning my daughter?" He was trying to keep his voice light with a smile on his face, but was failing.

Hermione looked surprised, Harry just looked a little puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry, when young men start giving your daughter expensive gifts, it is natural for a parent to wonder just what they intend to happen. Have you thought about what kind of future you want with Hermione?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Dad!" Hermione interjected, "we haven't had time to talk much about the future, we've mostly been trying to catch up on the past. We've just decided we were together last Tuesday." She began to blush.

"Hermione, please forgive me for this, but we all need to be on the same page." Hugh had a rather pained expression on his face, "Harry, did you know that Hermione wants to marry you?"

"DAD!—," She cried, half rising out of her chair, "Mum, what's he doing?" Janet was looking at her husband with surprise.

With a heavy sigh Hugh pushed a tear stained sheet of parchment across the table to Harry. Hermione went very pale, "Dad, no," she whispered, stunned, Hermione sat down hard.

"This is a part of the day you were attacked, Harry, you were unconscious for this part of it. I will fill in some of what happened from what I know if you want to talk about it later."

Harry's hands trembled as he read the note. His mouth dropped open, "I don't know what to say, Hermione. I would never have imagined…you were hurting so much." He scooted his chair over, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione was in shock and emotionally overwrought when she wrote that, Harry. She thought you were going to die, she overheard Healer Galen talking to Headmaster Dumbledore," explained Janet as she cast an odd look at her husband.

"My daughter wants to protect you, Harry. She believes that if you are married you may gain some added protection from Voldemort." Hugh's voice was gentle, "Hermione loves you very much. I think you love her too. That being said, Headmaster Dumbledore, her mother, and I agree that you are too young to consider marriage at this point, we want you to finish at Hogwarts before you think about getting married."

Hermione's shoulders were trembling, Harry thought she might be crying, but when she looked up at her father he saw that he was wrong. Hermione was trembling with anger.

"It's Christmas! Why are you doing this to me?" she groaned, "You are humiliating me in front of my boyfriend."

Hugh was keeping his voice gentle, "One, we are trying to do what you asked us to do in this letter. We are trying to help you. We are trying to guide you both. We've been where you are now."

"Oh! Tell me about the psychopathic killer that you had after you!" Hermione retorted, her voice rising as she grew angrier. "Honestly, you spend a week at school and now you're experts on _my life_!" She stood up.

"I didn't mean that, One. I'm trying to help you understand how important your education is going to be to you. You are really gifted. The wizarding world is going to need you…and Harry too. We are not only talking about your education at Hogwarts, but if you want to be an Auror that is at least three more years. Do you know if they will accept you for training if you are married?"

Harry interjected, "Hermione, you want to be an Auror too?" He was looking rather desperate, trying to make some kind of sense of what he was hearing, and at last he found some information he could process.

Hermione looked at the ceiling, "Thanks Dad," her voice went cold as she hissed through clenched teeth, "that information was going to be a surprise for Harry!"

Caught by surprise, Hugh looked genuinely distressed, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I thought you would have discussed this at school? Harry—,"

Hermione slammed her fist on the table and vented a wordless cry of frustration. "First you ruin my dreams. Then you ruin my surprise. HOW MUCH MORE OF MY LIFE ARE YOU GOING TO DESTROY TODAY?" Harry stood beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You stupid—Muggles—you have no idea! Because of you they call me a Mudblood," she did a credible imitation of Draco Malfoy, "You're a Mudblood, Don't do this, Mudblood, you can't do that, Mudblood, get away from me, Mudblood, 'Don't slime my hands, Mudblood, I just washed them'." Tears started in her eyes, "and that Pansy Parkinson calling me a Chipmunk. Snape, with his comments and taking points from Gryffindor because I try to help. Even Ron calling me an 'insufferable know-it-all—all the time. I try to ignore it, but it still hurts, and THEY WON'T EVER STOP! Now you sit there in your ignorance and try to run my life, you have no understanding of what it's really like. The places I'm going and the things I'll be doing that you can never be a part of, because you're Muggles. You may have a little control over me for the next couple of years, but when I leave here I'm _never_ coming back, and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Harry was as stunned by Hermione's vehemence as her parents, he tried to calm her down, "Hermione—," he began.

She turned on him and yelled, "How can you just sit there and say nothing! I'M FIGHTING FOR YOU!…FOR US!"

Harry was unsure of what to say, he was looking back and forth across the table. The confusion was evident on his face. "I don't know what to do—your parents love you—,"

"YOU ARE SO HOPELESS!…," Hermione turned and ran from the kitchen, her footsteps loud on the stairs, her bedroom door slammed shut.

Harry sat down, talking to the space where Hermione had stood, "I'm used to being yelled at, at being told no, but that's because the Dursleys hate me."

Hugh looked up at the ceiling, "Well, this went really well," his sarcasm was bitter.

Janet looked at her husband. "You stepped on her dreams of a normal romance, just when it seemed that they might come true. What did you expect?" Her tone was rather sharp.

"I expected to tell her that she might not have the luxury of the kind of storybook romance we taught her about. Voldemort most likely won't allow it. He sent more than enough firepower if his plan was just to kill Harry. I think he meant to kill Harry, Hermione, and Ron. His plan didn't work because he didn't realize how quickly Harry would react and that they weren't all together at the time of the attack.

"I didn't realize she was keeping her career choice a secret either. I'm really sorry about that, Harry, I wouldn't have wanted to spoil her surprise for anything." He stood up. "Well at least Hogwarts is helping. All the light bulbs and windows seem to be intact and I don't smell smoke. I'll check her door in the morning."

Janet gave him a rueful smile. "One is thinking with her heart instead of her head on this one, Hugh, and she's acting her age, for a change. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, we'll just have to wait until she calms down." He walked from the kitchen.

Janet reached out and patted Harry's arm. "What are you thinking, Harry?" she asked gently.

"I never thought you would yell at each other, from what I've seen you seemed so perfect."

"Families are made of people, Harry. You don't check your humanity at the door. We feel threatened when an idea or dream we cherish is attacked and we defend ourselves. What makes families different is the underlying bond of love that enables us to usually resolve those conflicts. Watch and see, this will probably get worse before it gets better because Hermione and her father are very stubborn, but I'd bet by New Years they will make up.

"Now, you need to go upstairs and make up with Hermione, your relationship is very fragile. You need to let her know that even if you don't agree with her ideas you still love _her_. You tell her I said it was okay for you to be in her room."

Harry knocked softly on Hermione's bedroom door. After a few moments she opened the door a few inches, Harry could see she was clad in her nightdress. Hermione's eyes were red and she had a sullen expression on her face. "You're not supposed to be here," she stated, her voice flat.

"Please let me in, your Mum said it was okay?" Harry asked. Hermione backed up and opened the door, Harry stepped in and turned to push the door to, as he did so Hermione made an odd noise, glancing behind he saw her trying to kick her shirt, jeans, knickers, and bra under her bed. In her anger she had thrown them on the floor and left them.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, hugged Jewel and looked him in the eye, "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't defend you like I should have. It's just that I never thought your family would fight. I mean I should have realized it after staying with the Weasleys, but you just seemed so perfect together."

"Well, we're not…perfect, I mean. I was just so looking forward to telling you I would be training to be an Auror too," she added dejectedly.

"Your dad was really upset he ruined your surprise."

"It didn't seem to bother him to ruin my dreams." She was staring at her toes. "I was dreaming of how it might be if you decided you loved me enough to ask me to marry you. Wondering what you might say."

"What he was trying to do was tell you that Voldemort won't let me…us have a normal life. We need to be prepared…educated." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "May I sit down?"

Hermione nodded and moved to the middle of her bed and lay Jewel aside, Harry sat on the bed close beside her. "Please tell me about the letter."

"I wrote that in the hospital wing. I told you I fainted in Hogsmeade. Madam Pomfrey revived me. I heard Healer Galen say you were going to die. I wasn't thinking straight, I thought if I married you it would protect you, but why I thought that would keep you from dying I don't know." Hermione was almost whining as she began to cry again.

"Mostly I was thinking that you were going to die and I never told you how I felt. It didn't seem fair, you'd been so angry, or we were so busy, then you were grieving for Sirius, and I just waited hoping you might notice me on your own. Then it seemed you were going to be taken away from me and I felt foolish for not telling you." Her expression was almost haunted. "I think if you had died I would have followed you in death, I didn't want to live without you. That's why my parents came. I'd bet Dumbledore did what he could to lift the defenses around the castle."

Harry hugged her to him as she buried her face against his shoulder. He curled his fingers in her hair. After a few minutes she sat up again. "I love you, Hermione Jane," he smiled at her. She smiled back. "I'll try to do a better job of defending you in the future."

"Okay, Harry, I forgive you. My dad can be intimidating sometimes." Hermione lay back in her bed dragging Harry down beside her. Harry propped himself on his elbow and draped his arm across her waist. She nestled against him. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, teasing her. She looked at him through half-opened eyes, then caught his lips with hers, kissing him. "Who taught you that?"

"I didn't learn it from anybody, I just wondered what it would feel like." He tickled her side. Hermione giggled and slapped his hand playfully. She looked up at him smiling again.

He bent down to kiss her again. His lips caressed hers for several long, pleasant minutes. Suddenly something brushed across his lower lip. Harry drew back in surprise as he realized it was Hermione's tongue!

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. Seeing that he was embarrassed she began to apologize, "I'm sorry—" she began.

Harry quickly placed his finger across her lips. "You surprised me is all. I'm not used to this." His thoughts were whirling as he remembered some things Dean and Seamus had said.

He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Hermione again. After a few moments he parted Hermione's lips with his own. He began to search her lips with his tongue. His heart and stomach clenched as the tips of their tongues met and he tasted her for the first time. Gently he caressed her tongue with his, exploring her lips and teeth, then allowing her to do the same with him. He was amazed that she was able to make it so hard for him to breathe with so little effort. Harry drew back and watched Hermione. He noticed she wasn't breathing normally either. He felt he wanted her to be near him forever.

At last Harry pushed away from her, "Since you forgive me, I need to go. Good night."

Hermione pulled down the covers and slipped between the sheets. "Tuck me in, Harry?"

Harry tucked the covers around Hermione's neck and shoulders then he bent and kissed her again.

"Thanks for telling me about the letter, I'll never mention it again." Harry turned off the light, walked out, and closed the door behind him. He was feeling giddy as he made his way down the stairs. When he had heard about this from older boys he thought that the idea of touching tongues was disgusting. Now he knew that he was wrong, Hermione had given him another gift something close, warm, and … wonderful.

At the foot of the stairs Hugh called to him from the sitting room. "Did you patch things up with Hermione? I heard her laugh."

"Yes, Sir."

"That's wonderful, Harry. Sleep well."

As he slipped into sleep Harry thought that all in all it had been the best Christmas ever.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Nineteen: Boxing Day

Harry woke suddenly, he lay in bed for a little while, then unable to go back to sleep, he decided to go to the sitting room. He got dressed, made up the bed, took his potion, and went to make up the fire.

To his surprise Hermione was sitting on the sofa in her robe. Her back was against one of the arms, her knees drawn up and her arms encircling them. Her slippers were on the floor. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come sit by the fire and think," she explained.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"All my life my parents talked to me about growing up and getting married. When I was little they read me stories. As I grew they told me I would meet boys and they explained to me about dating, how to behave, what was considered proper. They told me one day I would meet one that I liked more than the rest, and if he liked me enough he would ask me to marry him. Mum said I'd probably know the one before he knew, but that was our little secret," she smiled.

As she was talking to him Harry patted her foot sympathetically. Her feet were cold, so he drew them into his lap and in an effort to warm her he began to chafe them.

"That feels nice, Harry, thanks," she said as she turned slightly pink. After a few minutes she asked him, "Harry, it's not fair, I was…am…hoping to marry you," she blushed furiously. "Now you know everything about what I want, I don't know what you think. Can you—do you—have any idea…any idea at all about what you want…for us?"

Harry dropped his gaze to the embers in the fireplace, his fingers were absentmindedly exploring the various textures on Hermione's feet and toes. "I'm sorry, Hermione, this seems to be happening so fast. Like I told you before, marriage was for someday, I never considered it might be for now. I guess it was for sometime when I was away from my aunt and uncle. I wonder, could your father be trying to keep me from hurting you? That I might be more considerate of your feelings if I knew how you felt? I know I have hurt other people's feelings because I spoke without thinking first." Hermione considered this for a minute and she shook her head. After a minute he asked her, "Do you really think marriage offers some magical protection against Voldemort?"

It was Hermione's turn to look away. After a couple of minutes she answered quietly, "I hope so, Harry."

Harry had begun to massage her feet and ankles as he waited for her to answer. After a minute or two he asked her, "Do you really love me that much or are you just trying to protect me?"

"Those were two very good questions, Harry," interrupted Hugh. Harry and Hermione both jumped and looked to the staircase. They had not heard him come down the steps. "One, shouldn't you be getting dressed? I thought you were visiting the Weasleys today."

Hermione jumped up, "Boxing Day! I forgot. Do you think you can go, Harry? I don't really want to go if you can't come."

"You will have to ask Mr. Weasley," Hugh told his daughter. "Harry, why don't you help me with breakfast, Janet will be down in a moment."

They walked into the kitchen as Hermione grabbed her slippers and ran upstairs. "You better be careful young Harry," Hugh explained. "The female of the species finds foot rubbing to be habit forming. Their habit, not yours. You'll find that every time she has a hard day she will come, park her feet in your lap and want you to make it all better, not that she'll actually expect you to do anything, remember mainly she will want you to listen while she talks," he smiled. "And if you think she has long days often, just wait until she becomes pregnant," he said as he rolled his eyes.

At first Harry laughed, then he blushed, the picture of Hermione pregnant was slightly alarming so he busied himself scrambling some eggs.

When they had all gathered for breakfast Hugh apologized to his daughter, "One, I'm really sorry about spoiling your surprise for Harry. You know I didn't do it on purpose?"

Hermione nodded, but she still looked slightly put out. Hugh acknowledged her forgiveness, "Thank you." He sighed trying to think of how best to continue. "Stress can create a false feeling of relationship, we are concerned this may be happening to you two. It's called the Stockholm Syndrome if you want to look it up."

"Yeah, you tell that to Voldemort," Hermione snapped. She took a deep breath trying to control her temper.

"No one said it is your fault, or that you could help it, One," said Janet soothingly. "But didn't this realization of how much you loved Harry come when you believed he was dead and you thought you had lost the opportunity to tell him?"

"Yes, but don't you understand," her expression reflected the horror of the memory, "He was laying in the street, bleeding, dead for all I knew and if Voldemort kills Harry it's practically the end of everything we know. I'm trying to do this for everyone."

"You don't know for sure marrying Harry will really help, do you?" Hugh's tone was impatient as he reacted to the sharpness in Hermione's voice. "If you could give me proof I might agree with you, Hermione Jane, but you can't, can you? All you have is a statistical anomaly."

Hermione shook her head as her shoulders slumped in defeat. Harry placed his arm around her, gently he cupped his hand around her chin and made her look at him.

"Hermione, I'm deeply honored that you love me so much—that you'd sacrifice so much, just for me." She smiled slightly at the note of awe in his voice and the love in his eyes.

Hugh continued, "We're not trying to forbid you two from ever getting married, we just want you to wait until you are through with your schooling. Look, there are only three possible final outcomes for Voldemort's confrontation with Harry."

Hermione whispered to Harry, "I hate it when he gets logical." Janet, overhearing her, allowed the ghost of a smile to flicker across her face. Harry took her hand in support.

Hugh was aware that some communication had passed between mother and daughter but he carried on, "First, Voldemort kills Harry. If that happens we are doomed, you believe it and I am coming to. In that case you won't need your education. We will all be dead. I do understand that you believe marrying Harry will give him a better chance to survive and this won't happen.

"Second, Voldemort and Harry kill each other. It could happen whether you two are married or not. You will still be alive, Hermione, even if you don't want to be. Just as an aside, this world is a wonderful place, in spite of monsters like Voldemort. Life is a great gift, even if you are grieving. I would want your mother to go on if something happens to me. Experience all of life you can, never throw your life away. If you are a widow you will have Harry's assets, however much that is, but you will need to support yourself as you and the others rebuild your world. After his money runs out you will need a job. For that you need an education, and that will be easier to get if you can devote all your attention to it, rather than dividing your time between your studies and your husband."

Hermione looked at Harry. She had seen the gold in his vault. She suspected that the locket he had given her was expensive. She also remembered what Lupin had told her. Suddenly she realized that something was not adding up. How much money did Harry really have?

"Third, Harry kills Voldemort, and you live happily ever after. I hope so, One, with all my heart, I hope so. Then both of you will need your education. You will have lives, rebuilding together what was lost. You will have children to raise and old age to plan for. The time to lay the foundation for that is now, before you get too deeply involved with each other. Your mother and I know this to be true, and I don't think the wizarding world is that much different from ours in this respect. That is why we want you to finish Hogwarts, at least, before you marry. In fact, we insist on it." Harry watched as Hermione bristled.

"So that's it! You are going to make a decision, for me, about a world you can never be a part of or have a place in, with no recourse or appeal! How arrogant!" she fumed.

Hugh, tight lipped, said, "Yes, Hermione Jane, we are."

Whether Hermione would have tried to argue further, Harry never found out. They were interrupted by Arthur Weasley's voice calling, "Hello, anybody home?"

"We're in the kitchen, Arthur. Please come in." Hugh answered.

Arthur walked into the kitchen, smiling happily. His smile faded as he recognized the tension in the room, Hermione was plainly unhappy and Hugh and Janet's expressions reminded him of Molly's whenever she had to stop one of their sons from doing something she considered improper. He did a fast double take when he recognized Harry sitting next to Hermione.

"Hello, Harry, is this where Professor Dumbledore has been hiding you?" Harry nodded. "Brilliant, that man never ceases to amaze me. Would you like to come home for Boxing Day?"

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to come," Harry smiled. "Let me go get my staff." He reassumed the slow, jerky movements that he exhibited the last time Mr. Weasley had seen him.

"Let me get it for you, Harry." Hermione volunteered. She returned a couple of minutes later with it.

Arthur handed Hermione a small pouch, "There is enough floo powder here for the two of you. I'll Apparate along in a minute. Tell Molly to set an extra place at the table."

oOoOo

Molly Weasley was cooking when her attention was attracted by an odd sound. Turning slightly she saw the hand on the clock, the one with Harry's name on it, swinging into the position marked "home".

She turned to face the fireplace as the flame turned green. In a moment Harry lurched into the kitchen. Molly, tears of joy sparking in her eyes, steadied him by giving him a warm hug. "Harry, how wonderful to see you. Where have you been?"

"He's been at my house, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she followed Harry into the kitchen. "Mr. Weasley said he'd Apparate home, he will be here in minute or two."

"Have you two had a good holiday so far?"

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and smiled. Molly beamed at them.

"See the locket Harry got me for Christmas," Hermione began as she removed it from her neck. "Isn't it beautiful?" She proudly opened it for Molly.

Molly's eyes widened in surprise. "Is this goblin-wrought gold?" He nodded. "Pardon me, Harry, but this must have been very expensive."

Harry was distressed, "Everyone asks about that, but I don't remember...I negotiated the price on the day I got hurt. Dr. Granger says I suffered some memory loss because of the injury. I seem to remember the price seemed fair, but I've never bought anything like this before."

Molly patted Harry's arm consolingly, "Don't fret, Harry, everything will work out."

"My, that is impressive," interjected Arthur as he examined Hermione's locket. He had just come through the kitchen door. "And very beautiful." Molly noticed he looked at Hermione with an odd expression on his face. He continued, "Why don't you run upstairs and talk to Ron, he has some interesting news."

"Yes, he's been dying to tell you," Molly agreed, "I'm surprised he hasn't come down."

They made their way up the stairs to the top of the house to Ron's room. Hermione knocked on the door. "Hi, Ron, it's us."

"Come in," Ron called. Harry's immediate impression was that there was not as much orange as before. Ron was lounging on his bed reading a large book. He looked up as they entered. His expression changed slightly, he frowned at Harry, "I thought that might be you, Harry. I'm mad at you. It was pretty rude of you to leave without telling Hermione goodbye. Your thoughtlessness really hurt her feelings. Did you know she was almost in tears?"

"Yes, I know, she already yelled at me," Harry confessed. Unable to look at Ron, he was gazing at some new posters on Ron's wall. One had a skeleton on it with the names of the bones labeled on it. Another had a figure with the names of all the muscles on it. A third had all of the internal organs displayed.

"He did try to leave me a note, Ron," Hermione explained, "it got stuck to his books."

Somewhat mollified, Ron began to grin, "Guess what, I've finally decided what I'd like to do."

"You mean you don't want to be an Auror anymore?" asked Harry.

Ron's face fell, "No, Harry, I can't, after we fought the Death Eaters that day…and Rookwood…died, and we thought you were dead…I just couldn't…handle it." He grew pale as he remembered. Hermione, responding to his distress, sat beside him on the edge of his bed, her hand on his shoulder. Ron smiled ruefully at Harry, "At least now I can see the Thestrals too." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ohh! Harry!" Hermione interjected, "I can too. They're very strange aren't they, especially their eyes."

Harry could only nod. He felt it reassuring somehow that his friends had joined him in this ability. He felt that in some way they were more connected.

Ron sat up and closed the book he had been reading, "Anyway, because of what happened that day, I've decided I want to become a Healer."

Harry was stunned, "Go Ron! I think that's great!" He glanced around looking for a chair. He found one and sat down beside the door. Ron stood, moving to help Harry sit down.

Hermione's jaw had dropped open as she stared at Ron, then with a screech of joy she stood up and threw her arms around him in a big hug, "Ron! That's amazing!" She stood back, "You're going to be a wonderful Healer, Ron, I just know it," she gushed.

Ron grinned, grateful for the confidence his friends had in him. "I'll be the first one in our family," he said as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "I was able to buy my books with the reward money, and Professor Dumbledore arranged for me to work with Madam Pomfrey so I can start learning. He even got Professor Snape to take me in his NEWT potions class. I'll be on probation, though. Anyway I figured you could use all the help you could get, you don't want to go through life looking like 'Mad-Eye' Moody do you?"

Harry and Hermione both laughed. "Me either, Ron, I'm going to train as an Auror too," she added.

Harry could not help but be slightly jealous that Snape had taken Ron when he would not take him. "Since you're behind you can look at my notes," he offered.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Ron, we have some news for you too," said Hermione as she sat down beside him on the bed. "Harry and I are together, Ron, he said he loves me too."

Ron's expression did not change as heard what Hermione told him. To his surprise the information did not hurt like he thought it would. Perhaps he had been expecting it. With a heavy sigh he began, "I guess congratulations are in order, I hope you'll be happy," his voice was mechanical.

Hermione leaned close to Ron and spoke quietly so that Harry could not hear. "Ron, I hope you find someone, I want you to be as happy as I am. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want from me." Ron nodded to her. "I hope you'll let me be your friend and I can't tell you how proud I am of you." She gently reached out and turned his face toward her, then she kissed him softly on his lips.

Ron was momentarily startled but he returned her kiss. There was no passion but he felt her love and gratitude. In that moment most of his jealousy was swept away. Hermione had shared what she could with him. It wasn't what he wanted, but for now it would do.

Harry was surprised at what happened between his friends, but before he could react he felt a hand touch his shoulder, "Harry? What's going on?"

He looked up expecting to see Ginny but it was Luna Lovegood. "I don't know, Luna," he said quietly, "but it feels like they are saying goodbye."

At the sound of Luna's voice Ron and Hermione broke apart. Ron recovering from his surprise first said, "Hello, Luna, come in, I've just been telling Hermione and Harry about my training to become a Healer. They are both happy for me."

Luna, her voice cooler that usual said, "Your mom wants all of you down in the kitchen. Ginny too."

Hermione had stood up quickly and crossed over to Harry. As she helped Harry to his feet, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Luna…I—I …was trying to tell Ron…" she began to blush, "Harry and I are together…I just wanted to wish him luck. Please forgive me," she said unable to meet Luna's eyes.

Luna looked at Harry. He was looking at Hermione, his eyes were shining. "Harry—,"

"Said he loves me too, Luna," interrupted Hermione.

Luna looked slightly happier, "Congratulations. Did Ron tell you that I am studying to be a Healer too?"

"He didn't mention it to us, because of your mother?" replied Harry.

Luna nodded. Ron joined them and they trooped down the stairs to Ginny's door. He knocked calling her name.

"Go away, Ron! No, you can't practice on me!" Ginny answered.

"It's not that, Ginny. Harry and Hermione are here and Mum wants us in the kitchen," Ron replied, grinning broadly.

Ginny opened the door, blushing furiously. "That's our new family joke," she said hastily. "Ron hasn't really been practicing on anybody. Really!"

They all laughed and went down to the kitchen to help with lunch. Their lunch was simple but as Fred and George joined them it was cozy and full of laughter. Evidently their business was still booming. Hermione sitting next to Harry laughed with everyone else but did not contribute much to the general flow of conversation.

After cleaning away the lunch things they went back upstairs, leaving Arthur and Molly talking quietly in the kitchen.

When they all arrived in Ron's room Ginny gasped, "Hermione, where did you get that locket?"

She smiled and took it from around her neck. "Harry gave it to me for Christmas," she explained as they passed it around. "Goblins made it." Hermione did not open it. Somehow she did not feel comfortable sharing the message within it with the whole group.

Luna and the Weasleys were all impressed by her gift. Harry told them the general details of its construction including how it figured in the ill-fated Hogsmeade visit.

"Is something wrong, Hermione? You haven't been yourself today," continued Ginny.

"My parents and I are having a disagreement, I'm just mad at them," she confessed.

Harry was sitting next to her. In a gesture of support he took her hand "She was so angry Hermione even threatened not to go back home after she left for school," Harry told them, his voice was awestruck.

"They're Muggles aren't they? How can they interfere?" asked Fred.

"It's…something…I think is important, but I'm not of age," she said quietly.

"How did you know about their fight, Harry?" asked Luna.

"This is supposed to be a secret, Harry has been staying with us for the holidays. Please don't tell anyone, it might put my parents in danger," answered Hermione.

Ginny's face lit with a sudden smile. "Did Harry finally figure out how he feels about you, Hermione? You're together now aren't you?" she giggled.

In spite of herself Hermione blushed as she nodded her assent.

"Way to go, Harry!" Fred and George exulted, slapping him on the back. Ron nodded his agreement, his face neutral. Luna quietly gave them her congratulations again, but she was watching Ron out of the corner of her eye.

"Hermione, if you don't want to go home after the term. We can put you up at our store. You can work for us and we'll pay you to help develop our new products. We will stay at the Leaky Cauldron. No one need know that you are there," offered George. The others were making comments of agreement, taking offense at Hermione's parent's attitude.

In her anger, Harry could tell she was considering their offer. At last she shook her head, "I need more time to think about it." She looked at Harry.

At that moment he had a flash of insight.

"What, Harry?" she asked.

"I just realized how much your parents love you. They know you can do exactly what Fred and George are offering. You and Ron stayed with me at Christmas before. You changed your plans last year because of Mr. Weasley and me. They told you no anyway, risking your anger and leaving, doing their best to set you—us on the right path…whether we liked it or not. Hermione, maybe we should just do as they ask.

The others suddenly realized the disagreement was not a simple family spat. But Harry and Hermione were spared further questions by Arthur's voice calling from downstairs, "Harry! Hermione! Could you come down? Molly and I want to speak with you two."

"Coming Mr. Weasley!" Hermione called back.

As they rose to go, no one noticed the flesh-colored string being withdrawn from under Ron's door.

Hermione helped Harry as he limped down the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty: Of Magic and Marriage

Arthur and Molly were smiling as Harry came down the stairs being helped by Hermione. When they reached the landing Arthur said, "Come in here." He led them into their bedroom. When they entered Molly put an Imperturbable Charm on the door.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "We are trying to give you two some privacy," Molly informed him. She pointed them to a couple of chairs in the corner.

"Before we start, Hermione, I'm rather surprised at you," Arthur interrupted. "You said some pretty cruel things to your parents. I know you were surprised and angry, still—,"

"It was the truth," Hermione interrupted defensively.

"As you get on, Hermione, you will learn that there is nothing more hurtful than the truth presented hatefully," said Arthur softly.

"Now, Arthur," Molly intervened, "That's not what we wanted to talk to them about. You know how Arthur is, Hermione. He's very sensitive about the way we treat Muggles. He forgets how families are sometimes."

Hermione nodded.

"Anyway, we actually wanted to talk to you about marriage," Molly smiled. "We know you are familiar with marriage between Muggles, but things are a little different when witches and wizards marry. Professor Dumbledore asked us to fill you in."

"Why would he want that?" Harry asked.

"Because of the letter Hermione wrote," Arthur answered with a wry grin.

"Aagh! How many people saw my letter?" Hermione sputtered indignantly.

"Well, after you wrote it, it arrived at your house next morning about thirty minutes before we did. Your parents were frantic when Professor McGonagall, Molly and I arrived, so we all saw it. The only other one is Professor Dumbledore, I believe."

"I saw it too," added Harry. He placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders trying to soothe her. She was looking humiliated and muttering to herself how unfair it was that her private life had been turned into a public spectacle.

Molly hugged them, "It was a terrible day, Hermione, but you and Harry are past it. Concentrate on what is to come. Marriage is a serious subject, but a happy one too."

"What do you know about our weddings?" inquired Arthur.

"I found a few things in my reading. The ceremony seems a lot simpler, small wedding parties, no receptions. I didn't read anything about wedding presents or find any references to customs," answered Hermione as she took Harry's hand.

"That's because we don't really have any. We don't usually risk large gatherings. The ceremony is simple and geared to what is happening between the celebrants. We try to discourage younger people from marrying, for reasons I will explain, so there is no need to help set up a new household. That means there is no need for a lot of gifts," explained Arthur.

Molly chimed in, "Muggle weddings seem to be geared to helping the couple get started in their life together. To my mind they spend too much time thinking about the external things and not enough time preparing to unite their spirits. I hear many of their unions fail, is it really true? We're so involved with our own affairs that I lose track of the Muggle world."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, it's true," answered Hermione sadly. "My parents know of many who have been hurt by divorce."

"Unfortunately, if you marry Harry, Hermione, you won't have that option," added Arthur.

Harry, startled by the finality in Arthur's voice asked, "How come?"

"When Muggles come together in marriage, Harry, they unite their lives, joining their possessions, bodies, and spirits. When witches and wizards marry they also join their powers. The only thing that can break the blessing that unites them, is death. If they find they can't stand being together, as some unfortunately find out, all they can do is live apart. The drawback to that is living apart attenuates your power, you won't ever lose your gifts but you will be noticeably weaker," explained Molly.

"Professor Dumbledore says what this means for the two of you," continued Arthur, "is that those gifts which are strongest in you will benefit your partner. In pureblood families marriage is sometimes put off until a partner with suitable powers is found in order to give the widest range of gifts possible.

"Hermione, your ability to fly and skill at defense against the Dark Arts will get better. It is remotely possible you will gain some ability with Parsletongue." Hermione shuddered slightly as she really did not like snakes. "Harry, your abilities with Transfiguration and Charms will improve and given Hermione's love of Arithmancy, you may develop some ability in it. Herbology, caring for magical creatures, Divination, and potions seem to be neutral subjects for you. It is not likely you will see much improvement in those areas, except what hard study and practice will give you."

Hermione protested, "My potions aren't bad!"

"Professor Dumbledore thought that might rankle," laughed Molly. "You are a very competent potion maker, Hermione, you can follow the recipe and get the desired result. I'm sure you've noticed not all potion ingredients have exact measurements. A gifted potion maker, like Professor Snape or apparently Draco Malfoy, intuitively adjusts those ingredients so that the person taking it will get the maximum effect."

Arthur leaned close and whispered, "Molly is just smug because she's gifted at making potions too, she's _almost_ as good as Professor Snape." He winked at them

Molly snorted in disgust and shot a disapproving look at her husband, while Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and said, "Pancakes."

Hermione was surprised. She looked deeply into Harry's eyes and saw herself reflected there. Her smile grew, as did her understanding and she hugged him, her previous mood of embarrassment was gone.

"Tell me about the ceremony, Mrs. Weasley, please." She requested.

"It's very simple, the ceremony is done outside. The celebrants wear dress robes and are barefoot so they are in contact with the earth, they exchange vows and rings, the testor performs the blessing and it's done."

"Once again, once done it can't be undone," repeated Arthur. "That's why most testors won't perform the blessing unless you are eighteen, and most will try to discourage you until you are even older. Not only will your hormones have quieted, but also you will have a life and be able to help support a spouse. Any other questions?"

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads no.

"We hope that when the time comes, if you do marry, you will be as happy together as we've been. Come on down to the kitchen and we will have some tea," added Molly as she removed the charm from the door. As they approached the stairs Hermione slipped her arm around his waist. Harry looked into her eyes it was almost as if he could see into her mind. She was imagining them at their wedding, surrounded by their friends. All he knew was that he wanted her beside him forever.

In the kitchen Molly began to make tea. The noise drew Ginny, Fred and George to the kitchen too. "Where are Ron and Luna," Harry asked.

"They're up in Ron's room, memorizing bones," quipped Ginny.

Arthur entered the kitchen carrying two gift-wrapped boxes, on seeing everyone in the kitchen he announced, "I don't want you pestering Harry and Hermione with questions about our conversation. They will tell you what they want you to know. Nobody is in trouble or has done anything wrong. If they do tell you anything you will find that you've known all along what we told them today. Harry, Hermione, here are your Christmas presents."

Harry found a new sweater, again in green, with some mince pies and a box of fudge. Hermione's contained a matching sweater, a box of cookies, and a small book.

As they said their thanks, Ron and Luna entered the room. Ron was carrying a couple of packages. "Here are your gifts." He handed them each a package. Hermione's was rather larger than Harry's.

"Did you get—," began Harry.

"The chocolate? Yes, Harry, thanks."

"Sorry it wasn't more, mate, I wasn't able to shop."

"I know, Harry, it's okay. You can make it up to me next year," he said with a small grin.

"Thank you Ron, this was thoughtful of you." He had given her the book on ancient runes she had been looking at the previous November. As she looked through the book a sheet of parchment fell out.

Meanwhile Harry opened his present. He found three small beanbags and a book on juggling. He gave Ron a quizzical look. "Luna helped me pick it out. We thought it might help with your coordination." After a minute he added quietly, "We hope it will help you play Quidditch next year."

Harry smiled back and nodded, "Thanks, I'll give it a try."

The sound of parchment being folded attracted their attention. Hermione bowed her head and smiled at Ron. "Thank you," was all he said.

"It's becoming too quiet around here, Exploding Snap anyone?" interjected Fred.

After several rowdy games of Exploding Snap they broke for supper, after which it was time for Hermione and Harry to go home. They gathered their gifts, told all of the Weasleys and Luna good bye. Hermione made arrangements to sit with Ron, Ginny and Luna on the train back to Hogwarts.

"I have to go to St. Mungo's before I go back to school," he explained. "I guess I'll see you all when I get there," he added sadly.

"Ready?" asked Arthur as he escorted them to the fireplace. The twins, Luna, and Ginny went upstairs. Ron waved as they disappeared one by one into the green flames. He remained staring at the fireplace for a while.

"Well, Ronald, I guess I'll be going too," said Luna coming up behind Ron.

As she passed by him he caught her arm, he was standing under a sprig of Mistletoe. She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at it. "Did you know Mistletoe can be infested with nargles?" she said weakly.

"Luna, I thought you were a witch," Ron countered.

"I am," she blurted, slightly surprised.

"Then how come you don't know nargles are good luck?" he whispered, drawing her closer. Any answer Luna might have had was muffled as his lips covered hers. Luna's hands waved for a few moments before they settled on Ron's shoulders and neck, returning his hug.

Ron stepped back looking at her face. When Luna opened her eyes they were sparkling with happy tears. She threw her arms around him again, "I knew I'd like kissing you." Then she whispered against his chest, "Thank you…Ron."

"Thank you for helping me with my shopping. You had some good ideas."

"You're welcome," she answered as she moved backwards toward the fireplace. Ron thought she was almost dancing.

" _No more studying behind closed doors for you two, especially anatomy,_ " thought Molly as she watched her son from the foot of the stairs. But she smiled just the same.

oOoOo

Harry stepped into the Granger's sitting room to find Hugh waiting for him. "Hello, Harry, there's a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen. There's hot cocoa if you want some."

Harry entered the kitchen followed closely by Hermione. Hermione went to the cupboard, got a couple of mugs, and poured hot cocoa for Harry and her. He was surprised to see Remus Lupin sitting at the kitchen table, he walked over and sat next to his guardian, "Hi, when did you get here?"

"Apparently about an hour after you left. Did you have a good day at the Burrow?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "it was really nice. Have you had a good visit?" Hermione sat down across the table from Harry and pushed his mug across to him, "Thanks, Hermione."

"Yes, Harry, it has been very pleasant, much nicer than last November."

Hugh and Arthur entered the room. Hugh, looking very serious, sat down at he head of the table, while Arthur stood in the doorway. With a heavy sigh Hugh looked down at the table and started, "Harry, I've put you through a pretty cruel test, I don't ask for your forgiveness. I only hope that when you are a parent you will understand. Even though I've heard nothing but good about you and had a chance to watch you when you were on vacation and in hospital, I tested you because of what I am about to do. I wanted to be sure of your character."

He took Hermione's hand. "My daughter is the most precious thing in my life," he said as he turned to look at her. "What she has said so passionately the past couple of days is quite true. We will have no ability to be involved in her life once she leaves here."

"Dad, I'm sorry…some of the…things I said," a tear started down her cheek, "I didn't mean…I was ang—."

"Shh, I know," said Hugh as placed his finger across her lips, he smiled at her, wiping her tear away with his thumb. He turned to Harry; he bit his lip for a moment before continuing.

"I heard about what you said, Harry, you are willing to obey our wishes even though we have no way to supervise you two and that speaks well of you. We have been truthful with you, we ask that you wait until you graduate before you consider marriage. However, you are involved in a war and I know from personal experience all our lives may change in an instant. We will be unable to intervene or even know what is happening to you.

"Hermione has shown she loves you with her words and deeds and I don't believe you will find a truer heart or more giving person anywhere in this world, she takes after her mother that way. I've seen the way you look at her sometimes. I think I recognize that look. One day your brain will catch up to your heart," he smiled. Hugh took Hermione's hand and placed it in Harry's. "I can't predict the future. The day may come that you may find it is to your advantage to get married. If it does you have our permission and blessing to do so. Hopefully it won't come until after you graduate, but I believe now that you can be trusted to decide for yourselves."

Hugh got up and left the kitchen. Harry stared across the table at Hermione. She looked back at him with a confused expression on her face. The lack of surprise on the faces of the adults let them know what was happening had been discussed between them. Hugh returned with a sheet of parchment and Harry's eagle feather quill, "You mind if I borrow this?" Harry shook his head no. Hugh sat down and began to write.

 **To whom it may concern,**

 **I, Hugh Bradford Granger, and my wife, Janet Kathleen Granger give our permission and blessing for our daughter,Hermione Jane Granger, to marry Harry James Potter at such time as they deem fit, regardless of their age.**

 **Signed Hugh B. Granger**

He pushed the parchment to Lupin, "If you and Arthur would please witness this I would appreciate it."

After he signed the parchment Arthur straightened up, "Molly will be wondering where I am. I hope to see you all again soon." With a soft crack he Disapperated.

Lupin also bade them farewell and made his exit. "We'll talk later, Harry."

After the document was witnessed he rolled it up and placed it in Hermione's hand. He then gave Harry's quill and bottle of ink back to him.

Silence reigned in the Granger kitchen. After a couple of minutes Hugh stood up, "I think I need some time." He walked out.

"Daddy, I'm—," she sounded upset.

"Not now, Hermione Jane, … tomorrow … we'll talk tomorrow," Hugh interrupted. He went upstairs. Janet gave Hermione a hug and kiss then she followed her husband.

Harry moved around the table and sat next to her, he began rubbing her back.

Hermione looked at the scroll her father had given her, "You ever have the feeling you won the battle, but you lost the war?"

"Not really," he answered.

"Did you see the look on his face? I—I really hurt him, Harry, I hurt them both."

"But, Hermione, they still love you, they said so. You're hurting too, how can I help?" He gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly, enjoying in spite of himself the feeling of her hair against his cheek.

Hermione found comfort in his embrace and after a couple of minutes she kissed him. "Thanks, Harry, I think I'll go to bed too. I've got a lot to think about."

"It's not nine thirty, may I help you carry your presents to your room?"

"Okay, Harry," she gave him a small smile.

Harry helped carry her gifts upstairs. After they entered her room Hermione lit a candle. She took the sheet of parchment folded it, sealed it with the wax, and tied it in a ribbon. "What is on that parchment?"

"I can't tell you, Harry, it's private. If you think about it you'll know what it says. Our friend Ron has grown up is all. This proves it. What is the juggling stuff for?"

"Ron and Luna thought it might help me get my reflexes back so I could play Quidditch," he said sadly, as he knew he would not be able to. Hermione nodded her understanding. "Want to learn to juggle? It might be fun."

"Sure, Harry"

"Would you try on your new sweater? That's your first Weasley sweater isn't it?"

She pulled on the emerald green sweater. Harry smiled, "It's perfect. You look wonderful." Hermione grinned at him.

They stepped together in a hug. "Kiss me good night?" she asked. Harry kissed her, his lips lingering on hers. "I love you too, Harry."

As he left her room he shut the door behind him. He went down the stairs and noticed the lights were still on in the kitchen. Harry turned them off, as he made his way through the sitting room a voice spoke out of the darkness, "Did you and Hermione have a good time at the Weasleys?"

"Yes, Dr. Granger, we did." Harry sat down on the sofa and told him about what they had done and about what Arthur and Molly had told them.

"Headmaster Dumbledore told us that marriage was a serious commitment in wizarding circles, but he failed to mention what you just told me."

Harry could hear and odd note in Hugh's voice, "What is wrong, Dr. Granger?"

"It's not exactly that there is something wrong, it is just I'm having trouble adjusting to losing my daughter sooner than I thought I would. We've always been close because One hasn't had many outside friends.

"I remember how happy we were when One came along, even though that is when the weird things started happening. I never connected the two, just dense I guess. I'm sure you can relate to how it was, she would have a temper tantrum and a light bulb would break. As she grew older it might be two bulbs and a couple of times a window broke. When she was five she blew up our television set. Her mother and I received some minor cuts from all the glass, by then we had made the connection and we didn't replace the set. We told her we didn't have the money, but actually we thought it might be too dangerous."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, she told me about that."

"When she was young we'd take her to the park, at first it was okay but after a while the other children wouldn't play with her any more, we never figured out why. After she turned six those breaking incidents all but stopped and we didn't think about them much any more. One was starting school and we were excited for her. Even though she was only five for the first three weeks, she was smart and acted as if she were older than she really was. Now there were new children around her and it was like a new start. I remember how happy we were that she seemed to be making friends. Some were coming to visit and Hermione was starting to blossom.

"She was invited to a slumber party. I still remember how excited she was when we went to buy her a sleeping bag. One was never crazy about pink, but this one was pink and lavender and she was so proud." Hugh's voice took on a overtone of pain as he continued, "You know how One is, Harry. She made a checklist of the things she thought she'd need, she packed two nights early and rechecked it the night before. When she left that afternoon she glowed with the kind of expression on her face that makes parents want to cheer. Janet told me some of the games she used to play at slumber parties. We just knew she was having a great time. I expected her to come home and crash since I didn't think there would be much slumbering going on.

"You can imagine our surprise when the hostess showed up at eleven thirty with One in tow. The hostess was so apologetic, she said it wasn't Hermione's fault. Some girl had played a mean trick on her. One was standing there so stiff and angry…and humiliated too. No one would…or possibly could…tell us what happened. All we knew at the time was people started drifting away again. Fewer and fewer girls would come over and there were no more invitations for her to come and play, no more birthday parties.

"There were a few chances later, new people would move in and they would be friendly for a while and then they would get some kind of word and One's new friendships would grow cold." Hugh sounded as though he was almost in tears. "All she could do was hide in that damned public library and pretend it didn't hurt. I left her sleeping bag in her closet for a while. The thing that hurt me the most was when I finally took it she didn't even ask where it had gone."

Hugh fell silent for a few minutes. "At last someone came from the Ministry of Magic. They explained that One was a witch and her powers were out of control. We were glad when they explained there was a school that would help her and she would be with others like her. I can only guess that One did some kind of magic at the party and one of your Magical Reversal squads cleaned it all up. Modified everyone's memories I expect. I suppose they didn't do it right and for some reason nobody wanted to be her friend, or maybe they thought if no one liked her she wouldn't use magic anymore.

"We were so glad to meet some of you as One attended Hogwarts. At last we had hoped she had found friends and a place where she would belong. Now it seems it isn't as perfect a place as we imagined. This 'Mudblood' stuff is disturbing. She's growing up and away from us. It's hard but Janet and I expected to let her go, all parents must. I just hoped we would have a little more time before she left for whatever her life will bring. Now it seems I am losing even that. Guess I sound pretty pitiful, huh?"

"I can't imagine how this must be for you or Hermione," answered Harry. "My aunt and uncle don't care if I live or die. I haven't really known anyone in the wizarding world long enough for them to seem like family, except Ron and Hermione. I don't know what life holds for me, but if it includes Hermione, I promise you won't be left out of our lives. I will do everything in my power to see you and your daughter remain as connected as possible," Harry stood up to go to bed. "Good night, Dr. Granger."

"Thank you, Harry, sleep well."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

 **Warning this chapter contains a scene of sexual assault. If you are sensitive to or offended by this type of material, skip to the next chapter. I have written my story so that you can follow what happens without reading this.**

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty-One: Hermione's Terrible Secret

The next morning Harry slept rather later than usual. He made up the sofa, dressed, and went to the kitchen. Hermione and her father were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Good morning, Harry, pull up a chair," said Hugh.

Harry got some breakfast and sat next to Hermione. Evidently she and her father had been having a serious, but quiet, discussion, and now she smiled to see him.

"May I ask you a question, Dr. Granger?" asked Harry.

"Of course," answered Hugh.

"Did the locket I bought Hermione cause all this? I know you were worried because of how much it cost."

"No, Harry, mostly it was One's letter. The main concern I had about the locket was if it was a measure of your intentions. Usually, unless someone is very wealthy, the most expensive piece of jewelry a young man buys for his girlfriend is an engagement ring. I didn't really think you were trying to buy my daughter's favor so I did wonder how deeply you really felt about her."

Harry nodded his understanding.

oOoOo

The next week passed rather quickly. Harry and Hermione spent the mornings doing Tai Chi and finishing their assignments so they could look forward to the last week of the holidays without any schoolwork. There was a noticeable slowdown at the Grangers' dental practice so they made some afternoon trips to London. Janet was right, Hugh and Hermione were acting normally toward each other by the end of the week.

Being with Hermione was becoming very important to Harry. He found himself looking forward to the hour or so they spent alone together in the Grangers' sitting room, and as the days passed the "or so" was becoming gradually longer.

Harry and the Grangers rang in the New Year at a party given by some of Hugh and Janet's business partners. He didn't know anyone, but everyone at the party tried to make him feel welcome and Hermione came in for some good-natured teasing about her new boyfriend.

On the Tuesday night after New Years he came in to find Hermione sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching the fire," she smiled at him.

He sat down close to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders. A minute or so later her lips were pressed against his, the fire forgotten.

"It's getting too hot," Hermione complained as she broke away from Harry. She lay back on the rug with her feet toward the fire. Harry followed suit and propped himself on his elbow. Hermione appeared pleased, she kicked off her shoes and began rubbing her instep against Harry's leg. Harry drew her against him and placed his hand on her waist, caressing the skin under the edge of her shirt.

He enjoyed tickling her. Usually she would squirm and try to distract him by kissing him. This time she slapped playfully at his hand as she rolled away from him. Harry scooted after her catching at her side. He caught her and pulled her back, his hand slipping under her shirt. They froze as he touched the skin over her ribs. Hermione looked into his eyes as her face registered surprise. He bent and kissed her on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Harry," she answered, and began kissing his cheek and moving on to his lips. Without realizing what he was doing, Harry began caressing the skin of Hermione's side and lower back. After a minute Hermione stopped kissing him and lay still, enjoying his touch.

Somehow Harry became conscious of the seriousness of what he was doing, aware he was crossing some kind of line. Trying to ease his discomfort, he began to tickle her again. Giggling, Hermione twisted trying to escape from Harry's fingers. She squirmed violently enough that Harry's hand was dislodged from her side and slipped against the material of her bra and the exquisite softness beneath it.

Time seemed to stop as Harry realized what he was doing. He pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry, Hermione, it was an accident. I didn't mean to," Harry apologized. She stared at him looking slightly alarmed. He was blushing furiously.

Hermione sat up, "Harry, I know it was," she said accepting his apology. "When you touched me there…it kind of scared me." She seemed lost in thought and after a minute or two she evidently made a decision. Hermione lay back down, as an uncertain smile played across her face. She pulled her shirt up, exposing her waist. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her midriff. Harry was surprised by what she was doing, his stomach clenched and he was unable to keep from feeling excited by being so close to her.

Hermione closed her eyes and appeared to summon all of her concentration. She lay back slightly and guided Harry's hand upward, gently cupping his hand around the soft swell and holding his hand there. Her breathing was shallow and he could feel her heart hammering beneath his thumb. She gently stroked his hand. Harry was keenly aware of the thinness of her bra. Harry tentatively caressed her, after a minute or so he became aware of something responding to the touch of his fingertips, as Hermione moaned softly. Harry began to tremble and he was having as much trouble breathing as Hermione was.

Suddenly Hermione rolled away from his touch, ripping the seam of her tee shirt in the process. She scooted backward, hitting the air, fighting something only she could see. She stopped with her back against the wall, her face a mask of terror. Staring at Harry she slapped her hands across her mouth trying to keep from screaming.

Harry sat up in alarm, "Hermione, what—?" He was desperate to help. He knew something was terribly wrong. He tried again, "What can I do? I want to help."

Her expression was wild as she stared at him. "Nothing…just leave me alone," she whimpered. She crawled on her hands and knees toward the stairscase. Rising she made her way quickly up the stairs, her arms crossed over her breast. Harry followed, bringing her shoes, he was about half way up the stairs when he heard the bathroom door snap shut.

He sat at the head of the stairs looking at the closed door of the bathroom, listening to the shower running. Crookshanks came out of Hermione's room. He growled softly at Harry and lay down across the bathroom door. "I didn't hurt her," he whispered to the cat. Crookshanks just stared at him. It was as though the cat knew he wasn't exactly telling the truth. Harry placed her shoes inside her bedroom.

After what seemed like hours the water stopped. Hermione appeared, wrapped in a towel. The skin over the towel had been scrubbed until it was red. Seeing Harry she froze, her expression was haunted. Harry could only stare back. His own expression was one of helplessness. "What…?"

Hermione stepped over Crookshanks. She shook her head and walked quickly to her bedroom door, carrying her clothes. She looked over her shoulder, stared at him for a moment, and shut her door. Crookshanks reassumed his guard duty in front of her bedroom.

Harry went down to the library, he did not feel like making up the bed so he just lay on the sofa. He was worried about Hermione, he had never seen such an expression on her face and all his instincts told him something was very wrong.

He fell into a fitful sleep, waking at the slightest noise. Later he heard noises coming from upstairs, the commode flushed a couple of times, Hugh and Janet were talking softly in the hall at the top of the stairs.

Harry hadn't really been able to rest and when he thought it was late enough he took his potion and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry," Janet said as he entered, she was ready to leave for the office. "I'm sorry but Hermione is sick today. Why don't you bring her breakfast later and maybe read to her?"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We don't know, she was vomiting early this morning. Hugh gave her something to settle her stomach, and she was able to go to sleep."

Harry took the tray upstairs and knocked on Hermione's door. She didn't answer so he pushed the door open and went in. She was still asleep so he put the tray on her desk. He took the chair and sat down beside her bed. After a few minutes he took her hand and waited for her to wake up.

It seemed to take hours but she woke with a start. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. "It will be okay, Hermione, I'm here, what's wrong?" She stared at him. "Please tell me, I can try to help."

Her voice quivered as she began slowly and haltingly, " Something bad happened to me, Harry, I had forgotten until you touched my breast. I was made to forget, I think. Why I remembered last night, I don't know."

She squeezed Harry's hand and clutched Jewel defensively across her chest with the other. "I had just turned ten. I was in the schoolyard. As usual nobody wanted to talk or play with me, I walked off in a huff and went over by the hedge to sulk I guess. He was hiding in the hedge—," she choked and it was a couple of minutes before she could continue. "It wasn't my fault," Hermione whined, "he grabbed me, with his hand over my mouth, and he pulled me into the bushes." Tears began to stream down her face.

"He was big, a teenager I think…I never got a good look at his face but he had blond hair…he held me down on the gound, I was so scared, Harry. Anyway he…he…opened my shirt…and he pinched…my…my—," Hermione closed her eyes and curled into a ball with the pain of the memory. She buried her face in her pillow quietly screaming in anguish and despair. Harry dropped to his knees and tried to hold her. Hermione quieted at is touch she rolled over and looked at him her eyes swimming with tears, "Oh my God … his eyes …the way he looked at me. It hurt, Harry, he was rough…he pinched and groped … it hurt me … I cried for him to stop...and then … then…

Harry was horrified. Suddenly the word had become so massive and hurtful that he could hardly get his mind around it. "Hermione? Did he…he…r-r-rape—,"

"No," sobbed Hermione, shaking her head. "He might have wanted to, but he…he…screamed, Harry. I was frightened and angry…and then he screamed so loud that it hurt my ears. He…he let me go…and he ran, he ran right past all the girls on the swings…they didn't pay any attention, like they couldn't hear him or see him." Hermione's voice was a hoarse whisper. "He fell twice before he could get to the gate. I could still hear him screaming as he ran down the street."

"Good, Hermione, it serves him right," Harry hissed. He was furious that someone could have tried to hurt Hermione like that. She had always tried to help, and while her methods might not be the best her motives were not in doubt. "Did you tell your parents?"

Hermione was trying to bring herself under control. Harry got up and sat beside her on the side of the bed. Hermione sat up and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She nodded. "A teacher found me and took me to the office and they called them. My parents came to collect me and we came home. When I told them Dad was _so_ angry. As I look back on it, the situation became very strange. They went upstairs to change their clothes before we went to the police. I followed them upstairs and I heard them talking. Dad was so ashamed he had failed to protect me, Mum was just in tears. We came back down the stairs. Dad asked me to tell him the story again. As I did I couldn't remember all of it and he wasn't so angry anymore. Then Mom asked me to tell her again and I remembered even less. It just seems we sat there for a while and then we went to bed. The next morning we went on like nothing had happened.

"About a week later someone came from the Ministry of Magic. They told me I am a witch and they brought my Hogwarts letter. Someone must have done something because they cut down the hedge. The next year we started at Hogwarts. I guess they were afraid I'd hurt someone else." Hermione bowed her head and began to cry softly.

Harry was stunned and confused. "One, it wasn't your fault, we both know it," he began. "You didn't ask him to grab you or hurt you. I think he deserved worse than what you did to him. I love you, Hermione, what can I do to help? I'll do anything," he added desperately.

On hearing Harry use her nickname Hermione looked at him. She stared into his eyes as if she were looking for something, "I feel so…dirty…used…." Her tears continued, "I keep seeing it…feeling it…over and over. I can't make it stop." She hung her head in shame. "You touched me and it was with love, but now all I can see and feel is…him. He took what should have been a part of our love, and turned it into something full of shame and hurt."

"You know I love you, don't you?" Hermione nodded to him. "Look at me, Hermione, you aren't alone, we'll get help. You just remembered this, so it seems like it just happened, but it was years ago. We'll get through this _together_. I didn't feel anything dirty, I touched you and it was…wonderful. You are wonderful and amazing…and beautiful. I love you, please don't live in what's past, try to be with me here and now."

Where the words came from he never knew, it was as if someone else was trying to comfort Hermione, "I'm sorry for what happened to you, I wish it hadn't. But in some ways it has made you what you are, formed you into the person I love today. You didn't remember until now, but you didn't really forget. Your memories were covered up not erased. This experience has made you sensitive to those who are oppressed by others who are stronger and abuse their authority. You are trying to defend the House-Elves, you defended Neville against Snape, Ron against Malfoy, me against Umbridge and you have helped me defend myself against Voldemort. You won't allow others to suffer as you have suffered. Now you want to be an Auror, so you can continue to defend people against those who would use their gifts to hurt."

She searched his face again before whispering, "I believe you, Harry." His words and love could not mend all of what was wrong, but a least she knew he still loved her, and they provided a shelter and anchor in the storms of her abused emotions. It gave her some strength and that was enough.

Harry gave into the anguish he felt from his girlfriend and for a little while they wept together for lost innocence.

"Hermione, this may help, it helped me, do Tai Chi with me." He began the form and Hermione followed. "Concentrate on feeling your body move, on your breathing." He watched as she began to control her breathing. "Good, now you can focus and start your Occlumency exercises, bring your emotions under control."

After they finished the form and the exercises, "Thanks, Harry, I think it's a little better." Her eyes were red but she was no longer crying.

"Should we tell your parents?"

"No, please no…" Hermione looked frantic. "It was too long ago, they sounded so hurt back then. After what I did to them last week, I can't hurt them like that again. Please don't tell them."

Harry nodded his acquiescence, "We need to get you something to eat, I know you're probably not hungry, but you need to eat a little something," he said.

After she ate some porridge Harry left so she could get dressed. Hermione came down the stairs and joined him in the sitting room. She sat close beside him, holding onto his arm, he looked into her eyes, "When I'm with you, Harry I'm here, but when I'm alone I'm…" she whispered.

Harry had her lay down with her head in his lap. He gently played with her hair until she fell asleep again. He placed a pillow under her head and went into the kitchen. "Hermione is feeling a little better, Dr. Granger, but now she is sleeping on the sofa."

"Ok, Harry, I'll make some soup for when she wakes up."

"I'm going for a walk, if Hermione wakes up please tell her I'll be right back." Hugh shot a puzzled look and nodded.

"Is there something wrong, Harry? Anything I can do?"

"No, sir," answered Harry as he walked from the room, "there isn't anything we can do."

Harry left the Granger home, he found a secluded spot and called Dobby. Within ten minutes Lupin had Apparated to Harry, he must have realized something was wrong.

"Harry, Dobby was really upset, what is the matter?"

Harry, usually reticent about his own trouble, was unable to stop himself. The story about Hermione welled up and gushed out with his tears. He told his guardian everything that had happened.

Lupin wrapped his arms around Harry's shaking shoulders, "Are you going to tell Hermione's parents?" Lupin's face reflected his care and concern.

"No, I'll leave that to her. She feels that it was too long ago and since their memories have been modified it would upset them to no purpose. What I need are some more mirrors like Sirius and my Dad used to use to talk to each other when they had separate detentions, that way we can talk if she needs to."

"I remember the spell. An owl will deliver the mirrors within the hour. Are you going to do anything else?"

"Yes, when we get back to Hogwarts I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall. Hermione needs more help than I can give her," Harry was managing to look both forlorn and angry at the same time.

"Good man, if you need anything else, just ask. Give Hermione my love. I know you two will get through this."

Harry made his way back to the Granger's house. Hermione was still asleep, Janet was back and Hugh was preparing to leave, "Soup's on, Harry, if you want some. Did you have a good walk?"

"Yes, sir," he answered, making a beeline for the sofa where Hermione was curled up. After reassuring himself that she was okay he went to the kitchen to get some soup.

Hermione woke up a short time later, after a brief examination, her mother sent her back to her room. Janet hoped that if Hermione rested she might avoid becoming really ill. Harry went with her, holding her hand until she fell asleep again. The emotions surging within her had left her exhausted.

True to his word an owl delivered a small package about an hour after Harry made it back to the Grangers. All Harry could do was wait until Hermione woke up again. It was rather late when she did wake up. Her parents served her a light supper in her room and it was a short while later before he could show her how to use the mirror. Hermione was pleased by his thoughtfulness as well as being intrigued by the magic that made them work. "I'm sure Remus would be happy to show you," he explained that his father and godfather used them to talk during their detentions. That night Hermione had a nightmare, using the mirror, Hermione was able to talk to Harry from the safety of her bedroom and he was able to soothe her enough to allow her to get some rest.

All through Thursday Harry and Hermione struggled to keep her parents from realizing anything was wrong. Harry tried to keep Hermione occupied, by keeping her busy. It was easier for her to ignore the memory that fought like a raging demon against its cage. Her Occlumency exercises helped to strengthen the bars that kept it under some semblance of control.

Harry was forever indebted to Ron for the juggling supplies. The concentration required was an enormous help in keeping Hermione's mind off her memories. The afternoon was almost enjoyable as they tried to master the ancient art.

Thursday afternoon an owl brought a letter warning Harry that someone would come from Hogwarts to collect him early the next morning.

That evening they all played Bridge again, Harry's struggles to master the system of bidding kept them from answering too many questions. Realizing he would be leaving in the early morning the Grangers said good bye when they retired for the night. Hugh started, "Harry, it has been a real pleasure having you here. Please feel free to visit anytime, whether Hermione comes or not."

"Thank you, for everything," he replied, "I'd really like to visit some next summer. I've never felt so welcome anywhere."

Janet gave Harry a big hug. "Hope to see you soon. Don't keep him up too late, One, they'll be here early."

After her parents went upstairs they sat together on the sofa. "Are you all packed, Harry?"

"Yes," he said. He looked at her wishing she was all right again, he longed to kiss her, but he didn't want to trigger her memory.

Hermione reached up and traced his scar. She did it so gently it made him shiver.

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

In answer she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He enfolded her in his arms, pulling her against him. For a few minutes it seemed that everything was back to normal. Then she stiffened in his embrace, as he looked into her eyes he saw the fright steal back into her expression.

He released her immediately, "I guess I have a scar too, Harry."

"No, my love, not yet," he said sadly. "You have an open wound, but it will get better, time will help."

Hermione struggled to get her breathing under control, Harry could tell she was using her Occlumency exercises again. He stood up preparing to go to bed, "Call if you need me."

She nodded, "Thanks for understanding, Harry, I love you."

Hermione slept fitfully that night. It was still dark when someone knocked softly on her door. She drew on her dressing gown and opened the door. Harry was standing there; she could see Professor McGonagall standing behind him. "You said never leave without telling you good bye."

A small smile touched her lips, "Bye, Harry," she gave him a quick peck on his cheek, "and thanks."

oOoOo

A couple of hours later she stood in the library. It was hard to realize that Harry had really lived here for three whole weeks and that they were together. She hoped that returning to school would help her overcome her problem. She was tempted to try to call him on his mirror; instead she opened her locket, choosing to concentrate on the memory of a walk on the beach.

Her parents were calling, she joined them at the front door. "One, a word of warning." Her mother was looking seriously at her.

Hermione looked at her quizzically. "We allowed you and Harry some time to experience a little intimacy," she continued. "From what Headmaster Dumbledore told us you won't be able to get away with as much kissing as you were allowed here at home. I don't want to get letters from school telling us you got caught snogging Harry in some broom closet. Please keep your mind on your work." Her mother smiled. Hermione worked really hard trying to smile back.

It did not seem much time passed before she found herself on the train platform staring at the express. With a sigh she headed for the train.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty-Two: Trouble in Paradise

Hermione picked up her suitcase and trudged toward the train. "Hermione, wait!" Turning she saw Ron and Ginny hurrying to catch her. She waited until they caught up and they walked to the train together. Ron kept turning around looking for Luna.

"Where is Harry?" asked Ginny.

"He left early this morning with Professor McGonagall. I guess he's at St. Mungo's."

They could find no place in the last carriage so they moved up to the next one. Luna was standing in the corridor waiting for them, "There are a couple of compartments open in this carriage," she informed them.

They were trying to decide which compartment to take as an-all-too familiar voice rang out, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Loony and the Weasels."

"Malfoy, keep your opinions to yourself. No one invited you," Hermione scolded.

"Of course, Granger would be here too—," he caught sight of Hermione's locket, gleaming softly at her throat. A look of stunned disbelief crossed his face. He reached for it, "Where did a Mudblood like you get something like—,"

"Mr. Malfoy! How dare you use such foul and abusive language toward another student and a fellow prefect at that. If I ever hear you doing anything like this again, I'll have your badge." Professor McGonagall stepped out of an empty compartment with Harry in tow.

Draco whirled around to face an irate Professor McGonagall. He usually made sure there were no teachers around before he insulted someone. Now, not only had he been caught red handed, but by Professor McGonagall no less. Ron, Ginny, and Luna exchanged triumphant grins, Malfoy wasn't caught like this often. He scurried back toward the front of the train.

McGonagall's face softened slightly, "Miss Granger, may I please have a word with you?"

Hermione nodded and went into the compartment followed by McGonagall. The door slid shut, Harry was looking hopefully after them.

"What did they say at St. Mungo's, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry didn't look at Ron but he said, "They are monitoring my progress. I'm making some improvement, it's just not as fast as I'd like."

After about ten minutes McGonagall left the compartment, she nodded to them and left the train. Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Harry entered the compartment. They were arranging themselves so that Harry could sit next to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry, her expression was one of cold fury. "Get out, Harry! _Get out now_!" her voice was venomous. "And _never_ speak to me again."

"Uh oh, is there trouble in paradise?" chimed Ron, he was watching Luna and saw neither Hermione's expression or the color drain from Harry's face.

Ginny reacted immediately. "Shut up, Ron! This is serious." The measure of just how serious occurred when Hermione stood, crossed to Harry and slapped his face with all her might. His glasses flew, he staggered, nearly falling. Ron and Luna were stunned. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him out of the compartment, retrieving Harry's glasses from Luna on the way out.

Ginny and Harry moved to the next empty compartment. "Harry, what happened? Hermione looked so happy at Christmas."

Harry looked as if Hermione's words had stabbed him to the heart. "I can't say, Ginny. Hermione will have to tell you. Just give her some time, everything will be okay. In the meantime just treat her the way you always have, she needs you to be her friend," his voice was quiet and desperate. He winced as he touched the red imprint of Hermione's hand. The redness would soon disappear but she left a bruise on his cheekbone.

"Will you be all right here alone?" she asked. Harry nodded. As she was leaving Neville came along looking for somewhere to sit.

"Do you mind?" he asked Harry. Harry shook his head no. Neville noticed the hand print on Harry's face.

"Don't ask," Ginny whispered. "Just sit with him, he needs a friend." Ginny went back to try to talk to Hermione.

Ron and Luna were watching over Hermione. She was still sitting with her back toward them. Ginny sat beside her and gently touched her shoulder. "What happened between you and Harry, Hermione?"

Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper, "I don't believe it. He betrayed me, I trusted him, and he betrayed me." She took a small, square object from her pocket and hurled it with all her strength out of the compartment. Ron, his reflexes honed by his Quidditch training deftly caught it, he was surprised that is was only a cheap mirror.

Hermione reached up and removed her locket, before they could stop her she opened the window and threw it out. Her expression fell and she turned toward the corner, buried her face in her arms, and began to weep in great wracking though silent sobs.

Luna drew her wand, " _Accio Hermione's locket,_ " she said quietly. A few moments later she had Hermione's locket safely in hand, the goblin-wrought gold hadn't even been scratched.

An hour or so later Ron rose, "I'll give these to Harry," he whispered as he left the compartment.

It was a tribute to Neville's sensitivity that he didn't pry allowing Harry to brood about what had happened with Hermione. Harry was angry with himself as he realized what he had done wrong. He told Lupin about going to Professor McGonagall but he hadn't talked about it with Hermione. He remembered telling her he would get help, but didn't tell her how he planned to get it.

He couldn't imagine how it must have been for her having McGonagall know her secret. It had been hard enough telling the stern professor at St. Mungo's. McGonagall hadn't asked a lot of questions but watching her mouth contract into that thin line made him glad the healers had called him into the examining room. When they had finished McGonagall had told him that she had arranged help for Hermione and not to discuss the matter with anyone else. Her tone had been sharp and her words terse.

Ron found Harry sitting alone in the compartment. "You by yourself, Harry?"

"Neville went to the loo. How is Hermione?"

"She's in a right state, mate. She tried to chuck these, then cried herself to sleep. We thought you'd like to keep them for her."

Harry groaned as he took his gifts back.

"Harry, Hermione said you betrayed her, did you two sleep to—?,"

"No! Ron," Harry's was stung by Ron's question, but Neville returning to the compartment saved him from further inquiry. Harry, trying to change the subject, asked, "Are you glad to get back to school, Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry, I'm anxious to start working with Madam Pomfrey, we'll need to get back to Quidditch practice too, the match against Ravenclaw will be coming up soon.

Harry was glad to turn the subject to something other than his love life. Talking Quidditch was about the only thing that could have distracted him even though his heart wasn't in the discussion. The only comfort came from McGonagall's promise that Hermione would receive all the help she needed to deal with the shadow that had come out of her past.

When the train arrived, Harry had to act like he was still crippled. By the time he got off the train Hermione had bolted. She hadn't even changed into her robes and was heading toward the first carriage. A couple of students had tried the door but it would not open for them. Hermione got right in and the carriage left immediately for the school. Harry was heartened that McGonagall was trying to provide help for her as soon as possible.

oOoOo

Harry watched for Hermione the rest of the weekend, but she was nowhere to be found. On Monday he tried to keep to the schedule he used before the holidays so that Hermione would know where he was. He knew she could either join or avoid him, to his disappointment, but not his surprise, she chose the latter. His first major disappointment came when she did not come to study Occlumency. Dumbledore did not seem surprised by Hermione's absence, since he asked no questions, Harry figured McGonagall had told him something of what had happened. Harry knew that she would be disappointed as well, Dumbledore chose that evening to begin his lessons on _Legilimency_.

During the ensuing week Harry caught several glimpses of her as he made his way between classes. He arrived in class early so she could sit with him but she always sat in the back and left as soon as class was over, these days she didn't even answer questions in class, denying him even the sound of her voice. As each day passed he missed her more.

Thursday brought a chance encounter, Harry exited the library as Hermione and two girls he did not know were coming up the hall. Hermione was deep in conversation as her foot and Harry's staff came down in the same place at the same time. It was most unfortunate that he was hitching up his book bag. He was already off balance and as his staff skittered out from under him he fell heavily to the floor. His books and papers spilled into the hall. Hermione stood horrorstruck as her friends quickly bent to gather Harry's things.

To make things worse for Hermione, to those following Harry, it appeared that she had kicked Harry's staff and was now refusing to help. Several made angry comments as they came to try to help Harry. Hearing the angry voices she began to back away. Harry could see the conflicting emotions on her face. He tried to reassure her, "Hermione, it's all right. It was an accident, I'm okay." Hermione turned and ran back down the hall, followed by one of the girls who had been with her.

Justin Finch-Fletchley gave Harry a hand up. He kept looking back and forth between Harry and the hallway, to him something was not adding up. "I thought you and Hermione were friends, why didn't she help?"

"She's going through a bad time right now, she's not herself. In time she'll be okay," he answered hopefully.

"You're being awfully forgiving, Harry."

"I can't help it, Justin. I love her," he said looking wistfully down the hall.

Justin and the girl both stared at him. "You're Harry Potter," she said in amazement, staring at his scar.

"Yes, I am," he looked at her. She was from Ravenclaw and appeared to be in her third or fourth year.

"You're Hermione's boyfriend?" she gasped. Harry nodded. Her expression became troubled, "Oh my," she said as she turned away, "Oh my."

Harry's last class on Fridays was double Herbology. As he was finishing up Professor Sprout came over to him. "May I have a word after class?" Harry nodded assent.

As everyone was leaving, Harry followed her into her office. To his surprise Professor McGonagall was sitting there. Professor Sprout took a pitcher of water and poured it into an ewer, turning she poured water into a second, "Have a bit of a wash, Mr. Potter."

Harry washed and sat down in the chair Professor Sprout indicated. "Mr. Potter," she began, "you came to Professor McGonagall because of Miss Granger's recovered memories. I coordinate a support group of girls who have experienced incidents of this nature. Unfortunately, she has been evasive when we have tried find out what precipitated the return of this memory."

He was rankled by Sprout's referring to what had happened to Hermione as an 'incident', but he tried to listen to what she was saying.

Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Mr. Potter, when an incident like this occurs—,"

It was more than Harry could take. His worry and frustration burst out, "How can you call a vicious, brutal assault by an… an…" he faltered when he could not come up with a name bad enough for the one who had hurt Hermione.

Professor McGonagall, usually patient with students, reacted to Harry's outburst with anger. "Mr. Potter, kindly control yourself. I will not have you—,"

"Silence, the both of you," ordered Professor Sprout.

Harry was surprised by the look of steely determination he saw in Professor Sprout's eyes. He had always considered her a rather dotty old lady puttering among her plants. His nascent ability with Legilimency was telling him that there was more in McGonagall's attitude than she was letting on.

"Minerva, I'm surprised at you, we need this information. If you can't help I shall require that you leave," her tone was polite but firm.

"Mr. Potter, please calm down, I know you are concerned, but you don't understand. The terms we use are in no way intended to minimize the fact that Miss Granger has suffered a brutal assault. Our goal is to create a dialogue that will help the victims come to terms with all the anger, fear, pain, and humiliation caused by the attack. To that end we use neutral terms so that we have a place to begin. Professor McGonagall is trying to use the same technique with you."

Professor McGonagall took a moment to compose herself then began again. "We don't expect that you know, you won't study memory charms until next year. Mr. Potter, when an attack like this occurs a record of what happened and how the victim's memory was modified is created. Usually the memory modification remains undisturbed. At such time as the witch applies to the ministry for a marriage license the record is opened and healers that specialize in wounds to the emotions and spirit come to her and gently help her and her fiancé with the memories and deal with the situation.

"However, if a second assault occurs, the memory comes back immediately, with full force. The reason for this is so the 'Fight or Flight' response is triggered. This response enables the victim to fight more effectively or create a disturbance so help will come. With law enforcement involvement, either magic or Muggle, the records come to light and the healers can deal with the situation. The obvious conclusion for us is that Miss Granger has suffered a second attack. What is unusual is that the police have not been involved. We need to know what has happened, and as Professor Sprout has said, Miss Granger is not being very forthcoming with the events that triggered her memory." Professor McGonagall appeared to steel herself, "I must ask you, Mr. Potter, have you and Miss Granger been engaging in sexual intercourse?"

Harry was taken aback by Professor McGonagall's question, but his mind was whirling because of the statement she had made. His touch had caused her memory to return, the fact that she was holding his hand made little difference as a wave of guilt overwhelmed him. "N-no, Professor we haven't had s-sex." He told them, haltingly, about what had happened that awful night, how he had touched her accidentally, and how Hermione had responded. He explained how they had worked to keep her parents from noticing anything was wrong, although he did not tell them why Hermione was so desperate to keep from hurting them again. He told them how he had contacted his guardian and how Lupin had approved of his plan to go to Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall began indignantly, "Mr. Potter, I'm surprised at you, I expected better behavior from the students in my house! I don't understand her parents' lack of attention. Frankly, if this sort of thing occurs at Hogwarts, I must warn you that you will be facing serious discipline, if not outright expulsion—,"

The slam of Professor Sprout's hand on her desk made Harry and McGonagall both jump. "NOT—ONE—MORE—WORD, Minerva!" her eyes were blazing. "I warned you! I told you what I suspected, and although I respect your special interest in this case, I _will not_ have you add to this boy's burdens. Look at him, he's been half-sick with worry about Miss Granger ever since they got back to Hogwarts. He has been honest and helpful. He realized the seriousness of what has happened and his own limitations and has sought help. His actions have been wise and show nothing but concern for Miss Granger. Your condemnations are out of place here. We have met to get information we desperately need. I _will not_ allow you to hinder that process. If you cannot abide my rules—THEN LEAVE!" She pointed imperiously at the door to her office.

Harry's respect for Professor Sprout was growing by leaps and bounds. He never in his life could have imagined that anyone could make Professor McGonagall back down, but she quailed before Sprout's fury. In a minute or two she said, "You're right, Lavinia,"

Professor Sprout's voice calmed somewhat, "Minerva, their behavior was foolish, but they are young and young people make mistakes, it's our job to guide them, and if it were to have happened at Hogwarts we would have had more warning.

"Miss Granger's parents only mistake was under estimating their only child's resistance to temptation.

"You can't blame Mr. Potter for all of this, Miss Granger must take some of the responsibility, from the way it sounds she was sharing her most intimate possession with someone she loves very much. She had no way of knowing her memory had been modified and they walked blindfolded into a hornet's nest.

"If you want to persecute someone, find out who was lazy enough to place a memory charm designed for wizards on someone who was Muggle-born. Mr. Potter was also reared by Muggles so in this case it was a recipe for disaster. Muggles are culturally more prone to this kind of behavior because they don't have as much to lose.

"Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry?" Harry nodded. "Do you know about what happens when wizards marry?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said quietly, he didn't want Professor Sprout to be angry with him too. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley explained it to us."

"Then you realize the mechanism of the blending of your powers?"

"Sex," he answered thoughtfully, it was dawning on him why they were all upset.

"Then you understand that it is unwise to create a powerful physical bond before you are sure you wish to unite your spirits and lives as well. You could be trapped into an unhappy relationship in order to maintain your powers."

Harry nodded. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not now, Harry," she answered with a small smile, "do you have any questions?"

"How is Hermione?" he blurted, looking anxiously at her.

"She's struggling, Harry. On top of trying to deal with her attack, she feels guilty because she let you touch her and I suspect there is something else too. We explained to her about what broke the memory charm. She has not told us what happened the night she got her memory back. Hermione is trying to protect you. On the positive side healers from St. Mungo's have helped her with the memory issues. It reduced a great deal of her stress when they helped her realize the attack was years ago."

"Why didn't she scream? She acted like she wanted to?" he asked.

Professor Sprout sighed, "I believe it was because she allowed your touch and you stopped when you realized something was wrong. She was able to get away from you before the memory made her lose all control."

"Professor Sprout, what would have happened to her powers if … she … she had … been … " Harry's voice faltered. The thought was still too terrible.

"If she had been raped? Nothing if he had been a Muggle, he had no power to blend. If he was a wizard and married, nothing if his spouse were alive, the blending can only be undone by death. If he had no spouse then their powers would have blended and she would be trapped. That is why the penalty for rape can be death. I don't mean to be harsh Harry, but I do want you to understand some of the consequences of your behavior. Love relationships are fun, exciting, and wonderful, but there is a serious side to it as well. As with all human endeavor, the possibility for abuse exists, that is why we stress personal responsibility."

Harry sighed, "What is going to happen to Hermione, Professor?"

"She will learn to cope with what has happened to her. Everyone is different, there is no predicting how long it will take her to accept this incident and come to terms with it. She shared with the group what you told her, about how it motivates what she does and how much you admire her for it, that was a wonderful thing to say, Harry, I have hope it will help her."

Professor Sprout hesitated for a few moments, "How all of this will affect your relationship with her is unknown, I'm afraid I must inform you of the worst that could happen." She sighed heavily, "The memory of her attack is now superimposed, if you will, on the memory of your touching her. How willing she is to get close to you will be the result of how completely she can separate her memories of you and her attacker. I believe she will be able to, but the mind is a funny thing, and if she cannot, for her own peace of mind she will abandon your relationship, and if you really love her you will let her go.

"I have heard how you have been giving her space, waiting for her to come to you. That is very commendable, keep up the good work."

Professor Sprout's warnings stunned Harry. He couldn't help but feel that he had been hit by something heavy and the ache in his heart increased. Hard as he tried to stop it, a tear slid down his face.

"Potter," said Professor McGonagall quietly, "I regret losing my temper with you, please forgive me." Harry nodded his forgiveness. McGonagall placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Buck up, Harry. Miss Granger couldn't be under better care anywhere in the world." She made her way out of Sprout's office.

Harry rose to go, "Thank you for answering my questions, Professor."

"You're welcome, Harry. I'm sorry that Hogwarts doesn't have a similar group for the boyfriends of our group members. We aren't geared for couples here, which means you have fallen through the cracks, as it were. I want you to know that I recognize your pain is as real as Miss Granger's, my office door is open to you anytime you need to talk."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said as he rose to leave.

"When I said anytime, Mr. Potter, I mean anytime, day or night, no matter what class is in session, just come and knock and I will be here shortly. Professor Dumbledore has approved it."

Harry left Professor Sprout's office with a heavy heart. He did not want to believe he could lose Hermione, it did not seem fair she had suffered so much in trying to be together with him, even wanting to marry him to protect him from Voldemort.

As he headed back to the castle he was caught between hope and dread.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty-Three: Trials and Troubles

After dropping his books in his room he headed to the Great Hall for dinner. As he approached the entrance door he thought he glimpsed Hermione standing on a landing above the main staircase. She drew quickly back out of sight, so he pretended he had not seen her.

He found Ginny eating and asked if he could join her. She was nearly finished but sat with him for a few minutes while they chatted about the week. He tried to be polite but as soon as he could he asked her how Hermione was doing.

"I haven't seen her much, she looks tired, and I overheard Lavender saying she has been having nightmares. What happened to her, Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "I can't say, Ginny, please don't ask me for more information. I hope she will tell you one day. Would you keep an eye on her for me. I love her, help me? please?"

He looked so lost that she gave him a hug as she rose to leave. As he watched Ginny go, he noticed Hermione cramming her food at the other end of the table. As Ginny approached Hermione got up and bolted from the Great Hall.

The weekend passed slowly for Harry. He spent some time researching memory charms, juggling, and making sure his homework was caught up. He was far enough ahead to give some of Saturday to watch the Gryffindor team practice Quidditch. He hoped Hermione would be proud.

Tuesday he caught up with Ginny again. Hermione was much the same. Harry inquired into how the youngest Weasley was doing.

"Okay, Katie and Ron have a special practice set up before the match on Saturday, we have a couple of new moves we are going to try against Ravenclaw. I may be riding your Firebolt this weekend," she added hopefully.

Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "For luck, and thanks for looking after Hermione for me, I really appreciate it."

As he turned to leave he saw his girlfriend standing halfway down the table, looking at them. Hermione's face crumpled as she looked down at the floor, turned around, and walked quickly from the Great Hall.

Harry tried to catch her, he hoped that she might have wanted to talk, but by the time he reached the doors of the Great Hall she was nowhere to be seen. His disappointment was bitter.

As the day wore on he felt no better, and by the time evening rolled around he was feeling thoroughly miserable. For no reason he could fathom he took his mirror and called "Remus Lupin."

He stared at his reflection for a few minutes, just as he was going to put the mirror away his reflection was replaced by Lupin's face, "I wondered if you were ever going to try to talk to me." He smiled at Harry, "I was going to ask how everything was going for Hermione and you, but I can see from your expression that the answer to that is, not too well."

Harry poured out the story of what had happened since he had first contacted Lupin with his problem. "Sorry, Harry, you are going through the most difficult part right now. The worst feeling in the world is wanting to help, but there is nothing you can do. Give Hermione some space and let Professor Sprout do her job, and I believe everything will turn out all right. Do you want me to contact Dumbledore and see if they will renew my visitor's privileges so we can talk face to face?"

"Not now," answered Harry, "but if nothing happens maybe we might meet in Hogsmeade. I can talk to Professor Sprout, she told me she would talk anytime I needed to."

"Okay, Harry, let me know if I can do anything for you, and don't be afraid to call."

Harry felt better after talking to Lupin, and as the week crawled on he wondered if talking to Professor Sprout might help more. He spent his time in the library or in his room grinding out his homework with grim determination, trying to shove the memory of doing this kind of thing with Hermione to the back of his mind. After Tuesday morning he did not see her, except in class, where she appeared to be ignoring him.

What happened that Friday he could never explain, but after his last class he went to his room, feeling more miserable than he could ever remember. It felt as if the weight and grief of his entire life had fallen on him and if it had been colder he might have suspected that there was a Dementor nearby.

He fell to his knees before the sofa, buried his head in his arms and began to weep silent, bitter tears. He cried until his tears were spent and somewhere along the way he passed into a fitful sleep.

The door to his room opened silently, "Harry?" she called softly but there was no answer. Hermione and her seven companions entered quietly and shut the door behind them.

Hermione looked around the small room, finding Harry kneeling before the sofa. She sat down beside him, watching him. Like a small child that had cried itself to sleep Harry was making small sobbing noises as he slept. In spite of herself she reached out and began to run her fingers through his unruly hair in an effort to soothe him.

Harry responded to the familiar touch, "Hermione," he asked sleepily, " izz'at you? Please don … be … dream."

"No, Harry, it's not a dream," she answered softly. "It's my nightmare," she added under her breath.

He opened his eyes and started backward in surprise. His mind was not fully awake and he could make no sense of what his eyes were telling him. The thing sitting beside him, using Hermione's voice, had no face. He tried to get away as he fumbled for his wand, he believed he was under attack by Dementors.

"Harry," she said as she lifted her veil, "it's me." Hermione was wearing a black veil, as were her companions.

"Who are you?" he asked again, looking wildly around the room, "What do you want?"

Hermione was trying to be patient, but there was an edge to her voice as she explained, "These people are my support group. They are the help that _you_ asked McGonagall to get for me, and they are here to help me. They are wearing veils to protect their privacy, I don't know all of them yet, but since they all seem to know me I'm taking mine off."

Harry looked at Hermione, her face was pale and drawn. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was glancing around the room as though she expected to be attacked. His heart was broken anew as he looked at her, "Oh, Hermione," he whispered, "how are you?" He began to get up off of the floor.

Her voice became sharp, "Harry, please … quit torturing me. I came so you could break up with me." Her lower lip quivered and she appeared on the verge of tears.

Instantly the strength left Harry's legs and he collapsed against the fireplace, sitting down hard on the floor. Professor Sprout's words replayed in his head, but he had to hear it from Hermione herself, "Why?" He was barely able to ask the question.

Hermione's words were full of pain and she could barely choke them out, "I know you want to break up with me … I've seen you with … her. You … kissed … Ginny. I know she likes you. I hit you … destroyed the things … you—I just want you to yell at me and get it over with." She began to cry. "It's all my fault … I don't blame you. After all you did … and I've treated you so badly. I know you want someone who's … clean—,"

"DON'T YOU GO ONE MORE STEP DOWN THAT ROAD, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!"

Harry and Hermione both turned to face the voice. The red-haired girl seemed imbued with a kind of majesty as she stepped forward, removing her veil, "Ginny?" they exclaimed. Harry had noticed the same thing about her mother when she was angry with the twins, and now Hermione appeared to shrink before her wrath.

Hermione was obviously deeply shocked, "Ginny, what happened to you, why are you in the group?" Suddenly, she was concerned for her friend.

Ginny's voice was tinged with bitterness, "I don't expect your memory to be exactly clear on this, you were in the hospital wing, petrified, at the time Harry saved me. Ten months of seduction and mind rape by You-Know—," she stamped her foot and took a deep breath, "by V-V-Voldemort sort of qualifies me for membership, don't you think?"

She whirled and faced the group, "Hermione is my friend, so the rules are just going to have to be bent. I don't care. Harry and Hermione use V-Voldemort's name so I can too, I'm through being too afraid to use his name."

Ginny turned back to Hermione, she was speaking quickly, but her voice carried compassion, "First, you aren't feeling dirt, mainly you are feeling guilt. It's a trap, Hermione. You want to have control, everybody does, but that is an illusion. That monster used you, he was big and he surprised you. He took from you the idea that you control your body. The spirit of his anger, hatred, and lust contaminated your innocence. But now you want to convince yourself that you can be in control again, rather than accept that there are enemies that you can't fight alone and will control you unless you have help. But by holding on to control you hold onto responsibility, you hold onto guilt and in that guilt is bound the spirit that makes you feel dirty. Embrace the truth, total control is an illusion, accept the fact that there are those who can use you against your will if you don't take steps to defend yourself. Let go of the responsibility, the fault will go, and the guilt will go, and the dirt will go too.

"Second, Harry isn't interested in me. All he has been doing is trying to pump me for information about _you_. He's been frantic with worry about you since we got back to school. You've no idea how hard this has been for me. On the train I thought you two were just having a fight. When we got back to school they told me we had a new member and an emergency meeting," Ginny's face twisted as she began to cry, "Oh, Hermione … it was you!" She stepped to her friend and hugged her. "I imagined horrible things, I even thought that Harry might have … I just couldn't believe it," she whispered. "They wouldn't let me talk to you face to face, it's best if you can be impersonal at first, it does make things easier. Then Harry started on me, I couldn't tell him what I knew and he wouldn't tell me anything either, he hasn't betrayed you, Hermione. He tells everyone he loves you. You don't really want to break up with him, do you? He doesn't want to break up with you."

"I don't see how he can keep from hating me after what I did to him," she whispered.

"Talk to him, Hermione, that's between him and you," suggested Ginny.

Harry had crawled to the sofa and knelt next to Hermione, "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I feel so stupid, I should have told you that I was going to tell Professor McGonagall. I'm not like you, I didn't know how to help you. I had to tell someone, please forgive me," he begged.

Hermione was staring at the floor, "I hit you," she said quietly, more to herself than to Harry, "all you did was try to help … I slapped your beautiful face."

Harry gently took her hand, "Hermione, I understand, you were upset. We fought so hard to keep your secret from your parents. Then it must have seemed like I had betrayed you when Professor McGonagall came to you, especially since you have so much respect for her and want her to respect you." Harry sighed, "It's just like third year, you have so much on your mind, you are so tired, it's just you hit me instead of Malfoy." In spite of herself the corners of Hermione's mouth twitched at the memory. "I forgive you, Hermione, if you can forgive me."

"I destroyed it, Harry, the mirror you gave me," she said dully.

"Never try to throw anything past a Quidditch Keeper, they can't help trying to catch things, it's in their blood, I have it here, if you want it," Harry took the mirror from his pocket.

Hermione took the mirror, but still refused to look at him. "I threw my locket out of the window of the train, Harry, it's gone," she whispered.

"First, I gave it to you, it's yours to do with as you please. It is a thing, Hermione, it commemorated a moment that was important to me, to us, a time when I was in pain and you helped. I remember a beautiful day on the beach. I still have that memory in my heart. Don't let a thing come between us, you are more important to me than it is."

Hermione slowly looked at him as he continued, "Second, didn't you tell me that it doesn't matter how far away an object is when you do a summoning charm, that if you concentrate really hard then it will come." Hermione nodded. "Try to summon it, just remember though, my heart comes with the gold one."

Her hand trembled as she drew her wand and closed her eyes. "I'll try," her voice quivered, "but that was two weeks ago, someone is bound to have found it by now." " _Accio locket_ ," she commanded. Harry drew the locket from his pocket and placed it in Hermione's outstretched hand. Her eyes popped open in astonishment as she felt the warm gold against her skin. The group members came closer to see it, murmuring in amazement.

"Third, my love, we have some really good friends that take care of us, even when we do things we will later regret. Luna retrieved it right after you threw it out. Can you _please_ forgive me? I forgive you."

"I want to forgive you, Harry, but … I …," she stammered.

A second member of the group came forward, lifting her veil. It was the girl who had picked up his books that day in front of the library. There were some whispers from the other members. She spoke to them, "I've heard nothing but good about Harry Potter ever since I was a little girl, I trust him to keep my secret and respect my privacy. Hermione, all you have to do is accept the forgiveness he's offered you. All the things you thought were gone, he's restored to you. Just say 'Yes, I accept your forgiveness.' Please Hermione, you are my hope," she said as tears started in her eyes, "hope I can find someone to love me like Harry loves you. I heard him tell Justin that he loves you. Don't let pride stand in your way."

"I don't know what to do," Hermione said quietly.

Professor Sprout's voice spoke from the door, "If you will, just say, 'I accept your forgiveness, Harry'. Then whenever the doubt comes, remember this moment. Relive the acceptance of forgiveness and go on living in the knowledge of it. Believe the knowledge in your head not the doubt in your heart.

"Do the same with the knowledge of the attack on your person. Get up each day and get going, and when the memory comes to mind, accept it as something that is a part of you, something that you have overcome. You are not alone in this and, unfortunately, your experience is not rare. We all experience flashbacks, when they come we will be here to help, our group extends beyond Hogwarts. Remember what your friends have said, as terrible as it was, it has made you a caring, more sensitive person. What you endured then helps you make the world better now. At first it will happen five times a day, as time goes on five times a week, later five times a month, at last it will only be a few times a year. Turn from the memory, study, talk to friends, help somebody around you. The important thing is not to let this trap you inside yourself. Turn outward and live.

"The emotions are shame, humiliation, and anger. Shame is a mask for self-pity, let go of it, you are not responsible. Humiliation is a function of your pride, replace it with concern for others. It won't be too hard, you do it so much already. Anger will trap you in the past, let it go too. Or, it is difficult, but try to redirect and harness it, let it drive you to do something positive for others."

Professor Sprout came and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, "The choice is yours. Don't be discouraged, all these things are like baby steps when you want to run or like a small bandage over a large gash, but you have to start somewhere. Love is the great healer, but it takes time and you are now only beginning."

"I accept your forgiveness, Harry." Her voice was flat. Hermione looked unhappily at the very faint bruise on his face. She kissed the palm of her hand and placed it over his cheek, "And I am really sorry I hit you." Harry took the locket and fastened it around her throat.

"I should have told you that I was going to get help from Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, Harry, that would have been better, I wouldn't have been surprised that she knew. So what now?"

"You look really tired, Hermione, why don't you get some rest. Tomorrow meet me by the lake at eleven o'clock, I have some notes for you. If you are up to it, we can go to the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw tomorrow afternoon, after that you can work in the library, alone if you want to, I'm sure you have a lot of work to catch up on. Later we can get together whenever you feel like it and when you need space just let me know. Please, just don't exclude me from helping you anymore."

Hermione looked at Harry, she wasn't happy, but there was a look of peace creeping into her expression, "Okay."

Professor Sprout asked, "Mr. Potter, what is that mirror for?"

In answer Harry drew his own mirror out, "My dad and his friends used to use these. He held it so Sprout could see and said, 'Hermione Granger'. In moments his own reflection faded and was replaced by Hermione's image.

Professor Sprout looked at him in surprise. Her hand was poised at her throat, "So that's how they did it!" she exclaimed. "Those devils! No wonder they always came up with the same story." Tears started in her eyes as she looked at Harry, "You have missed so much because of your parents' death. I have some stories for you, Mr. Potter, drop around and we'll talk."

Harry nodded and said, "I will, Professor."

"I'll see if the coast is clear," said Ginny. She slipped out, returning a few moments later. "We can go." The girls in the group began slipping out one by one. As they stepped through Harry's door, each removed her veil, gave it a quick twist and tied it around her waist. Against their black work robes the veils were invisible.

"Are you coming or staying, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Sprout.

Hermione sighed, "I think I'll stay for a little while, Professor." Sprout followed the group out of the room.

She looked at Harry, "Thank you for getting help for me, Harry. I was really angry you told my secret, but now it looks like it is the best thing you could have done. They were right, they told me what you would say, I wouldn't believe them. I saw you kiss Ginny, and I just knew that you didn't love me anymore."

"It's okay, Hermione, with all you've been through, and everything you have on your mind and school work on top of that, it's a wonder you can do anything at all."

"I'm kind of hungry, Harry. Do you want to go to dinner with me?" she asked hopefully.

A short time later Professor McGonagall saw them come through the doors of the Great Hall. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise. Harry was carrying his staff, but he didn't need it. Hermione was walking close beside him, his arm was draped over her shoulder, her arm around his waist guiding and supporting him. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, he was watching with a small smile. There were many others scattered through the hall who were smiling too. To those who knew, it seemed that things would be getting back to normal for Hermione.

oOoOo

Harry would remember the next few weeks as on oasis of peace and quiet as he and Hermione rebuilt their relationship. He didn't get to spend as much time together as he would have liked, but she was including him in how the group was helping her.

"They are in awe of you, Harry. Everything you said has been a real help in my coming to terms with this," she told him as they knitted one evening. Harry was learning to knit with magic too, though he still preferred to use the needles with his hands. "I feel really sorry for those who try to deal with this kind of thing alone."

Harry was seeing Professor Sprout as he tried to work through his anger at Hermione's attacker and his helplessness at helping Hermione with her problem.

Things were slowly getting better for them. The only thing that puzzled him at the time was the odd feeling he got when he managed to steal a goodnight kiss from Hermione. Somehow he always felt they were being watched. When he mentioned it, Hermione giggled for the first time in what seemed forever, "Well, Harry, from what Mum said they've been dealing with raging hormones here for a thousand years. What we're doing here isn't exactly new." At last Hermione seemed able to relax when he held her. She smiled and said, "Oh, and Mum warned me she doesn't want any letters from school saying I was caught snogging you in some broom closet."

oOoOo

The early March day that changed everything began iron-gray, blustery, and cold. Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. It was not long before he was joined by Ron and Hermione. Harry was glad to see that they were getting along better since Christmas. The fact that they were on different career paths seemed to help, Ron was not treating everything like a competition. Hermione was helping him arrange his study time and the fact that he had become totally dedicated to mastering everything necessary to begin training as a healer left him no time for anything except study and Quidditch. His focus and dedication to becoming a healer was almost scary to watch.

The morning went normally, lunch came and went, and Harry went to meet with Professor Sprout after his last class.

He entered the Great Hall and sat down, it was a bit early, but he needed to spend some time in the library. A shadow fell across his plate and he looked up to find Professor Snape standing behind him. Harry thought he had an odd expression on his face, "Mr. Potter, you are wanted in the Headmaster's office, as fast as you can get there."

Harry gathered his things and set off for Dumbledore's office. As he left the more traveled passages behind he gathered speed. The stone gargoyle stood out of the way in anticipation of his arrival.

Entering the office he found Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and her two support group sponsors. Dumbledore's expression was grave and his posture indicated great anger. McGonagall was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. The sponsors were veiled, but Harry could hear them crying softly. Hermione sat forlorn and defeated in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Harry went to her side, she looked at him with empty, lifeless eyes. The sour smell on her breath told its own story.

Seeing him she stood, put her arms around him, and buried her face against his neck. As his arms encircled her shoulders, he knew.

Hermione was beyond tears, she could hardly say, "Oh, Harry, my parents, my home, they're gone. All gone … I'm all alone … what am I going to do?"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Rights to characters referenced from C. S. Lewis and J. R. R. Tolkien belong to their estates. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty Four: Through the Wreck

Harry was stunned by the news. Somehow this hurt worse than when Sirius fell through the arch in the Department of Mysteries, but he fought his tears for Hermione's sake. There would be time enough for his own tears later.

He held her and rubbed her back as he tried to comfort her.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, her voice was gentle, "Miss Granger, please don't let your future concern you right now. Your parents asked me to look after you in case something like this happened. Hard as it may seem right now everything will be all right. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded her head against Harry's chest, but she did not look up and continued to cling to Harry.

Harry was surprised at the news, understanding now what Professor Sprout was alluding to in their interview. He looked at the Headmaster, "How did he find them, we were so careful to keep the Grangers involvement in this a secret?"

"I don't know, we are trying to find out." Dumbledore answered. "There is nothing to be gained by your staying here. Would you students please escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing. I think it would be best for her to stay there for the evening, Madam Pomfrey is expecting you."

Hermione allowed herself to be guided to the hospital wing. Her sponsors helped her prepare for bed and after being given a sleeping potion she sank into a deep sleep. Harry sat up with her as long as he was allowed to stay. He returned to his own room and got ready for bed. He found some sandwiches and pumpkin juice that he ate gratefully. As he lay in bed he gave in to his tears and unashamedly cried himself to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning. He dressed and hurried to Hermione's bedside, she was still asleep. "Good morning, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said softly. Harry jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Professor," he answered.

"I have something for you to do this morning, if you will. It is a task that you are the one best able to carry out."

"Anything, Professor."

"The Grangers' house has been destroyed. You have spent time with them, perhaps there are some keepsakes that Miss Granger would value. They must be recovered quickly, they might suffer further damage from the weather. There is a portkey in your room. Present this letter to the law enforcement officers on the scene and they will allow you access. Tonks will meet you there."

Harry changed into Muggle clothes, selected his cane, and took the portkey.

oOoOo

He appeared in the spot where he had spoken to Lupin, what seemed a lifetime ago now. "Hello, Harry. How are you?"

"I don't know, Tonks," he said sadly. He looked at her, she was disguised as a police officer.

"Fair enough, I don't think I'd be feeling too good either." She looked him over, eyeing his cane. "Results from last November? I read what they wrote about you in the _Daily Prophet_." Harry nodded. "I was there that day, it was horrible. Hermione lying in the street, at first glance I thought she had been killed."

As they walked to the ruins of the Grangers' house Harry filled Tonks in on what had happened since.

Harry was appalled by what he saw when they arrived at the site of the ruin. It appeared that the first floor had exploded and the second floor had collapsed onto it. He presented his paper to the constable on duty. The man read it over and handed it back, "I'm sorry for your loss. At least it was quick, the folks as lived here died instantly. Good luck, Lad, an' mind your step."

With Tonks in the lead they moved into the wreck. The first place Harry checked was what was left of Hermione's room. The outside of her desk was charred and the greater number of her books were destroyed, though he was able to find some on the wizarding world intact. He was especially glad to find her copy of _Hogwarts , A History_ only slightly worse for wear and the desk had protected her class notes.

Tonks had brought along what looked like a briefcase, but when she opened it, the space inside was the equal of a very large trunk. He packed her undamaged books, her files of class notes, and the picture of them in the Bahamas. The glass had shattered but the photo was undamaged. Most of her teddy bears had been burned, but Jewel, nested in the center of the collection was only singed. Harry was glad to find the shadow box containing her school awards and the letter from Ron undamaged. He packed all of the Muggle clothing from her dresser, blushing as her packed her underclothes. He found her shoes and her boots intact, and gathered the dresses he found in her closet.

Next they moved into what was left of her parents' bedroom. Harry wasn't sure of what to look for or what Hermione might want. Tonks gave him a few ideas and they looked around. Tonks found Janet's jewelry box. The outside was damaged, but it had protected the contents. In it he found the pearls Hermione had worn when her parents had taken them to dinner. It was this discovery that caused him to shed his first tears, moved by the memory of that day when they decided they were together and of their first kiss.

The next thing he found was a box containing several photo albums. He looked through some of them. One contained Hugh and Janet's wedding pictures. Another one had pictures of the holiday in France the Grangers had taken before her third year. The last one he examined had some of Hermione's baby pictures. He had to laugh when he opened the album. The first photo was one of Hermione, obviously less than a year old posed naked on some kind of rug. She had taken exception to this and had glued an index card over her bare bottom. Harry thought the exercise rather futile as she had glued it to the page protector rather than the picture itself, but the Grangers had left it. Somehow it was so like them. He could almost hear them laughing over it. In the next few pages he discovered why. Hugh and Janet have planted a couple of more pictures that Hermione had not discovered yet. In one she was running away from her father as he tried to chase her down, a diaper in his hands. In the second photo she had evidently escaped from the bathtub. She was running toward the camera and her father, presumably, her mother was in hot pursuit and Hermione was laughing with her hair full of soapsuds.

He and Tonks packed the jewelry box, albums, and a small box containing Hugh's medals and they moved on. Behind the wall of the Granger's bedroom they came across some wreckage from the library. The desk and computer were charred ruins. The sofa that he had slept on was destroyed as well. The picture of Hugh and his shipmates was undamaged after he had extricated it from its shattered frame. Harry packed it in the hope that Hermione might give it to him. After a careful search he found Hugh's chess set, he packed it along with the board.

Tonks was looking around when she heard Harry gasp. She turned around to find Harry on his knees. He had found a box with some books in it. He was shaking as he read a piece of paper he had found. As she watched the paper slip from his fingers, he stared into space, looking like he was struggling to breathe. Tonks crossed over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Let it out, Harry, if it hurts that bad, just let it out."

Harry covered his face and began to cry, after a few moments he bowed his face to the ground. The Auror looked into the box, it contained three books, all by the same author. The titles were _The Hobbit, The Silmarillion,_ and, _The Lord of the Rings_. Written on the inside cover of each was the message,

 **To Harry Potter on your wedding day. May this day be the first day of the happiest days of your life. Hugh Granger.**

Tonks, as familiar as anyone in the wizarding world with the facts of Harry's life, was unable to contain her own tears at the message of love directed to Harry. She picked up the sheet of paper. It read,

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I have found that people are mad for stories and there are few things that give more enjoyment than a good story well told. I know that you read some of these over the holiday and I hope you enjoy the rest of them.**

 **The author is a favorite of mine and you will find some small wisdom in them. You have opened new depths of my understanding of the characters Elrond and Thingol.**

 **I hope that you've kept in touch since you stayed in our home and I can get these to you as I plan whether you marry Hermione or not.**

 **I hope you won't think me presumptuous as I send my best wishes for your future, my son.**

 **Hugh Granger**

Tonks packed up the box and letter as she waited for Harry to get control of himself. At last Harry brushed the tears from his eyes and they prepared to move on. There was little else to search through. The case, fully packed weighed no more than an ordinary briefcase. They departed hoping that they had managed to salvage some of Hermione's treasures.

oOoOo

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts and went to the hospital wing. He found Hermione awake and unhappy. She was talking to Ron and Luna. When she saw Harry she asked, "Is it bad?"

Harry didn't quite know what to say, "Yes," he whispered, "the house is totally destroyed. The policeman said they died instantly."

"They can't be dead, Harry, they just can't be," she whined, as tears started down her cheeks. "I'll find a way to bring them back."

"They would probably come back if you begged them because they love you, but I believe they wouldn't really want to, Hermione. You have no idea what it's like there."

"And you do?" she sniped. "How?"

Harry's voice became very quiet, "I never told you about what happened to me after Rookwood's curse hit me. The world went gray and I was somewhere else. It feels … vast. Remember when we went to St. Paul's, it feels like that. Almost like you were inside and you were suddenly outdoors, or like you were inside a womb and then you were born." He told them what he had told Dumbledore. How he had talked to Sirius, what he sounded like and about his laugh. Especially how much he had wanted to stay because of how peaceful it was. "Sometimes I wonder if it was a dream, but I forget dreams and this has stayed with me."

"Sirius said he would see us when we get there? You parents too?" Hermione asked.

"That's what he said."

"Why didn't you stay?" asked Ron.

"I couldn't abandon all of you to Voldemort, and I wasn't dead, just close enough that he could talk to me."

They had nothing to say, each lost in their own thoughts. "I wish I had more that just my belief to give you, but all I can tell you is what happened," he added.

"I believe you, Harry, I know my mother is waiting too," said Luna. "I can't explain how I know, I just do."

Harry went to Madam Pomfrey and asked if Hermione might come to his room to look at what he had brought back. The nurse agreed and allowed her to go with him. They found Professor Dumbledore waiting for them.

Dumbledore spoke to Harry, "I understand from Tonks that you found something rather personal at the Grangers' home."

Harry nodded and showed Hermione and Dumbledore the books and the note Hugh had written. Hermione cried again when she read the notes her father had written to Harry, but she tried to comfort him in spite of her own pain. "I knew my parents liked you, Harry, but I hadn't appreciated how much, or how hard this would be on you."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, "I met this man, a long time ago." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "When Hogwarts was founded there weren't many libraries and very few could read. Students spent much of their first years here learning to read, write, and do math. Later they had to copy manuscripts. Back then the ability to read was almost considered magic.

"So, at the request of the ministry, we make some of our old non-magical manuscripts available to universities so they can be studied. I spent a summer with a collection we loaned to Oxford. It was there I met him, he was a delightful fellow, he and his friend 'Jack' Lewis. Do you mind if I read these?"

Harry nodded his permission, staring at Dumbledore. "Did he ever see you in your robes?"

"Certainly not, Mr. Potter. We do these things disguised as Muggles. Why?"

"I think, Professor, that you will find that you made an impression on him as well. I wonder what he saw in you?" In answer to Dumbledore's puzzled expression he said, "Read the books, starting with _The Hobbit,_ you'll understand."

Dumbledore took the books and left. Harry opened the briefcase and left the room so that Hermione could have some privacy as she went through the things he had rescued. He went into the hospital wing to talk to Ron. They had been talking for about ten minutes when they heard a scream coming from Harry's room. Ron dashed ahead as Harry followed as quickly as he could.

He wasn't sure what he was going to find or what had caused Hermione to scream like she did. He found her standing before his small fireplace, her parents' wedding album open on the floor. She was trembling with fury, her hands were clenched into fists, her face was twisted with rage. She screamed again and Harry was reminded of the cry of a falcon. Ron was standing well away from her, he had seen her hit both Harry and Malfoy, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger. Harry went to her, "Hermione, what can I do?" he whispered.

"Teach me to fight. You might be the one to kill him, Harry," she hissed, "but I'm going to get as close as I can. He's going to know that I am there and he's going to pay." Her expression fell as her tears began to flow. Harry took her into his arms, she stood, blade straight and unyielding. "Why, Harry, they were just Muggles, they couldn't hurt him. They were no threat to him at all."

"Not quite, Miss Granger, not quite. I received a report from the ministry a short while ago. I was going to inform you this afternoon," said Dumbledore as he entered the room responding to her cries. "You see, he must believe it is because of your parents that Harry is still alive." Hermione looked at him, a startled expression on her face. "Several people saw them when they were here. Because they wore healer's robes everyone assumed that they were wizards here to help Harry. Evidently he was able to piece together a description of them. Our spies report that he has been searching the wizarding world for them. The deception we planned was working as we had hoped. We overlooked that they might be recognized bringing you to the train station; one of the student's parents recognized them from the description Voldemort had circulated. Voldemort must have feared that your parents had some special skill that thwarted his _Avada Kedavra_ spell. The Death Eaters moved too quickly for us." Dumbledore's face fell looking for once like he was over a hundred years old. "We failed you Miss Granger, I'm sorry."

"Are they going to be punished?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Not like you mean, Miss Granger. You see they thought they were helping the Misuse of Magic Office. They didn't know their report was going to Voldemort. They were quite terrified when the Aurors arrested them, and they were questioned under the influence of Veritaserum. They will be closely watched, of course, but it appears they acted in good faith. What are you going to do, Miss Granger?"

Hermione lifted her tear stained face, "Live, Professor, my dad said on Boxing Day that if something happened to him that he hoped Mum and I would go on, to accept life as the gift that it is, I owe them that. What am I going to do with all this stuff?"

I can store it for you, Hermione, for now," said Harry. "Keep what you have room for, and I'll send the rest to Number Twelve."

Hermione looked at him with gratitude. "Thanks, Harry." She looked down at her feet, at the books stacked there. "I can't believe how arrogant I was the day I met you on the train. I had read _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,_ and, _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ , and I thought I knew all about you."

oOoOo

Two days later Hermione and Harry, escorted by Professor McGonagall, attended the funeral for her parents. It was a small affair, most of those attending were the other dentists in their group and various business partners. Hermione was clinging to Harry's arm during the service. She cried softly several times. The prevailing feeling was one of disbelief at what had happened. Everyone came to offer what help they could. They all recognized Harry from the New Year's party and enjoined him, kindly but firmly, to take care of Hermione or they would have something to say about it.

One of Hugh's closest friends, a dentist named Hingest came to talk to Hermione after the service. "Hermione, what are you going to do?"

"Finish school, Dr. Hingest. I'm working on my career."

Dr. Hingest asked, "Who is going to look after you when you are not in school?" he continued.

"My parents appointed someone to be my guardian, that's her over there. It won't be for that long. Just until I come of age."

"Do you like her?" Dr. Hingest looked concerned.

"Oh, yes. She's a wonderful person."

Hingest shifted uncomfortably, "One last question? Do you have enough money, Hermione?"

"I know that there is some in trust and some insurance. I'm not sure exactly how much, I didn't think … I might need it … this soon." Her tears were threatening again.

"If you need anything, you know that all you have to do is let us know?"

When Hermione went to visit some of the others. Dr. Hengist held Harry back, "Do you know the woman that Hugh asked to be Hermione's guardian?"

"Yes sir. She is the Deputy Headmistress at our school. She is very strict but she's is very wise, I like her too."

"Well, if you say so, Harry, I believe you, but my first impression is that she looks like a real witch."

Harry gave him a small smile and thanked him for his offer of help. Finally they made their escape back to Hogwarts.

oOoOo

The next week Hermione made another foray into the Muggle world. At the request of the Ministry of Magic the execution of her parent's will was pushed through and Hermione was able to get the money from her parents' insurance and her trust fund. Professor McGonagall took her to Gringotts so she could get her own vault. She proudly showed Harry the key to her vault, noting that it was not far from Harry's.

As the days passed Hermione began to function again. She cried a few times but not like Harry thought she would. More often she would stare into space, apparently reliving some memory. Her school work suffered some as well, if a essay required four feet of parchment Hermione would finish at five and a half instead of her usual seven. She came by most evenings after meetings with her support group and they would work on their Tai Chi. Mondays and Fridays were still reserved for their lessons in Occlumency and Legilimency.

Harry was surprised that instead of knitting, Hermione was becoming more interested in learning how to duel, so they worked on that together instead. The first sign that there might be trouble brewing came during the dueling club meeting. Her partners were complaining that she was hurting them. Rather than have them complain he had her partner with him, he found out what they meant, her anger was putting a great deal of power into her magic.

Outside of the club meetings, she spent more and more of her time griping about the students in the school and the silly things she caught them doing. Harry found he could calm her down by getting her to talk about her parents.

After a couple of weeks, and one painful dueling club meeting later, Harry received a surprise visit from Ron and Ginny. "Harry, you've got to talk to Hermione, we're afraid she's going to lose her prefect's badge."

"Why?" he asked.

"You haven't noticed how angry she is?"

"She hasn't been angry with me," he said thoughtfully. After a minute or so he added, "I think she's still ashamed she hit me."

"Well, in the common room," said Ginny, "we're all walking on eggshells around her. She explodes and tells people off for nothing. It's almost as bad as when she was studying for her OWLs. We are all sorry she lost her parents, and we are trying to make allowances, but frankly some people are getting tired of being yelled at for doing the same things they've always done."

"When she's on patrol people clear the halls because they are becoming afraid of her. Some are saying that she's becoming as big a bully as Malfoy. In Ravenclaw Luna tells me they're calling her 'the Harpy', " added Ron.

Harry tried to keep from showing how concerned he was about what the Weasleys were telling him. "When is the next time she's on patrol? I'll try to talk to her."

"The day after tomorrow," Ron informed him.

"Wish me luck."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Harpy

Harry pulled the Marauders' Map from his trunk and located Hermione as she patrolled. He picked up his staff, took a deep breath, and headed in her general direction.

He could hear her from a couple of corridors away, Ron and Ginny were right, he had never heard her voice sound quite so harsh before. He turned the corner into the passage leading to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Hermione had three students from Ravenclaw lined up, two girls and a boy. The boy, Harry recognized was in his first year. The girls were in their second or third, and all three looked scared to death. Harry smiled inwardly, Hermione sounded remarkably like Percy had, and it seemed like ages ago now.

"… You realize how bad this looks! Bringing a boy into the girl's toilet! What were you thinking? What were you doing?"

"Miss Granger, Martin is doing research on ghosts—,"

"You haven't found the library," Hermione snapped. "It's that big room full of books where most people find out what they want to know, without worrying about whether it is proper to be in there."

"No, Miss Granger, you don't understand, he's needs to do interviews. All we were doing was trying to introduce him to Myrtle," the girl said desperately.

"Well, perhaps you will come up with a better plan while you are doing your detentions."

"That's not necessary, Hermione." interrupted Harry, "I think you made your point." Harry rounded on the boy. "You realize you shouldn't be in the girl's bathroom, don't you?" he said sternly.

"Yes, sir," Martin managed to stammer. He was trying to look Harry in the eye when he noticed Harry's scar and he realized who he was talking to. His eyes grew even wider and Harry thought he might faint.

Harry's voice softened, "I know Myrtle. She will talk to anyone about her death, if you show the least bit of interest. I will see if I can arrange something, go on back to your common room." Martin did not need to be told twice, to his credit he did not start running until he got close to the corner.

Hermione began to make indignant noises. Harry turned toward her, "Hermione, I wasn't talking to you. I know your parents taught you better, you aren't going to be rude, are you?" he wheedled.

Harry stopped Hermione dead in her tracks, her parents had always taught her to use manners, no matter how angry she was. He turned back to the girls, "Why didn't you just talk to Myrtle, get her to meet Martin in an empty classroom, rather than drag him into the girl's bathroom?"

"We didn't think—,"

"Exactly," Harry interrupted. "Next time ask for some advice before you jump into something that looks improper. Now get on back to your common room."

"What about our detention?" asked the taller of the two girls.

"I will do your detention for you. Off you go." Harry pointed down the corridor. He could hear them as one told the other, "Do you know who that was? It was Harry Potter!"

Hermione's lips were as thin as Professor McGonagall's, "Harry, how dare you interfere? I'm a prefect and they were doing something wrong. They need to realize how bad it looks for a boy to be with them in the girl's toilet."

"And you punished them, Hermione. You need to make the punishment fit the crime, or you will become as big a bully as Malfoy. Even Percy only threatened us with detention because Ron was being cheeky. As far as what looks bad, how about one girl in there with a couple of boys? I understand, since you recovered your memory this hits close to home. You're only trying to keep them safe, just like you've always done, but the way you were going about it is a little overboard."

Hermione looked like she wanted to yell at him, but she just could not bring herself to do it. "Hermione, don't be angry at them when you're angry with me. It's because of me your parents died."

"That's not your fault, the blame belongs to Voldemort," she hissed.

"Then, if you are angry at Voldemort, why take it out on everyone around you?" Harry asked. "If you think your anger is going to help you against him, you're wrong."

Hermione made tutting noise, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you try to side track me, Harry Potter. I still haven't decided if I'm going to report you to Professor McGonagall for interfering with my duties as a prefect."

"It's your anger that's interfering with your duties as a prefect, Hermione," he snapped. "If you keep bullying people you're going to lose your badge." His own anger was stirring, in spite of himself. "Since you don't believe me, I'll prove it. Draw your wand."

"I'm not going to—," began Hermione angrily.

Harry had pulled his wand, he pointed it at her and commanded, " _Stupefy_!" Harry did not put a great deal of power into the stunner, but it did push her into the wall.

"Rule number one, when Voldemort says it's time to duel, you better duel. If I were Voldemort, that spell would have been a killing curse and you'd be dead," he snapped. "I'll see you in the Room of Requirement in fifteen minutes. While you are reporting my interference be sure to mention I asked Hanna Abbot to fill in for you while you miss the rest of your shift."

Harry climbed the stairs to the seventh floor, he wasn't thinking as he drew closer to the Room of Requirement, he was striding purposefully with his staff clunking loudly against the floor at regular intervals.

Ron and Luna were walking in the halls together. Ron was waiting to hear the results of Harry's talk with Hermione. They heard the sound of his staff and hurried to catch up with him. They stopped in amazement as they saw him marching toward the Room of Requirement, his cloak billowing behind him. He reached it, wrenched the door open, and disappeared into it. "Did you see?" Ron asked Luna incredulously.

Before Luna could answer Hermione stormed passed them. The air seemed to crackle around her as she swept toward the Room of Requirement, swiping angry tears from her face. She followed Harry into the room. Ron and Luna hurried after them. They could hear Hermione's angry voice as they approached.

"HARRY! HOW DARE YOU—! WHERE ARE YOU? PROFESSOR McGONAGALL IS GOING TO HEAR OF THIS!"

"Along with all the rest of the school," Ron whispered to Luna.

The Room of Requirement was long and dimly lit, with padded walls, ceiling, and floor. There was a double row of columns running down the center. Ron and Luna entered and stood by the door. Hermione was standing in the center of the room, her wand in her hand, but her hands were on her hips.

"HARRY! I WON'T STAND FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE ANY MO—,"

Harry stepped from between the columns, quickly pointed his wand and cried, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione's arms snapped to her sides, her wand dropped from her hand, rolling away across the floor. Her legs sprang together and she fell, flat on her face to the floor.

Harry walked over to her. He put the toe of his trainer under her shoulder and unceremoniously rolled her onto her back. Hermione's eyes glared at him. She had hit the floor pretty hard and despite the padding, blood was trickling from her nose and her lip.

Harry squatted down and told her, "Rule number two, If you are going after Voldemort you need to keep your mind on what you're doing. If you let your anger at anyone or anything interfere you will be dead. I told you I'd meet you here to duel, your anger made you forget rule number one."

He stood up, and walked a short distance, and performed some spell, which Hermione was unable to overhear. A short time later he cried, " _Finate Incatatem_ ," releasing her from the Body-Bind curse.

Hermione took Harry's words to heart and scrambled for her wand. Her hair seemed to stand on end as she heard him hissing in parseltongue. She had made it to her wand, as she reached for it the snake struck. A huge, green-golden constrictor threw a heavy coil around her wrist as her fingers closed around her wand. With a supreme effort she stood, but the weight of the serpent prevented her from raising her wand. The red flash of Harry's stunner took the strength from her knees and she sat down again. The snake coiled around her waist and shoulders, then it was looking her in the eye, its tongue flicking at her. She knew immediately that Harry must have conjured it. She had never thought to see pity in the eye of a snake.

"Rule number three, Voldemort is seldom alone, always suspect Nagini is somewhere nearby. She is swift as lightning and deadly poisonous. You are now dead—again."

Harry ordered the snake to release Hermione, she felt it's rough, scaly body slide over hers as it slithered toward a corner. Hermione only hesitated for a moment before she destroyed the snake that Harry had conjured, but by the time she turned toward him he was ready.

Hermione unleashed a barrage of spells. Ron and Luna stared in amazement. Harry either dodged with the fluid grace of his Tai Chi conditioned reflexes or deflected all her spells with shields or counter spells. For nearly fifteen minutes they went back and forth, spell and counter-spell, hexes against shields or quick dodges, it was almost like swordplay, their spells flashing in the dim light like fireworks.

While their performance was far beyond what most of the other students could do, it was not up to the way the Order had battled the Death Eaters in the ministry nearly a year before, Harry couldn't help noticing. When it came to dueling he had a long way to go. He finally caught Hermione with a summoning charm that snatched her wand from her hand. She was defenseless. He brought her down with another Body-Bind spell, but levitated her before she could hit the floor.

Hermione glared at Harry, but there was nothing she could do. "That was better," he panted. Harry tried not to sound condescending, he wanted to compliment her performance. He released her and returned her wand.

He was backing away from Hermione, when she screamed like she had when she found her parents wedding album, the cry that reminded Harry of a falcon. She pointed her wand at him and cried, " _Stupefy_!" He countered with a shield charm, but, in her anger, she poured so much power into the stunner that she shattered the shield. Harry was blasted into the padded wall, hitting it about three feet above the floor. For a long moment he was impaled there, held by the force of the spell.

Harry fell to the floor, landing on his hands and knees. He was fighting the effects of the stunner as he placed a shaking hand to the back of his head. When he took his hand away it was covered in blood. "Good … one … Herm … ne," he said as he passed out, collapsing to the floor.

Hermione's anger evaporated as she experienced a flashback to the previous November. "Harree!" she cried running to him. Ron and Luna followed her. As Hermione knelt beside him, Ron ran his wand over Harry's body.

"No sign of spinal injury," he told Luna. He touched his wand to the back of Harry's head, " _Cauterio_ ," he commanded. Luna performed the same spell, gently stopping Hermione's nosebleed and fixing her lip. Ron and Luna gently rolled Harry onto his back, Ron quickly checked Harry over, his movements were quick and sure. It was Hermione's turn to watch in wonder as Ron worked on Harry.

"When did you learn all this, Ron?" she asked.

"Been working with Madam Pomfrey since we came back after Christmas and we got some good practice after the last Quidditch match. Slytherin versus Hufflepuff was the most brutal I've seen in a while," Ron smiled. "Don't worry, Hermione, he doesn't even have a concussion, his hard head saved him. _Ennervate_!"

Harry opened his eyes. "Just lie there for a minute, mate," Ron ordered. "You'll feel better if you take it easy for a while. That was some performance, Harry," said Ron. "Thanks for the show. You feeling okay, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron," she answered quietly. Without her anger she seemed empty once more. She roused herself to ask, "Please don't tell anybody about what you've seen Harry do. We're keeping it a secret to help him against You-Know-Who."

Luna tugged on Ron's sleeve, "Let's go, it's getting late."

Ron got up and followed, "See you guys later." He and Luna left, whispering excitedly about what they had seen. They hadn't gone far when the voice stopped them, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Lovegood, a word please." They stopped and turned to face Professor Dumbledore, he was standing quietly, his wand drawn.

"How can we help, Professor?" asked Ron.

"For your own protection, I'm going to modify your memories. What you just witnessed must remain a secret until after Voldemort is destroyed and I need to shield you from those who are learning _Legilimancy_. When Voldemort is gone you will remember what you have seen, so you will be able to tell people how much Harry has sacrificed for us. For now you will remember only that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger talked and Miss Granger was less angry for it. _Obliviate_."

oOoOo

Hermione helped Harry sit up. He moved backwards until his back rested against the padded wall, where Hermione sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," be began, "it was a harsh lesson. I hope that you understand that your anger will hinder more than it will help when you encounter Voldemort. Anger will cloud your mind, and impair your judgment, the only helpful thing it will do is put some power into your spells. Too bad you were only dead four times before you got me."

"When I encounter Voldemort?" she asked.

"I believe so, Hermione. You swore you'd get Rita Skeeter and you did. I think it's just a matter of time until you cross paths with Voldemort, and I think you will have your revenge too," answered Harry.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hermione, her voice flat.

"I guess try to focus your anger so it can help you fight without clouding your judgment. Your anger isn't wrong, it's just misplaced. It is a natural part of the grieving process, at least that is what Professor Sprout said. Let me know if it is overwhelming you, we can do something."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"We can duel some more, practice Tai Chi, juggle, or get together and knit violently, anything you want," Harry gave her a small smile. She giggled at the thought of violent knitting.

Harry reached out and caressed her cheek, "That's better," he said.

Hermione took his arm and rested her forehead against his shoulder. They sat there in silence each enjoying the company of the other.

At last Harry drew a deep breath. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Would … would you mind … if … if I started calling you One?"

Hermione looked at him. "I don't mind… you can if you want. I think it might feel kind of weird though, the only people who called me One were my family."

Harry sighed, Hermione thought he was looking very nervous all of a sudden. "That's kind of what I'm asking … I want you to be my family, … please, Hermione, marry me."

"What did you say? You want me to … marry…" Hermione looked at him, trying to process what he had said. She continued, her voice barely above a whisper, "Harry, three months ago I was really hoping you'd ask me. Now my life is in ruins, every decision is such an effort, why ask me now?"

Harry hesitated for a few minutes, "Because, I'm selfish and … greedy."

She looked at him. It wasn't the answer she expected. Her questioning look prompted him to explain.

"At Christmas time I didn't know what I wanted," he sighed. "Two months ago I wasn't so afraid of Voldemort. I knew he was there, but I didn't appreciate his power, the way he could strike without warning. I'm so sorry about your parents, Hermione." Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes and his tears sparked hers. They cried holding on to each other for long minutes.

At last he found his voice, "Two months ago I didn't know what it was like, not to have you as a part of my life, and I was so lonesome. I don't want to be apart from you. I'm so tired of being alone. I'd like to spare you what I've felt over the years. I know it's not the same, I never knew my parents, but I would like to be your family … I don't want you to hurt anymore. I want more than anything to see you happy again like you were at Christmas." He wiped away his tears.

Hermione tried to smile at him, she couldn't quite succeed, but her tears stopped.

"I don't know if I'll survive my confrontation with Voldemort," Harry continued. "I'd like to belong to a family even if it's just for a little while. I know the Weasleys consider me part of their family, and your parents tried to include me in yours, but it's just not the same. I'd like us to be a family. It would be ours. I love you, Hermione, and I would like to have all of you that I can have for as long as I can have it. I don't mean to be so greedy, but it's just the way I feel."

"Harry, I don't know what to say, you know my parents wanted us to wait until we finished school. I thought you agreed with them."

"I did agree with them, until Voldemort killed them. I thought the Order would protect them and us. I know they try, but now I know that there are no guarantees, I want to live, Hermione, not just for me, but I want to be there for you so you won't be lonely like I was. If being married will give me an advantage, I want that advantage. The prophecy talked about me being the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. If we marry, won't we become one, maybe you can have that power too."

"That sounds like the answer I needed at Christmas. I just don't know, Harry. Decisions are so hard for me now. I don't know what to do or say," she sounded frustrated at her indecision.

"Then don't say anything. Take all the time you need to make your decision. You've waited until today for the question you asked me on Boxing Day. For a decision this important, I'll wait until you are ready. You know my heart, and what I want for us. When you decide let me know. Come on, I'll escort you back to the common room."

They walked back to the common room Hermione was on Harry's arm. They saw no one as they made their way. "Life is so strange, Harry. I always thought that when someone asked me to marry him it would be one of the happiest days of my life, instead I'm crying like a baby."

"I tried not to cry after Sirius died. Professor Dumbledore tried to teach me that the pain meant I was human. I felt real crying with you, Hermione, this is a time for grief, there will be a time for joy later.

As he left her at the common room, Harry knew that whatever happened to their relationship, at least "Hermione the Harpy" was no more.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Governors Speak

A couple of days later Hermione was sitting alone at breakfast. She was attempting to read her charms text while trying not to think about the fact that Harry had proposed to her. Her thoughts constantly flitted between her desire to protect Harry, honoring her parents' last wishes about finishing Hogwarts before she married him, and the charms homework she was behind on. Hedwig landed beside her carrying a note in her beak. Hermione was puzzled as she broke the wax sealing the note shut because the note bore no address. Opening it she read,

 **Dear Hermione,**

 **We will have a memorial for your parents tonight. I will pick you up at the common room at seven fifteen.**

 **This is a formal occasion so wear your dress robes.**

 **Love, Harry**

That evening she met Harry in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He lead her downstairs toward the Great Hall. Hermione noticed that Harry was looking rather nervous.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she inquired.

"I asked Professor Dumbledore to do the memorial for your parents and he refused."

Hermione was disappointed, "Did he say why, Harry? I'm sure he must have a good reason."

He said that it was a good idea and that I should carry it out. He made a room available, provided the candles, and said he'll be there. They went through the Great Hall into the chamber where Harry had met the other Triwizard champions.

Once in the room Hermione noticed a sofa and some chairs arranged around an unlit candle. She heard voices in the Great Hall, turning she saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall followed by Arthur and Molly Weasley.

As they entered Harry and Hermione greeted them and they arranged themselves around the candle. "Professor Lupin asked me to convey his apologies, he is on an extremely important mission for the Order and is unable to be here. Harry your arrangements for the memorial look to be in order, well done," said Dumbledore.

Harry picked up a box of tapers and handed them around. He pointed his wand at the large candle and commanded, " _Incindio_ ," then he extinguished all the other lights. His voice trembled as he began, "Doctors Hugh and Janet Granger have passed from this life and we are here to honor their memory." As Dumbledore had done so many months ago, Harry rose, stepped to the large candle, and lit his taper. His hand was shaking as he did so.

"From the Grangers I have learned about family. They demonstrated respect, generosity, and kindness. I was able to better understand what I saw in other families because in their small group the lessons were so clear. They have made me a better person for knowing them even if it was for so short a time."

The tears became evident in his voice as he continued. "They welcomed me even though I was a stranger. When I was in need they came to me and used all their skills to try to make me whole again. I was alone and they took me in and treated me as one of their own." Harry cried as he managed to finish, "I … I miss them. It's just not fair," he said as he sat down again. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder briefly, then she took his hand. In the dim light, the flame of Harry's taper wavered as he wept silently.

Albus Dumbledore stood next. He lit his taper and began, "Through the Grangers I saw anew the wonder of magic. Not of wands and incantations, because they knew little of those. They dwelt in awe of the magic in the world around us, like the stillness before the sunrise and in the grandeur of it's setting, and in the simple things which we tend to ignore, the songs of birds and the laughter of children. It is a great thing not to lose sight of the wonders of the world in which we live, those who don't, never seem to grow old.

"They understood the magic of joy, and they passed it on to all around them. They practiced the magic of kindness and they knew the pleasure of making others smile. They wore respect for others as armor and wielded compassion and understanding as weapons against the darkness in the world around them, and as instruments of healing to those they encountered. They stayed so busy practicing their own magic, they possessed no jealousy for ours. I am forced to wonder, for all of our gifts and talents, whose magic will make the greater difference in the world around us. I miss them too, the world will be a colder and darker place without them." Hermione could see his tears in the light of his candle."

Professor McGonagall stood and lit her candle. "I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to know your parents better, Hermione. However, I know them through you. I saw them as they struggled to come to you when you needed them most. They were disciplined, hard working, and very thorough, I know this because you grew up imitating them.

"You are a gem, Hermione, their love has polished you and you shine in their light. I grieve with you, my dear." Instead of sitting down she stood next to Hermione and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Arthur and Molly stood and lit their tapers. Arthur spoke for the two of them, "We related to your parents as parents ourselves. We couldn't imagine the task they undertook. They had to raise you to take your place in a world they couldn't enter. They have done a magnificent job, Hermione. There aren't many that are as kind, caring, or interested in those around themselves as you are. Those are traits your parents instilled in you. They taught you to value learning and curiosity. They've enabled you to succeed by modeling those traits for you. They understood that the discipline needed to be successful in either world is the same and they taught you to be as disciplined as they were. We're sorry for your loss, Hermione, if there is anything you need or that we can do for you please ask." They sat down again with tears in their eyes and their expressions anxious for her.

At last Hermione stood and lit her taper. She had listened to what the others had said about her parents. She sat down again and for an hour and a half she told them stories, hoping that they would be able to see her parents as she had known them. At times she was choked by her emotions and they all cried with her.

She ended her stories and said, "Thank you for this, it's been wonderful. In the common room …they try, but I can tell they're not really interested because they didn't know my parents."

Harry stood to end the ceremony, "The Grangers have given us their wisdom as this candle has given its light—,"

Hermione interrupted him. "Please, Harry, let me." Harry nodded to her. Hermione got up and with tears in her eyes she looked at the flame, "Mum, Dad, I love you," she choked, she looked at Harry, "Is it really that peaceful there?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, it is, Hermione."

Hermione directed her attention back to the candle, "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. … one day I'll be along. I'll see you again … 'till then … 'bye," she whispered as she snuffed out the candle.

Harry continued, "Their light has gone out now, but the light of their wisdom and knowledge we take with us as we leave. Go in peace."

It just seemed natural that they exit in pairs, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall led followed by Arthur and Molly. When they had passed through the Great Hall they extinguished their tapers. Dumbledore said, "It is very late. Minerva, will you escort Miss Granger to her dormitory?" Professor McGonagall nodded her assent.

Hermione thanked the Weasleys for coming. She threw her arms around Harry's neck, "Thanks, Harry, it was a wonderful idea, I see now what you meant that day on the beach." She followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry would you please escort your guests to the Apparition point."

"Yes, Professor," answered Harry. "Thank you for allowing the ceremony."

"You're welcome. This is something you need to learn to do. As you grow older the responsibility will fall to you more and more often. You did well tonight, my congratulations to you, Harry."

Harry escorted the Weasleys to the front gate, and then returned to his room.

The next morning Harry was eating breakfast, when he was joined by Ron and Hermione. He was glad to see that Hermione seemed more relaxed than he had seen her in a while. After breakfast they parted company with Ron. Hermione was holding Harry's hand as they walked to their class. As they passed an empty classroom Hermione hooked her elbow around his and drew him into it. Harry looked at her she was blushing and her breast was rising and falling rapidly. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Yes, Harry, I want to marry you."

Harry couldn't help smiling at her. She smiled back and melted against him.

"Then I guess I'll make an appointment to talk to Professor Dumbledore," he said.

"Mum said that the Board of Governors has the final say, Harry," Hermione told him.

Harry thought for a moment. "Your Dad said Dumbledore didn't like the idea of us getting married, didn't he?" Hermione nodded. "I think I will petition the Board directly. If the Board approves he can't say no."

"You need written permission from your guardians too."

"Okay, I'll talk to Lupin tonight."

That evening Harry talked to Lupin. If he thought that his guardian was just going to rubber stamp what the Grangers had done for Hermione he was mistaken. "Harry, Hermione's parents raised her with the intention that she would marry someday. They provided her with an understanding of how relationships are supposed to work. The marriage you have observed most closely is the one between your aunt and uncle."

Harry was horrified as Lupin continued, "Fortunately, no matter how badly they treated you, they have a successful marriage. At least it gives us a place to start."

For more than an hour he wracked Harry with questions about responsibilities, what did he expect her to do? What did she expect from him? How would chores be divided? About children, when and how many, and questions about discipline. Harry finally had a long list of topics he needed to discuss with Hermione.

For the next three evenings after supper Harry talked to Lupin. The last day Hermione dropped in and joined their discusson. Lupin was pleased with the answers they provided. At last he agreed to give his permission.

"Hermione, this is the first time I've had a chance to talk to you since you recovered your memories," Lupin told her. "I have a confession. As a teacher I knew that your memory had been modified though I didn't know the reason why. I didn't let you take on that first Boggart because I didn't know if it could read your true memories and I had no idea of the form it would take. I talked to Flitwick and he assured me it couldn't. So I let you tackle the one at the end of the year. I wonder if you would have done better if I had let you try against the first one, I'm sorry."

He signed off with the promise that Harry would have his written permission as soon as he could post it and promised to see if he could get the Weasleys to sign as well.

"What now Harry?" Hermione asked. "Do you have a date in mind?"

"How about the first day of the Easter break? That would give us about four weeks. If that's okay with you, I'll send the petition to the Board of Governors and we'll see what they have to say."

"Okay, Harry," she agreed. "I guess it's time to break out my Christmas gift from Mrs. Weasley." Harry looked puzzled. "The little book she gave me, its title is _101 Useful Household Spells_."

oOoOo

Several days later Harry and Hermione were at supper together. They were just about finished when Professor McGonagall approached and told them to follow her. She led them to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's demeanor was serious, he didn't appear to be angry, but he was definitely unhappy. His eyes had lost their usual twinkle.

He held up an envelope bearing the sigil of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, "Why have you done this, instead of coming to me, Mr. Potter?" He stared at the two of them.

His gaze made Harry a little nervous, but he spoke firmly, "It was told to me that you didn't approve of us getting married, rather than risk your disapproval, I petitioned the Board of Governors directly. I believed that if they denied us there was a chance that you wouldn't find out and wouldn't be upset. If they allowed us to marry then you would have no choice but to go along with it, but no matter what happens in the future you couldn't feel responsible, because you were just following the board's orders."

"So I am to believe that you acted like this to spare my feelings? Are you really so naïve that you believed that the board would deny _you_ , Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, anything?" he snorted.

"Not really, Professor," Harry shrugged, "but there was that chance."

"A life lesson, Mr. Potter. It doesn't pay to antagonize your immediate supervisors and coworkers by going over their heads. You will find that they can make your life miserable if they wish. As for my not approving of you getting married, Miss Granger's parents may have misunderstood what I meant when I told them it wouldn't be my first choice for you. They may not have understood that I regard such choices as yours. If you allowed me to guide you I would have, and still do, advise against it, but the final decision is and always has been yours."

Dumbledore fixed him with a stare that made Harry feel like he was being x-rayed. "Why do you suddenly feel the need to marry Miss Granger?"

Harry sighed, "Everything changed when Hermione's parents were killed. I always felt that Voldemort was just after me. I never thought about the risk that he posed to others, his attack brought this home. He's coming after me and I can't avoid him forever. There are no guarantees that I will survive. In the meantime I'd like to have a family, something I've never had. I don't want Hermione to be lonely like I've been. Please don't misunderstand, I don't want this because I think I'm going to die. I want this because I want to live, and more than anything I want to live with Hermione. She loves me and I love her too." Hermione smiled and took Harry's hand. "I know it's asking a lot because I'm not legally an adult, but I think it's the best course for our future. If we become one through our marriage, maybe it will give us a better chance against him."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "It's good that you understand that you are asking for special treatment. I take it you have written permission from your guardians?" Hermione had the letter her parents had given her. Harry showed him the letter Lupin had sent including signatures of the Weasleys, and to Hermione's surprise, the Dursleys as well. Dumbledore looked at her, "Professor McGonagall, you are technically Miss Granger's guardian, what do you say?"

"Her parents have given her permission to marry if she felt she needed to, I won't cross their expressed will in this matter." Hermione smiled gratefully at her.

Dumbledore sighed, "I wish you had come to me first, the board will impose restrictions on your interaction with unmarried students. We could have submitted a plan for them to approve and perhaps negotiated with them. Since you went to them directly you will have to abide by their sanctions or remain single. Let's see what they have to say."

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **We have received your petition asking to be allowed to marry Miss Hermione Granger. We feel we would be remiss in our duties if we did not advise against this. In our experience it is inadvisable for students to marry. This should be a time for you to complete your education, and the time you need to spend to nurture a marriage relationship will take away from time better spent on your studies.**

 **However, to be fair, we contacted Headmaster Dumbledore to ask his opinion. He has informed us that you are exceptional students. Miss Granger is highly motivated and extremely disciplined and you are very talented. He informed us that if any two students could balance the demands of school and marriage it would be the two of you.**

 **We know your history, Mr. Potter. The wizarding community owes you a great debt, more than we can ever repay. Nor are we ignorant of the tragedy that has befallen your bride-elect. Given this commonality in your backgrounds it should be, perhaps, expected that you should find a special solace in each other's company. Therefore, based on the headmaster's recommendation, we will grant your petition and allow you to marry.**

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione blushed crimson at being referred to as Harry's bride-elect. "Thank you for your recommendation, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry gratefully. Dumbledore nodded his acceptance and continued reading.

 **While we will allow your marriage, we know from experience gained through the centuries that it is best for all concerned for married students to be segregated from the non-married student population. From the time of your marriage you will be considered adults by the faculty and be required to abide by the following restrictions.**

 **You will be given suitable quarters, designed to protect the privacy due to a newly wed couple.**

 **You will be allowed to attend classes without restriction, and be allowed full library privileges.**

 **You will be allowed unrestricted access to the village of Hogsmeade. Both for the purpose of recreation and to allow you to contract medical and apothecary services not provided by the school.**

Harry looked puzzled by this, Hermione, blushing furiously, whispered, "They're talking about birth control and pre-natal care in case I become pregnant."

 **You will be nominal members of Gryffindor house and will graduate with them. However you will no longer be a part of their day to day activities. Your actions will not gain or lose points in the competition for the house cup. You are forbidden to enter their common room except for special occasions for which you will be issued a pass by the head of the house.**

 **You will take your meals in your quarters. For all feasts you will be seated at the head table with the teachers or, at the headmasters discretion, a private table.**

 **You will not be allowed to hold any student office and will be required to resign any office you currently hold. The only organizations you may participate in must be open to students from all houses.**

At this Hermione unpinned her prefect's badge and tossed it onto Dumbledore's desk. Harry looked stricken as she did this, "It doesn't matter, Harry, I'd rather be with you than be a prefect. You remember how disappointed I was when you were passed over, I was hoping we could be prefects together. You will still have to give up the presidency of the dueling club and you already had to give up Quidditch."

 **We realize that you have friends among the unmarried students. You may entertain them in your quarters from six to eight o'clock on weekdays, and from noon to nine o'clock on weekends. It is your responsibility to chaperone any single students in your quarters. Granting unmarried students access to your private quarters will be grounds for expulsion.**

"It is signed by all twelve of the governors. They were more generous than they might have been. I don't think we could have negotiated a fairer set of restrictions." He picked up Hermione's badge and walked over to her, gently he took her hand, placed the badge on her palm, and closed her fingers around it. "I'll take this to mean you accept the board's restrictions on your activities. Your resignation won't be effective until your wedding and you should keep the badge as a souvenir of your school career."

"Have you picked your wedding day?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry answered, "Yes, Professor, we hoped we could be married on the first day of the Easter break."

"Who is going to be your testor?" asked Dumbledore.

"I haven't mentioned this to Harry, Professor, but I was hoping you would perform the blessing," Hermione said shyly. "But if you can't, I hope you will provide us with the best choice."

"I would be honored to perform the blessing for you, Miss Granger," he smiled.

"The last question is where will the ceremony be performed?" asked McGonagall.

"We were going to ask the Weasleys if we could be married at the Burrow, after we secured permission," Harry informed her. "Then we'd spend the rest of the holiday at Number Twelve."

"Mr. Potter, I know what the Weasleys told you about the small size of weddings in the wizarding community. However there is always enormous interest where you are concerned. May I make a suggestion?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Of course, Professor, we'd listen to whatever you say," she said.

"Why don't you move the ceremony up a day, and we'll have your wedding here at Hogwarts. Then you can have your honeymoon over the Easter break."

It was Harry's turn to ask, "Why?"

"Harry, when you apply to the ministry for your marriage license, word is going to get out and there will be a lot of wizards trying to wangle an invitation. There are a fair number of them who might be useful to your career. You really are a celebrity in our world and it would be politic to humor a lot of them.

"Given that your wedding will be exceptionally large by our standards, security will become an issue. Hogwarts is much better protected than the Burrow. Even though our ceremonies are more simple than Muggle weddings there are some preparations to be made, don't you think it would be simpler to have it here?"

"It makes sense to me, Hermione, would you like to be married here? It's up to you," said Harry.

"I agree. I guess it's settled. We'll have our wedding here."

"Very well, Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall will be in charge of helping you make the arrangements. I will submit a request to the ministry to send someone to help you two with the license. I will also ask Healer Galen to come for your required physical examinations. If you will give me a guest list I will also handle invitations to persons within the ministry."

"Thanks, Professor," they chorused.

"Professor McGonagall, will you escort Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to Hogsmeade on Saturday so they may purchase their wedding rings. Please be discreet, we don't want word leaking out too soon. That goes for the two of you as well. Involve as few people as possible for as long as you can."

"Professor, what did the Governors mean, "quarters suitable to protect our privacy?" asked Harry.

"There are spells in place that warn the faculty when there is the possibility of students' passions getting out of hand. Your quarters will not be covered by those protections, for obvious reasons," smiled Dumbledore. "I hope you will not be offended to know that you have been watched more closely than you know. That is the reason for allowing visits to the village, you need to be allowed to learn about love in a less restrictive environment than the castle, but even there you are chaperoned, we are just not obvious."

He looked at Hermione, who was looking rather guilty. "We even know about that Polyjuice potion in your second year, you stole the ingredients from Professor Snape. Even though I deplored your theft, I understood your motivation, and I thought the fact you had a cat hair was punishment enough."

There seemed nothing else to say for the moment, Harry and Hermione left Dumbledore's office hand in hand. "Well, Minerva, it looks like Hogwarts is going to host a wedding. How many years has it been?"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Hogwarts Wedding

The next evening Harry and Hermione were talking about their wedding plans in Harry's room. For the first time in long while, they were cuddled together on the sofa in his room.

It was a comfort that so much had been done by having the ceremony at Hogwarts. They already had their wedding clothes and they would soon be getting their rings.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "do you want me to do my hair for the wedding?"

"No, I'd rather you didn't."

"Why, Harry," she asked in surprised voice.

"It's kind of hard to explain. I think you look nice when you use the hair potion, but somehow it's not you, or it's not the you I know best. On our wedding day I want to marry you. The one I fell in love with and your hair, like it is now, is you." He gently ran his fingers through her hair, making her shiver, and gave her a warm kiss. "I told you before, I may not have fallen in love with you because of your hair, but I love your hair because it is yours."

She nestled against him, "Thanks, Harry.

The following Saturday they made the trip to Hogsmead. Professor McGonagall used magic to disguise them and with her help they selected their wedding rings. Hermione hadn't realized that since engagement rings were not common among wizards that the bands themselves tended to be more ornate. They selected heavy goblin-wrought gold rings. Each ring had a recessed band set with hundreds of tiny stones faceted so that the jeweled sections reflected the light. Hermione's had a band of sapphire, Harry's band was of ruby. It was with a great deal of pride the Hermione signed over the cost of Harry's ring with gold from her vault.

That evening she met with Harry to make plans about the wedding party. Somewhere along the way the light crept back into her eyes.

"Are you going to ask Ron to be your best man?" she asked.

"Yes, he's the best friend I have, who are you going to ask to be your maid of honor?"

"I was going to ask Ginny, I don't think I know Luna well enough."

"Do you think they will be uncomfortable? Ron was hurt when he realized you didn't love him, and Ginny still likes me, I don't want to hurt her."

Hermione sighed, "Well all we can do is ask them, they can refuse if they want to."

"When are you going to ask her?

"Ordinarily, I'd ask her as soon as possible, but based on what Professor Dumbledore said we'd better wait for a couple of weeks. We have a little less than a month to go, so I'll ask her a week before the ceremony."

"Who are we going to invite? The only people I know are the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsly Shacklebolt. If we're going to have it here, I guess our teachers will come. If a bunch of people from the ministry are going to be here I believe most of the Aurors will be here anyway providing security. I doubt my Aunt and Uncle will come."

"Harry, I meant to ask you, how did you get the Dursleys to give you permission?"

"I gave them some money when I moved out last July. I just gave them a little more for their permission. I guess they're glad to be rid of me." Harry's expression was a little sad as he said this.

She had wanted to know how much he had given them, but when Hermione saw his face she took Harry in her arms, "I'm sorry they never realized what a great person you are, Harry. I know it must hurt to know that they rejected you just because of your heritage. Put it behind you. You'll never have to think about them ever again, after our wedding I'll be your family."

A short time later Harry was kissing Hermione goodnight. They were to the side of the landing leading to the hospital wing. It had been a while since she had kissed him so passionately. He was beginning to feel excited, when he suddenly felt he had been plunged into an ice cold shower. Hermione gasped in alarm and drew back from him.

"Oh, sorry," said Nearly-Headless Nick, "I didn't see you standing there." Sir Nicholas had just come through the wall and had passed through them. He stared momentarily, "Harry, Miss Granger, what are you doing?"

"It's all right, Sir Nicholas," called Madam Pomfrey from the door of the hospital wing. "They're engaged. It's called snogging these days."

Harry had never seen Sir Nicholas looking so embarrassed.

oOoOo

The days passed quickly. True to his word Professor Dumbledore had the people from the ministry come with their marriage license, and Master Healer Galen provided their physicals, free of charge.

The next Friday evening Hermione dropped by Harry's room looking tired and a little frazzled. They had been working extra hard on their studies so that they would have as much free time as possible over the holiday and she still had her duties as a prefect.

She fell onto his sofa with a heavy sigh. "Harry, could you do me a big favor?"

"Sure."

Hermione kicked off her shoes, "Would you rub my feet like you did last Christmas?"

Harry massaged her feet as he had done before. She blissfully closed her eyes, enjoying his touch on her tired soles and ankles. She relaxed and began to tell him about her day. As she finished she felt something wet splash on her toes, she looked at him and was surprised to see a sad smile on his face and another tear slide down his cheek. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "Just remembering something your father said."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's all right. You didn't know. I don't quite understand why this hurts so much. I didn't have much time to get to know them."

"I think I understand why, Harry, you hurt because I do," she explained.

"I guess you're right," he said. Harry changed the subject, "When are you going to ask Ginny about being your maid of honor?"

"Monday night I guess. I need to figure out somewhere we can be alone, I don't know how quietly she is going to take the news."

"What about the Owlery? It's rather private."

"Maybe so, when are you going to ask Ron?"

"I'll ask him on Monday, too. He'll be coming to the hospital wing to work with Madam Pomfrey. Are you hungry? I'd like some dinner."

Hermione nodded her assent and after Harry washed his hands they set off for the Great Hall.

The following Monday afternoon was an anxious one for Harry, he went to his door several times before Ron showed up. He beckoned when he saw him and Ron came into his room. "Could you come out on the balcony, I need to talk to you?" he asked. "Don't worry I won't keep you long," he added when he saw the expression on his friend's face.

"Sure, Harry, what's on your mind?" Ron said as they passed into the hospital wing and out onto the balcony.

"I need to ask you to do something for me, it's your choice, but whether you will or won't do as I ask I need to know that you will keep it a secret."

Ron looked slightly hurt as well as curious, "Harry, we're friends, you know I'll keep a secret if you ask me to. What do you want me to do?"

"Hermione and I are getting married next Friday, I'd like to ask you to be my best man, please." Harry said quietly. "I know that you have feelings for her too. I'd understand if you don't want to."

Ron looked thunderstruck. "But, Harry, you're only six—, … you're not of age, you're … you're Harry Potter," he said with a note of bitterness in his voice. He thought for a moment. "Why, Harry?"

Harry explained to him what he had said to Dumbledore. Ron nodded slowly.

"Are they going to let you finish school?"

"Yes, but we won't be allowed to participate like we used to do." Harry told him about what the Board of Governors had said.

"Okay, Harry," he said rather reluctantly. "I'll be your best man, does anyone else know?"

"Only you and some of the teachers." At that moment they heard a faint shriek and a cloud of owls flew from the Owlery tower. "And your sister," Harry added.

oOoOo

The previous Wednesday they had been assigned their new quarters. They consisted of a fairly large sitting room, a small dining room, and a bedchamber with two armoires. There was a fireplace in the sitting room and it would just take the furniture Harry had in his room next to the hospital wing.

Professor Flitwick taught them some useful charms to seal their rooms against unwanted intruders. The best charm that he showed them prevented anyone except them from seeing the door; all anyone else saw was a wall, unless either of them was with the guest. In order to keep from giving away their secret, they moved only the things that they weren't using on a regular basis. The final move would take place on the morning of the wedding.

That Saturday Hermione tried to find Harry to get his help in setting up their living quarters. She always seemed to be a few minutes behind him. At last she gave up and did what she could. The next day it was pretty much the same, everyone had seen him somewhere else, and when she got where he was supposed to be he had left a few minutes before.

She finally met him at breakfast on Monday morning. He was in strange mood, with more on his mind than just asking Ron to be his best man that evening, he apologized for not helping with such an important task, yet he was not forthcoming with information about what he had been doing. Because Hermione believed he was hiding something, she tried using _Legilimancy_ when Harry was occupied with his potions essay, but she couldn't get through his _Occlumency_ defenses. In the end she decided it couldn't be too bad because whatever it was made him smile when he thought she wasn't looking.

Wednesday evening he made up for his absence the previous Saturday, and they got the bulk of their unused possessions stored in their rooms.

After dinner on Thursday Hermione parted from him with a warm hug, she wouldn't see him until she met him and they would walk together to their wedding ceremony. That night Harry was unable to sleep, he tossed and turned restlessly all night. The enormity of the change coming into his life kept scenarios of success or disaster playing in his mind all night long. At last, as dawn was breaking, he rose. He showered, laid out his dress robes with the special slippers he would wear, and packed the rest of his belongings so they could be moved to his new room.

He waited for Ron to come, they were going to breakfast together after Hermione and Ginny left the Great Hall. Ron arrived and they set off together. Harry ate a light breakfast, he was rather tired, and he didn't want to overload his stomach, Ron appeared to be as nervous as he was.

Shortly after the mail arrived Dumbledore rose to address the students. "Today, classes will be dismissed at one o'clock so that those of you who wish to do so may attend a very special event. This afternoon at two o'clock Hogwarts will host a wedding. It will be held on the courtyard next to the Great Hall. Mr. Harry Potter will marry his fiancee, Miss Hermione Granger, and you are all invited to attend. I will remind you this is a formal and solemn occasion therefore dress robes will be required. For those students who wish to attend who do not own dress robes, you may watch from the galleries above the courtyard. We are expecting some important guests from the Ministry of Magic. I know that you will be on your best behavior. Thank you."

The Great Hall was silent for a minute or so, then the whispers began. Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked curiously at Harry. Neville, Seamus, and Dean came to congratulate him, while Lavender and Parvati got up and hurried for the Gryffindor common room. The students from the other houses pointed as Harry and Ron left the Great Hall and got ready to attend their classes.

Later that morning Dumbledore found Harry sitting in his room. "What are you doing, Harry?" he asked in a kind voice.

Harry was lost in thought with a large stack of files wrapped up with a ribbon sitting in his lap. "I've been excused from my classes today. The teachers said that my presence was distracting the others and they couldn't get any work done. They gave me their lesson plans, all the way back to the Christmas holiday, as a wedding present, even Professor Snape" Tears formed in his eyes, "Professor Flitwick said he knew how hard we had been struggling to keep up, especially Hermione. She's really had a tough year."

"Yes, Harry, the two of you really have. You look tired, did you sleep well last night?"

Harry didn't answer he just shook his head no.

"I have it on good authority that your bride did not sleep either. Worried about the rest of your life?" Dumbledore smiled

"I think so." Harry mumbled

"Well, it's not too late to call your wedding off, you know," He smiled. "Nevertheless, you can only live your life one day at a time. There aren't many that can see into the future, except to say that your choices today largely determine what happens tomorrow. You may imagine all sorts of things happening in the future but not all of them will come true. The future will arrive at the rate of sixty minutes an hour, and the only time you can act in is now. Take care of the time you have and the future will take care of itself. Get some rest and I will see you at two."

Harry napped fitfully until one thirty when Ron showed up. Harry gave him Hermione's ring to hold and they went down to the door to the courtyard. To Harry's surprise there was a large crowd arranged along the sides of the lawn. Looking around he saw Hagrid, all the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and several others from the order scattered through the crowd, even Mrs. Figg was there. He saw Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Percy, and there were a few others from the ministry he recognized. He wasn't sure but he thought he even glimpsed Victor Krum.

He heard people coming from behind, turning he saw Professors McGonagall and Sprout coming with Ginny. Hermione was following behind. She was wearing a veil that matched the color of her dress robes, the veil was held in place by a wreath of flowers, provided by Professor Sprout. The herbology teacher had also made a corsage for her wrist. Around her throat was a small cameo held in place by a blue ribbon. Harry couldn't help but smile at how she had followed the traditions.

"You look beautiful, Hermione. Are you ready?" His heart was pounding and it took a special effort to use a normal tone of voice.

"Yes, Harry. Let's go," she whispered. Seeing him there waiting with a smile at her appearance seemed to calm her.

It was two o'clock, the two professors bowed in respect to the wedding party. Harry thought they both looked rather misty-eyed as Ron and Ginny led the way toward where Dumbledore was standing. He looked very impressive as he was dressed in his Wizengamot robes. The masquerade was a part of the ceremony. Harry used his staff, Hermione helping him along as they walked slowly toward their testor. There were murmurs from the crowd, they believed that he was still crippled from the attack of the previous November. It was part of the Order's strategy that the wizarding world would think that Harry had been allowed to marry because he needed someone to help take care of him.

When they reached the appointed place Hermione stepped out of her slippers, then she knelt to help Harry step out of his, as Dumbledore reached out to steady him. They turned to face each other as Dumbledore began the ceremony.

"We have met in this place to join these two in marriage. Are there any who have any objections to their being married at this time?" The crowd was silent.

"As testor I have objection, Harry James Potter, you are not of age to decide, on your own, to marry. What say you?"

Harry spoke clearly so that all could hear, "I have written permission from my guardians and family to marry." He handed Dumbledore the signed parchment.

"My objection is answered. Hermione Jane Granger, you are not of age to decide, on your own, to marry. What say you?"

Hermione raised her voice, "I have written permission from my parents, now deceased, to marry Harry." She gave over the paper her father had written Boxing Day, the day that seemed part of someone else's life.

"My objection is answered. However, you are students and the decision is not yours alone."

An elderly wizard stepped forward, "On behalf of the Board of Governors we, after careful consideration, have granted special permission for these students to marry." He too handed a parchment to Dumbledore.

"Be it known that all proper objections to this ceremony have been raised and duly answered. We will therefore continue."

Cornelius Fudge raised his voice, "I wish it known that as of this day, as the result of his marriage, Harry Potter, and his fiancee, Hermione Granger, are released from the restrictions on underage sorcery, and are from this day forward considered legally adults."

If Dumbledore was irritated by the interruption he did not show it. "Thank you, Minister, your proclamation will be noted in the record of the ceremony.

He turned toward Harry. "Repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter, take you Hermione Granger to be my wife.— All that I am and all that I have I give to you.— I will love you above all others, honor you before all others, and cherish you beyond all others.— I will be faithful to you from now until one of us dies.— With this ring I thee wed.

After Harry repeated his vows, Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "Will you, Hermione Jane Granger, accept Harry's ring, as a symbol of his love, a token of his promise, and an earnest of his endowment?"

Her voice trembled as she said, "Yes, I will." She extended her left hand, palm toward Harry with her fingers up. Harry took her ring from Ron and slipped it onto her ring finger. Then, as he had been instructed, he placed his palm against hers. At once her ring began to glow with a soft, golden light. The glow spread quickly over her hand, creeping down her arm like St. Elmo's fire until she was completely cocooned in an aura of golden light.

Harry looked at her in amazement. Unsure if he could maintain contact he laced his fingers through hers and held her hand.

Dumbledore, with a smile at the look on Harry's face turned to Hermione and said, "Repeat after me. I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, Harry Potter, to be my husband. — All that I am and all that I have I give to you. — I will love you above all others, honor you before all others, and cherish you beyond all others. — I will be faithful to you from now until one of us dies. — With this ring I thee wed.

Dumbledore asked Harry, "Will you Harry James Potter, accept Hermione's ring, as a symbol of her love, a token of her promise, and an earnest of her endowment?"

Harry answered, "Yes, I will." He extended his hand as Hermione had done. Ginny handed her Harry's ring. She slipped the ring on his finger. When she placed her palm against his, his ring began to glow and the same golden light surrounded him as well.

"You have given each other rings, these rings are symbols of completeness and protection. May your love make each of you whole and your partnership grant you comfort and protection against the struggles of life. Placed side by side they are the symbol of eternity. Today you join the cycle of life, you stand as progeny of the former generation and as progenitors of the next. By virtue of your union, unto you is granted the power of creating new life. May your children bless your lives as you have blessed ours. I admonish you to nurture your children with love and raise them in the light of your wisdom and knowledge. Will you so promise?"

Harry and Hermione promised, "We will."

Dumbledore lowered his voice and spoke quietly to the young couple. "To this point there is nothing that may not be undone, beyond this you are committed until death. You understand?" They nodded. "Shall I continue? No one will think less of you if you wish to wait, it is obvious that you love each other very much."

Harry looked to her and Hermione nodded to Harry. He said, "Please continue, whatever problems come, we will solve them together."

Dumbledore raised his voice again. "You have entered this place as two. By your will and your promise, you leave this place as one." He reached out and placed his aged hands around the couple's youthful ones, bowed his head, and said, "It is done."

The light surrounding them began to change, it grew brighter and its color went from gold through white until it took on a blue-white intensity that was almost too bright to look at. For long moments the light burned until the crowd began to murmur in wonder. At last it began to fade, slowly dimming until it was gone. Dumbledore whispered, "The nimbus is considered by many to be an indicator of the depth of the couple's commitment. It appears you exceed everyone's expectations yet again. I've seen a few as bright as yours, but they didn't burn so long. I've seen many burn longer but not so brightly."

Harry stared in amazement at Hermione's veil and robes. Her robe looked as though the fabric had been transformed into softly glowing light and her veil looked like a network of incandescent wires. Looking down he saw that his own robe had undergone the same transformation. It looked as though they were clothed with light.

Dumbledore spoke to Hermione, "Now comes the time of naming, how shall you be called?"

"The name of Potter is an honorable one, because of the love that Harry bears for me and in the tradition of my mothers, I am proud to take my husband's name. I shall be Hermione Jane Potter."

Dumbledore bowed his acknowledgement. After a moment he said, "It's done, Harry, you're married, aren't you going to kiss your bride?" Harry lifted Hermione's veil, her eyes were bright and her smile was brighter than her robes. His lips met hers in their first married kiss, he found it as warm and electric as their first kiss just before Christmas, and just as suddenly he wished his parents and Sirius could have seen it.

"My friends," Dumbledore addressed the crowd, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." Blushing and smiling the new Potter family turned to face the crowd of well wishers.

Dumbledore continued, "Our wedding today is incorporating a few Muggle traditions as our celebrants have been raised by Muggles. They have long cherished dreams of their wedding day, we have tried to accommodate them as much as possible. One such tradition is called the reception. If you will come to the Great Hall refreshments will be provided a gift to the Potters from the house-elves. There you may greet our new family, as this marks the end of the Potters day to day involvement in the activities of the school I encourage our students to come and wish them well."

After again helping him with his slippers, Hermione took Harry's arm and began to slowly help him toward the Great Hall. Dumbledore gave a shrill whistle and Fawkes appeared, perching on Harry's shoulder he and Hermione vanished in a flash of red-golden fire.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty Eight: Coming Home

The Great Hall grew noisy as people and students filed in from the courtyard. Hermione had seated Harry in a comfortable chair next to the door. The guests filed in and greeted the newlyweds. The Weasleys were the first in line, followed closely by their guardians and friends.

The guests from the ministry came in next with Dumbledore in the lead. As he offered his congratulations he leaned close and whispered to Hermione, "I wouldn't eat too much if I were you."

Hogwarts students made up the bulk of the next group to come through the line. Most were staring at their softly glowing robes and not knowing quite what to say. They only stopped long enough to wish them well.

The last person in line was indeed Victor Krum. He was very stiff as he greeted them and it seemed he had worked very hard on what he planned to say to them, "My congratulations, Potter. I vas sorry to hear about ze attack upon jou. I do not know vat I vould do if I could not play Quvidditch any longer. Jou are an amazing flyer." he seemed genuinely distressed. He looked at Hermione with tears in his eyes, "I didn't hear about your parents, Her-MY-o-nee, ve got the news ven ve heard of your vedding. I am so sorry vith you."

"I'm sorry I didn't write to you, Victor, there was so much happening," Hermione apologized. She stepped forward and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you for coming. I'm going to get us some refreshments. Will you please come and help me? Do you mind, Harry?"

Krum looked pleased to be asked. Harry shook his head no, so he and Hermione walked toward the tables where the refreshments were being served. Victor returned a few minutes later with some sandwiches and punch for Harry. "Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"She vished to talk to somevone, a Professor Lupin I believe."

Looking around the Great Hall Hermione wasn't hard to spot. She was talking to Lupin and they had their heads together.

"It is not right, vat happen to jou, Potter, your life deserve much better. I vish you please take care of Her-MY-o-nee."

"Thanks for the sandwich," Harry said feigning bitterness, "but it is more likely she will be taking care of me. I'm sorry for the way I sound, and I do appreciate your sympathy. You're right, she's the most wonderful person I know. You are still playing for the national team?

They chatted about Quidditch, meanwhile Hermione was having an earnest discussion with Lupin. "I know Harry paid his aunt and uncle for their signatures. Do you know how much he paid them."

Lupin gave her a wolfish smile as he steered her back toward Harry, "Well, he offered them fifteen thousand Pounds, but we sent Mad-Eye around to pay them and apparently they wound up giving Harry the fifteen thousand as a wedding present. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to your husband for a few days. Are you worried about money, Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, maybe a little, I saw what was in his vault last August and I know that locket he gave me was expensive and our rings weren't cheap either. Please call me Hermione, it's going to take a little while to get used to my new title."

Lupin gave her a big hug. "I was just teasing, Hermione. I want to tell you again how happy I am for you two. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Harry. Know that if you need anything, all you have to do is ask. By the way, yours is one of the most beautiful rings I've ever seen."

"Thank you again," she said as they got back to where Ron had joined Harry and Victor's Quidditch discussion.

A shadow fell across them, Harry looked up to see Snape standing before them. He was glad Krum was there, he didn't figure Snape would be too snarky in front of witnesses. He totally ignored Harry addressing his wife instead, "Mrs. Potter, though I trust you will find new ways to occupy your time, I expect to have your homework handed in done to the standard I have come to expect from you. I will accept no excuses." Without giving anyone time to reply, he turned on his heel and swept away. Leaving Ron snarling in his wake.

It didn't seem long before Krum rose to leave, he extended another invitation for them to visit him in Bulgaria. Then he walked back toward the Apparition point.

As wedding receptions were not a usual part of Wizard weddings it did not last as long as a Muggle reception would have. Two hours later found Harry and Hermione leaving the Great Hall. Hermione looked back, "You realize, Harry, that we won't eat in here again until the leaving feast?"

Harry nodded as they made their way toward Dumbledore's office, "Regrets?" Hermione shook her head no. They found Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Dumbledore waiting for them. The farewells were all heartfelt. Harry and Hermione truly appreciated what the others had done for them. There was no need for long good byes, they would be back in a week, but the last hours had put a gulf between them that would take years before the others could catch up.

After their friends had gone, Dumbledore spoke to them. "Because of your marriage I can not make you Head Boy and Head Girl as I had considered. However, your marriage will confer a status beyond a mere badge. Please be open to the students around you. Offer them what advice you can when you can. Even though the Board intends for you to be segregated, please be involved as you can be. I'll talk more about this with you after the holidays."

He left for Number Twelve. Hermione threw the floo powder into the fireplace. As the flames turned green, Harry surprised her by picking her up as he stepped up to the fireplace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her feet in as he uttered, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" He managed to keep his balance as they stepped into their kitchen.

Dobby and Winky bowed when he put her down, they found Arthur, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Molly, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall all smiling at them. "We took the liberty of stocking your kitchen for the week. It's all food that can easily be reheated, plus some fresh fruit, bread, and cheese. We'll see you next Sunday, when you return for your classes," said Professor McGonagall.

Molly asked them, "If you need anything, you know how to get in touch with us?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Hermione.

"Then we'll leave you to get settled." They all Disapparated, leaving the newlyweds with Dumbledore and the house-elves. "Welcome home, Master and Mistress Potter, we wanted to greet you before we left." Hermione looked puzzled. "We has work to do elsewhere." With a snap of their fingers they vanished.

"Thank you for seeing us home, Professor," said Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled. "Turn around, Mrs. Potter, I have a surprise for you. We couldn't let such an important day pass without their presence."

Hermione turned around to face the door leading into the hall. Two people were removing Invisibility Cloaks. Harry caught her as her knees gave way in shock. Her mouth fell open in wonder, "Mum? Dad? Is it really you?"

Her parents were standing there with tears in their eyes. Unable to speak they both nodded yes. Hermione ran to fling her arms around them, "I thought you were dead! How?" Hugh and Janet gathered her into a family hug.

Hugh managed to croak, "Harry, don't you stand over there, you're family too." Harry joined them.

"Oh, One," Janet cried, "that was the most impressive wedding I've ever seen. I never imagined anything like that for you. You are the most beautiful bride—"

Dumbledore interrupted, "There is a dinner set up for you in the dining room. I expect you have a lot of things to talk about. I will leave you to it, I do hope to see you soon. The little kettle here on the table is a portkey to take you home when you are ready."

Harry led the way to the formal dining room. The table was set for four. After a few minutes Hugh began, "One, you asked how we came to be here. It seemed to start after you went back to school, just a feeling like we were being watched. Then it seemed like there was no joy left at home and it was always cold." Harry and Hermione exchanged anxious glances. "On the day we were attacked, we had just sat down for breakfast when this tall, black man came through our back door. He said 'Follow me now if you want to live," we got up and followed him. We hid in the bushes in the back yard as the house just exploded. He shielded us some way. We saw several people in cloaks poke through the wreckage, they left when the emergency vehicles started to arrive.

"We were brought to a safe house for a week, thereafter we were taken out of the country. We can't tell you where."

They talked about the wedding for a while until Hermione asked, "You don't sound right, Dad, are you angry with me for getting married? I thought you were dead, the funeral was so horrible."

Hugh looked at her, "No, One, not at all. Didn't we teach you that once you make a decision don't go around second-guessing yourself. You won't get anywhere if you navigate backwards half the time. You and Harry made a decision based on the best information you had at the time. It's not your fault it was wrong. You may make many decisions like it in your lives. What you need to remember is that when you do decide you just make the best of abiding the consequences.

"Your memories of the funeral are our best protection, incorporate them into your mental defenses. The Order can't keep the watch on us that they once did. If ever Voldemort finds out about us, we don't stand a chance. Remember us as John and Karen Griffin, distant friends of your parents."

Hermione frowned, "John?"

Her father smiled ruefully, "You know me, One, I needed something easy."

"One? Could you show us your home?" asked Janet.

"I haven't been here in a while, it looks and smells a lot different. Harry better show all of us.

After dessert Harry rose to give them a tour. As they stood, Harry was sad to notice that the light was fading from their robes. The dark brown filigree was starting to show in Hermione's and his had taken a definite tint of green.

He showed them the kitchen and the small rooms on the first floor where the members of the Order of the Phoenix rested after pulling all night watches. He showed them the formal sitting room and where all the portraits had been removed. Though the house had been cleaned and generally fixed up, the years of neglect and the evil that the occupants had practiced still left their marks on the place. The shadows were deep and there were still areas that smelled musty and damp. The parts of the house that were generally unoccupied showed how it had looked before the Order had moved in.

On the second floor he showed them the better guest rooms and the library. Hermione was surprised to find her books and a new cherry-wood, roll top desk in one corner of the spacious room. In one corner a spiral staircase led upstairs to the third level. She had known the library was here but she hadn't seen it since it had been cleaned up. "How did all this get cleaned, Harry?"

"House-elves from Hogwarts came to clean it. They did it because the house was going to be mine. If you go up the staircase we'll be in our apartment."

He led the way up. When he got to the top his jaw dropped in surprise. Candles softly lighted the room. Several arrangements of fragrant flowers decorated their bedroom. A large four poster bed dominated the room. He showed them the dressing room with its antique wardrobes. Hermione found her clothes already in one of them. "Wow, Harry, I never dreamed it would be this nice. You worked really hard on this."

"We did it last summer. But I didn't do the flowers and these candles," answered Harry.

Hermione took his hand, "No, this looks like Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall."

"Harry, may I talk to you in the library," asked Hugh.

"Yes, sir," he said as he started back down the stairs. They left Hermione and Janet examining the flowers and making some plans for doing some minor redecorating.

In the center of the library there were several chairs grouped in front of the fireplace. As they walked into the room, Hugh noticed the picture of him and his shipmates sitting on Harry's desk and his old chess set displayed on a table in the corner by Harry's desk.

He smiled at the way his mementos had been lovingly displayed. His smile faded as he sat down with Harry before the fireplace. "We overheard a couple of teachers talking. I'd like to know when Hermione got her memories about the assault back and why you didn't tell us. We were told that she wouldn't remember until she was ready to get married. I understand she has had counseling since the Christmas holidays."

Harry was stunned. "Y-Y-You know about the assault," Harry stammered, "Hermione told me you didn't know, that your memories had been modified. She begged me not to tell you, because she didn't want to hurt you anymore. She got her memories back the Tuesday before we left."

It was Hugh's turn to be surprised. "Oh, no! The night she was sick, right after New Years. I feel so stupid. You hid it from us," there was a note of accusation in his voice. "Why did she think our memories had been changed?"

"When she got her memory back she remembered that you were going to the police. She overheard you talking in your rooms, she knew you thought you failed to protect her and … Mum was upset." She thought that you must have had your memories modified too, because you didn't go.

Hugh smiled slightly, "Janet will be pleased to hear you call her Mum. We didn't go to the police because the ministry told us that man who attacked her was dead."

"You mean, Hermione killed—," Harry was deeply shocked.

"No. The magical reversal squad bungled. They thought they had him boxed in, but he ran into traffic and was hit by a bus. We found out later the police suspected him in some other cases. Hermione, apparently, was the fourth and youngest girl he attacked. He mistook the squad for the authorities and he panicked. They didn't realize how desperate he was.

"We were about to leave to go to the station when we someone appeared out of thin air. We were so upset it almost seemed like an hallucination, but he explained Hermione was a witch and told us he was going to change her memory so she wouldn't remember the attack, which was what we desperately wanted. Since she couldn't remember we dealt with the authorities privately. The Ministry came back with her Hogwarts letter the next week and you know the rest. What triggered the recovery of her memory?"

It took a few minutes for Harry to decide what to say, but he confessed what he and Hermione had been doing and he took the responsibility for what had happened.

His father-in-law gazed seriously at him in silence for a minute or so. Then he sighed, "You can't take all the blame, Harry, but I am pleased that you are man enough to try. I guess we were naïve to give you so much freedom, we should have checked on you two from time to time. We had forgotten how tempting sex could be. It doesn't matter now. Thank you for getting her the help she needed, that was wise, to realize your limitations.

"You are starting a great adventure, my son. As you live you will come to know Hermione better than anyone else in the world, spiritually, physically, and emotionally. It will be up to you to meet her needs. She will crave your affection, she needs to know that you love her. Hold her hand, kiss her, rub her feet, give her little sentimental gifts from time to time, open doors for her, and flowers are nice too. She will need for you to talk to her. I know that talking may be hard for you, but, for her sake, you must try. Confide in her, she has wisdom, ask her advice and follow it if it seems good to you. She needs for you to be honest with her. When your children come, please be involved, so many young husbands throw away a lot of blessings by expecting their wives to raise their children without their involvement. Especially at first, help as much as you can, I promise it will be worth the effort. I know from last weekend that money will not be an issue for you two, but, Harry, money can't do everything, when it is all said and done, Hermione needs you."

Hugh stood, "Wait here for a minute," he walked out of the library. Shortly he returned with a familiar box. "I know you found the box, but Headmaster Dumbledore gave it back to me so I could hand it to you as I hoped to do. I hope you will enjoy these books as much as I did, and I meant what I wrote."

Harry took the box of books, "There was nothing that hurt me worse in going through the wreck of your house than finding this box. It showed a depth of love I have seldom felt before. I'm glad to still be able to feel it." He went to a shelf and placed the books on it.

As he finished, Hermione came down the staircase followed by her mother. "John, we had better be going, you remember what Headmaster Dumbledore told us about making too many memories."

"You're right, Karen." He looked at his daughter and son-in-law. "Bury this meeting as deeply as you can, it is our main defense," he explained as they made their way to the kitchen. "The more memories you have of us the harder it will be to shield them."

In the kitchen they exchanged hugs and kisses as they wished them well. "I will hold you to your promise, Harry," Hugh said as he prepared to touch the portkey, he nodded to his wife, they touched the kettle and were gone.

Hermione took Harry's arm, "What promise?"

Harry explained about the conversation he had had with her father. "You touched a nerve when you told them that you weren't going to come back. They want to help but they know they won't be able to. So I promised that I would keep them informed about what and how we are doing. What took you so long upstairs?"

"Mum had some things to tell me."

"Like?"

"We talked about you and how I was to be your wife and take care of and support you. How you would need for me to make a safe home for you, and be your companion. Stuff they've been telling me for years."

"Let's go clean up the dining room," Harry suggested. When they got to the dining room, the table had been cleared and there was no sign of a dirty dish to be found in the kitchen.

"Do you think Dobby and Winky are still here?" Hermione asked a little apprehensively.

"No, not if Dobby said they were working elsewhere I don't believe he'd lie to me."

They went back to the library where Hermione began to organize her desk. The class notes where filed away and she organized the lesson plans so she could better create study schedules for when they returned to Hogwarts.

As the evening came on and Hermione was apparently finished at her desk. Harry knew because she was looking through the Black's collection of books. Harry began to blush, "Are you ready to go upstairs?"

Hermione gave a small swallow and merely nodded her head. When they arrived in their bedroom she walked into the dressing room and closed the door.

Harry slipped out of his dress robes, which were almost back to their normal green color and hung them up. Then he pulled on his pajama pants and turned down the comforter and sheets.

After what seemed like an hour the door to the dressing room slowly opened. Hermione came out wearing a filmy nightie. Harry's mouth dropped open. He had never seen so much of her. She hadn't attained her full figure but her curves were the most wonderful things he had ever seen.

She was looking shyly at him, waiting apprehensively for him to say something.

Harry swallowed and managed to croak, "Wow, Hermione, you're so beautiful." She smiled back at him. "When did you get this?" he asked.

She blushed slightly. "You're not going to believe this, but Professor McGonagall took me to buy it last Tuesday after class."

He walked up, took her in his arms, and gently kissed her. Sensing his approval she melted against him. He held her for long wonderful minutes, then he released her and taking her by the hand he drew her into his bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Most Ancient Magic

 **Warning! This chapter contains the Potters' wedding night, it is intended to be sensual without being graphic. However, if you find such material offensive you should skip to the last chapter of the story.**

oOoOo

Harry lay next to his wife. He couldn't suppress an enormous grin. "Am I dreaming Hermione? I can't believe we're married." He began to caress her cheek and ear as he had done at Christmas. Hermione shivered as she felt him began to run his fingers gently through her hair. She caught his hand and pressed it to her lips.

He leaned down and began to explore her lips with his, kissing down her jaw until he began to nibble on her ear.

Hermione reached up and began to stroke his back before catching the back of his head and guiding him back to kiss her lips once more. "No, Harry, this feels too real."

Harry drew back and looked into her eyes enjoying the light shining in them. Knowing it was her love that made them shine so. She continued to stroke his back and shoulder as she nestled closer to him.

Emboldened he began to caress her side and hip, finally allowing his fingertips to explore under the edge of her nightie. She smiled at the tentative, gentle touch on the skin of her side and stomach, responding with soft noises of pleasure.

Harry had met with Professor Sprout before the wedding, she had cautioned him to take his time with Hermione and to be sensitive to her reactions. Her memories were no longer suppressed she and was still subject to severe flashbacks, so he tried to continue with caution.

His new wife was enjoying her husband's attentions, feeling warm and safe in his embrace. As she looked into his eyes everything was fine. It was when she closed her eyes to kiss him that she began to see the faces. Unbidden, she began to see the males in her life, looking at her.

Harry's hand began to caress her under her nightie. Hermione tried to stay in the present, but as his fingertips moved upwards over her cool skin, her attacker's face joined in the parade, she suddenly began to have a flashback. She had named him, "The Pig", not because he had been fat, but because of the expression in his eyes as he had groped and pinched. She gave a small gasp as she stiffened and clutched Harry's wrist, "Wait, Harry, just give me a minute!" she said, a rising note of panic in her voice. She tried to breathe deeply in order to control her fear.

As she tried to gain control of her emotions, the parade of faces began again behind her closed eyes. Now they were leering at her, even the little Creevy brothers, all of them knew she was in bed with Harry.

Harry drew his hand away, "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. He could tell she was trying to concentrate. She nodded to him and tried to relax. Harry cradled her in his arms and hugged her to him, raining kisses on her forehead and eyes. After a time she responded to his kisses with her own, whispering into his ear, "I love you, Harry."

They lay quietly together for a while, his wife seemed to have calmed down so Harry began again, gently caressing her hip and legs. The parade of faces had subsided in Hermione's imagination but the poison was subtle, as she gazed at Harry's face she thought she could see the same lust creeping into his expression, as she was aware of his excitement. The thought that every one knew that she was in bed with Harry constantly nagged at the back of her thoughts. _It's not fair, this is supposed to be private,_ she thought.

Just where it came from she never knew. Perhaps it was the vindictive spirit of the house left over from all the dark magic that had been practiced there. Perhaps it was the memory of being abused, magnified by her shyness. Perhaps it was her fatigue. Perhaps it was all of it combined, but the storm of her anger seemed to come out of nowhere.

Hermione went from a slight feeling of unease to a rage in a few heartbeats. She rolled away from Harry and out of the bed. He was staring at her in surprise as she stood there with her hands balled into fists and her face twisted by anger. "What are you doing to me," she hissed through clenched teeth. "You're supposed to love me, all you're doing is … staring—lusting—groping me, just like all the rest of them have been doing," she cried. "Don't you think I've seen them. Leering at me when they think I'm not looking. All of them—undressing me with their eyes." With a swift movement of her arms she swept the nightie from her, throwing it into the corner. She stepped from the panties and threw them into Harry's stunned face. "Is this all you want from me?" she shrieked, "is it?"

It was as though Hermione had removed all the air from the room. His shocked mind was trying to process what was going on. His eyes were drawn irresistibly to her, he knew girls were different, that Hermione wouldn't have … but he never expected her body to be so exquisitely beautiful. All he wanted to do was gaze at her, touch her, tell her how beautiful she was. At the same time he knew she was so angry … he didn't understand why … what he had done? Whether actual minutes passed, or it just seemed like a long time passed as he tried to figure out what to do or say, he never knew.

"Yes … I mean no … I … mean, I do love you, I'm sorry for staring … I've never seen anything as beautiful as you are. Please don't be mad … what did I do wrong?"

She looked at his face. His expression registered shock and confusion. Her anger evaporated and she began to cry. Hermione tried to cover herself as she turned from him. "Harry, I thought … I know what's supposed to happen … but I … I'm scared…" she whined.

Hermione stood there crying, suddenly she felt two warm arms encircle her waist. She uncovered her face and looked down. Harry was on his knees, hugging her. He looked up at her. "One," he began, "my One, please don't cry. I love you." His own tears streaked down his face. "I will _never_ make you do anything you don't want to do. I will _never_ hurt you."

Her tears subsided for the moment. Harry stood and guided her back to the bed. She lay down and Harry covered her, tucking the sheets around her bare shoulders.

Hermione lay with her face pressed into her pillow. All she could think of was how this was the most important night of her life and how she had ruined it. Her tears at last failed her, her eyes burned as she tried to cry tears that weren't there. Her feeling of misery grew and she gave into great wracking sobs that were more like silent screams of anguish. The storm of emotion, spinning like a tornado, dragged her down into the deepest pits of her mind and into despair.

 _"So here you are, the great Hermione Granger,"_ the voice said, in a cruel imitation of Professor McGonagall, _"you thought you knew it all, even though everyone told you that you were too young. They begged you to call it off and now you are stuck …FOREVER! The great, brave Gryffindor, afraid, afraid of what, pain perhaps? Of failure, that you won't do it right, afraid that after this Harry won't love you anymore? Why should he, have you even thought of him once tonight? How he felt, that he might know what to do? Why didn't you talk to him? So now you've ruined it, and you will have to face your failure every day forever … and ever …and ever…"_

How long it lasted, Hermione would never know, but it was not as long as it felt. Since it drew it's energy from her the storm at last spun down leaving her feeling more miserable than any time she could remember. In that moment a second voice spoke to her, her mother's voice, _"Hermione, what's wrong?"_

 _"I'm afraid, Mum,"_ she thought, _"I've ruined everything. Harry was trying to make love with me, and I'm scared."_

 _"One,"_ her mother's voice smiled, _"some fear is natural, I tried to tell you to trust your husband, and this is something you learn to do, enjoy your mistakes. Remember we taught you that this was wrong until you got married. You are Hermione Potter now. Take a little time to shift your mental gears and everything will be okay."_

Hermione came back to herself, becoming conscious of her surroundings. She tried to make sense of the noise she was hearing. Rolling over she looked up at Harry. He was stroking her back, looking down at her with an anxious expression on his face, but most incredibly of all, he was singing to her. His voice was breathy and more than a little flat, but she recognized the words of the lullaby her mother used to sing to calm her when she was upset.

Her throat hurt as she tried to speak, "Harry, where did you learn that song?"

Harry was startled when she spoke to him, "Your Mum taught it to me. She said it helped when you were upset." Hermione nodded. He continued, "One, you're exhausted, why don't you go to sleep?" He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Harry?" she asked as she closed her eyes, "please sing to me some more."

Harry did as she asked and shortly his wife was snoring gently beside him. He smiled, her father told him she snored when she was upset. He rose and went down to the kitchen, his throat was dry and he wanted something to drink. After pouring some Pumpkin juice, and realizing how thirsty he was, he thought Hermione might want something if she woke up. He placed the bowl of strawberries and a small pitcher of grape juice on a silver tray and brought it to the bedroom. After placing the tray on her nightstand he hung up his bathrobe and crossed to his side of the bed. He put out the candles and had an inspiration, he stepped out of his pajamas and shorts and slipped into the bed with his wife. Sensing his warmth Hermione nestled against him, shortly the only sound was the gentle snoring of the two young lovers sleeping together for the first time.

oOoOo

Hermione stirred in the dim, gray light. She was puzzled by the unfamiliar background. Pushing the hair back from her face she froze at the sight of the ring on her finger. Her heart sank, she hoped she might have been having a nightmare. Her throat was sore and her chest hurt when she breathed. Focusing on the dark blotch near her, she recognized Harry's unruly thatch of hair, and his ring, glowing softly in the semi-darkness. An unfamiliar weight told her his arm was flung protectively across her waist.

She crept out from under his arm and slipped out of the bed. She stared at Harry, just watching him sleep for a few minutes, entranced by the peaceful expression on his face. At last she put on her robe and slippers and made her way to the kitchen.

She was sure she had seen some strawberries, but after a thorough search they were nowhere to be found. She settled for some juicy melon to soothe her throat and poured some pumpkin juice to drink. As she started to return to the bedroom, she thought about Harry and she chided herself for not thinking of him. She found a toasting fork, gathered some bread, butter, jelly, and some juice and laden with breakfast for her husband she made her way up the stairs.

The first thing she noticed was Harry's pajamas and boxers on the floor beside the bed, she thought she'd let him get away with it today but it definitely was not going to become a habit. She smiled at him as she put the tray down on his nightstand. The second thing she noticed was the tray with the strawberries and juice on her nightstand. Harry had thought of her last night, his consideration brought tears to her eyes.

She slipped out of her bathrobe and into the bed. She ate some of the strawberries while she waited for him to wake up. Growing impatient she called to him, "Harry, wake up." His eyelids fluttered but he quickly dropped back to sleep. It was then that she discovered the surest way of waking her husband. She placed her foot on the floor for a minute or so, then she applied it to the center of his chest. Harry jerked awake with gasp. He tried to focus on her face as she smiled at him, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

He returned her smile, "Good morning, One."

Hermione lay back against the pillows, inviting his kiss with her eyes, "I was wrong, Harry," she said, "when you call me 'One' it seems the most natural thing in the world."

Harry responded to her invitation, and he would remember those warm, deep kisses forever, the ones that tasted of strawberries.

Hermione touched him as he kissed her, surrendering to his caresses, his kisses stealing her self-consciousness away. Cradled by pillows and promises she welcomed his embrace. Her willing surrender to his touch seemed to awaken something within her, something ancient and powerful. It came to life within her, awakening long dormant connections as she allowed him to gently invade her intimate places. He loved her with his eyes, hands, and lips. She guided where he was tentative, enjoying his gentle exploration. Gazing into his eyes she questioned how she had mistaken his wonder of her as lust. Further, she realized the grins of the adults at the wedding were just reflections of their own memories, they knew the joy awaiting her and were welcoming her to this experience.

After a time the power of his caresses drove the capacity for rational thought from her mind. She felt some tension building within her, as she gave in to the ancient magic which had always been a part of her being. It was as though she were being swept along on some powerful wave. Suddenly something seemed to open within her and waves of pleasure rippled through her body, leaving her gasping for air.

Harry smiled as he watched her shiver and moan with pleasure.

Hermione's only desire was to share her joy with the person dearest to her. She caught him and pulled him to her, raising up she whispered into his ear, "Harry, please, be with me. I love you so much." She lifted and spread her knees as she continued to tug at him, arching her back as she did so.

Harry felt a sudden stab of sharp pain, which just as suddenly melted into the sensation of being drowned in hot, moist velvet. His consciousness fragmented under the assault on his senses. He was aware that Hermione's eyes widened slightly as her indrawn breath hissed through her teeth. She lay back against the pillow as she locked her gaze with his.

Stunned, Harry stared into her eyes as he tried to figure out what was happening. For long minutes he fell into her soft, brown eyes, eyes that had pain at the edges, as something in his soul connected with Hermione's. She seemed to be drawn upward into his green eyes, as she tried to kiss him again. Clinging to his shoulders she whispered again, "I love you." Harry enfolded her in his arms and resting his weight on his elbows he held her to his chest.

It didn't matter that Harry's mind couldn't figure out what had happened, his body knew. The ancient magic was written into every cell, every fiber of his being, and he surrendered to it's rhythms.

The ancient magic was love, the gift of the powers that shaped the world, whose fingerprints were the magic they studied at Hogwarts. Harry surrendered to a rhythm and a power that was enough to send the planets spinning in their courses. It was as constant as the fall of the leaves and their greening in the spring. It was as relentless as the surf pounding on the rocks of the coasts. For him it was as warm and gentle as the beating of Hermione's heart.

The experience was thrilling, almost like flying. Though flying with Buckbeak was a pale imitation of what he was feeling now. He felt as though Hermione was moving away from him and he pursued her, leaving himself behind as he went.

For the ancient magic was also the power of creation, and in its furnace Harry was melting away, becoming nothing. It had been set in motion by two gentle acts of self-surrender. Yet in the loss of himself, he was gaining his deepest desire, in the forge of their embrace, something new was coming into being, a family. Now, and forever, it would be Harry and Hermione, Hermione and Harry. One without the other would be an inexact expression, an incomplete thought.

In his last few moments as Harry, just Harry, he knew that somewhere Voldemort was screaming. Screaming in rage, frustration, fear, and agony. Trapped like a fly in amber by the scar that bound them both, blasted by the power poring backwards through the connection that bound their minds. The thought whirled away and was gone.

Hermione's face was a mask of the most intense concentration he had ever seen there. Some other part of his consciousness knew she was groaning with pleasure and calling his name. All thought fled away as his awareness narrowed to a point like a needle.

In that moment Harry and Hermione together touched eternity and there was … fusion.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Characters from the Oz books are property of F. L. Baum. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

The Most Ancient Magic

Chapter Thirty: A Glimpse into the Future

oOoOo

Breathing …

Hearts beating … together.

Awareness unfolding like a flower.

Harry allowed Hermione to sink back into the pillows. She opened her eyes and looked at him, studying his face. He tried to speak, but no words would come, so he smiled at her. She returned his smile as her eyes filled with tears. Harry kissed away her tears, when he drew back she reached to touch his face, gently caressing his cheek and running her fingers through his hair. He was afraid to move as if anything said or done would shatter the feelings of connection and togetherness he and Hermione were experiencing.

"I love you, Harry," she said at last.

"I love you too, One," Harry gently disengaged from Hermione's embrace. He lay beside her, gazing at the ceiling, feeling wonderfully peaceful. She nestled against him, still gazing at him, it was as though all she wanted to do was look at his face. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, as her fingers played across his chest.

Harry didn't know if he slept, but suddenly he felt as though he awakened from a dream. Hermione was still by his side, still watching as she caressed him. "One, that was amazing, being with you."

"It was beyond amazing, I never dreamed it would be like this." She stretched and began flexing her toes. Suddenly she heard Harry gasp. She looked at him, he was staring at her, his expression was stricken.

"Hermione, you're blee—,"

She quickly placed her fingers across his lips. "Yes, Harry, Mum told me I would, at least the first time or two. It's okay."

"But I hurt you," he continued.

She looked at his face, and the lie died on her lips. "Yes, Harry, it hurt, at first, but it wasn't so bad I wanted you to stop. Then after a minute or two the pain was just kind of swallowed up, it was incredible, Harry. I'm still tingling."

Harry refused to be consoled. "But the book said that you didn't have to, I could have stretched yo—,"

"Book? What book?" Hermione said rather sharply.

Harry blushed, "The book I read about sex—"

Hermione giggled, "That's my line, Harry. You read a book about sex? For me? How sweet. Where—when did you get it?"

"Last weekend, you remember when you couldn't find me. It's because I wasn't at Hogwarts. I was with your parents, your father gave it to me."

Hermione didn't know whether to be amused or horrified, "You talked to my dad about sex?"

Harry blushed more deeply than she had ever seen, "It wasn't like that," he protested, "he gave me the book, told me to read over it and said if I had any questions we could talk. He told me that he didn't think we'd have any trouble, it was just like any other magic and all he said was that I just needed to be gentle and take my time."

Hermione smiled at him, "You were gentle, Harry. Thank you for that. Did he tell you anything else?" she said as he caressed his face.

"Yes, he said that he didn't care if you were more powerful than Baba Yaga, Marie Laveau, and the Wicked Witch of the West combined, you still needed to have your teeth checked by a qualified dental professional twice a year."

"I bet Mum wasn't around." Hermione blushed as she giggled again.

"No, she wasn't, how did you know?"

"Right after I started having my period he called me the Wicked Witch of the West once. Mum was so furious _,_ she didn't speak to him for three days." Hermione began to laugh, her laughter was beautiful, silvery, and infectious. Within moments Harry was laughing uncontrollably too.

For long moments they laughed, they laughed until their sides ached, just as one would stop, their eyes would meet and they would start again.

Love had come to live at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. His helpmate is joy and their child is laughter. At the sound of it the shadows retreated. The evil things there lost their grip, and the house breathed easier for it. With their laughter an armoring process began. When the pains and heartaches that are an inevitable part of life would come, with laughter the pain would be lessened. In years to come the house would become a place where one could come and the burdens of life would become lighter for a while.

At last they could continue no longer and they lay gasping for breath. Harry said, "Your father did give me one more piece of advice."

"What was that?"

Harry tucked the covers under his chin. "Your dad told me 'One good turn gets most of the blanket'." As he rolled away from Hermione, he dragged the covers off of her. After a cold foot on his chest to wake him up, Hermione squawked in a most satisfying manner.

"Har-ree, that's not fair!" Hermione was wrestling with him trying to get some of the covers back. She had succeeded in a minor way when she wrinkled her nose. "Phew, Harry, I need a bath." Her face fell as a sudden thought crossed her mind. "That's the only thing I'm going to miss, we prefects had the loveliest bathroom."

Harry released the covers, "I know."

Hermione looked at him, "You know?"

"Cedric gave me the password during the tournament," he said sadly. "That's where I heard the Triwizard clue." He rose and put on his bathrobe then he handed Hermione hers. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Hermione followed Harry down the spiral staircase to the library. He walked to the back wall and tugged on a red book. He smiled at her, "I saw this in a movie a long time ago." With a snick the bookcase swung open. She followed him down a short passage. He opened a second door on an exact replica of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. "I really liked the bathroom, so I had one constructed."

His wife looked rather dazed as she dropped her robe and climbed into the tub, she selected her favorite taps and began to fill the tub, relaxing in the warm water. Harry followed her into the water. Hermione leaned back against his chest with a sigh. "Harry, how much money _do_ you have? You bought me that locket, you say you had this built, our rings weren't cheap, you gave your aunt and uncle money, and offered them more. You can't have done all this with the money I saw in your vault. Remus told me you were rich months ago."

Harry hugged Hermione to him, "After all of the things you mentioned and buying the Griffin's their new dental office, well that's a loan, really. We have over two hundred million Galleons."

Hermione was stunned, "No wonder they let us get married, they always knew we'd have enough money, no matter what. What are we going to do with all of it?"

"It's for after the war, there will be much that needs to be rebuilt, a lot of people will get hurt, with Sirius' help we will do what we can. Some of it is for S.P.E.W. if you will promise that you will talk to Dobby and Winky to see what they most need, and the best way to help, I'm sorry I never told you that the elves found your leaving them clothes insulting."

"You'd really fund S.P.E.W.?"

"Of course, It's important to you and maybe if we put the name of 'Potter' with it we can get people behind it, I'm going to try." said Harry.

"You bought John and Karen new dental equipment?"

"Yes, they are working for a cruise line as dentists, but the area where they live is a bit underprivileged and they wanted to set up a clinic for when they aren't at sea. The ministry wouldn't provide funds so I bought the equipment for them, they are going to repay the money on a long term basis."

"That's wonderful, Harry." Hermione kissed him again. Harry helped her scrub with a soft sponge then he spent the rest of the time cataloging all the places where his wife was ticklish.

After their bath, the Potters went back upstairs. When they had dressed Hermione surveyed the bed, "I can't leave this for Winky. Help me strip the bed?" Harry nodded and they pulled the sheets from their four poster. He showed her the linen closet and they made the bed together.

They went down to the kitchen and she headed to the washroom armed with her wand and book. Her magic was able to clean most of the sheet, but she finally wound up using a scrub brush and some Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover on the rest of it.

Meanwhile, Harry made some lunch, and they ate in the kitchen with Hermione sitting primly on a cushion Harry had brought from the sitting room.

"What now, Harry? It seems I've spent all of my efforts getting married, I really haven't thought about what to do next."

"Lupin asked me that. We're going to live, Hermione. When we're hungry we will eat, that means there will be dishes to do and we'll have to shop for more food. We'll have clothes to clean and new things to buy when we need them. We have our studies to complete. Plus I need to learn how to be your husband so you need to help me understand what you need, and I will always love you."

"Okay, and you tell me what you want so I can learn to be your wife. You will tell me, right? No more just fixing things like you did with the pancakes?" she smiled.

Harry nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon working in the library. Hermione was going through the lesson plans when she heard Harry say in a singsong kind of voice, "You're so beautiful, yes, you are, oh, yes, you are."

She turned around with a smile on her face. "Thanks, Har—"

Harry was grinning at her, but he was talking to a small snake he had conjured. "Well, I guess this means you are a parselmouth too."

"Oh, great! Harry, you've always been a parselmouth, you don't know how creepy it sounds. What are we going to do about it?"

"You mean besides hissing at each other in the halls and terrorizing first years?"

Hermione turned back to her work, with a tutting noise. But she found the idea of being able to understand another creature vaguely intriguing and looked forward to exploring her new talent, but why did it have to be snakes?

After a time Harry came over and started kissing her on her neck. She tried to ignore him as long as she could but at last she gave up and smiled at him, "What?"

He looked seriously at her, "Hermione, are you going to be uncomfortable at school now, because everyone will know that you lost your virginity? The reason I ask is because the idea seemed to upset you last night."

She looked at him, her expression registered hurt at first, then after a moments thought she said, "Harry, I was only thinking of myself last night, and the thought that something which was private between us would be common knowledge for some reason upset me. I don't know why because it is something all married couples do. It was just something that came over me and I wasn't thinking."

Hermione continued, "Harry, I didn't lose anything. I know people talk of it that way, but my parents taught me to look at it differently. They said that they were very old fashioned and out of step with the times, but that my virginity was a gift that I could give only once, so I should save it for someone really special. They taught me it should be my husband, but they realized it would be my choice. I know you had no one to teach you so I'm not mad, but my love, I gave my virginity to you, it was a wedding present."

Harry looked at his wife, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, but thank you. I didn't realize the honor you did me, thank you for teaching me." Hermione responded by giving him a big hug.

They worked on their studies through the afternoon. Then they practiced Tai Chi. Rather than bother with supper, they brought things that they could toast up to the library and camped out on the floor in front of the fireplace.

As they snuggled before the fire something happened that had never happened through his years of studying divination. It was as if a curtain lifted in his mind and he saw down through the years.

The near future seemed to be full of turmoil and he saw no details that he could put into words. Voldemort, may have been wounded but Harry sensed that only made him more dangerous than ever. It seemed he saw another wedding, one with a tall, red-haired groom. He experienced a sensation of profound grief and guessed that it would not be many years before Dumbledore began his "next great adventure". As he moved rapidly through the years he saw children, his and Hermione's, he was unable to tell if there were three or four, and there was some sadness connected with one of them. Somewhere down the road he would pass the torch to them as it had been passed to him and it seemed to have something to do with Hogwarts. In his vision time seemed to spin away from him. He was unable to see what happened, but it seemed he and Hermione would pass from this life together, and the others, children and friends would be sustained by the memories of the laughter that had begun today. Life was before him and would continue after him until the appointed time ran out. "Progeny of the former generation and progenitors of the next", Dumbledore had said, was it only yesterday? He had joined the cycle of life and there was nothing to do but live it, again as Dumbledore had tried to teach him, in the here and now. The future would take care of itself if he could just take care of today.

Hermione nudged him, "What is it, Harry?"

"I don't know," he confessed. He told her of his vision.

When he had finished she kissed him. "Sounds like fun, I look forward to it." Then she stood and dragged him to his feet, "Harry, would you make love with me some more?"

Finis*******************************************************************

Gentle Readers,

I have reached the point I was aiming for when I set out thirty chapters ago. I intended to hurry along where I thought JKR was going. This was finished as HBP was released, and well, you know as well as I what happened.

Someone asked about Idewild and Fornost. Hermione will learn about them, of course. I will leave that and the rest of their honeymoon to your imaginations. Sequel, well, perhaps. I have some other things I'd like to try before I write one, but it will be interesting to look in on them a few years down the road.

As is probably apparent this is my first try at fan fiction. If you liked it, I am human enough to enjoy a pat on the head. If you didn't like it I would like to know why. I would like to better next time, and as Hermione said, "Unless you tell me, how can I learn?" Believe it or not I started this as a means of improving my typing skills, it was infinitely more fun than Mavis Beacon key combination drills. I have no ego to bruise so please be honest.

Until next time, God Bless.

Author's Note 2015. There is one more chapter after this. Several reviewers pointed out an issue they felt was important. I used Harry and Hermione's honeymoon in an attempt to address the reviewers' concerns as well as try my hand at humor especially as I really class this story under the category of "maudlin hyperbole" a category not recognized by FanFiction dot net. I will post it in a day or so. Cheers. Dementor149.


	31. Chapter 31

Honeymooned: addendum to The Most Ancient Magic

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. This is done for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make a profit.

A/N. Some of my reviewers asked for this I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to Caina for being my beta on this. This story is an attempt for a lighter tone than the earlier story and a non-linear format.

oOoOo

Minerva McGonagall waited anxiously for them to appear in Dumbledore's fireplace. Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Harry and Hermione Potter had been gone for a week. They had been honeymooning at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place over the Easter break and she was waiting to see how everything had gone.

Suddenly the flames turned green and Hermione stepped into Dumbledore's office. McGonagall's smile faded somewhat as she saw the fire smoldering in Hermione's eyes. "Good Morning, Mrs. Potter," she attempted.

Hermione's expression softened as she saw her guardian. "Hello, Professor."

"Well?"

"I really wanted to say thank you. Harry said I looked beautiful in it." Hermione shivered, "It was wonderful."

"Everything else went okay?" McGonagall inquired.

Hermione's expression hardened again and she balled her fists in evident frustration before venting an exasperated, "MEN!" She turned and stalked to the door. "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore, and thank you too, for everything," she said quietly. Hermione Potter slipped out of Dumbledore's office heading to class.

McGonagall looked to the fireplace. She turned in surprise as Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "All right, Mr. Potter, she is gone."

Harry looked out from the stairs leading to Dumbledore's telescope. He descended quickly and said gratefully, "Thanks, Professor."

"This is the first and last time I am going to do this for you, Harry. You must learn to deal with the consequences of your actions yourself," he said sternly.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry went to Professor McGonagall, "Thank you for taking Hermione shopping. She looked so amazing, It was wonderful," he said as he blushed more deeply than McGonagall had ever seen. She smiled as she noted the way Harry's eyes were shining, she nodded to him and he left the office.

After the door shut the office was silent except for the whirring noises Dumbledore's little silver instruments made. Then Dumbledore began to chuckle. The chuckle developed into a rich, baritone peal of laughter that quickly had McGonagall laughing too.

McGonagall made to follow Harry. "Minerva," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at her over his half-moon spectacles, "what did you buy?"

The strait-laced Professor blushed. "Well, Albus, since her parents are gone … I took her shopping to buy her … something … oh! Something for her wedding night." Gathering her dignity McGonagall swept from the office.

oOoOo

Hogwarts that day did not appear to be its usual co-ed self. Knots of boys or girls were grouped together in the hallways and classrooms. The boys were high-fiveing and the girls were either giggling or looking scandalized. Hogwarts was a tightly knit community and as a noted Muggle humorist, had pointed out what was known of the Potters' honeymoon was being broadcast and what was not known was being surmised.

As class time ended the teachers gathered in the staff room, all of them trying to recover from a most difficult day. It had proved largely impossible to keep everyone's minds on their lessons for more than a few minutes at a time. Spirits were available from an elegant sideboard in the staff room, but not often used. Today however proved the exception. Just before dinnertime Dumbledore dropped in to see how his teachers were getting on. They were all gathered together nursing their drinks.

"Well, Severus, I heard what you said to Mrs. Potter at the reception. Did you get her homework back?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes," intoned Snape sulkily, "along with a fair quantity of what I have determined to be … beach sand."

"Ah, and you, Minerva, have you determined the cause of this mornings odd behavior?"

"Umm, not directly, uh no." She looked around sheepishly as she walked over to where Dumbledore was sitting. She dropped her voice, "I have overheard what the students are saying, it seems it has to do with the logistical and … um … biological surprises that come about when a newlywed couple actually start living together. I think it has largely to do with the fact they have no siblings of the opposite sex."

Sprout looked disgusted with the Transfiguration teacher. "She means Harry thinks Hermione uses too much toilet paper, and Harry hasn't learned to put the toilet seat down."

Professor Sinistra, the astronomy teacher, spoke up, "I heard at least he hangs the paper right."

"A small consolation for his wife falling into the commode in the dark. How many times was it - three?" Sprout shot back.

Professor Vector joined the conversation "Actually it was only twice. After that she Charmed the seat so it couldn't be raised after sunset."

Dumbledore looked impressed "Did it work?"

"Tha charm worked, but from what I overheard Harry's reaction was pretty crude," interjected Hagrid.

Sprout looked shocked, "That would have been an accident, surely."

McGonagall shook her head, "It was on purpose, but I overheard him confess to Ron Weasley he just sprinkled some tap water on the seat. He said he couldn't really do that to her, but he wanted to make a point. After that she removed the charm."

Snape looked up with a spark of interest in his black eyes. "Ah, is that what precipitated the duel? I overheard Zabini and Malfoy sniggering about it. Although Miss Parkinson did not look at all amused."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, " Severus, it was not a duel. According to Arthur there was no lasting damage to persons or property. It was a matter of youthful high-spirits rather than malice. There was also some other issue than the bathroom fixtures. Hermione was upset with Harry for keeping some secret from her."

Snape looked disappointed that the scenario he had fondly imagined was not true. He then he asked, "Where are the newlyweds now?"

McGonagall spoke up. "While Harry was talking to Ron Weasley some other students came up and were trying to ask some questions. I didn't overhear exactly what they were asking but Harry refused to answer and said he had to go to the library. Mrs. Potter was off with the some of her friends down by the lake."

Professor Flitwick entered the staffroom. He had an odd look on his face as he went to the cabinet and brought out the bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. He also took two glasses.

"Did something happen, Filius?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was leaving my quarters to come here before dinner. You know the Potters are my next door neighbors?"

Everyone nodded as he filled both of the glasses.

"Mrs. Potter was coming up the hall. Harry met her at their door with a bunch of wildflowers he had gathered. He gave her that crooked little grin of his. I didn't overhear all he said but I gather he was sorry about something and he hoped that someday she would realize that he just wanted to surprise her. He also said something about a charm he found that incorporated some kind of time delay and she could use that on … well, I'm not sure exactly what – some kind of seat. She melted on the spot."

Taking his whiskey Flitwick headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sprout.

"I'm going to reinforce the sound deadening charms on my wall," he said over his shoulder.

oOoOo

The Easter break had always been the traditional start of the preparation for the end of year tests. Even though Harry and Hermione were on their honeymoon, much of their time had been devoted to study and going over the material they had been too stressed to pick up when they were attending their classes. The gift of the teachers' lesson plans had been an invaluable tool for setting up review schedules for the tests. To her delight Harry was grateful for the study help and their first weekend together had passed all too quickly. Harry had made love with her three times, twice on that Saturday and once on Sunday.

As the holiday week began so did the first hints of trouble. Hermione just couldn't seem to get Harry to understand that she was somewhat upset that he had not told her that her parents were alive. He kept telling her that he had wanted to save it as a surprise. He did not seem to understand that as their wedding day approached she was grieved more and more often by the fact that her parents weren't there to be a part of the wedding plans.

That Monday night was the first time she had fallen into the toilet and it had been a rude awakening to say the least. She wasn't mad now but she had been then. Harry had come running in answer to her cry of alarm, but then he had had the audacity to laugh at her predicament!

She had still been put out with him that Tuesday morning at breakfast. Sensing her frostiness he had made an unusual request. He suggested that she pack enough Muggle clothing for a two-day trip. She was curious and pointed out that even though they were legally adults they still weren't licensed to Apparate. Harry just gave her that mysterious smile of his and told her everything was going to be okay.

Tuesday mid-morning they arrived at their house in the Bahamas. Hermione was amazed at the house and Harry was pleased at her delight at the prospect of reliving their experience of last summer. He explained that this was where he had gotten the nice tan she had mentioned on their "date" in Diagon Alley. They spent that afternoon on the beach. Later that evening as she worked on her potions assignment Harry put some sand in her book bag and told her to give it to Snape along with her work. They both laughed as they imagined the old git's response to receiving something as abrasive as he was as a souvenir of their honeymoon.

Harry had procured a small supply of Gillyweed and they spent most of Wednesday morning exploring the reefs off the shore of the island. Hermione wasn't the best of swimmers and it took Harry's recounting of the Triwizard trial to convince her that everything would be all right. They found it easy to avoid the Muggle divers with their noisy SCUBA equipment and large plumes of bubbles. They both enjoyed seeing the myriad swarms of small brightly colored fish. Twice they caught the swift, deadly profile of a shark as it cruised the reefs in search of prey.

Wednesday night was magic of a different kind as they had dinner at a nice restaurant in Nassau. They also put into practice the training they received at Harry's birthday party and danced long into the night. They made love in the quiet, tropical night on the patio under the millions of stars.

Still Harry had only managed to put off the discussion that she wanted to have with him about his not telling her about her parents being alive. To her it was about the communication that she felt that they should have and to him it was something he had wanted to surprise her with.

When they returned to London that Thursday night Hermione was becoming increasingly upset with her husband. She wasn't able to get him to talk to her. He was steadfastly ignoring her hints about needing to talk. To make matters worse Harry was also not remembering to put the toilet seat down for her. Her father had always been considerate of the female members of his household and Harry wasn't learning fast enough. Since she was already upset with him not wanting to talk to her about her parents the irritation about something she would have considered relatively trivial was magnified.

Early Friday morning she sat down on the cold porcelain rim again. Harry knew when she did not join him for breakfast that he was in trouble. He found her in the library and gave her some space as he worked on her assignments for the holiday. Through the day her anger mitigated somewhat and that evening he worked especially hard on preparing a nice dinner for her. She appreciated his effort and dinnertime was cordial.

Later that evening as he was preparing for bed he found that he could not raise the toilet seat. He struggled for a few minutes before he realized Hermione must have done something to it. He found her smiling sweetly at him as he came to bed. He was mildly put out with her but he said nothing as he thought about what to do about it. Mainly he was thinking that maybe he would have a second bathroom installed if Hermione was going to make such a big deal about it. As he was about to fall asleep he had an idea. Early Saturday morning he got up and sprinkled tap water on the seat sure that Hermione would get the point of why the seat was made to be raised.

Harry was preparing to get dressed when Hermione's cry of disgust let him know that he had made his point. He heard her command " _Scourgify_ " and she came storming into the bedroom with her wand in hand. He had seen that light in her eyes before. He quickly dodged the spell she hurled in his direction. Clad only in his boxers he ducked behind the bed. Keeping low he scampered down the spiral staircase to the library with Hermione in hot pursuit.

He hid behind her desk in the library, and as she came down the stairs he used " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " on her nightdress lifting it off her shoulders and over her head. As she struggled to get free of it he escaped out of the library and into the hall. Wearing only her panties she followed him. In spite of her anger she found his original use of the levitation spell amusing and she resolved to remember it.

Harry side-stepped into one of the guest bedrooms and circled back using the interconnecting doorways. He quietly opened the door and found himself behind her. He fired off a low powered Stinging Hex aimed at her derriere and was gratified to hear her yelp in surprise. Bursting out of the doorway he fled down the stairs to the first floor.

Hermione followed him sneaking slowly down the stairs. She crept noiselessly to the open door of the sitting room. Avoiding the obvious ambush Harry had set for her she crept down the hall to the other door, cast a sound-deadening charm on it, and slipped into the room. She suppressed a giggle as she was presented with a clear shot at Harry's backside. Her Stinging Hex wasn't as weak as Harry's but she didn't let her anger power it either.

Harry cried out as he scrambled on his hands and knees out from behind the sofa where he had been hiding. He tried unsuccessfully to Summon her wand, and then made a dash for the safety of the kitchen. He came to a surprised halt just inside of the doorway. Arthur Weasley was standing there unloading some bread from a basket that he had brought. With a whoop of triumph Hermione came charging into the kitchen. Her cry of victory turned into a scream of embarrassment as Arthur turned away from the sight of her bare breasts. Hermione turned and the sound of her bare feet on the stair treads followed her up the stairs to the privacy of their bedroom.

Harry quickly went into the washroom and pulled on one of the work robes that Hermione had laundered in preparation for their return to Hogwarts.

"What's going on Harry?" he asked. He obviously was not expecting the behavior he had just witnessed.

Harry quickly filled him in on the events of the past week, except for the fact that Hermione's parents were alive and she was upset with him for hiding that fact from her. After the rundown he told Harry, "Why don't you finish unloading these groceries. Molly didn't want you to run short of things to eat. I don't know where you are keeping all of this kind of stuff."

Arthur then went upstairs to the Potter's bedroom. As he listened he could hear Hermione crying softly on the other side of the door. He knocked gently and announced his presence. After a minute or two Hermione opened the door a little, she had dressed in jeans and tee shirt. She blushed crimson as she did so. Arthur, to her surprise, blushed too. "I'm sorry, Hermione, Molly and I didn't want you to run short of things to eat. I had hoped to be gone before you knew I was here. We tried to Floo you last Thursday, but I guess you weren't home." He smiled into her tear-filled eyes. "I have a few minutes, do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione invited Arthur to the library where she told him about she had failed to make Harry understand about how she needed to talk to him. That she was angry because he kept the secret about her parents really being alive.

"Your parents are alive! Really! That's wonderful, Hermione." He reached out and pulled her into a big hug. "What happened?"

"You—you mean the Order didn't know?" She looked aghast that she had let the secret slip. She quickly told him about what had happened after the reception.

"No, Hermione, I guess it was just Dumbledore and Kingsly that knew, until they let you and Harry in on it. Well, that information will go no farther. You need to work on keeping that secret better too."

Hermione nodded.

"I need to be going. Don't worry; Harry is just a little slow where relationships are concerned. He'll get there eventually." He gave her a fatherly hug and bade her good bye.

Down in the kitchen he sat Harry down at the table. "Harry, you need to think about what is going on between you and Hermione. You seem to regard it as some kind of contest. You are thinking in terms of winning and losing, but marriage is about giving and listening. The outcome of this contest will become apparent in the times to come. I can only tell you to consider well what you do. Sometimes what seems like victory in the short term is a defeat in the long term. Many times what seems like losing today will become a triumph in the years ahead." He smiled at Harry and stepped into the fireplace.

The rest of that day, He and Hermione behaved as Harry remembered Ron and Hermione behaving after their fight at the Yule Ball. They both felt foolish, and they came to a tacit decision not to discuss it. They spent the rest of their time finishing up their studies and doing Tai Chi exercises. Harry did congratulate her on the way she had out-flanked him in the sitting room and they spent a quiet evening in front of the fire. Indeed they began trying to master the intricacies of chess.

Sunday brought Hermione frustration, as Harry seemed content to bask in the _Status quo_. He apparently was no closer to trying to understand her need to communicate with him. To her precious time seemed to be slipping away. She was now keenly aware that their time for really private discussion was almost over because she wasn't sure the question of her parents could be safely broached at school.

Monday morning he kissed her awake and they packed for school. She gathered her books and went to the kitchen. She found her breakfast laid and a note from Harry explaining that he had to go early, and that he would see her in class.

She had spent that Monday being put out with Harry - that is until he met her at the door of their apartment with a bouquet of flowers he had gathered. His apology, she could tell, was heartfelt. He explained that he had overheard a couple of girls talking in the library. They were envious of the fact that he and Hermione had been allowed to marry and remain in school. Each was describing to the other the details of their own wedding plans. He was struck at how much each of them was depending on their parents to do. At last it had dawned on him how much it must have hurt her not to be able to have her parents be a part of such a momentous event in her life. He was disappointed in himself for having to learn from strangers what he should have understood from his wife. All he could do was admit his failure and promise to try to do better.

As Hermione smothered him with kisses he began to understand what Arthur had been trying to tell him. The admission of failure in the presence of one willing to forgive was a long way from defeat. They joined their bodies again in celebration of the unity that they had promised each other on their wedding day. In love's aftermath Harry fell contentedly to sleep, secure in Hermione's love. Hermione began longing for the day when she would allow herself to become pregnant and they would add to their titles of "Husband" and "Wife" those of "Father" and "Mother."


End file.
